


The longest night

by HeavenOnFire



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - exalted, M/M, Magic, Mild Gore, Plot, Reincarnation, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:49:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 111,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2096376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavenOnFire/pseuds/HeavenOnFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fantasy AU (With Artworks inside)</p><p>In a world where Elementalists and Sorcerer live among mortals and rule as their lords, it can't be good to be the last of a kind that hasn't been seen for centuries. As a Chosen of the Moon, Uchiha Sasuke is a very powerful man without a place in the world. After five years wondering about what's really between him and his Captain, Uzumaki Naruto, Sasuke has to make a decision. Meanwhile, Naruto and Sakura are desperate about the secrets Sasuke keeps.<br/>In another realm, Itachi has his own ambitions that would change the world and the lives of all its inhabitants, that of his brother included. </p><p>Also for non Exalted players.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write a story set in the Exalted Universe for so long. I've often thought about Naruto characters in that setting and finally decided to write it after Kishimoto gave use that awesome fantasy cover. I've adjusted some terms from Exalted to avoid confusion and keep the lore simple. Hope it works. Also, this story should be understandable for non Exalted players. I just borrowed the world.
> 
> This story will definitely have some sex in it, but that's not the theme of this story. It's more an adventure story centered around Team 7 and my favorite Uchiha. (It's Itachi, if you're wondering. XD) 
> 
> Explanation of the terms at the end.

** **

 

**The longest night**

 

**01.**

 

Hooves thundered over the steppe; grass was trampled in its wake as dust filled the air behind them. A wind blew from the east, sending his hair flying in the twilight sun. The metal surface of his armor had long heated up to rest uncomfortably against his tiring body. Even the rains of his trusted mount had cut deep into his hand through his leather gloves. But Sasuke would not slow down. He spurred, driving his heels into the flesh of his black stallion.

Before him, the silhouette of his best friend block out the setting sun. The dirt kicked up by those massive hooves of Naruto's legendary lion horse crashed into Sasuke's face, making him narrow his eyes. He pulled the blue scarf higher into his face, cursing his friend under his heavy breath. Despite the seemingly endless chase, he couldn’t but take a moment to admire the unique view.

He rarely spent time with Naruto now. Seeing the sun shining through him, casting rays of light that enveloped him like a corona was something Sasuke cherished. He could even smell Naruto's scent in the dusty air, reminding him of summer and insouciance from a time he barely remembered. He wanted to call out to his friend but his throat was too dry. He didn't know how much longer he could ride at this speed but wouldn't even think of losing to this peasant turned hero.

“Keep up!” Naruto yelled without looking back. “We're losing them!”

“Slow down!” Sasuke called out, feeling his throat protest. “At this speed, you'll kill your horse!”

“Don't listen to him, Shishi!” Naruto's fingers dug deeper into the mane of his lion horse. “You can do this! We won't let them escape!”

Even without looking, Sasuke knew of the grim expression in his friend's face. Cursing Naruto for his blind determination, Sasuke padded his own horse. His black stallion Onyx was one of the best horses money could by, yet it still wasn't a Simhata and lacked the endurance those magical creatures possessed. The other two riders on their team had fallen behind some time ago. Neither Sakura nor Sai was able to keep up with Naruto's mount and his expert skill at handling it. Only Sasuke's own urge to rival his best friend had let him torture Onyx so harshly. He would apologize later. But for now, he had to stop the Idiot and his Simhata before man and beast could get into any trouble.

It was not an easy task to complete. When Sasuke was placed under Naruto's command five years ago, obeying the orders of an idiot was a humiliation he could barely endure. It became only worse as Sasuke noticed with time that his once foolish team-mate had grown into something resembling a good leader. Again, he gasped at the speed Naruto seemed to progress. He was not that clumsy little blond boy anymore Sasuke had met at the Academy. Having been from humble origins, Naruto was an outsider among offspring of the wealthy and powerful. Beside that, Naruto was just the worst student Sasuke had ever met.

He still couldn't fathom what really had changed that boy. His sunny and straightforward attitude that warmed the heart of whomever he met had dimmed down to a charisma he displayed with passionate words. The glint in his big blue eyes that screamed his childish naivety had turned into the righteousness of a honorable soldier. But above all, Sasuke had noticed that Naruto had stopped searching for each and everyone’s acknowledgment. Now, he held the respect of his men and their undoubted loyalty, all of that he had paid with his own blood and never ending kindness.

He had felt terribly mortified when Kakashi had taken him to Naruto's camp. He had seen the gaze those men threw at Naruto and witnessed the deep deference in their honest bows. As he walked beside Naruto in that night, he had felt pride because of his friend for the first time. Even after all those years, he had still considered Naruto his comrade. From there, Sasuke had done what he could to reach the sun that was Uzumaki Naruto.

His admiration often was cursed with jealousy he couldn't explain. He still didn't know if it was because of his status, or his skills, or even the body that seemed to be shaped by an artist. The small scrawny boy from the Academy days who suffered from undernourishment had vanished. In the years Sasuke hadn't seen him, Naruto had grown into a man that roused every woman's desire with a wave of his golden head. Had he spared that lady a glance with his azure eyes, most undignified noises would arose from the shyest maiden. Had he graced the lady with his unmatched smile, the coldest heart would be conquered in that instant.

Even men were not immune to his presence. So often had Sasuke heard whispers about Naruto that boiled the jealousy inside him. Naruto's martial skills were unmatched by all but one. When he entered combat with his golden spear, his movements radiated ferocity mixed with unpredictable ingenuity. His stamina was legendary. Never before had he fallen previous to his opponent. Never before had Naruto surrendered before blood.

That all Sasuke remembered the instant he saw those twilight rays surrounding his captain. Swallowing his admiration that came at the strangest time, Sasuke focused solely on the moment. If there was one thing bad to say about the golden son, it would be that his hot-headed temper had more than once ruined the well developed plan. That was why Sasuke was so needed at Naruto's side. Unlike his spirited friend, Sasuke preferred the subtle approach.

That was why he had deemed this pursuit pointless from the beginning. After hours of gallop where men and beast had exhausted themselves, their targets still did not decrease in speed. The two men had appeared out of nowhere and kidnapped the newly crowned king of the City-state Suna. They had been fleeing their land for days before Naruto's team had caught up with them. The moment Sasuke laid eyes on the monstrous creature they rode in the sky, he had known that they were not petty criminals. Not only had he never seen such an ugly bird before, it didn't even seem natural. It was gigantic, carrying three men with ease. Its body was made of an indistinguishable material which Sasuke had suspected not to be of this world. He had dreaded the though of what magic would bring such an abomination to life.

Creation was vast and the human hunger from knowledge and power was insatiable. Too many would disturb the flow of essence to create perversion that defied the laws of nature. The simple thought revolted Sasuke. He bit down on his bottom lip and used his over-average brain to come up with a plan. One that consisted of more than just blindly going after them.

“Naruto!” He yelled at the top of his lung. “Slow down! It's uncharted land up ahead!”

“I don't care!” The commander roared. “They have Gaara!”

“Shit!” Cursing, Sasuke bent down to whisper in Onyx ears. “I'm counting on you, boy! Don't make me fall!” He hissed with fatigue. He needed Onyx ready for the final sprint. His stallion wasn't a normal horse, it was one bound to him by primal magic. He could feel Onyx as Onyx could feel him. Acknowledging the answer from his mount, Sasuke released the reins.

He reached for the silver bow attached to his saddle and quickly laid an arrow on its string. He pulled it up to his chin, his muscles remembering the familiar movements. Closing his eyes for just an instant, reinforcing his mastery aim with his personal essence. He let go of the string with a loud snap and felt the feather of his arrow cut into his cheek. Flying in a high arc, his missile headed for the blond kidnapper on his white bird.

Whoever they were, they were as good as him. Without anyone turning around, a metal tail resembling that of a scorpion shot out of the dark robes of the second figure on the beast's back. The metal construct took Sasuke's arrow out of the sky when sparks appeared at the contact. It angered Sasuke that his renowned skill could not even leave a scratch.

“Too slow, Son of Falcon!” Naruto shouted, head bent towards the darkening sky. “Now, shoot him down!”

“What an I doing?” This time, Sasuke laid three arrows on his string. Again, he charged his essence into his weapon, blessing them with celestial power. “Come on....” When he let go, those arrows pierced straight through the air, not needing the arc to reach their target. If only one of them hit, the damage would be dealt threefold. It might not kill them, but it certainly would deviate them from their course.

Again, the second man that seemed to be crouching, moved to shield his partner. Sasuke's precious arrows were taken out of the air as if he was only a child throwing with pebble at the riverbank. The hooded figure didn't even look at him. Sasuke would have none of it. Drawing the string of his bow again, Sasuke watched his previous arrows fall from the height. The metal head caught the last ray of the day's light and vanished in the earth. That was concerning.

“Naruto, stop!” The urgency of his voice was reflected in his mood. Onyx felt it and drained the last strength from its muscles. “Naruto, there's a chasm up ahead! Slow down!”

Grimacing at the ignorant captain, Sasuke raised his bow to aim. This time, he could not care about taking them alive if that's the only way to stop Naruto from charging into unknown depth. The Moonsilver bow bent at his will, allowing him to use it with less strength. Making sure his aim was good, Sasuke drew on the power inside him. He felt the mark on his forehead burn as an arrow of pure light formed on his string. He let it fly and watched it pierce though air and realm without sound. It was faster than human eyes could see for this arrow carried the force of the moonlight itself. It would crash through whatever armor his opponent wore and rip his heart from his chest.

The bolt of light illuminated the sky and cast a clearer look to his targets. Sasuke smirked as his missile burned through the metal tail of that monster and headed towards the blond man who was obviously controlling the beast. Victory was so close when the blond man turned to face his doom, a terrified expression on his young feature. But then, they were gone.

Bewildered, Sasuke blinked. He saw his arrow disappear in the distance, glowing like a signal flare. It would land somewhat 500 yards away, but that didn't matter. His target just vanished before his eyes. No bodies hit the ground, not even a single trace left. They just dissolved into the night as if they had never existed.

“The the hell happened?” Naruto screamed, his voice echoing through the empty plain.

Sasuke quickly took hold of his reins, making Onyx slow down before he crashed into the chasm only fifty yards away. His stallion reared up with loud neigh, bending his head in discomfort. With grass and sand crushing under the hooves, Saskue came to a stop next to Naruto who still gaped at the darkening sky. At least, his captain had stopped charging into danger he was not made for.

“What the hell did you do?” Naruto's eyes were narrowed in anger. He barked at Sasuke, his Simhata pacing up and down before him.

“I tried to take him down as you commanded!” The lieutenant hissed back.

“ _You_ made them disappear?” Those blue eyes went wide. “What the hell, Sasuke? Where is Gaara?”

“Of course not.” He pushed the blue scarf down and panted at the heavy riding. He took the moment to wipe the sweat from his forehead and pushed the stray hair out of his face. “My arrow should have taken them down had they not just disappeared.”

“What?” Naruto snapped and the lion horse roared. “We have to go after them! Come on, Sasuke! There might be a bridge along the edge.”

“We can't!”

“What the hell are you saying? I promised Kankurou I'd bring Gaara back!” Of course Naruto wouldn't even think about giving up. He turned his Simhata around and started riding along the edge.

“Stop!” He instinctively reached out for Naruto, grabbing his robe. He almost lifted Naruto from the Simhata's back and out of the saddle if he was using one. The loyal lion horse Naruto called his friend jerked around, his massive jaws snapping at Sasuke. Feeling the serious intent from such a vicious best Onyx boggled back in wild fear, forcing Sasuke to release his hold on Naruto. He quickly strengthened his hold on the reins and padded his familiar with comforting words. Several yards away, Naruto was doing the same only that he had dismounted to pad Shishi's back.

“Hn,” with a sign, Sasuke jumped off his horse as well. His legs felt shaky when he landed on the ground. After riding for so long without pause, it was a welcome sensation. Still, he was tired and agitated. Ever since he had seen the chasm in the land, an deep unease had started to spread in his belly.

The landscape in front of them didn't look natural in any way. Though he could not see it, he could hear the rushing water below. This river should not even exist let alone having been here long enough to cut earth to deep. After taking another look at the walls of the chasm, Sasuke realized that it couldn't have been natural. In truth, it appeared as if some higher entity had split the land into two halves, separating them through a gap of a hundred yards.

“We could jump over!” Naruto announced, coming to stand next to him.

“Don't be stupid!” Sasuke snorted. He was still fighting that urge inside him to get on Onyx' back and start riding. “Even if we could, our familiars can't follow. There's no way we can catch them by foot.”

“No!” Naruto's knees connected with the ground with force. He hammered his gloved fists into the yellow earth and let out a desperate scream. “I can't just leave Gaara to them! Sasuke, we have to follow them, even if I have to build a bridge!”

“Do you use your eyes or are they solely for decoration?”

“That's no way to talk to your superior, Lieutenant Uchiha.”

Sai's voice behind him made Sasuke grimace. He turned around to glower at pale man riding up to them, his face as blank as ever. He knew of the smiles Sai stored away only for Naruto and could only grind his teeth at the unhealthy obsession. With a snort worthy of an Uchiha, Sasuke turned from the Air Elementalist and addressed his captain anew.

“My tone is not of concern here. This place is.” He gestured to the other side of the deep canyon where the earth seemed black and the few trees as pale as the moon. “That over there is a Shadowland. No living shall set foot in it recklessly.”

At Sasuke's explanation, Naruto's eyes widened. He looked up to stare at Sasuke with obvious horror before rising to his feet. He turned back to look at Sai, his mouth still hanging open.

“I'm not scared, Captain,” Sai said with that nauseously fake smile in his face. He swiftly dismounted from his white mare and bowed before Naruto. “I'll always be with you, Captain.”

Sasuke wanted to roll his eyes at the empty phrase but restrained himself. “It's not a question of courage, Agent Sai.” He just couldn't like this pale assassin, even if he tried. “Strange things happen in the Shadowlands. We should avoid it, especially at night.”

“I agree with Sasuke.” Sakura had finally caught up with them. She panted heavily and swiftly dismounted from her horse which looked about to collapse. “Naruto, we should act with the highest caution.”

“Oi, it's Gaara we're talking about here!” Naruto's hands clenched into fists as he visibly struggled with himself. “We can't just leave him! He wouldn't leave us either!”

“I know he's your friend, Naruto,” Sakura always was the voice of reason here in this group. Sasuke prayed she wouldn't let herself be persuaded instead. “I know how you feel and that you don't want to leave him, but Shadowland must not be taken lightly.”

“I'm not abandoning him because of some rotten dirt!” Naruto brushed Sakura's hand off his shoulder and turned towards the chasm.

“At least try to access your useless brain, Idiot!” Sasuke snapped. “It's not just black earth over there. It's the home of the hungry ghosts and the walking dead. You don't know what you're up against. Those creatures are not of this world. Naruto, heed my words. We're heading back and make report of this place. We can return once a plan is in order.”

“You're not in charge, Uchiha.” Sai stepped up to him, blocking his view from Naruto's back. “And I'd like to remind you to refrain from further disrespect for your acting commander.”

“Back off, Sai! We're not going into a Shadowland at night!” Sasuke hissed, simply repulsed by Sai's pure presence.

“That's for the Captain to decide. And you will do as he commands.”

“I'm not his servant!” Sasuke's hand moved to grasp the handle of his sword. It would be so easy to blow him into the chasm and stop him and his thrice dammed order.

“Well, in a sense, you are, Uchiha.” Sai smiled politely. “Or have you forgotten your vows yet again, Trickster?”

“What did you say to me?” Sasuke's left hand was at Sai's collar in one quick motion. His right steadily moved to his silver Daiklave. When he spoke, his voice was a deep hiss. “I should end you right here for your insolence.”

“Stop, please, both of you!” Sakura begged. “Sasuke, release him!”

“You're taking his side?”

“No, I'm not taking his side, Sasuke. I just want you to stop fighting. Here's not the place for it.”

“I don't mind showing him his place, Lady Sakura.” Sai smiled at her kindly.

The anger Sasuke had been holding back rose with the moon. He drew his lips back as long fangs started to grow. He opened his mouth, allowing a primal snarl to escape his throat. His body started to shift, growing in height and built. Hair spouted from his head, growing to fall down till his waist. The mark on his forehead cast light into Sai's face as the Agent's expression slipped.

“Enough!” Naruto's hand came down to land heavily on Sasuke's shoulder, preventing him from snapping Sai's little neck.

Reluctantly, he let go of the assassin with a final snarl. His transformation stopped and reversed as Sasuke tried to calm his breathing. He had not lost control like this for many years now. Having it happen so close to a Shadowland deeply unsettled him. Though Sai's insult was unforgivable, Sasuke knew that it wouldn't justify his murder.

Turning on his heals, Sasuke headed towards Onyx who waited patiently for him. He swung himself on its back and took the reins tightly into his hand. Glancing down at the three who had been in a team for so long, Sasuke felt painfully excluded. Those three had fought alongside each other for decades while he was marked a traitor. He reminded himself mentally that he didn't need to bother with the assassin he hated with all his heart. He knew his place and his birthright. A petty cutthroat like Sai would not lure him out of his reserve again.

“Naruto,” He spoke down at the blond, hiding his emotions behind cold indifference. He had his dignity as an Uchiha to uphold. “Make your decision, Captain. I will venture into that forsaken land if you wish so. But Sakura and Sai should not follow. Unlike me, they cannot see in the dark.”

“Sasuke,” Naruto breathed, his blue eyes full of compassion. “What would you have me do? Gaara is my friend.”

“And I'm your....” He pressed his lips tightly together before the word could slip. He breathed out his anger before lifting his gaze to challenge his commander again. “You do not know what lies beyond that border. Shadowlands are realms between life and death. It's not for the living to enter.”

“Naruto, listen to Sasuke!” The only female on the team urged. She sounded so frightened Sasuke almost wanted to comfort her. “We should head back to report, like Sasuke suggested. Shadowlands are bad news, especially so close to Konoha. Master Kakashi needs to hear about this.”

“But Gaara....” Naruto winced.

“He's a king,” Sasuke interrupted. “They won't kill him so easily. He was probably abducted for ransom or as leverage. Without knowing who they are or what they want, charging into a Shadowland is a foolishness you cannot afford.”

Naruto eyed him for a moment before turning back to Sakura. She nodded silently, allowing Sasuke finally to let out the breath he'd been holding. Without a word, Naruto turned towards his Simhata. He padded the lion horse' head before swinging onto its back, riding bareback. He threw Sasuke one last accusing glance before turning Shishi around and started heading for camp with sagging shoulders.

Sasuke followed and returned to his position at the right flank. As they rode, he ignored the jealousy inside him that spread like wild fire. He'd always known that Naruto and Gaara were close. He tried to tell himself that it was because they both knew the agony of solitude and what it meant to be hated for what they were. Even someone as stupid as Naruto would not allow himself to get involved with a king. Not that Naruto wasn't good enough for Gaara. If Sasuke had a say in it, he would deem the king unworthy. Still, it was mentally torturing to see Naruto so defeated. He wanted to ride alongside the blond captain and simply comfort him by being there, just like they used to when they were still children. But today was not the day Sasuke would be needed at Naruto's side. He reminded himself that he had gladly traded Naruto's kind gaze for his safety.

For hours as it seemed, the four of them rode over the steppe with only the moon as their guidance. Sasuke could feel her touch on his face. The mark on his forehead was still glistening and burning. It tickled and drew his gaze upon the full moon against the dark canopy. Seeing her smiling down at him, the unease that clenched his being slowly faded away as they brought more distance between them and the land of darkness. It allowed him to regain somewhat of his usually composed state, though in a night of full moon it was lesser than he was used to.

The light of the full moon always had this effect on him. It was just something in the back of his mind, driving him towards the untouched nature. He had felt this for decades now. Ever since the most beautiful woman in existence had come to him at the brink of death, offering him the power to survive and protect, Sasuke had felt the power of the moon flowing through his body. From that night on, he had been the Chosen of the Moon. The demilune on his forehead that still functioned as a torch was the prove of it.

He had never regretted accepting her benevolent touch. With that one kiss on his head, Luna herself had elevated him into the heaven, granting him more power than any mortal could dream of. That gift came with a prize, though. The hardship Sasuke had to endure the years after that was only a test. So Sasuke had suffered as Lunar told him to. He had hated his master with more fury than the man who had murdered his family. As great as his mentor had been in his own time, when Sasuke returned with the touch of Luna, Orochimaru had already been driven mad by his urge to transform. As his quest for immortality remained fruitless, jealousy at Sasuke's young body made his days unbearable. Had he not doubted Orochimaru's intention from the start, he might had become a victim himself. Instead, he studied night and day, banishing all thoughts of his home from his heart. When he had learned everything Orochimaru had to teach, Sasuke murdered for the first time. Sending the mad soul of the snake back to the wheel of reincarnation was a kindness he did not deserve.

Still, sadness clutched his heart when he came to think of his old mentor. He was the only Lunar Sasuke had ever met. After all these years, he still wondered if he was the only one of his kind left. Gazing at the moon above, Sasuke prayed that he was wrong.

“Sasuke?” Sakura's soft voice returned him to the present. “Are you alright?”

“Ah.” They had slowed down to a pace that allowed conversation and Sasuke was grateful for it. If they went any faster, he would start worrying about Onyx.

“The mark on your head,” she sounded shy. “It's still burning.”

“Does it bother you?”

“Ehm, no. Of course not!” She turned her gaze from him and Sasuke knew that she was lying.

He sighed and loosened the blue scarf around his neck. Though his Caste Mark had dimmed down to a shimmer against his skin, it still emitted too much light. He liked it but knew too well that everybody else was afraid of it. To reassure her and not wanting anyone to recognize his true form, Sasuke tied the blue scarf around his forehead. In a few hours when they reached camp, the mark would be gone.

“I... I wasn't suggesting....”

“What do you want, my Lady?” He cut her off. Even now, she was still fidgeting in his presence.

“Can I ask you something?”

“As you please, Lady Sakura.”

“You don't have to be formal with me, Sasuke.” She threw a glance back at Sai who covered their rear, probably to make sure he couldn't hear them. “I just worry about you,” she started. “You've not been yourself since we were near that Shadowland.”

“I'm master of myself, don't worry.” He retorted. She wouldn't even understand if Sasuke tried to tell her what's wrong. “And your question?”

“What did Sai say to you to make you so angry?”

“You were there, have you forgotten already?”

“No!” She sounded hurt. “He called you a servant, but there's no shame in it. We've all sworn to serve Konoha, so what's wrong with that?”

“It's not that.” Again, he had to clench his teeth as anger flashed through him. “He called me a Trickster. It's a name of great insult for my kind.”

“The Uchiha?”

He rolled his eyes at her. Today, she was really trying to rival Naruto's idiocy. “No, my kind, the Changing Moon Caste of the Lunar Exalted. What I am. It's an ancient insult. Trickster, that's how they called us the last time we existed, before they drove us from Creation.”

“What?” She gasped. “Who's they? And where did you go?”

“So ignorant, yet you claim to be a student of lore.” He snorted. He knew that his anger wasn't directed at her but couldn't stop his own harsh words. With a sigh, he explained. “It was your kind, the Elementalists. You grew weary of our power and feared us for what you didn't understand. Though we outmatch you one to thousand, you outnumbered us ten thousand to one. In the end, those who were not slain were driven from Creation.”

“Where did you go?” She sunk her head in shame and whispered.

“Beyond the edge of the world, into the Wyld.” Sasuke swallowed, remembering the wonders and horrors he had seen out there.

“You're kidding!” She sounded sincere. “No one can endure the Wyld. It's the Wyld.”

“We did,” Saskue almost smirked. “And now we've returned. Better to say, I've returned.” The demise of his kind was not her doing. She was too young to know what happened in another age. Sasuke himself of course wasn't there to witness it, but he had seen it in his dreams and read about it in ancient writings. It was another time. It was her ancestors who drove the Lunar from the world and murdered their Solar-mates. It was them who had branded the lunar with names of shame to forever humiliate them for their defeat. It was her ancestors who had allowed the world he called home to be haunted by darkness.

“Are you alright?”

“Yes,” Sasuke hissed. “Do not speak about it again.”

She nodded and went back to riding silently. After a long pause, she cleared her throat and Sasuke knew that conversation was about to begin again. “You know,” she threw a compassionate glance at him which he caught in his peripheral sight. “That's not the reason he... dislikes you.”

“I don't need his affection,” Sasuke would live happily without having anything to do with Sai ever again. “He's one of root. I won't befriend such murderers.”

“That's not fair, Sasuke.”

 _That's because you don't know what they did._ Sasuke thought but didn't voice it. Though Sai probably couldn't hear them clearly, Sasuke wouldn't be so careless to let on how much he really knew. Instead, he turned to face Sakura casually. “Say, Sakura, how much do you know about the Shadowland?”

“Are you afraid of it, Sasuke?” She asked instead, her voice growing deeper with the breach of this serious topic.

“Only a fool would not be,” he answered. “How much do you know?”

“Not much.”

“Humor me.”

“Well, it's a place between life and death.” She started. Ranting about knowledge was one of her hobbies. Sasuke knew that he should never interrupt her and that she wouldn't stop until interrupted. At least, he didn’t have to talk anymore. “It's where the Underworld and Creation touch. It's the home of the creatures of darkness. They live there, however that works. I read somewhere that Shadowland are created through great sorrow and large amount of death, bringing that part of Creation closer to the Underworld. Live can't really exist inside a Shadowland.”

“What else?” Sasuke already knew this much. Orochimaru had made sure he knew more than his enemies did.

“There's a theory that says a Shadowland grows steadily. If not stopped, it would grow until it devoured Creation.” Her voice gained an edge when she spoke again. “But no one knows how to stop a Shadowland or even if it could be stopped. So, what do you think? You seem to know more about them than I do.”

“I'm not a student of the dark art,” Sasuke shrugged.

“Well, I'm studying medicine!” She retorted. “I told you what I know, now's your turn.”

“We agreed on no such thing,” he smirked. Teasing Sakura was always amusing. Also, he just wanted her to stop worrying so much. From the corner of his eyes, he believed that Sakura was pouting. “Fine,” he smiled to himself. “I know a little more. At night, Shadowland can be a portal between this world and the Underworld. Ghosts and other foul creatures can past through and sometimes even interact with the living.”

“Like in the ghost stories?” Her eyes grew wide.

“It would seem so.”

“Have you ever seen a ghost? How does a ghost look like?”

“I heard the Uchiha Shrine is haunted,” he smirked, glancing at her with a lifted brow. “I want to visit it, the next time I'm home.”

“How long has it been?” She wondered. “Maybe I'll come with you.”

“Somethings I must do alone,” Sasuke nodded at her in gratitude. He hesitated for a brief instant, wondering if he should tell her. “It's been 35 years since I've been home.” At Sakura's aghast expression, he added. “I understand the reasons to keep me from Konoha. I'll returned one day. Then, I'll tell you how a ghost looks like.”

“I really don't mind coming with you.” She offered with a glint of hope in her eyes.

Sasuke suspected that either she still held dear feelings for him or she just really wanted to see a ghost. Coming to think about it, this sounded increasingly like a nightly adventure children would do. Even their tone matched the immature desire to venture into a haunted house. He smirked, allowing the familiar feeling of having a friend envelop him for a moment.

“When the time comes, I'd like to have some company,” he added, conjuring a bright smile on Sakura's face. He wanted to add that maybe they should invite Naruto too, before their moody blond friend found it out by himself and accuse them of going on a secret date. IN that exact moment the said blond's voice broke through the predawn air.

“Oi!” He waved violently with his arms, maneuvering his Simhata with his thighs. “What are you two whispering about? We're almost at camp, hurry up!” He padded Shishi's head and the Simhata started to run. Before the familiar went too far, Naruto turned around and locked his gaze with Sasuke. “And back off, Bastard! Stop stealing my lady!”

“What?” Sakura shrieked. She dug her heels into her brown horse and chased after the Captain, yelling. “Naruto, I'm gonna kill you! I'm not your lady.”

Wild jealousy almost painted Sasuke's vision red. He felt dizzy at the sudden rush of blood through his body and the heat spreading through his limps. Without thought, Sasuke hissed under his breath, feeling his fangs growing. He breathed in sharply to stop his transformation, suppressing his urge to sank his venomous teeth into Sakura's tender flesh. He wanted to rip her throat out and taste her blood. Or to change into the form of a cobra and sneak under the silken cover of her bed. One small bite to the ankle and she would be dead before sunrise. No one would know for no one knew his true power. When Sakura lined her horse against Naruto and smacked him loudly on his beautiful blond head, Sasuke gasped. He shivered, feeling the lust to hunt down his prey burning hotly inside him.

The moment of his madness came to a sudden stop as a cold hand landed on his shoulder. He tensed and opened his eyes to find the resented pale face before his. Maybe, he should direct his anger at this worm instead.

“If harm comes to Lady Sakura, I would know it was you.” Sai said with his fake smile. “One word from my lips and your road of redemption would meet a sudden end.”

Sasuke hissed at him.

“Do you want to see Konoha again?” The assassin asked.

“Remove your filthy fingers or I will show you why your precious Wyld hunt parties never came back alive.”

With that as his final words, Sasuke drove his mount towards the camp that blocked the rays of dawn. When the time was right, when he was finally allowed to go home, he would claim his birthright so no one would dare lay a finger on what was his. When the time comes, the Sun and the Moon will be reunited. This he vowed with the moonlight as his witness.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creation = the world of the living, the main world in Exalted (The world is still a plane)  
> Simhaha = lion horse. A mount with a lion head and claws, but horse back.  
> Elementalist = Dragon Blooded in Exalted. Term changed to avoid explaining their origin.... Sorry.  
> Moonsilver = magical material for the Lunars. Specially made silver.  
> Familiar = aminal companion, sometimes sharing a mind with the owner.  
> Wyld = the world around Creation consisting of powerful creative energy, changing everything.
> 
> Also note: Enlightened beings and Elementalists live very long. Commonly about 500 years. 
> 
> Sketch of Sasuke here: http://gratuacuun.tumblr.com/post/94159902345/a-quick-sketch-of-sasuke-in-my-new-story-the
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. If you liked it, leave a comment. :-) (Or just comment and tell me what you think. :-D)


	2. Chapter 2

**The longest night**

 

**02.**

 

“Master, that was close, hn!” Deidara gaped at the hole in Sasori's metal tail.

In his ten years of service for the Deathknight, Deidara had never encountered anything that could scratch the constructs of his Master. Not to mention pierce through it like a sword against human flesh. He sat down to look at the damaged soulsteel construct, marveling at the effect of that young man's missile. Not that he wasn't grateful to be alive, he just would have loved to see what damage the black haired archer could have done.

“What could deal such damage to you, Master?” He asked again as Sasori didn't answer from inside his puppet. “What was that, hn?”

“An arrow.”

“Oi, are you playing with me, Master?” After days of flying, Deidara's patience was just as exhausted as his essence. He admitted that his patience might not have been vast to begin with, but he was quite proud of his essence reserve. Now, as it slowly burned down to depletion, he just wasn't up for Master Sasori's strange temper. “Come on, Master! I know you know it. Tell me, hn.”

“What did it look like for you?”

Oh great, Master Sasori chose this moment to be his mentor again. Deidara hated this kind of questions. Sasori would ask and he would answer. Depending on his observation, he would either receive a satisfied nod, or be punished with silence or disappointed groans.

“Uh, light?” Deidara wondered. That bolt of pure light was beautiful, more terrifyingly so. But he wouldn't have came up with another answer even if he had other references. “White light, hn?”

“Are you stupid?” Sasori's mask tilted up to face him. “Try again.”

“Master,” Deidara groaned, laying back on his clay bird. He closed his eyes, summoning the image of that good-looking young man in his mind. The moment Deidara had seen him pierce out of the woods to pursue them, he liked the man's look. He was slender and obviously fit. The little skin Deidara could see was pale for a living, creamy like porcelain in the setting sun. Those soft-looking black hair stood up form the back of his head while the bangs around his face flew in the wind. Those black eyes were full of furry and determination, they had glared at Deidara and somehow something inside the artist had stirred. Beside that, Deidara wouldn't know what to say about the man other than he was certainly popular with the ladies and respected among his ranks.

“Deidara,” Sasori's voice indicated that he was short of patience either.

“Alright, hn.” The younger man sat up, crossed his legs and placed his hand thoughtfully on his chin. “It was white light... maybe essence?”

“Obviously, what else?”

“How should I know? I didn't even see it until it was up close in my face, hn!” He shouted, throwing his hands up in defeat. He wiped his blond hair in the blowing wind this far high in the sky and pouted.

“More reason for you to have seen it clearly.”

“It was just an instant before you dragged us into the Underworld, Master!” Deidara protested. “I told you, I think it's white essence! Maybe his aspect is fucking earth!” He blinked at his own words. “Could that be, hn? Is he a Dragon-blooded?”

“They call themselves Elementalists nowadays,” the necro-surgeon lectured and slid his metal tail back into his hood. The rest of him remained unmoving while his mask faced the empty air behind Deidara's head. “They have forsaken the tradition of the Dragons many millennia ago. Only very old ghosts in the Underworld remember that name.” Sasori paused. “But his element is not earth and his essence was not white.”

“Oi, stop you lectures! I'm tired and I'm hungry!” He shouted, too exhausted to be polite. “Just tell me already or I'll throw you off the bird! Then you can walk the whole way to the Citadel yourself, hn!”

“Have you seen the mark on his forehead?” As always, Sasori remained unmoved by Deidara's threat.

“What mark?” Deidara certainly had no idea what his Master was talking about. As far as he remember, the man's forehead was flawless. Just like the rest of him. The clothes he wore didn't look like any uniform of the Konoha Legion Deidara had ever seen. They looked more prestige than practical. Come to think of it, they reminded Deidara of the free folk of the east, like those priests of the old god that lingered in the land of grass. The armor he wore was also unfamiliar to Deidara's knowing eyes. The pristine condition of his light colored plate was a contrast to its ancient design. The metal was littered with runes and symbols he didn't know. He could only suspect of its meaning. Maybe it was an enchanted heirloom of his family, representing that man's status.

Deidara closed his eyes again and tried to recreate the moment of their escape. He remembered the light in his face, reaching for him through Sasori's broken defense. His memory traveled back to the archer on the ground, shooting arrow at them with mastery marksmanship. His attention lingered on the bow the black haired young man used. It was more beautiful than the most Deidara had seen. Two small black stones were set in the mouths of the two falcon that made up the bow's body. Though the bow looked heavy and massive, the young man drew it without effort. Then, Deidara focused his mind of the gloved hand that held the weapon. It traveled back to the man with narrowed eyes and suddenly, all fell into place.

“It's silver!” He shouted with excitement. “His essence, it's silver, hn! Just like the mark on his forehead. And his equipment! Are I right, Master, hn?”

“Took you long enough.” His master nodded, his tone still unpleasant as ever.

“But who has silver essence? I've never heard of it.” He wondered, searching his mind for an answer.

“Hm...” Sasori remained silent for a moment before he went on. “He's a Lunar. A Changing Moon if I’m not mistaken, and I rarely am.”

“I thought they were wiped out?” Having one extinct species wander among them was an exciting though.

“Only few remain.”

“That's interesting,” Deidara admitted.

“More interesting than the source of his power is his name.” The necro-surgeon turned to face Deidara. “That young man is Uchiha Sasuke, the last of his line.”

“Oh,” Understanding dawned on Deidara, followed by a grin that announced mischief. “The last Uchiha. The Prince would want to hear about it, hn.”

“So would the King.”

“Now I wish we had captured him, hn.” He'd like to know what kind of a man the last Uchiha was. A handsome face and good archery skills wouldn't be his only pleasing features. “The King would reward us greatly should we bring him the last Uchiha. I heard he's kind of a collector for the Uchiha souls. Hn, maybe I would even be granted an audience.”

“No!” Sasori barked. “Rip that thought from your mind. Be grateful you have not sparked his interest. The King of Underworld is a vicious god, not to be taken lightly like this mortal brat barely out of his dippers.”

“You don't have much respect for the king of your home.” Deidara laughed, smacking Gaara's cheeks casually. He was still wondering what the leader wanted with this young man.

“Suna is not my home anymore. That man is dead. And if you speak of my mortal past again, I will kill you.” Sasori's tone had suddenly lost any humanity. It was cold and demanded Deidara's immediate submission.

“Yes, Master.” The young artist pouted and nodded quickly. He turned away from the partner that had become his master who so often threatened him with death. Usually, Deidara wouldn't take those empty words seriously, but after ten years he had learned to listen to that one voice which told no joke.

No matter if Sasori was in his ugly puppet or wandering the lands of the Underworld in his true form, Deidara always hated his usual voice. He missed the baritone his master would use if they were truly alone. When no living nor dead lingered close to them, Sasori sometimes indulged Deidara's proximity and curiosity. He would gently trace the blond's face and compliment him for his blue eyes. On occasions, they even spent the night together.

It had angered Deidara at the beginning when the Deathknight came to take him but vanished in the morning. He had tried to talk to his master, only to have his own limbs broken by its wrath. When he once accused Sasori for truly caring, the necro-surgeon had almost killed him. Both his legs were broken and his heart was about to be ripped out had the Prince of Darkness not interfered. Wounded and barely alive, Sasori had then banished Deidara from the Underworld for three months, where the blond nursed his wounds and endured his shame in Creation alone.

When Deidara finally returned to the realm of the dead, Sasori had accepted his service with a cold nod. His Master's gaze became harder, his touches rougher. He had not spoken about what happened but only instructed Deidara never to speak of love again. He still remember the sadness in Sasori's eyes when he said they were never to be. He had encouraged Deidara to seek his companions among the living and leave the dead to themselves. When the blond screamed for answer, Sasori had only said that having a living lover was nothing a Deathknight could afford.

From there, everything changed. Sasori changed and Deidara, too. They returned to sharing beds on rare occasions without any comment, but it wasn't the same anymore. Something had happened in that conversation that had crushed Deidara's still beating heart. It was only a suspicion, but somehow the blond artist realized that even his master cared but just couldn't say it. Some darker entity constantly loomed over his master, driving any humanity from his soul. That unnamed god was Deidara's bane.

It was three years ago when he discovered the prize Sasori had to pay to be close to Deidara. When the redhead returned to their temple in the Shadowland one night, the stench of fresh blood and the traces of tears marked him. He had dragged Deidara into an embrace that lasted longer than anyone before. He had whispered worlds into Deidara's ears the younger blond couldn't understand. It was an ancient tongue only known by the students of the dark art. They had then loved right there on the cold stone floor of Sasori's temple. Until the sun rose in the sky, Sasori had remained there and whispered the only tender words he had ever mouthed.

When Deidara woke the next morning and stepped out of the temple, bile rose in his chest. In the distance, hundreds of corpses still burned, their ashes filling the hazy air of the Shadowland. When he approached, the runes of sacrifice still glowed. For three days, Deidara had tried to figure out what it meant. In the third night, he finally realized that to be loved by Sasori, hundreds of living human had to die.

From there on, Deidara had never asked for Sasori's affection again. As much as it pained him, the prize was just too high.

“Don't fall asleep,” his master said next to him, ripping Deidara out of his memories. “Keep up this speed and we will be at the Citadel at sundown.”

“I hope you're talking about Underworld Sundown.” Deidara murmured under his breath. “I really don't feel like flying for another day.”

He fed his mount with more of his essence and adjusted the course. When they had entered the Underworld, night had fallen upon Creation. Here, sun had just rose, shining through layers of clouds. After all this time, Deidara had gotten used to the dull light in the land of the dead and didn't even bother anymore. It wouldn't be right for ghosts to live in a place with the sun shining and flowers blooming.

For hours, the two kidnappers remained silent. Deidara honestly was too tired to speak, trusting his artistic craft to carry them through the sky. He closed his eyes and tried to set his mind to rest. They were back here, in relative safety. Though it was never wise for a living to come to the realm of the dead, though Sasori would not allow any ghost to feast on him. In creation, it was different.

Unlike most of the agents of the dead, Deidara actually was still alive. It was his twisted element that had drew him to the darkness. Under the aspect of earth, Deidara was born with the blessing of dust. He had come to realize it when he was little, finding a way to create instant beauty. His nature had cursed him with the resentment of his people. They feared his connection to the dark and finally drove him out. Had master Sasori not found him ten years ago, Deidara wouldn't know where he'd be. Yet still, Deidara was rejected by the Underworld just as Creation refused the nature of his master. He wished he could be like Sasori, calling this place his home. But unless he died, he would not belong to either realms.

“What's wrong?” Sasori spoke again from inside his puppet.

“Nothing, Master, hn.” He snorted. “I mean, where do I belong, Master Sasori?”

“With me.”

“Hn, I know that,” Why was Sasori being difficult, today? “I mean Creation of Underworld. Both lands refuse me.”

“Are you stupid?” Sasori again snorted. Deidara just hated that voice. “You are alive so you belong in Creation. Your twisted element only allows you a closer link, making you adept to the darker arts. As long as you live, you will never be accepted by the Underworld. Your blood is fresh and delicious. Your flesh is temptation. Your soul is still in your body.”

“What's that supposed to mean? Your soul is in your body, too!”

“I stand between life and death.” Sasori simply remarked. “My heart does not beat, my blood does not flow. I have no need of food, sleep or even air. I will never age and am eternal.”

“Yeah, whatever you say.” Deidara yawned. He spawned out on his craft and stretched his exhausted limbs. “Do you mind if I close my eyes for a while? Unlike you, I do have to sleep. And eat, hn.”

“Rest,” Sasori said, still fixed on gray sky in the distance. “When you wake, you shall see the wonder of the Citadel with your own eyes.”

 

-xXx-

 

Back in Creation, Commander Hatake Kakashi gasped at the horror before him. In his almost a century of lifetime, he had only came across such cruelty once. It was a night he did not want to remember, yet instantly, it returned to his mind. Just like that night, everything in the small town before him was covered with blood. The streets were empty, as puddles of dark liquid gathered on the floor. The earth had lost its light color, the trees bare of leaves. Even the sky here was filled with the smoke of the burning houses.

“Who would commit such a crime?” Tenzou breathed out, sitting rigid on his horse next to Kakashi. Even their animals seemed agitated by the smell of blood that lingered over this place.

“What monster could have done such a thing?” Gai's ton was still full of strength, but it couldn't mask the dismay in his voice.

Kakashi sighed. He silently dismounted from his white stallion and handed the reins to his squire. He felt as if his brows had forgotten how to relax, they were pulled together so deep, they began to hurt. His nose suffered greatly from the scent. The sweetness in the air was nauseating. Though this couldn't have happened more than three days ago, the heat in this region had accelerated the process of decay.

With every step he took towards the corpses laying against the black walls of their houses, the earth squeaked under his boots. The blood had sunken deep into the ground, making the hardened street a muddy mess. Kakashi didn't want to think about what was necessary to do that to the road that had been stomped solid for years. He lifted his gaze from the ground to the buildings to his sides. They were made of wood and mostly two to three stories high. What once might have been a beautiful small town was now the remains of mass slaughter.

Windows were smashed, door out of its hinges. Some the the walls were crashed, the gaping holes allowing him to see into the humble homes. Even some of the stables were destroyed, the animals that once were in it either dead or long gone. And everywhere Kakashi looked, dead bodies littered the silent town.

“Spread out,” he commanded, forcing his voice to stay clam. “Search for survivors or any sign of who had done this. Tenzou, Gai, come with me.”

The three of them silently approached the center of this small town. On his way here, he had learned that this place lived on the travelers heading in and out of the land of fire. In the kinder seasons, many pilgrims past through here, resting for a night before heading towards the Temple of Fire a day's march to the east. What once had flourished at this time of the year was now the common grave of a whole town. He knew that things went wrong here, but never had he expected to find this.

“This is horrible!” Gai whispered. “The culprit must face justice! No mercy shall be shown to him.” Kakashi knew that his loyal friend had never been accustomed to the darkness of the word. Every little dread in his heart were put into those words. “Who would do this?”

“I've not seen a single man among the dead,” Tenzou said. He pointed towards the body of a woman at door of her broken house, two younger girls also dead by her side. “It's only women and children.”

Now that Tenzou mentioned it, Kakashi paid more attention to it. His captain was right. Someone or something had separated the wife from her husband before slaughtering her in front of her daughters. Silently, the three officers exchanged looks and parted to search for evidence. Kakashi jumped on the balcony of a house, walked through its simple rooms carefully. He didn't want to touch anything, fearing he might destroy some crucial details. After twenty minutes, he finally couldn't take it anymore. Many of the women were killed in their beds, or at the door with an extinguished candle in their hands. When he met up with Tenzou and Gai in the street again, they told him the same story.

He nodded and sighed. Approaching the closest woman, Kakashi fought down his revulsion. He sent a quick prayer to her soul, asking for forgiveness before moving her body. He turned her around and almost gasped as he found her veiled eyes staring at him.

As the Commander of a Konoha Legion, Kakashi had fought many battles and killed many men. He was born during war and practically grew up on fields of dead soldiers. But seeing a civilian slaughtered, mother still clutching her young daughter, Kakashi felt as if he had failed. The murderer was merciless. He had pieced the woman and her little daughter with one single strike. The whole in her chest stuck to the one in the head of her girl, dried blood making the little one unrecognizable.

But it wasn't the brutality that killed this woman that stirred the question in him. Though the wound seemed huge on the woman's chest, she had much more blood on her than such a strike should have caused. Glowering, Kakashi let his gaze wander over the pale, cold body. She was probably in her late twenties, the little girl in her arm no more than five or six years old. Her hair had been of a light brown, now almost black from dried blood. Opening the laces at the back of her torso, Kakashi looked closer to the wound. It was a spear no doubt, piercing through her heart. She must have died instantly. At least she didn't suffer. But it still didn't explain the large smudges of blood on her arms and legs.

Carefully, Kakashi pulled the canteen from his belt and emptied some of its content on her upper arm. He took the handkerchief from his pouch and carefully wiped the blood away. What it revealed froze his blood.

“What is it?” Tenzou crouched down next to him, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “Commander?”

“Look at this,” he pointed at the wound on the woman's arm. “What do you make of it?”

“Is... is it a bite?” He took the cloth out of Kakashi's hand and wiped at another spot on the dead woman's leg. It reveled a similar wound. “What animal did this?”

“Not an animal.” Kakashi shook his head. Standing up, he gazed at the empty street again, dreadful thought running through his head. “It's a human set of teeth. Shit, I can't believe this!”

“You can't mean the walking dead, Commander!” Tenzou sank his voice to a whisper. “They can't cross our lands! And there's no Shadowland this side of the fields of tears. They couldn't have traveled that far without our detection.”

“Not if someone helped them,” Kakashi said. He placed a hand on his chin and played with the strips of his helmet for a while, thinking about who would be mad enough to lent aid to the walking dead. Coming to no conclusion, he sighed. “We need to burn the bodies. Keep searching, we must find out who brought them here.”

“Commander!” A soldier called out, his voice tense with stress. “We found something you should see.”

Again, Tenzou and Gai exchanged glances. The three pierced through the roads, bloody mud splashing from their boots. They quickly passed the corporal whose name Kakashi didn't know but received the information that it was in the middle of the town. When he turned the corner and reached the main road, he immediately know what had driven the color from that soldier's face.

Around the memorial stone that marked the center, hundreds of bodies were piled up. Even from afar, Kakashi could tell that those were the father and husbands of the dead they had left behind. Some of them still clutched whatever was in their reach to defend their homes. The axes, pitchforks and even clubs were all clean, not a sign of blood on then. Just like their weapons, these men seemed fine. Their clothes were in order, their hair still shining in different shades. Where it nor for the horrified expressions in their faces, Kakashi would have thought they didn't even see what caused their deaths.

Without a word, Kakashi climbed on the neatly piled up bodies. He examined the first one and pressed his lips tightly together at the lack of wounds. When he looked around, he noticed that none of them had any bigger wound than a little scratch. If no weapon killed them, what happened to these hundreds of dead men?

“Tenzou!” He yelled from the top of the pile. “Tell the men to bring all the other bodies here. We must burn them before nightfall. ”

While his soldiers worked, Kakashi let his legs carry him through the town. He had no destination in mind, but just couldn't stay still. While he moved, deep thoughts occupied him. He needed to see the whole picture now.

When they had first heard rumors about some unrest in this area, none of the officials in Konoha paid any mind. As time past, the disturbing rumors from the north of the land of fire grew more concerning. When the word of creatures from Shadowland first arrived in Konoha, the Council had tried to keep it hidden. Finally, they dispatched commander Asuma to investigate. As the only one among their ranks who had mastered a fighting style solely used to defeat the Creatures of Darkness, Kakashi had sent his endorsement with the man. Three weeks ago, he had received a raven, carrying the message that brought him here.

Supposedly, Asuma went northeast from here, towards the field of tears. He said that he was following a trail that would be the key to this puzzle. Asuma had politely asked Kakashi to come and pick up his men that camped nearby, while he traveled only with his students and handpicked officers. Since doing so would only mean a delay of three days before regrouping with his own captain three days south of here, Kakahsi had gladly accepted the request.

Had not one of the soldiers burst into his tent this morning, almost tripping over his own words during the report before throwing up on his carpet, Kakashi might have not even noticed this town. His army with Asuma's added to it would have traveled many miles west of here and completely missed this massacre.

But it didn't make sense. The walking dead cannot leave the Shadowland. And even if they could, why attack a town with no strategic use? Why feasting on the women and children but leave the men alone? Why did they form the men into a pyre without burning them? And more important, where did they go?

Glancing up, Kakashi noticed that he had ended back at the middle of the town. Now, with every single person in one place, the memorial stone in the middle could barely be seen. A soldier approached Kakashi with a burning torch in his hand. He asked if the Commander wanted to do it himself and offered the torch. Kakashi nodded but did not take it.

As a master of many elements, Kakashi had no use for that. He glanced at the sun and noted its position. The fire he was to create had to be hot if he wanted the corpses gone by nightfall. It would drain his essence, but he had no choice. Though Kakashi wasn't superstitious, he believed that night would bring even deeper horror upon them.

Forming his hands into ancient signs to better channel essence, Kakashi drew on his own and the life-force around him. He felt the essence drain out of all living things present and gathering in his chest. White light began to emerge from his body as he felt the essence inside him burn. Earth beneath his feet began to crack, smaller debriefs rising into the air. Slowly, as haze surrounded Kakashi, a white spirit wolf broke thought the earth and crawled from its depth. Kakashi ignored the gasps of his soldiers but concentrated on the air he had gathered in his lungs. Releasing it, his steady breath turned into burning hot fire.

It spread much faster than nature fire , catching every one of the dead. It would reduce those bodies to ash in just one hour. Gasping, Kakashi released the sign and let his arms fall to his sides. He kept feeding the fire the necessary essence, making its flames lasting longer. By now, his Anima had formed completely, earth and leaves surrounding him while the white sprint wolf paced according to his own movements. It was a curse and a blessing. The more of his essence Kakashi burned, the more prominent his Anima would become until it reached a bonfire that could be seen from miles away. Of course, this illusion caused no harm to the real earth, it only represented him in his strongest element.

“Something isn't right.” Tenzou appeared next to him. Unlike the others, his friend had never feared his Anima. Or the spirit wolf.

“Yeah,” he nodded, not turning to watch Tenzou. “Have you found anything?”

“It was probably a smaller team, no more than twenty men. Light armor and no horses. No body and no trace of the attacker.”

“I can't shake off the feeling that they invited us to burn those bodies.” Kakashi analyzed. He kept his eyes fixed on the stone in the middle that slowly turned black by the flames. Somehow, he had to remember the story about the small group of exalted warriors whom this stone was dedicated to. Centuries ago, they all past through here and rested for one night before heading into battle. Those ten warriors had slain an army of ten-thousand, saving the land of fire from total annihilation. In some versions of the tale, it was said that the agony and anger of their defeated enemies had haunted the land ever since. It was said that the place they had battled was the Shadowland beyond the field of tears now.

What that a hint? Could that be that whoever did this was hiding in the Shadowland over there? Or... he suddenly remembered. The bodies of those heroes who had all died on the battlefield were buried in the temple of fire not far from here. How could he had missed that important detail? The pilgrims that passed through year after year still paid tribute to those unnamed heroes centuries ago.

“Aoba,” He turned sharply towards a lieutenant standing nearby. “Sent a message to Naruto. I need him here at camp immediately. Sasuke should accompany him. Gai, break camp and lead the army back to Konoha. Make your reports but don't rush into any decisions until I'm there.”

Kakashi turned towards Tenzou and waved for his horse. “Go fetch Genma and Raido, then come with me. We're heading up the mountain.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soulsteel = Magical material for the Abyssals, the deathknights. Souls forged into the metal of the Underworld. They scream when hit.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. Leave a kudo if you liked it. ;-)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto just being Naruto.

**The longest night**

 

**03.**

 

Uzumaki Naruto could sleep just anywhere. Though he had more energy than every man and woman he'd met, he still slept more than any of them. Especially if he had the time to do so. It wasn't that he really needed that much sleep. He could ride for days and nights without pause, he could train from sunrise to sundown, but he just couldn't help it if things were too boring for him to stay awake for. Like this scroll before him that listed the expenses of his troops to the smallest detail.

That was why he snapped awake with his head spinning when the guard at the entrance of his tent announced a visitor. The captain quickly smoothed his blond spiky hair that just wouldn't fall down like a silk curtain and wiped the drool at the corner of his mouth. He cleared his throat and took a brush in his hand, pretending he was getting some paper work done.

“Enter!” He called out and sank his gaze to the numbers that didn't really made sense for him.

“Were you just sleeping?” Sakura asked without greeting.

“No, of course not!” He protested, pouting at Sakura's wild accusation. “How can you think that of me!”

“There's ink on your face instead of your brush.” She rolled her eyes at him. “Seriously, you need to get some work done.”

He pouted even more. But at least, he could breath out now. He let the brush fall back to his mahogany desk and leaned back in his chair. He gestured her to come closer and smiled fondly. She looked really pretty after having the well deserved rest. When they returned, Naruto had allowed them to do whatever they wanted. Sakura had apparently did just that. Her long pink hair was shining again and tiled into a loose knot at the back of her head. The dust of the long ride had left her face, revealing her fair skin. She had traded her riding gown for a long red robe, the one with the crest of her family on the back. Naruto had always found that red suited her especially well. He liked seeing the expensive silk flowing down her body while white embroidered rims rested against her porcelain complexion.

But the fatigue and the stress still lingered in her lovely face. She sat down in one of the chairs in his command tent and poured a glass of water for herself. She downed the content in one long stride, tilting her head back to show her pale neck. She left out a deep breath when she finished. Her green eyes fluttered close for a moment before focusing on Naruto.

“Uh,” The captain had watched with his mouth dry. “Wine?” He showed her the carafe with the translucent red liquid in it and shook it sheepishly. For lack of word of what else he could say, Naruto began to pour. Rank did have its privilege. Like this wine, his tent was a sign of his status. It was kept in the green color of Konoha, though Naruto had decorated it with bright orange banners showing battles of the heroes he admired. One of them illustrated the domination of the Kyuubi by his father, the former king. Another told the story of the Shodai Hokage in his last battle against the mad Uchiha Madara. All of them reminded him constantly of who he was and where he came from. Some of the men on those banners he knew personally, like the legendary warrior Jiraiya who had been his mentor for many years. He himself would never have hung them in his command tent. But they were gifts from his other mentor and commander Kakashi when Naruto was promoted to Captain.

The only one Naruto had ordered for himself was the big red tapestry behind his desk, showing the emblem of Konoha woven in black threat on a golden plate. If any visitor took a closer look at the golden plate behind his back, he might see that thin red lines were worked into it, making it into the crest of the Uzumaki. Honestly, Naruto was proud of his own ingenuity.

“Why are you here, Sakura?” He walked around his desk and handed Sakura the golden cup. He took the seat next to her and relaxed. He didn't like talking to his friends from behind his desk, it always made him feel stupid. They were his subordinate, but they were still his friends. That Sakura was here at such a late hour could only mean a personal visit. Naruto had long stopped caring about the men whispering about Lady Sakura's frequent late visits. He didn't mind if they though he was courting her. If she finally accepted his offer, the whisper would become truth.

“I just needed to talk to you about something.” She took the wine and placed her elbow on the arm rest.

“Is it about what happened today?” He had wanted to talk to her about it as well. But first, she was bathing, then she was sleeping, then she was at the medical tent and then, Naruto was bathing and feeding Shishi and now, he had found himself with too much work.

“It's about Sasuke,” she started, glancing at him with worry in her beautiful green eyes.

“Of course,” Naruto muttered. “It's always about Sasuke!”

“Are you not worried? He almost killed Sai.”

“Well, Sai was stupid to taunt him.” As a captain, Naruto should have them both punished. But as a friend, he couldn't forgive Sai for what he called Sasuke. “Sai should know better. He might be good, but Sasuke could kill him with his pinky.”

“You're not thinking about fighting Sasuke again, are you? I though you stopped seeing him as your rival.”

“But he _is_ my rival!” Naruto jumped up from his chair. He punched his fist in the air, grinning. “Sasuke is my eternal rival! I will beat him one day, you'll see! Say, would you then accept my courtship?”

“If you start with that, I'll leave!” She snapped, putting her cup on the small table with a loud clang. “The troops are already talking. You might not mind, but I do. Also, I didn't come here to discuss that. Do you know what's wrong with Sasuke today?”

The grin on his face disappeared momentarily. He shivered at the thought of that rotten land. When he was there, his determination to rescue Gaara was stronger than his revulsion. Only later did he realize how unnatural that place felt. It was as if black tendrils reached out from the other side of the chasm and tried to pull him into darkness. He had spoken to Sai regarding it afterward. It seemed that only Sasuke had shared his feelings. Both Elementalists had been relatively unshaken by the land, though they too didn't want to linger.

“When I was there, I felt something,” he frowned, swaying the light wine in his hand. “I bet Sasuke felt it too, maybe even stronger than I did. I've never seen him transform outside battle.”

“Me neither,” Sakura shook her head. “Have you ever seen his true form?”

“Of course,” he claimed. “Well, not clearly. It was from far away. And he was shrouded in his Anima, I couldn't say what animal it was.”

“Hm,” she looked sad.

“I heard one of the men say that it was a snake. Would suit him, you know, because he was Orochimaru's apprentice. But then another said that it was a falcon.” By now, Naruto had heard so many stories about Sasuke's true form, he didn't even know what he should believe. Maybe he should get Sasuke drunk and ask him to transform.

“Really? I heart it was a bat.”

Oh that was new. Immediately, he had to imagine Sasuke with big leathery wings and pointy ears. It was a hilarious thought that Sasuke would sleep upside down, hanging from the top of his tent. Only that instead of his wings, Sasuke would have a childish blanket wrapped around his naked form.

“What's so funny?”

“Imagine Sasuke all wrapped up and hanging from the ceiling. His head would go red like a tomato and such.” He couldn't stop thinking about how Sasuke would suddenly fall down on his ass when he chose to scare him. It was funny and Naruto liked that thought.

“Stop being stupid! Sasuke doesn't sleep hanging upside down.” She shook her head. “Seriously, how do you even come to such thoughts?”

“You said he looked like a bat!”

“I said I heard a man say his true form is a bat!” She protested, suppressing the laugh herself.

“Alright, we could believe that he at least has wings.” He nodded. “And long hair. Oh and he has fangs. I saw them today. And his eyes turned red. What animal has long mane, wings, fangs and red eyes?”

“All Uchihas have red eyes when they channel essence, Naruto.” Her tone sounded like Master Iruka, Naruto noticed. Maybe it was because they both liked to lecture people. “Master Kakashi has a red eye under that eye-patch of his.”

“Okay, then red eyes don't count. But still. Maybe he is a falcon.” Instead of back in his chair, Naruto chose to sit on the carpet at Sakura's feet. “His bow has falcons on it. And he's called the Son of falcon.”

“You think he can fly?”

“What? He can fly?” Naruto jumped up again. Sudden anger caught him as he though about a flying Sasuke in the sky. “Why the hell didn't he fly? We could have saved Gaara! That dammed Bastard! I knew he wasn't concentrated. I'm gonna kill him!”

“Hold on!” Sakura called and reached out for him. Only then did Naruto realize the he was already at the flap of his tent. “It was a question, Idiot!” Pulling at his ear, Sakura dragged him back into the tent. The two guard at his door chuckled and Naruto knew that new rumors would arise tomorrow.

“Oh,” He rubbed his poor ear when Sakura let him go. Sitting down on his carpet, he took a sip from his sweet wine. “I feel like I don't know him anymore.” He sighed. “He still doesn't talk to me unless he has to. I always thought I want to be his boss, but now that I am, it feels awful. He's always second guessing me, like he knew better. He probably does, but he wouldn't argue with me. He does whatever I tell him to, it's like he doesn't really care if I'm right or wrong. I can't believe I'd ever say this, but I miss our fights.”

He liked to remember the friendship they had when they were fresh out of the Academy. Back then, Sasuke and Naruto bickered and bantered. They fought over everything, from strategy to where to have lunch. Back then, Sasuke was a comrade who wasn't consumed by anger and hatred, or like now ice-cold indifference. From time to time, the last Uchiha had even allowed Naruto into his personal space or his heart. When they were the Strike Team 7, Naruto could look at Sasuke and knew his thoughts.

Now, whenever his gaze fell upon the last Uchiha, Naruto still had the feeling Sasuke was miles away. It was as if he had never found Sasuke and dragged him back to Konoha. It was as if the passionate young Sasuke he wanted to return to their team was gone, instead a cold, calculating man with Sasuke's face had followed him home. Of course he knew that twenty five years could change a lot, but still he had turned in his bed night after night, wondering why the stronger warrior had surrendered to him in the first place.

He could still remember that day over ten years ago as if it was yesterday. It was three days after Naruto had heard of a young man with the Uchiha crest on his back wandering the southern regions of the Land of Fire. Without any preparation, he had fetched Shishi from his stall and started riding. He didn't even know where he was headed, but just couldn't remain idle. He had found Sasuke purely by accident, trusting his instinct to lead him to his friend.

There wasn't any drama or fancy battleground. Naruto had caught Sasuke with his team at a river bank, washing their cloths and refilling their canteens. As soon as Sasuke had laid eyes on him, the now grown man had ordered his team to retreat. Naruto had followed on Shishi's back until sundown. When the moon rose, Sasuke finally turned around, ready to face him, determination burning in those red eyes.

They had fought the whole night while the three strange creatures Sasuke called his companion watched from safe distance. Accusation of broken trust was shouted as tears had filled Naruto's eyes. Until then, he didn't know how much he had missed Sasuke. Seeing the black-haired young man before him, a silvery demilune burning on his forehead, Naruto was beside himself. He couldn't concentrate, couldn't plan. Until today, he only knew how much he wanted to defeat Sasuke and bring him back home.

When the sun rose they continued fighting, Sasuke matching Naruto in his legendary stamina. It almost seemed, that Sasuke was holding back. He had not even transformed. With the sun that rose higher into the sky, Naruto's desperation grew deeper. He was so close but if he failed, Sasuke might be lost to him forever. It was then that Sasuke finally managed to pin Naruto down to the ground, the zenith sun shining down on both of them. But the strike that would end Naruto never came. The blond had screamed into Sasuke's face that if Sasuke didn't come back with him, he might as well kill him. Then, Sasuke's sword had fallen from his grasp, landing next to Naruto in the grass. The proud victor of their match sunk to his knees and spoke the two words Naruto would never forget.

_I surrender._

“Naruto?” Sakura's voice interrupted his thought and caused a small shiver. He had tried not to think about that day too much. Sasuke was back and he should be happy. But somehow, the man that followed him home wasn't his best friend anymore.

“I was just thinking about that day,” Naruto whispered, pulling his knees up to his chin. “I still don't understand why he surrendered. He'd won, you know. He had me there. He could have killed me, but he surrendered. Why?”

“I can't tell for sure,” Sakura seemed to hesitate. She glanced behind her as if to make sure their conversation stayed private. “I think he just misses home.”

Naruto blinked at her, no understanding reaching his mind.

“I mean, he misses Konoha. You know, they still don't let him go home. It's been over ten years and they still haven't revoked his banishment. Maybe that's why he surrendered.”

Thinking, Naruto shook his head. It didn't feel like that. When he had fought Sasuke in that night, the last Uchiha hadn't shown any sign of nostalgia. It was something else, something that only Sasuke knew. Somehow, deep in his guts, Naruto suspected that it had something to do with that silvery mark on his head and the way his body changed.

“I can't tell you either, Sakura.” He sighed. “There are so many theories in my head and I don't know which one to listen to. What if he is a spy like everyone is thinking? I don't know what he wants, really. He says he knows his place and is loyal to Konoha, but what if he's laying? It's not like anyone of us can really tell.”

Sakura had listened to him intensely. She drank her wine and sighed also, making Naruto regret his words. He didn't want to make Sakura sad. “That's the problem, I think.” She said with small voice. “If you don't trust him, no one will.”

The young captain wanted to protest, but knew that Sakura was telling the truth. But how could he trust Sasuke if he didn't know him? Though Naruto was present when Sasuke accepted the uniform of the Fire Legion of Konoha and taken his vow, he still didn't know what Kakashi and the Queen did to make Sasuke join their troops. He himself had never thought that Sasuke would willingly follow anyone's command. But the young Uchiha had advanced through the rank quickly, becoming an officer after two years. Of course, Kakashi's tutorship had been a positive influence, but still it was odd for a known traitor to hold any power in the Konoha military.

Having the raven-haired transferred to his direct command was a surprise. When Kakashi told him the news personally, Naruto though he was just making one of his stupid jokes. But then, Sasuke entered his tent, the sashes with the symbol of a lieutenant draped over his moonsilver armor. He had stood before Naruto in the position of attention for nearly a whole minute before the young captain remembered to tell him to stand at east. The whole time, he could only gape at handsome man who was the representation of the finest soldier.

“I don't know.” he breathed out, laying down on the carpet. “Sakura, I really don't know what to think about him. I tried, but he blocks me out! It's like he's afraid of me or just doesn't want to see me as anything but his CO! I don't know if he thinks of me as a friend anymore!”

He refused to cry. His rank as a captain of the Konoha legion didn't bother him. But Naruto knew that if he started, Sakura would follow. And before he knew it, they'd weep together, mourning the loss of a dear friend. He had to be strong for her. Even after all this time, Naruto still saw the same infatuation she held for Sasuke. That was another reason for Naruto to be angry at his lieutenant. Sasuke could at least tell her he wasn't interested.

“Naruto....”

“I know!” He yelled. “I know I should trust him! He's risked his life for me and hasn't given me any reason to doubt him! But it's not that I don't think of him as a good leader and soldier, he's just....”

“Be quiet!” She snapped.

Naruto rolled around to look at her and immediately thought that she was in pain. Sakura had pressed her gentle fingers to her temple, a deep frown on her face. She held her eyes closed and her lips tightened into a thin line. As Naruto watched, he could see sweat appear on her forehead, then she gasped.

“What is it? Sakura, are you okay?”

She held up a hand to silence him and continued to suffer. After a few seconds more, her features finally smoothed down. She turned to look at him, her face suddenly pale. Something had happened and Naruto sensed the shift of air in the room. Sakura's eyes were full of worry and something like fear. The captain swallowed.

“It was Lieutenant Aoba, the wind carried his words.” she said after taking a long breath. “They found a town butchered by the walking dead.”

“This can't be a coincidence!” The melancholy that grasped him just a moment before vaporized. “Where is Kakashi right now?”

“He's heading towards the fire temple,” she reported, her voice just as serious as Naruto's. “Captain Yamato and Lieutenants Raido and Genma are with him. We're to meet him there as soon as possible.”

Naruto's head was about to explode with theories. He quickly downed his wine and slammed his cup on the little table audibly. “Go finish your preparations and then fetch Sai. I'll go find the Bastard. Meet me at the gate in one hour, we're going to ride through the night.”

Sakura nodded quickly and finished her drink. They existed their tent together and hurried along the camp. She darted to the left where Sai stayed with some of the other specialized soldiers while Naruto headed to the right, where Sasuke probably was. He didn't like the allocation that demanded Sasuke to stay away from the common troops. They feared him enough as it was, no reason to increase the resentment among them by excluding Sasuke. But whatever Naruto said, Sasuke preferred to stay alone.

Sometimes he wondered why Sasuke joined with the troops to begin with. It wasn’t like Sasuke ever voiced his need to protect Konoha. Though he'd never seen the last Uchiha to back away from a fight, Sasuke had never volunteered for any mission that would keep him away for too long. He never walked among the men who wasn't his own or sit down with them at the camp fire. He didn't join them in their nightly rituals of sharing wine and stories. He didn't even share his table with the other officers or Elementalists.

When the lieutenant wasn't with Naruto, he was at his own small camp that housed his two scales, which consisted of only 50 men. All of them, Sasuke had picked out himself. When they weren't engaged in battle, Sasuke trained them relentlessly. Due to his strict regime, Sasuke's scales could almost rival some of Konoha's elite. When Sasuke wasn't doing that, he always retreated to his tent and allowed only his three companions to approach him whom he had brought back from the land of the free folk. Naruto didn't even want to think about what was said about those three. The mortal soldiers feared them and the Elementalists mistrusted them. Naruto couldn't even help himself. He long had suspected that one of them wasn't even human.

When he arrived at the excluded camp that housed his previous best friend, Naurto clearly felt the air change around him. The chatter from the tents that lined up neatly to form a road was quieter. No drunken trooper strode around, no laughter at some night time stories. Once or twice, Naruto had seen a soldier sitting in the flap of his tent, cleaning his weapon under the full moon light. He nodded at the mortal man who nodded in return. Still, no words broke between them.

Though Naruto admired Sasuke's ability to keep up conduct, he wished those men wouldn't look so solemn. It was true that alcohol was the death of discipline, Naruto at least allowed his men that pleasure from time to time. So far away from home and so long without any civilization, a little pleasure and relaxation could do wonder to the moral. But not here in the Uchiha camp. Here, things were kept strictly at order.

The road between the tents lead up to the one at the back. Flanked by two smaller ones, Sasuke's tent dominated the camp. It was bigger than the others, though not as big as Naruto's. It surprised the young captain that the large torches at the entrance weren't lit. Without any light, the dark green of the Konoha legion seemed almost black. Only the moonlight showed Naruto his way. When he arrived at the little square between the housing of the troop and the housing of the lord, he hesitated. Something just made this place so unwelcome. It was almost as if he was facing judgment after walking through the road of punishment under accusing eyes.

Swallowing, Naruto summoned his resolve. He was the captain of this camp, dammit! Sasuke was his subordinate. No way he should feel intimidated only by facing Sasuke's gate. He lifted his right foot and carefully placed it over the invisible line of the threshold. Immediately, all torches at the entrance of the three tents lid up with a roar. The darting flame blinded Naruto for a moment, making him clench his hands into fits.

A big man stepped out of the tent to his right. Naruto knew that it was one of Sasuke's companion. The biggest man in the Konoha forces approached him with questioning eyes, blocking his way to Sasuke's command center.

“Captain Uzumaki,” the big man with orange hair spoke with soft voice. “You come at a late hour.”

“Juugo, isn't it?” Naruto glanced up at him, hiding his nervousness behind his rank. He relaxed just a bit and straightened his posture.

Juugo nodded, but didn't let him pass. “Why are you here, Captain?”

“I want to see Sasuke,” Naruto said honestly. He felt like a foot soldier, wanting to see his lord and having his way blocked by his unusually big bodyguard. It was ridiculous. “Is he here?”

“No, Captain,” Juugo stepped away and gestured towards the darkness down the roll. “Sasuke's in the stall. You can wait inside while I go get him for you, my Lord.”

“There's no need,” Naruto held up a hand. “I'll go find him myself. Thank you, Juugo.”

With that he quickly turned around. He could use some time with Sasuke without anyone listening in. When he walked down the path leading to the stall, Naruto snatched a glimpse of the red-haired woman and the creature with white hair and sharp teeth. No matter when he saw that man, he always seemed wet. Nodding to himself, Naruto decided that that one certainly wasn't human. He should ask Sasuke about it.

He arrived at the stall a few minutes later, the strong scent of the animals greeting his nostrils. He heard some of the horses breathing loudly in the night, while a low murmur reached his ears. Instinctively, Naruto lowered his pace. When the wind blew over him, Naruto took the chance and hurried towards the wall of the stall. He crouched down and steadily made his way to the corner.

His heart jumped as he heard Sasuke talking. His voice was soft and low. Naruto couldn’t remember ever hearing Sasuke speak to someone like that. Even if the person didn't answer, Naruto felt the jealousy burn inside him at the fondness that traced those kind words. He clenched his teeth and tried to breath very quietly.

“...you're beautiful, no need to impress me further.” Sasuke paused. “Thank you. It's good to know that you're here.” He paused again, then Naruto heard clothes rushing, then Sasuke grunted and breathed heavily. “You're so greedy, you know? How long have I been doing this? Still not enough?” The person did something and Sasuke chuckled. The low groan from Sasuke's throat sounded loudly in Naruto's ears, making something in his stomach turn. “Great! Are you satisfied now? My pants are messed up.”

At that, Naruto couldn't stop his curiosity. He crawled on all four and tried to peek around the corner. He wanted to know who it was that did unspeakable things with Sasuke in the stall at night. Simply the thought of Sasuke meeting with some man or women seemed wrong. Bending his neck, Naruto held his breath. The open stall was dark, not a light source in sight. It would just suit Sasuke to keep it so secret so his loner reputation wouldn't be ruined. Clenching his teeth together tighter, Naruto dared to reached out a little further. Just a yard more and he might get to see Sasuke's hidden lover.

“If someone sees you like that.” Sasuke said loudly. Naruto cursed under his breath and pressed his eyes shut, praying that Sasuke wasn't speaking to him. After a moment of silence with Sasuke still breathing heavily, he said. “Come out, I know you're there.”

“Shit!” Angry that he had been detected so easily, Naruto rose to his feet. Padding off the dust from his robes, he tried not to look at whatever Sasuke was doing. But now that the Lieutenant knew he was there, Naruto couldn't just walk away from this, pretending nothing happened. Reminding himself that he was the superior here, Naruto walked around the corner.

The sight that greeted him punched the air from his lungs. No woman or man other than Sasuke was in sight. Standing only in his black pants that set low on his hips, Sasuke panted heavily, moving a brush over the shining fur of his loyal stallion. He stretched his arm reaching for a high spot on Onyx' back, making the muscles on his back move beneath that creamy skin. It shimmered slightly in the moonlight, from sweat of water Naruto couldn't tell. He watched Sasuke move with his mouth dry and dare not to turn his gaze. He would never admit it to anyone, but right now, Naruto found Sasuke really beautiful.

He suddenly wanted to reach out to touch Sasuke like Sasuke touched his stallion. He wanted to dug his fingers into Sasuke's shiny hair, confirming that it really was as soft as it looked. He thought about pressing his lips to Sasuke's forehead, exactly where his Caste Mark burned. Then he'd trace down his nose and kiss those handsome cheeks and finally taste Sasuke's lips.

“What do you want?”

Naruto almost said what he had just thought but quickly bit his tongue. It hurt but at least the pain brought him back to reality. Sasuke was standing right before him now, the brush for Onyx still in one hand. He placed his other hand on his lean hips, shifting his weight to one side. Those black eyes stared at him, unblinking and glistening with questions. But that wasn't what Naruto could look at. His eyes involuntarily wandered down to Saskue's face and then to his neck and down to his exposed body. Sasuke's chest was rising and falling noticeably, the muscles on his stomach moving with every breath. A drop of sweat trailed down Sasuke's abs and vanished at the rim of his pants, making Naruto gasp. He had never though of Sasuke in this way, but right now, all he wanted was to do was to run his tongue over that creamy skin.

“Oi, idiot!” Sasuke's hand came up to snap before his face. “What do you want?”

“I....” What did he want? Why was he here? Blinking stupidly, Naruto stared at Sasuke. Something seemed to change before his eyes. The veil that hid the young man seemed to dissolve, giving way to the truth. If he didn't know better, he'd almost say that an illusion just disappeared. From one moment to the next, silver was all he could see. “Uh....”

“Tse,” Sasuke snorted, shifting his stance while the silver moved with him. “You have ink on your face.”

“Uh, did you always have that?” Naruto asked stupidly, not listening to what Sasuke said.

“What are you talking about?” Irritated, Sasuke rolled his eyes at him.

“Uh....” What was that silvery pattern on Sasuke's skin? Not knowing how to describe then, he pointed at it, tracing its form without really touching Sasuke. “Yeah, that! This silvery stuff.”

Sasuke's eyes widened for a moment. He glanced down at the spot Naruto was pointing and quickly snapped his head back. “You can see it?”

“Yeah, of course!” Naruto snapped. “I'm not blind, it's right there!”

“What else can you see?”

Not knowing what Sasuke was implying, Naruto took a step back, looking Sasuke up and down. He didn't remember anytime in the past he had looked at Sasuke this intensely. He tried to look past the silvery pattern on Sasuke's skin that covered his chest and arms. He had never seen it before. It was as if liquid silver was embedded in his flesh, moving with his body. He recognized some of the symbols as runes he had seen in the old temples. He didn't knew what they meant and moved on. When he reached Sasuke's face, Naruto gasped. Was the great Uchiha Sasuke blushing? Shaking his head, Naruto told himself that it couldn't be. He looked at Sasuke's forehead and noticed with disappointment that no Caste Mark shimmered. Then he gasped again and burst out into laughing.

“Shit!” he heard Sasuke curse but couldn't stop. Naruto pressed his eyes shut and opened them again, but the it was still there. Now, he could tell that Sasuke definitely was blushing.

“Stop laughing, Idiot!” Sasuke snapped. “And if you tell anyone, I'll kill you!”

At Sasuke's anger, the scene became even funnier. His stomach began to hurt as his knees grew weak. Falling to the ground, Naruto pressed both his hands on his stomach while he desperately tried to get some air.

“Stop laughing!” A hand moved over his mouth, smothering the sound. “Stop, before someone hears you!”

Panting heavily, Naruto opened his eyes. The sight that greeted him made him laugh again while Sasuke's cheeks darkened with anger. To free himself, Naruto opened his mouth and darted his tongue out to lick Sasuke's finger. As if burned, Sasuke's hand snapped back, his browns curving in even more anger.

“You're a disgrace!” The last Uchiha spat down at him, rising to his feet again. He snorted at Naruto once more then turned his back on him.

Gaping in wonder, Naruto forgot to laugh. The pattern on his back was beautiful, flowing over his skin like silver tendrils. The grace and elegance in its design robbed him of his breath. Though they formed no ornamental picture or anything Naruto recognized, they seem to carry a deeper meaning. Picking himself from the floor for the countless time this day, Naruto watched Sasuke shrug a simple shirt over his bare shoulders. When Sasuke wrapped his violet skirt-like piece of cloth around his midsection, Naruto winced because it hid so much of his beautiful body.

“What do you want?” He asked again, picking up the bucket with water he used to clean Onyx.

“Man, why do you have cat ears?” Naruto tried hard not to laugh again.

“Well, you have whiskers!” Sasuke retorted.

“Whisker marks!” He defended, shouting. “I'm born that way! The last time I saw you, you definitely didn’t have any cat ears!” With that, Naruto blurred out laughing again. “Where they always there?”

“Shut up!”

“Does that mean you have four ears?” the Captain had to support himself by leaning against the beam of Onyx' stall. “Do you have a tail to match?”

Naruto instinctively raised his arm to block the coming blow that didn't come. Blushing furiously, Sasuke actually reached up to the two black ears that grew out of the top of his skull. He smoothed over them, reminding Naruto even more of the cat like nature of the Uchiha. He also had to admit that it looked really cute. He couldn't wait to tell Sakura that the oh-so-fearsome Uchiha actually had cat ears growing between his hair.

“What are those?”

“It's a tell,” Sasuke muttered.

“What?”

“I said it's a tell!” He thrust the bucket of water into Naruto arms and tilted his head towards the big bin at the end of the stall. “All Lunar have it. It makes us distinguishable. You shouldn't be able to see it. Shit, I hate them!”

“I think they are cute,” Naruto grinned.

“Wonderful!” He rolled his eyes, walking towards the bin with another bucket. “Captain Uzumaki thinks it's cute.”

“Can I touch them?” Naruto followed, clutching the bucket of dirty water.

“What?”

“Your ears! They're so cute!” He reached out but his hand was slapped away forcefully.

“No!”

“Come on!”

“I said, no!”

“Come on, don't be a dick!”

“What part of no didn't you get! Take your hands off me!”

“Sasuke, please!”

“Fuck off, Idiot!”

“Please, Sasuke!” He pressed his hands together, begging. “Just once!”

“Over my dead body!” The Uchiha hissed, his face dangerously close to Naruto's.

Feeling the hot breath on his skin, Sasuke's cat ears became the last of Naruto's worries. A shiver ran down his spine, making him shake. The pale, hot lips of the handsome man was only a centimeter away. The tremble that went through them made Naruto groan. He wanted to accept the invitation and pressed his own lips against Sasuke. He wanted to press his tongue inside that mouth and lick those fangs he knew were there while his fingers traced those silvery pattern down his body.

With a shaky breath, Naruto leaned in closer. He closed his eyes and tilted his head. Just a little closer and....

The bucket Sasuke had thrust into his arms stuck between them. For the briefest moment, Naruto felt a brush of something soft before Sasuke suddenly backed away with a gasp. Realizing that the moment was destroyed by a bucket of dirty water, Naruto snapped his eyes open. Sasuke had bent his head to face the ground, both hands clenched into fists, his own bucket laying forgotten next to him. He breathed heavily with his face contorted as if fighting some unknown suffering. Then, he took a ragged breath and slowly backed away from Naruto. After three longs steps, Saskue turned his back on him.

“The hour is late, Captain,” he said with his voice plain of any emotion. “If there's nothing else, then I've taken too much of your time already.”

Naruto felt as if someone had slapped him across the face. Sasuke's voice cut deeper than any blade and Naruto suddenly felt his chest hurt. He resisted the urge to call out that man's name in desperation but only swallowed.

“Yeah, sorry.” He nodded, remembering what he had come to do. Sakura was probably waiting for him already. “I came to tell you to ready your horse. We ride for Kakashi tonight. Go finish your preparation with haste, I'll brief you on the way.”

“Ah.” Sasuke nodded and vanished in the darkness after a few steps.

Feeling alone and abandoned, Naruto remained rooted on the spot still with the bucket of dirty water clenched to his chest. Sighing, he realized that Sasuke had dumped his work on him. But it was worth it, because for a moment, Sasuke and him could bicker like before. In that little moment he had felt as if his old friend was back. But Sasuke wouldn't be his friend anymore, would he?

Nothing would went back to normal because for the split of a second, Naruto had tasted Sasuke's lips.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, Naruto is so fun to write. :-D He always brightens the mood. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! I'll be back. :-D
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome! :-) (I'm curious if the Exalted part of the story is understandable....)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team 7 together! Sasuke being reasonable and Naruto being badass. And the plot takes form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for a week. I was at the gamescon in Cologne, Germany. It was awesome. The new Naruto game was playable and just soooo good! I can't wait!  
> And thank you so much for all the Kudos and comments! You're awesome! It keeps me encouraged! XD
> 
> Now with new artwork inside

**The longest night**

 

**04.**

 

Sakura always thought of herself as an excellent rider, only now did she realize how far behind she really was. Competing against Naruto, who was hailed as the best rider in the whole Land of Fire and Sasuke, who had a natural bond with his animal, Sakura just couldn't ignore the gap that had come to rest between them. In the end, she was only an Elementalist, while her team-mates were....

She still couldn't be sure of what Naruto really was. Everyone of rank and status in Konoha knew that a demon was bound into Naruto in order to prevent it from destroying the city. As Naruto grew up parentless, that exact secret had given him many troubles, as most fear the power of the Kyuubi. But when the young blond warrior proved himself more and more worthy to Konoha, people had come to accept what he was. Until today, they still believed that it was the demon who had given Naruto his unique skills. For decades now, Sakura had participated in the lie about the origin of Naruto's power. No one had doubted that it was the essence of the Kyuubi that had given Naruto his strength and stamina. How wrong they were.

Though Sakura couldn't be perfectly certain, she knew that the source of Naruto's power wasn't a demon. It was something more... divine. She could still remember the day when Naruto received that power. In one of the most brutal battle of her life when Sakura was only a recruit fresh out of the academy, she had witnessed something she knew would be singular. It was the mission in Wave where they had found their way blocked by the warlord Zabuza who was known as the Demon of Mist. In a moment when Sakura though she had lost the love of her life, it was Naruto who had given her hope. As the blond had held the unconscious body of Sasuke, a scream had escaped his throat. It was almost as if some deity above was listening and parted the clouds to give way to a shining sun. The golden light had reached down and touched the blond, who was about to falter.

In that moment, Naruto had burned inside an Anima of white fire as a golden fox appeared as his totem. It was so bright and magnificent Sakura had to shield her eyes. She couldn't say what happened, only that Master Kakashi and Naruto had defeated their opponents. From that day on, everything changed. Naruto had changed. Though he spoke the same way and thought the same way, Sakura had seen the deep metamorphoses inside him. His skills had quickly improved, even to a state where it shadowed Sasuke's. When Sakura had asked him later, Naruto only said that he didn't even know himself. It was as if all the things he found so difficult at the Academy suddenly became easy for him. He said, it was as if he remembered them from the past, rather than learning them anew.

It was in that conversation Naruto had first referred to himself as a Solar.

But what was with Sasuke, Sakura wondered. Before the last Uchiha returned to them, she hadn't even heard of something called the Lunar. It was after two years of constant speculation, Queen Tsunade who had been her mentor took her aside and told her the secret she had to keep. Unlike Naruto, Sasuke was rather quiet about his nature. He had never lied, but only refused to give away any information. Even his true skills were unknown to her. She wasn't interested in his martial art skills or his marksmanship. Anyone who practiced enough could achieve that. It was the secret of shape-shifting and its extent that Sakura sought to know. It was the deep mystery that shrouded Sasuke's essence and his way of using it.

Both her team-mates' powers were so different from what Sakura had learned. Unlike her kind who manipulated elements through the use of essence, Naruto and Sasuke didn't even need the benefit of an element to be powerful. Their control and reserve of essence were unmatched. When they attacked, they didn't need to channel their power through anything, but attacked purely with it. It was a control Sakura could only dream of.

She shook her head. Now wasn't the time to think about the difference between the Terrestrial and the Celestial Exalted, even though the knowledge about Naruto and Sasuke's power was rare and left many questions unanswered. Right now, she had to focus on the knowledge of the dead she had were she to be of more use to her Commander.

They had set out form Naruto's camp with an hour of delay. When the captain had finally arrived, Sakura could tell that Naruto had just strapped his armor on and took his pouches from his squire. When she asked, he only hinted that the hour wasn't wasted and refused to say more. She wondered if it had anything to do with Sasuke, who arrived shortly after Naruto. It was odd for the disciplined lieutenant to be late. She had thought about asking him, but stayed silent at Sasuke's obvious foul mood. She remembered that he didn't like to be interrupted during his sleep.

They had decided to leave Sai behind to watch the camp. As an agent of root, Sai had the authority to act as Naruto's substitution. That of course didn't please Sasuke, who but kept his mouth shut. He only threw an irritated glance at Naruto, who returned it with a sheepish smile.

It first caught Sakura's attention that something wasn't right when they paused to read a map Sasuke brought with him while their mounts drank from the river nearby. No matter what Sasuke was doing, Naruto couldn't stop looking at Sasuke's head, or the space just above his head to be precise. And when Sasuke directly looked at the blond, his focus was more with Sasuke's lips than his words. That of course wasn't missed by the last Uchiha who grunted angrily and shot Naruto one of his famed glares. Sakura felt a little excluded by it, but still was happy to see them return to their old rivalry. Anything was better than a mute Uchiha who followed Naruto's every command.

It became clear that something happened when Naruto made a joke about cats and Sasuke promptly wrapped his gloved hand over the Captain's mouth. Sakura had gasped, for in all those years Sasuke had joined their team, he had never tried to interfere with Naruto on a physical level. Now, out of nothing, the sullen Uchiha had decided to act like a premature recruit again.

She had wanted to ask Naruto on several account, but somehow she suspected that Sasuke kept a close eye on the blond, like a shadow in the corner. So, her chances had passed time after time and before she knew they had arrived at Kakashi's camp after two days of almost constant riding.

“You're late,” the Commander greeted them with firm voice from where he stood behind his huge table. It was filled with rolls and maps, while an untouched breakfast sat at the rim. “I sent word for you two days ago.”

“Well, it's a long ride!” Naruto protested, rubbing his butt. “I feel like I took a hard pounding.”

A vein bulged on Sakura's forehead. Naruto might belong to the nobles of Konoha now, but he certainly didn't speak like one. Her hand clenched audibly, making Naruto wince. He grinned at her apologetically before approaching their mentor.

“So, what's up?” He leaned against the big command table and wasn't stopped. “Where's your army going?”

“Home,” Kakashi finally looked up at them with his one visible eye. “In times like this, I fear for Konoha's safety.”

Their Commander had the odd habit of hiding his face under a fine cloth mask that was pulled up to his nose. The left side of what was left of his visible skin was covered by a black headband with the emblem of a Konoha Commander that fell over his eye. When they were younger, in their first year of service, they often tried to find out what was under it. But after almost four decades, she had finally given up.

“How is King Gaara?” Kakashi asked, not knowing what topic he had just breached. Just as Naruto was about to open his mouth to answer, probably in his hot-headed way, Kakashi held up a hand. “Sasuke, report.”

“Yes, Sir!” Sasuke finally stepped up to the Commander from the entrance. Sakura wondered if he kept up the protocol just to annoy them. Everyone knew that when the former Strike Team 7 was alone, no one cared about conduct.

Sakura listed carefully as Sasuke recapitulated their hunt with crisp sentences. She didn't miss that he had let out everything that was too personal or revealed their emotional state. With no word did Sasuke mention his argument with Sai, nor did he say anything about their conversation afterward. He didn't even mention that it was him who had kept Naruto from charging into the Shadowland.

When Sasuke finished, Kakashi had a grim expression on his face. He frowned deeply and put a hand on his chin. “It can't be a coincident.”

“That's what I said!” Naruto exclaimed. He reached out for Kakashi's untouched breakfast and grinned when their mentor didn't object. “So what happened on your end?”

Kakashi sighed heavily. He came around his desk and leaned against it. Sakura could see the fatigue in Kakashi's face. The bag under his one eye was more prominent, the wrinkles at his eye seemed to have deepened. Even his voice sounded more tired than usual.

“I went up the mountain,” he sighed again, closing his eye. “It's mostly the same as the town, all monks butchered. The head of the abbot is missing, we suspect that who ever did this took his head in for bounty. I sent Yamato and Aoba to check it out.”

“So what did you call us for?” Naruto said with his mouth full.

“If it really is the walking dead, then I need your power.” The commander turned to face Naruto, who sat in the chair on the side, mouthing Kakashi's breakfast. “There's a reason I didn't eat. I plan to show the town to you.”

“That bad?” Sakura almost whispered. Kakashi wasn't the one to use the word _butcher_ lightly. “What happened?”

“As I said, butchered.” Kakashi shrugged. “But that wasn't the reason I called you here. I found trace of the walking dead, now I need Naruto to confirm it. You can feel them, the Creatures of Darkness, can't you?”

“Uh, I think so.” Naruto shrugged. “It's not like I had a lot of dealings with them. I don't even know that much about them.”

“That will be good enough.” Kakashi nodded and turned back to study another map.

“Permission to speak, Sir,” Sasuke interrupted.

“Granted.”

Sakura hated that Kakashi and Sasuke always acted like they didn't know each other.

“Why do you ask for me specificity?” The last Uchiha glared. “What are you not telling us, Sir?”

“Sharp as usual, Sasuke,” Kakashi nodded and turned back. He waited until Naruto swallowed his last bite of bread and fixed his gaze on the three of them. “I first wanted you because your sight might help us. My other eye could only see that much. Also, I'd like your knowledge on the dead. As I recall, Orochimaru was proficient in that area, was he not?”

Sakura turned sharply on Sasuke. For an instant she felt embarrassed to have boasted her knowledge in front of him. It was quickly followed by anger that he had tricked her into talking, shaming her for the little she knew. She had truly thought that she impressed him and made him agree on that date. She really believed that he didn't know. Sasuke of course didn't miss her resentful glare. He countered with on of his own and turned back to face Kakashi, leaving Sakura feeling the old pain in her chest.

“I am no student of the dark art,” Sasuke stated again. “I know where they come from, how to fight them and how to kill them.”

“That's it?” Naruto didn't seem satisfied. Sakura herself hoped for more, to be honest.

“That's all you need for now,” Sasuke remarked. “If it's only the walking dead, then I am not worried.”

“We found them outside a Shadowland.” Kakashi lifted one eyebrow, clearly challenging Sasuke.

The last Uchiha was unfazed. “So?” He shrugged.

“Don't be a bastard, bastard!” Naruto yelled. “Tell us what you know.”

With a sigh, Sasuke actually gave in. “They are dead bodies reanimated by the necrotic essence in the Shadowland. Mindless, powerless beings with a primal hunger for the flesh of the living. Some call them zombies. Necromancers can empower them with more useful features, but that's another story. You kill them the common way.”

Sakura gaped at the fact that Sasuke who had never admitted to be a student of lore possessed such hidden knowledge. In Konoha, one needed the highest clearance to even access books about the dark art, let along study it. And here Sasuke stood, informing them about the those abominations as if they were only a barbaric tripe. Some of the terms he used, Sakura had never heard of.

“So what? We can just kill them?” Naruto asked.

“You can burn them.” Sasuke smirked at Naruto who beamed at the comment.

“They are not dangerous?” He asked, his eyes not leaving Sasuke's for a moment.

“Not to us.” Sasuke too seemed to have forgotten that Kakashi and she were present.

She cleared her throat loudly and saw how Naruto snapped out of his trance. “Is there anything more?” She asked, her thirst for knowledge almost overpowering her. She would grasp the chance at some hidden lore if she could. “Anything?”

“Does the sunlight hurt them?” Kakashi asked.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. “Of course not,” he sneered at Kakashi. “You didn't take the Creature of Darkness literally, did you.”

“It's not?” Sakura wondered. “Why not? Why are you called so?”

“Because they're outside the loom of f...” Sasuke quickly drew in a sharp breath. “Forget what I said.”

“The loom of fate?” Kakashi's eye grew wide. “I thought that was a legend.”

“Of course it is.” Sasuke nodded quickly, staring at them intensely. Even without words, Sakura understood that he asked them to stay silent.

“Very well,” the commander clapped his hands together. “And it so happens that I have dire need for your knowledge. With the strength of your eyes added to mine, and not to forget Naruto's power, we might have a chance. And if anyone of us gets hurt, Sakura won't be far, would she?”

“Great!” Naruto exclaimed. “So it's Strike Team 7 again!”

“When do we start?” Sakura beamed, ready to prove herself again.

“Now,” Kakashi smirked at all of them.

Naruto grinned brightly when Sakura looked at him. It had been so long since she could work with Naruto and Kakashi again. Now, even Sasuke was here to complete her team. In this little moment as they all stood inside Kakashi's temporary command tent, Sakura could almost believe that they had never been apart.

 

-xXx-

 

Riding was one of Naruto's favorite activity. Whenever he climbed onto the powerful back of his mighty Simhata, he felt that he could go wherever he wanted. He loved the way his mount moved under him, carrying him over plains of hills. He loved the way wind blew into his face while landscape blurred around him in his speed. He even enjoyed the dust that his lion horse kicked up in the air.

But all that vaporized as they arrived at the small town Kakashi spoke of. In the midday sun, Naruto gagged at the stench of burned bodies and old blood. He understood why his mentor told him not to eat. As he saw the signs of the crime that happened here, he had to press one hand against his mouth to prevent his breakfast from spilling. Beside him, Sakura gasped loudly. She too took out a handkerchief to shield her nose, frowning with tears glistening in her eyes.

“What....” she breathed out, her eyes focused on something a few feet ahead of them.

Naruto instinctively followed her gaze. At the door of a traditional house, Sasuke stood with his head bowed low. He traced the darkened wood of that building with one hand, while his other clenched into a tight fist. Even from here, Naruto could see Sasuke tremble, not to mention the murderous intent the Uchiha was emitting.

Just as Naruto stepped away from Sakura to take care of Sasuke, Kakashi's hand came down on his shoulder. The commander looked directly into his eyes and shook his head discreetly. Naruto responded with some confused head-shake of his own, challenging his mentor to come clear about it. When Kakashi didn't answer, Naruto mouthed: _what's wrong?_ Kakashi again shook his head and this time, his gaze told the young captain that it was final. Even more confused, Naruto looked at Sakura for help, who only mouthed: _His clan._

Remembering how the noble Clan of Uchiha had come to an end almost half a decade ago, Naruto swallowed. He knew he should give Sasuke some space, but he just couldn't see Sasuke suffer like this. What if this all reminded Sasuke of the reason why he wanted to become powerful? What if this destroyed his willingness to stay with them and made him run away again? What if Sasuke remembered that his parents and clansmen were still unavenged and the murderer was still out there, somewhere.

“Sasuke,” Kakashi called out, releasing Naruto from his inner turmoil. “Come, I have to show you something.”

They all followed Kakashi silently, Naruto not leaving Sasuke out of his sight. He watched the black-haired young man at his side, his gaze unwillingly wandering up to meet Sasuke's ears. Every since he saw them in the stall, they had not disappeared. Naruto had noticed that they really were cat ears, even moving with Sasuke's mood. At times if was really difficult not to look at them. Right now, Naruto just wanted to pat Sasuke, smoothing his ears which hang due to his mood.

Not missing Naruto intense gaze, Sasuke lifted his eyes to glare at him. The black eyes Naruto usually meet were blood red now, with three black dots lined up in a circle. Somehow, it was hard to tell any emotions from them. So often had Naruto wondered what Sasuke saw through those eyes.

He was still thinking about Sasuke's eyes, or lips or ears when the sound of a bonfire reached him. He turned towards the main road and widened his eyes at the huge pyre in the middle of the town. Only after a closer look did Naruto realized that the burning pyre wasn't made of wood but hundreds of human bodies. He clenched his teeth at that sight for the fire wasn't red but a ghostly green.

“What the hell is that?” He heard himself ask.

“That's the question,” Kakashi said next to him. “I lit it two days ago.”

“What did you do, Master?” Sakura gasped.

“I found the men already piled up when we got here. Only when I burned them, it was normal fire.” Kakashi started. Naruto listened intensely as his mentor explained how he had found the town and the people inside. Kakashi told them about the bodies that showed the signs which led him to suspect the dealing of the dead and how he had gathered the rest and set them burning with his own essence.

When he had finished, Sasuke was the first to ask. “How many?”

“What do you mean?”

“How many were they? When did they die?”

“Is that important?” Sakura asked.

“Would I ask if it's not?” Sasuke was in foul mood today.

“Two hundred maybe,” Kakashi answered. “They died five days ago.”

“So it was the third day when you burned them,” Sasuke approached the pyre without hesitation. Naruto followed swiftly, not knowing what else to do. If Kakashi had hoped for him to detect any sign of the dead, Naruto would have to disappoint him. He didn't feel anything but the nausea of smelling so many burning.

“Master Kakashi, shouldn't they be ash already? I mean, it was two days ago.”

“I'm worried about it also.” Kakashi nodded truthfully. “I intended for them to burn within the hour. When I came back from the mountain, the fire was already green.”

Naruto gaped, gesturing that the green fire. He wasn't a lore student, but he knew that this couldn't be good. Turning around to look at the intimidating fire again, Naruto's gaze focused on Sasuke, who strode around the pyre like a predator. Something in his movement indicated that he wasn't just looking, but searching for something specific. When the Uchiha finished his circle, a very dark expression was on his face.

Without any word, the young Uchiha drew his silver sword and glowered at them. Naruto instantly clenched his fists and took up a defensive position. Now his fear had come true. This town changed Sasuke. It reminded him that they stood between him and his vengeance and Sasuke choose this moment to add them to the pyre. Next to him, Naruto saw in the corner of his eyes that Sakura also reached for the two daggers at her hip. He could clearly feel her channel her essence.

“What did you do, Kakashi?” Sasuke hissed, his fangs growing larger in his mouth.

The question called Naruto off guard. Sasuke wasn't planning on attacking them? “What do you mean, Sasuke! Put that sword away.”

“Kakashi!” Sasuke snapped. “What did you do before you lid the pyre?”

“Nothing,” Kakashi shook his head. “I had the women and children brought here, that's all.”

“Have you examined the ground? Have you cast any spell, used any charm?”

“What? No! I used a simple fire technique, that's all.” Their mentor sounded distressed. Now, Kakashi too reached for the sword on his belt. “Put your sword down, Sasuke.”

“Sasuke, stop it!” Sakura screamed.

“Yeah, Sasuke, stop it!” Naruto added. Seeing Sasuke facing them with his sword drawn, Naruto couldn't but feel the jab of betrayal. He desperately wanted Sasuke to come to his senses and just be himself again. But maybe, this was Sasuke being himself.

“Reveal yourself!” Sasuke hissed, pointing his masterly crafted Daiklave at them. “Hatake, reveal yourself!”

“Calm down, Sasuke!” The Commander said steadily, his hands still clenching the hilt of his weapon.

Naruto shivered as he felt a wave of familiar essence past over him. A white light came from his right as the ground beneath his feet started to crack. A white spirit wolf crawled its way out and came to stand before its master, fangs bared and snarling. As leaves began to fall from the sky a few yards above them and danced around their mentor, Sasuke who watched intensely finally relaxed some.

He put his sword back into its sheath and nodded, still looking very displeased.

“Would you tell me what this is about?” The commander asked, his Anima already beginning to fade.

“I had to be sure who you are,” Sasuke explained. While he faced them, Naruto watched with wonder how he changed. His skin turned darker as his hair began to grow, turning into a dark gray and reaching down to the small of his back. Long fingernails emerged from his hands, shaping them into doubtlessly powerful claws. The white in Sasuke's eyes and his usually pale lips became black, as sharp fangs reached passed his bottom lip. Sasuke loosened his cape, allowing it to fall to the ground. He heard Sasuke grunt as two enormous wings of the falcon sprout from his back, their feathers shimmering in many spectacular shades of brown.

Instinctively, Naruto searched for the black cat ears. They were still there, only a little more hidden in his now long hair.

Busy with staring at Sasuke's true form and categorizing what animal Sasuke represented, he completely missed the fact that Sasuke had turned towards the green pyre. He took a breath and promptly dug his claws into those dead men's flesh. Naruto heard Sasuke hiss as the fire burned his forearm, yet the Uchiha didn't stop. With a determination Naruto had never seen in him, Sasuke was trying to destroy the pyre dedicated to the unjust murdered.

“What are you doing?” Sakura screamed. Naruto too winced as he saw Sasuke's hands already blister under the fire.

“There might be something hidden beneath it.” The weird looking thing that was once Sasuke struggled with the corpses. He pulled one at the base out of the fire and yelped as a few on top fell over him. “That's no use. Sakura, crack the earth! I need to see what's under the body!”

“What?” She turned to look at Kakashi, who looked as confused as Naruto felt.

“Oi!” Naruto ran towards Sasuke and pulled him out of the fire. Standing directly in front of him made Naruto realize that Sasuke was almost three yards tall now. “Would you please explain what the hell is wrong with you!”

“Can't you feel it?” At least Sasuke's voice was the same. “There's necrotic essence under the bodies. I can see it with my eyes. Kakashi must have missed them. If I'm not wrong, this might be some foul ritual.”

“You know, you could have just said so.” Naruto snorted and turned to nod at Sakura, who was already putting on her punching gloves. “You need the bodies gone?”

“No!” Sasuke cried out. “If they are burned by this fire, the ritual might be complete. We need to stop the fire before the bodies are consumed and before nightfall.”

“If you need those bodies out of the way, I can help.” Grinning at him, Naruto channeled his essence inside him. With the rise of his power, he felt his Caste Mark on his forehead tickle and watched the light he cast into Sasuke's features. As it grew brighter, understanding reached the transformed Lunar. “Should I?” Naruto asked smugly.

To Naruto's surprise, Sasuke slowly backed away. He kept his eyes on Naruto, unblinking. It was just like in command tent before. Whenever Naruto mentioned his Solar side, there was always a strange glint in Sasuke's eyes as if he wasn't seeing Naruto but a hopeful future. Then, Sasuke lowered his head in respect.

“Please,” he said, his voice suddenly soft.

Naruto took a breath and closed his eyes. Spreading his arms, the young captain channeled essence into his whole being, revealing his Anima. Every Anima of every kind of Exalted had a unique ability. Naruto had found out that his own power allowed him to cremate whatever was dead, releasing the soul from this world. He had not thought about where it went but knew deep in his heart that it was something good.

Just as the first ray of his internal light radiated from him, Naruto heard Sakura scream behind him. Before he had time to turn around, something charged into him, knocking him to the ground. His Anima which wasn't fully activated yet dimmed down so only his Caste Mark still burned. He felt air being pressed out of his lungs while the back of his head connected with the hard surface painfully. Cold finger clenched around his neck and squeezed. Gasping, Naruto snapped his eyes open. The man who was kneeling on his chest looked nothing like anything Naruto had seen. Though he couldn't say what really was wrong, he instinctively knew that this was a dead soldier, one of those reanimated Sasuke spoke of. His skin was greenish gray, though his flesh wasn't hanging loose from his bone like the walking dead. His long, dirty hair hung out from his black helmet and fell onto Naruto's face. He could smell the stench that made him nauseous but still gagged for air.

Naruto clenched his hands into fists and aimed for the soldier's unprotected nose. He heard the bone crack as he landed, rotten blood dripping down to Naruto's face. The soldier didn't scream, nor did he relinquish his firm grip. Slowly, Naruto was beginning to feel the lack of air. His arms and legs were getting heavier as a pain built up in his head. Desperate, Naruto punched the soldier again and tried to rise from the ground. The result was the same. This dead soldier remained seated on Naruto chest with his hands around the captain's throat as if he was rigid. As Naruto's third punch made as good as no damage, he feared that the battle would come to an end for him.

With a flash of silver, Naruto saw the head of his opponent fly out of his vision, a clean cut at the man's neck. The powerful fingers that were squeezing the life out of him suddenly lost its strength, allowing the captain to breath again. A heavy cough rushed over him as air suddenly returned to his body. He struggled against the heavy body over him with his weakened limbs as the weight was lifted off him.

Sasuke who stood above him quickly jerked him to his feet, snarling. The Lunar reached out over his shoulder and pulled the dead soldier who was blocking his wings over his head before slamming the enemy hard on the ground. Again, his silver sword parted the man's head from his body.

“What are they?” Sakura yelled, freeing herself from the grasp of one of the vanguard. She jumped and landed next to them, both daggers ready in her grasp. Kakashi followed just a moment later, his enchanted sword glistening with blue essence.

“Ghost warriors,” Sasuke gasped.

Naruto channeled essence into his fists as they watched another fifteen of those ghost warriors emerging from the nearby buildings. They all looked dead, but moved like living persons. Their armor was made off a kind of black iron, inched with strange glyphs. Some of them carried pendents of white bones around their necks, others had skulls of humans dangling from their belts. Each one had a black shied in their left and blood stained axes in their right. They too were of the same material like their armor.

“What the hell are ghost warriors?” Naruto shouted, watching his enemies marching towards them in synchronized movements. “How do we kill them?”

“The way you kill everything!” The Lunar hissed back. Sasuke let out a snarl towards the ghost warriors, his blade glowing with silver light. “Commander, orders?”

“Naruto take the right. Sasuke, you left. Sakura, you and I take the center.” The commander barked. “Go!”

Naruto charged into the soldiers from the right, his fists glowing with a golden light. He aimed at the unprotected face of that soldier and met his shield instead. For a moment, he felt the cold iron block his way, but then his fist burned through the metal and connected with the man's head. This time, the ghost screamed an inhuman screech. It sounded shrill and a chill ran down Naruto's spine. With the shield of the ghost warrior attached to his arm, Naruto could only see half of the dead. He felt his opponents move rather than saw it and dodged the edge of the blood stained axe. Swiftly, Naruto's left reached up to meet the man's head again. His golden fist smashed though dead flesh and bones, punching a whole into that skull. The first fell down with armors clattering.

The second was on him before he could pull his arm out of the shield. He gasped and blocked the man's axe with his bare hand. Instead of his fist, it was the axe of the ghost that took the damage. Grinning, Naurto smashed his fist with the shield into the man's chest. Knowing that those Creatures of Darkness couldn't touch him without taking damage themselves, Naruto fought with new won confidence. The shield that was constantly dangling from his arm bothered him only slightly. He adjusted to the extra weight and fought with it. In time, the rest of the shield would corrode away. When the fifth came at him, he lunged out and punched his shield arm into the man's chest with such ferocity, they both landed on the ground. Kneeling on the dead man's chest, Naruto had difficulty freeing his hand from the man's chest and armor. This time, the black iron shield certainly wasn't helpful.

Trying to free himself, Naruto glanced up to reassess the battlefield. His own flank was cleared, but that wasn't to say about the others. On the left side, Sasuke was battling three simultaneously, while two already laid dead at his feet. He moved faster than a man of his statue should and successfully defended against all their attacks. It was strange watching Sasuke fight. The Lunar moved differently than he remembered. He didn't only use his sword or his free arm, but took perfect advantage of his gigantic wings. As he dodged one strike with the axe, Sasuke bent down to rotate around his own pivot. It appeared as if the edge of his wings were sharp, judging but the way a ghost’s head flew from his shoulders. Beside that, Sasuke did little damage.

As fast as he could be, the strength of his elegant sword wasn't enough to pierce the soldier's armor. Sparks flew when Sasuke's silver sword met the black iron armor. With a frustrated grunt, the Lunar jumped into the air and pierced down at the opponent to his right. The third who was at Sasuke's left reached out with his iron shield and slammed it into Sasuke's face. Naruto heard the Lunar scream in pain as smoke rose from his wound. For a moment, Naruto watched his Lunar twisting on the ground, his hand came up to shield his face. The ghost strode towards the fallen Lieutenant and drove his axe inside Sasuke's shoulder. Blood splashed onto the ground as Sasuke's yelled again.

“Sasuke!” Fused with anger, Naruto ripped his arm from the man's chest, making dead flesh and iron fly. He dashed towards his team-mate who was struggling to reach his fallen weapon. Just when the axe came down on Sasuke again, a breeze of silver essence left Sasuke's fingers and carried the weapon into his grasp. The clang of their crossing weapons sounded loudly in Naruto ears. Right now, he couldn't think much about Sakura or Kakashi, only Sasuke who was visibly fighting the excruciating pain.

“Not me!” Sasuke pressed through his clenched teeth. “Go help Sakura! I'm alright!”

Taken aback by Sasuke's words, Naruto quickly threw a glance at the center. If he thought Sasuke wasn't doing so good, it was nothing compared to Kakashi and Sakura. Both of them have more wounds than Sasuke, their robes already turning dark by the blood. Though the slashes and cuts didn't seem to hurt as much as Sasuke's, Naruto realized that they needed his help more direly than the Chosen of the Moon. Struggling with himself for a moment, Naruto choose to save Sakura, who had locked her daggers with a ghost soldier. She kicked the dead man in the stomach, but only met the iron armor.

Each of them faced two opponents, only one laid dead between them. Kakashi kicked one soldier in the head, but was blocked by the raised shield. He used that to flip over the soldier, coming into a couch behind the ghost. Quickly, Kakashi's blade went through the flesh at the back of his thigh, bringing the ghost to his knees. His hand came up to grab the black helmet the man wore while his sword cut through the unprotected skin on the back of his head. With a nasty sounding squash, Kakashi separated the head from the shoulder.

Naruto dashed in just in time to block the coming strike of the axe. He punched through the armor like paper and ripped a part of the flesh out with him. His head came down to meet the ghost worrier's forehead, smashing it with his strength. Kakashi muttered a quick thanks, then both men moved to help Sakura. Naruto's anger reached a new level as he saw the soldier slap her with his big shield, the same move that had Sasuke screaming. Sakura only fell back several yards, a hard grunt coming out of her mouth.

“Help her!” Naruto yelled with confidence.

The Solar channeled new essence into his fists, making them burn even brighter. With one hard punch, he smashed the soldier's head, making the rotting brain splashing through the air. He closed his eyes for just that instant to protect his eyes and in disgust. Feeling a weapon coming his way, Naruto lifted his arm to protect his head. The axe shattered as it met Naruto's arm. He reached out and grabbed his head. With a scream, he snapped the man's neck.

Panting heavily, he searched the battlefield for anyone who was still moving. In the center and at the right, all dead remained dead. He nodded quickly to Kakashi, who was helping a dizzy looking Sakura to her feet and the commander returned his stare. With both of them safe and alive, Naruto's worries returned to the fallen Lunar. At the left flank, Sasuke laid on the ground with the dead warrior laying next to him, both unmoving.

Before Naruto could register, he was at the Saskue's side, who winced with obvious pain in his body. The gash in his shoulder looked bad, the flesh blackened as if burned by some fire. Dark blood poured out and shimmered brightly red against Sasuke's silver armor. Unlike Sakura who only had a big bruise on her face, Sasuke looked burned. Naruto could clearly see the places the iron touched Sasuke's flesh and left dark marks on it. Even the glyphs that decorated those shields could be seen on the handsome face.

“Sasuke!” Naruto yelled at the shallowly breathing man. “Sasuke! Wake up!”

The Lunar snapped his eyes open, his red eyes spinning with speed. He pushed himself off the ground and immediately started to scan the battlefield. When he was satisfied, his gaze lingered with Naruto.

“Are you hurt?” Sasuke gasped first, his tone full of worries. Surprised by Sasuke's concern, Naruto didn't answer. “Naruto, are you hurt?”

“What? No!” He retorted, helping Sasuke to sit up. “How are you? What happened?”

“Where are Kakashi and Sakura?”

“They are fine! Sakura's little dizzy, but they'll be fine. What happened to....”

A sudden gasp next to them made them both jerk their head around. The one Sasuke had pierced with his sword still wasn't dead. The ghost soldier laid unmoving on the ground, his head turned towards them and a vicious grin on his face. He started to laugh as he caught Naruto's gaze and spat some rotten blood on the ground between them.

Again, anger drove Naruto to his feet. He crossed the space between them in three long strides and grasped the collar of that ghost soldier. Again, the fist he lifted blistered with golden essence. He hated those abominations, those who had hurt his friends. He would take all his anger out on this one, until everything of this revolting creature was gone.

“Stop!” Sasuke snapped behind him. He Lunar pushed himself off the ground and came to crouch next to Naruto.

“What the hell?”

“I have questions!” He turned towards the ghost warrior, his silver blade resting on its throat. “Why are you here? What do you want?”

Painting heavily, Kakashi and Sakura quickly came to stand behind them. They looked down on the scene, where Naruto shook the ghost harshly. “Answer him!” He bellowed.

“Can he even talk?” Sakura wondered aloud, speaking out what Naruto was thinking.

The ghost warrior could. He spat some more rotten blood at them and pressed words through his broken lips that Naruto didn't understand. They sounded like the language they spoke but somehow too different for him to distinguish the words. Also, the voice of this moving corpse was a choke, filled with gagging and hissing sounds.

“The old tongue?” Kakashi gasped from above. “They speak of the language of magic?”

“Do you know it?” Naruto didn't dare to turn his gaze from this creature. “Do you, Sakura?”

Before Kakashi and Sakura could answer, Sasuke snarled. Immediately, Naruto recognized that as the language the dead soldier used. Naruto knew that the language of magic was one they spoke in ancient times. Only those deemed worthy by the wisest scholar may learn it. He had no idea why Sasuke knew the old tongue, but couldn't wonder about it right now.

“What is he saying?” He asked no one in particular. He desperately wanted to know what Sasuke was shouting and what the ghost was choking.

“He says,” Kakashi started as Sasuke pressed his blade deeper into the greenish flesh. “ _It's too late. You can't stop it anymore, it has begun. The prophecy has come true. Blood tribute has been paid to the gods by an honest man. Our time has come._ ”

“What?”

Sasuke punched the prisoner in the face and snarled again. “Naruto, hold your hand over his head. If he doesn't talk, burn him!”

When Sasuke hissed at the ghost warrior again, Naruto could feel the seriousness of his threat. The dead eyes of the prisoner only narrowed and then he began to laugh again. Between it, Naruto made out some words that might have meanings.

“He keeps repeating: _It's too late._ ” Kakashi translated again. “Sasuke, ask him.... He says: _The blood has been paid. The King of the Underworld has risen from his slumber. His herald, the herald of the last days is on his move. The most vicious prince of darkness has returned. They will devour you. Together, they will bring destruction upon you all! They will devour you. You are all doomed. It's too late, you are all doomed._ ”

When the ghost ended, Sasuke hissed, his voice suddenly very very dark. “Naruto, burn him.”

At Sasuke's command, Naruto touched the forehead of the ghost with his hand. He pushed essence through his body and the golden light spread to the rotting body. They watched as the creature of darkness screamed and squeaked. Withing the minute, only ashes remained, all of the rotten flesh and black iron gone.

Sakura let out a trembled gasp as Kakashi took a deep breath. Sasuke winced next to him and finally accepting Kakashi's hand and came to his feet. Naruto stared at the ash for a moment, hearing his master's words spoken with the inhuman voice in his head. When he finally came up to stand next to his comrade, everyone of them carried a worried frown on their faces.

“What should we do?” Sakura asked first. “Should we believe it?”

“It doesn't sound like a lie,” Kakashi nodded. “We should head back to Konoha. Queen Tsunade needs to hear about this.”

Naruto nodded. Sasuke, who slowly returned to his human form, nodded also.

“Sasuke, are you alright?” Sakura stared into Sasuke's face which was covered by an angry red burn. Her hand came up to touch Sasuke's shoulder wound but the black haired man jerked away. “You need treatment.”

“I'll manage,” Sasuke pressed through his teeth. Naruto knew that he was fighting the pain. “Take care of Kakashi and yourself first. Their weapons might carry diseases. It'll be a petty way to die.”

“But you're bleeding horribly!” She protested, ignoring her own wounds.

“It'll stop soon.”

“We should hurry back,” Kakashi suggested, his hand coming to support Sasuke. “Sakura can treat us there.”

“No!” Sasuke gasped with effort. He shook his head and blinked rapidly, as if fighting unconsciousness. “We... we need to burn the bodies.... All of them... before nightfall.”

“Sasuke, let me look at your wound!” Sakura urged.

“Sasuke,” Naruto came to support him from the other side. “Don't play tough, you're heavily wounded. Let her look at you!”

“No!” The Lieutenant gasped again.

Naruto knew that this could be dangerous. As battle raged, adrenaline always helped them ignore the pain. Now, as the body slowly calmed down, the full extent of the wound became visible. Sasuke already had problem standing. He tumbled slightly, supporting himself on Naruto. The captain caught his friend and felt the cold sweat on Sasuke's skin. He was pale as his breathing became more feeble. The grayish robe he wore under his armor was already red on one side.

“Sasuke...” Naruto begged. “Listen to Sakura.”

“You don't understand....” Sasuke's knees gave out and he completely fell back against Naruto, who slowly sat them down on the ground. “Naruto, you must burn them... before nightfall. Or they might return. Stop... the ritual. Burn the whole town. Just stop it....”

“Sasuke!”

“Please, do it.” The Lunar's eyes fell close. “That's your job...” Then, Sasuke went limb in his arms.

“Sasuke!” A suddenly fear caught him as Sasuke's head bumped against his shoulder. The tremble that went through his body robbed him of his breath. His head felt dizzy, with only an image of Sasuke not breathing in his mind. “Sasuke!” He shook his comrade again, desperately wanting Sasuke to open his eyes. “Wake up, bastard! Don't die! Sasuke!”

“Naruto!” Kakashi's hand came to clench his shoulder. “He's only unconscious. Do as he says, burn the bodies. Sakura will take care of him.”

Only reluctantly did Naruto let Kakashi lift Sasuke out of his arms. Watching Sakura taking Sasuke's pulse then nodding, Naruto found his ability to breath again. Sasuke was right. He was always right. Burning these bodies and cleansing Creation of the tint of the dead was his first and utmost duty.

He, a Zenith Caste of the Solar Exalted. He who had been chosen by the Unconquered Sun to protect Creation. He who had received this divine mission together with his unmatched power was to bring hope when hope was lost. He was to be the Sun's banner, bringing its light to the darkest corner of the world.

As he set to work, Naruto smiled to himself at the irony. Of all people it was Sasuke, the deserter, who had reminded him of his duty and what he really was.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terrestrial Exalted = Chosen of earth. A term of Elementalists (Dragon-Blooded in Exalted)  
> Celestial Exalted = Chosen of heaven. A term for Solars and Lunars. (And some more that wouldn't matter here.)
> 
> I have most of the plot worked out already, but changes might still come as I write. And of course, I'm always open to suggestions. :-) 
> 
> I think I might update once a week from now on. The Chapters are pretty long and I need time to write it. Hope you're okay with it. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and please let me know what you think. :-) (All the other characters I've tagged will appear soon, I promise!)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting hot in the Underworld. And Finally, Itachi appears.

**The longest night**

 

**05.**

 

“My Prince, our vanguard has been destroyed,” Zetsu hissed, hanging half out of the black stone wall, his slightly translucent body reflecting in the Prince' mirror. “A scale from Konoha has come to investigate. Hatake Kakashi was leading it. My Prince, the blood-sacrifice could not be finished.”

The Prince sat silently in front of his mirror, following the report of that old nephwrack without any change to his expression. Zetsu was a famous character in the Underworld, his name was well known to all who claimed to have power here. Having died centuries, if not millennia ago, Zetsu had already lost his soul to the void, possessing no more real personality or private goals. The blackened half of his white body was clearly visible as the cause for his demise by fire. The greenish leaves that grew into him to form something resembling a robe indicated the place this nephwrack had perished.

The Prince though had little interest in Zetsu's past or tales of his achievements. He despised the nephwrack for his annoying behavior and the claim to be a tool of darkness that would linger until all turned into nothing. Slowly, the Prince adverted his gaze away from the old ghost and focused on his own ghost servant entering the room. He moved his pale, long fingers over the surface of his table and tabbed the comb of cold iron gently, signaling his servant what to do. He himself had no need to use his voice for such trivial order.

His black eyes wandered from the reflection of that vile creature in his wall to his own pristine face. His skin was of a flawless alabaster, though it was as soft of that of a newborn. It was cold, matching his existence in the Underworld. The hair that flowed down from his head to cover his gentle shoulders had the color of the night itself. They shimmered like silk and rested against his back in perfect condition. The corner of his well-formed lips tilted just a little at the sight of his ghost servant behind him. With skilled fingers, the young ghost combed a portion of his hair into an elegant not on top of his head and decorated it with a steel hair clip showing a screaming crow.

“My Prince?” Zetsu tried again. “Our vanguard has been destroyed. The ritual couldn't be finished. Does that not concern you?”

The Prince narrowed his eyes at Zetsu's reflection, demanding the nephwrack to stop his irritating babble. There was absolutely no need for such urgency. He of course had foreseen such a turn. It would be foolish to assume that their opponent was completely without preparation.

With a wave of his hand, he gestured Zetsu for details. The nephwrack shouldn't be needing him for such an order. After half a decade of service, this lowlife should have learned what the Prince desired to hear.

Lowering his head again, Zetsu began to talk. “All preparations were done as you suggested, My Prince. Master Sasori was accompanied by his living servant. They successfully abducted the King of Suna as the herald wished. The Chosen of the Sun then followed as you prophesied he would. But they abandoned the pursuit at the southern border of our land.”

He frowned. That was an unfortunate though not unexpected turn of event. He nodded slightly, allowing Zetsu to continue.

“Lord Sasori said that there was a Chosen of the Moon with them. They call him the Son of Falcon. It seems that this unknown man has some knowledge about us and exercised caution.” Zetsu bowed his head low, sliding down the wall for a bit. It usually meant that he didn't like the message he was delivering. “At the same time, Lord Hidan and Kakuzu sacked the town near the fire temple. They painted the runes with innocent blood and built the pyre as you instructed. Before the souls were lost, a soldier from Konoha found the town and reported it to his lord. It was Commander Hatake, the blood-eye Kakashi who came. He lid the pyre as you said he would and then he left for the temple.”

When Zetsu finished, the Prince rose from his chair. He loosened the belt of his comfortable crimson robe and snapped his claw-like fingers. Immediately, the ghost servant who had combed his hair before arrived with a glass of red wine. He raised the crystal to his perfect lips and closed his black eyes as the red liquid caressed his throat. His lips were red when the handed the glass to his servant. When he turned his eyes back on Zetsu, the nephwrack shivered.

“My Prince,” his voice shook. “I relayed your instructions to the lords without letting out a word. It can't be explained why the plan failed. I swear, my Prince, I did as you commanded. Maybe, had Lord Hidan and Kakuzu not left for the fire temple so hastily....”

“Silence,” the deep baritone of the Prince of Darkness grasped the room like a shadow. “There is always an explanation to failure.”

“Of course, my Prince,” Zetsu agreed immediately. “Your plan was flawless.”

The Prince of Darkness resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the nephwrack. Were his plan perfect, it wouldn't have failed. More than the unsuccessful sacrifice, it was Zetsu's attitude that annoyed him. Indeed, he was powerful and fearful, but some of the creatures wandering these halls acted as if he would just snap at any moment. He wasn't Hidan, whose temper would one day bring shame to the name Abyssal. Though that man's thirst for blood was easy to manipulate and useful at times, the Prince still despised that mad and vulgar Deathknight.

“My Prince, what should we do?”

“Nothing,” he replied, sliding the red robe from his shoulder. “The ritual is but a fraud to calm the common mind.”

“But the prophesy?”

“That is not yours to worry.” The Prince of darkness turned away from Zetsu, whose visage was always unpleasant to see. “Tell me about the encounter.”

While he listened carefully how blood-eye Kakashi returned later with Sun and Moon at his aide, his ghost servant reemerged from another chamber with his feast robe for tonight. He allowed his servant to dress him for the impending gathering while he calculated what the reunion of Sun and Moon could mean for him. Apparently, it was the Lunar whose eyesight surpassed Kakashi's that had found the evidence of the dead. Hidan's vanguard was too slow to act. The Prince hadn't expect the other Deathknight to use his brain and actually leave someone capable to defend the ritual. It was simply prideful to leave a wounded scale of ghost warriors who couldn't even defend against a group of Elementalists, let alone two Celestial Exalted.

Zetsu rambled away about every little detail of the fight, from the style of their clothing to the weapon they used. The Prince only followed halfheartedly. His attention was rather occupied by the handsome ghost who had come into his service only a few years ago. Though this ghost had died barely a century ago, thus counting him to the youngest in the Underworld, he was already powerful for his age. His appearance was still human, no sign of translucence or mindless gaze. His face was that of a boy in his early twenties, though his statue was tall for a man of his breed. The curly hair that sprout from his head was black and strong, his shoulders broad and muscular. His skin might have been creamy white in life, now in death, the ghost carried the greenish tint that was evidence for a death by drowning. Only very few in the Underworld ever considered this ghost with big eyes and round cheeks good-looking. But to the Prince of Darkness, his servant named Shisui was the most beautiful among all the dead.

As Shisui came to stand before him, adjusting the clips on his robe, the Prince tilted his head a little upwards to look into that pretty face. He waited patiently until the ghost met his gaze and saw those big red eyes light up. The Prince graced the servant who stood an inch taller than himself with a smile and found the gesture returned as Shisui blushed. He didn't mind that Zetsu was present. It long had become a known secret at court that he desired this ghost and had taken him to his bed. Before the king had gifted the Prince with Shisui's ownership, this ghost was a prize he often sought to receive.

A knock on the front door to his chambers interrupted Zetsu's detailed report and the tender moment between master and servant. The black eyes of the Prince hardened as Shisui moved away to answer it. He turned towards the mirror and nodded at his own appearance. He might not care for vanity, but his status as the Prince of Darkness, seasoned Deathknight in the service of the King and ambassador to foreign lands dictated certain etiquette. Beside, if he looked like this, only few could resist him.

“Master,” Shisui appeared at the entrance to his bedroom. “It's lord Sasori. He asks for a private audience before the feast.”

With a nod to Shisui, he signaled his consent. Another wave in the general direction of the nephwrack was enough to banish the creature from his room. The Prince of Darkness took another moment for himself, studying his reflection in the polished mirror. Looking back at him was a slender young man whose age couldn't be defined. Not one single wrinkle marked his immaculate face, not one bit of loose skin. He had not changed for many many decades now. With a little sadness, he accepted the fact that he would never mature into a respectable man. He would forever be imprisoned in this young boy's body, posing as a child with an very old soul.

Where it not for the two long lines in his face, starting from the inner corner of his eyes and ending near the middle of his cheeks, the Prince of Darkness might have been absolutely perfect. He hated those lines which had not been smoothed by his Exaltation by the Abyss like the rest of him. The black miracle that happened to him was something only he and the King of the Underworld truly understood. In that moment as he had renounced his name and his living fate, giving his life to the oldest of all gods and the greatest power in the Underworld, a transformation had happened that could not be grasp by those who weren't there. The golden essence that had flown through him before lost its shine, becoming the faded black that it was today. His skin that was naturally pale before lost any color, turning him into something unreal. He had emerged from his sarcophagus more beautiful than any living could hope for. It was the beauty of the dead, the eternal kind that could make a loving husband turn his blade on his wife just to be with the Prince for one night. It was that kind that would force the most steadfast to his knees.

He let his gaze wander over his own body one last time and then lifted his chin. Without haste and full of dignity, the Prince exited his rest chamber into the hall where he usually received his guests. His fellow Deathknight would already be waiting. He had no real fondness of that man but respected him for his skills. The red-head was a brilliant craftsman who built destructive machines out of bones and powerful war-puppets from human flesh. Lord Sasori was brutal if he chose to be, cold if he felt vulnerable and most passionate if he believed to have fled any praying eyes. The Prince' relationship to the necro-surgeon remained at a professional distance ever since he had manipulated Sasori into not killing his living servant. That favor he had with the young Dust Elementalist might come in handy in times.

“My Prince,” Sasori bowed his head as the Prince entered the room. He was glad that the necro-surgeon decided to wander in his true form. He would be most insulted if he had to talk to a puppet again. “The afterlife fares you well. I was very glad to hear the news of your return. How was your trip?”

“Quite enjoyable,” the Prince answered and gestured for the Deathknight to sit. He himself took place in his little throne that stood one foot above all the others chairs. “The City of tears has been dealt with, I believe they will join us before the end of the year.”

“The ore they mine is most valuable to my work, I thank you.” Sasori nodded again.

The Prince returned the friendly gesture. “Now, what brings me the pleasure of your presence, Master Sasori.”

“I've come with most interesting news,” the necro-surgeon smirked and declined the glass of wine Shisui offered. The Prince of course knew that Sasori needed no nourishment, but he offered anyway just for the sake of hospitality.

“Then your trip to Creation held more reward than just the leader's satisfaction.” The Prince spoke. Just like Sasori, he officially belonged to a cult named Akatsuki which was founded by the herald of the last days. It was dedicated to the single cause of capturing all nine tailed demons of Malfeas which had come to roam Creation. Beside the herald, the Prince was the only one who knew that Akatsuki was nothing but a swindle to keep the Deathknights occupied while the king fostered his own plans.

“The herald has already made his gratitude clear,” Sasori explained. “With the Suna King captured, we can finally start with the rituals to extract those demon souls. The One Tail included, we have seven of nine in our grasp. If I assume correct, wouldn't that leave your targets the only ones still unoccupied?”

“You assume correct, Master Sasori.” He gave the necro-surgeon one of his small smiles and watched the features of the self-proclaimed artist change. He knew that Sasori considered him one of the most beautiful beings in existence and longed to craft something with equal grace. “There is no rush, though. The herald agrees with me on that. Should we move boldly, our existence might become common knowledge in the world of the living, robing us of the moment of surprise. Beside, the Nine Tails is not to be underestimated. The demon inside him is tied to another soul, one that we cannot afford to damage. Confronting the Chosen of the Sun, as young as he might be, is nothing that should be taken lightly.”

“I agree, my Prince,” Sasori said. “That is why I believe that my information might be useful to you.”

“Oh?”

“Uzumaki Narutp has found a Lunar companion.” A smug smile appeared on Sasori's face. “One that is most dedicated to him. I might even say it is _his_ lunar-mate.”

“That is interesting, but sadly not news.” The Prince took a sip of his wine.

“It is his identity that should concern you, not the source of his power.” The necro-surgeon corrected. The Prince lifted a single brow at the bold tone but didn't stop his fellow Deathknight. “The Nine Tails' lunar-mate is the last Uchiha.”

For the briefest moment, the Prince allowed these words to surprise him. His eyes narrowed for the slightest bit as an uproar of emotion caught his chest. He quickly forced his expression to return to its formal bland state and stared at the necro-surgeon. Next to him, the Prince heard Shisui gasp. The young ghost who was once a famous Uchiha warrior himself almost dropped the table with the refused glass of wine. The master shot his servant a firm glace, making the ghost retreat with his head bowed. He waited until Shishi's footsteps faded from earshot before he spoke.

“That is interesting news, Master Sasori,” he said, carefully keeping his deep voice smooth, not showing any of the feelings he held inside. “The king would be most delighted to hear that the last Uchiha was found. I believe you wish to inform him of that yourself?”

“Yes, if my Prince does not object.”

“Why should I?” He lifted a brow. He didn't like what Sasori was implying but didn't mention it either. With smooth motions, the Prince rose from his chair and straightened his white robes. He graced the necro-surgeon with a frontal view of a polite smile and hinted a bow. “You have my gratitude for bringing this to my attention, Master of blood and bones. Your service will not be forgotten.”

Sasori bowed in return before leaving his chambers. The Prince watched the necro-surgeon leave, wondering about the man's real motives at confiding in him. Maybe the artist wasn't suggesting what he feared he was. Maybe, the other Deathknight only wanted to cue a favor with the most skilled killer in the whole of Underworld.

Whoever thought that there was no life after death was greatly mistaken. Here, in the realm of the dead, things went surprisingly similar to the world of the living. Those who could not let go of their mortal identity remained as ghosts, living another life in the necropolis. They went about their business of trade, craft, service and sometimes even scholarship. Just as they had been in life, ghosts existed with their own desires and goals. Deathknights were not much different. Though all five that were currently in existence were handpicked by the King himself and elevated to something immensely powerful, each had their own believes and schemes. The Prince of course knew all about each and everyone's doing. Sasori had accepted his black Exaltation to escape his human life that would turn him into a senile in lesser than a century. Obsessed with eternity, Sasori sought only to create beauty that was not only deadly but would never decade. The master craftsman had no interest in the schemes at court or any conquest of the dead. Neither was he one of those who sought the King's favor. No one in the Underworld could create what Sasori could, no one dared challenge him. As long as the ruler of the Citadel provided him with enough contracts to keep him busy, Sasori was not a reason for concern.

But the news he brought was.

When the presence of the necro-surgeon faded from his chambers, the Prince let out a long sigh. He sat down in his small throne and leaned back against the cold stone. A hand came up to rub his temper, too many thoughts occupying his mind at the same time. The reappearance of the last Uchiha had changed everything in his plan, for better or worse he could not predict. It certainly laid more pressure on his plan were he to achieve what he came for.

Ever since the title of the last Uchiha fell to that boy, the Prince had carefully watched Sasuke's every step. For decades, he had planted his spies around the surviving boy and in the higher ranks of Konoha. None of those men and women knew who they were really working for, the Prince had taken care of that. It was easy to fool them into thinking that the man who paid for their eyes and ears was one of the lords reaching for power. His effort had paid off for a while. When the young Uchiha departed for the mad Lunar Orochimaru, the prince had received several very detailed reports. Yet, ever since word of Orochimaru's demise reached the Underworld, Uchiha Sasuke had disappeared.

The Prince had exhausted his spy-network to find that boy but remained fruitless for years. Whatever Sasuke had been doing in that time, he was careful not to be seen. The Prince had to handed it to him, not many could escape his sight. He had often wondered where the young, rebellious and simple-minded child had gone after killing his own master, now he knew.

But Sasuke's return to Konoha wouldn't have stayed hidden from him for long. As soon as the highborn Uchiha showed his face in the Capital of the Land of Fire, his spies would have flashed over to deliver the news. He wondered if Sasuke had used his over-average skills to avoid prying eyes. But if he was really that close to Captain Uzumaki, staying hidden would prove difficult. Maybe Sasuke used his lunar skills to deceive his spies. But even if that's the case, the Prince would have heard. His spies were everywhere. They were hidden in the palace as maids no one payed much mind to; they were among the households of noble families; they were in the streets of Konoha, in the farms and brothels and in every mentionable city in the Land of Fire. The only place the Prince couldn't dig his claws into was the Konoha Legion. Coming to the conclusion that Sasuke must have been hiding among the soldiers, the Prince nodded to himself. That he hadn't heard about the boy's return or being a Lunar must mean that Uchiha Sasuke was not allowed to return to the city of his birth.

“Master?” Shisui's voice sounded soft from beside him. “Are you well?”

“Shisui,” he sighed. “You need to be more careful. Sasori is not a friend. An outburst like yours could be dangerous.”

“I apologize, Master.” The ghost came closer with sparkling eyes. “The joy at this good news overwhelmed me. I have longed for the day when my little cousin is found. To hear that he has returned home and is fighting as an honorable legionary warms my heart. It is what he always wanted to be.”

“I know and I'm aware of his meaning to you,” the Prince tried to keep his voice emotionless and cold. He did not turn to face his servant but continued to stare at a spot on the floor. “But Shisui, you must not forget yourself in the presence of others.”

“I cannot always help it,” the ghost protested with a chuckle. “My heart might not beat, yet it still feels. Sasuke was like a little brother to me as you know. I cannot deny the fond feelings I still hold for him.”

“The more you love, Shisui, the more vulnerable you are.”

“You are paranoid, Master.” He sat down at the Prince' feet, strong fingers went up to smooth the edge of his robe. He played with the Prince' laces on his boots and for a moment forgot himself again. The Prince indulged it, his own fondness of the ghost overshadowing his status. He watched the genuine smile that appeared on the ghost's face and had to smile himself. For a while, the Prince watched Shisui sink deeper into his own memory before the ghost's expression suddenly changed into concern. As if something came to his mind in a flash, the Uchiha who died way too young frowned and jerked his head up to meet the Prince's eyes.

“But what about you?” His voice became serious. “Do you still love?”

“As a matter of fact, I do.” The Prince grinned.

“Really? You still love me, Itachi?”

At that name, every single muscle in his body tensed. His fingers came to clench the armrest of his throne, cracking the stone with his strength. His throat dried as his eyes narrowed. An anger he did not really feel caught up with him, driving a tint of red into his face. His eyes, which were usually black as raven wings swirled into crimson and came to fix on those of his cousin. The anger quickly faded into a unbroken sadness, almost robbing him of his composure. How much he wanted to respond to Shisui's question with a simple yes. But the price he had to pay would be too high and too destructive to risk right now.

He narrowed his eyes and cleared his throat. “Uchiha Itachi is dead.” He lectured coldly, his eyes staring down at the young ghost with infinite depth. “He died forty-three years ago together with his clan. Remember than and never address me with that name again.”

“Itachi!” Shisui gasped.

“ _Itachi is dead._ ” He said slowly, but forcefully. He needed to make the ghost understand the seriousness of his words. Shisui needed to comprehend what it meant for him to answer to that name. “I am not that man anymore. Do you understand?”

Anger flashed up to those big red eyes that still glared up at him. The young face with roundish cheeks darkened a few shades, reflecting the emotions the ghost could not hide. With a snort, his servant rose to his feet swiftly as displeasure and disappointment marked his features. Though his once cousin resented him for being a Deathknight, he had learned the hard way where his place in the Underworld was. He knelt down and bowed his head before the Prince of Darkness and remained there, unmoving.

“Shisui, I meant not to hurt you,” Itachi spoke, his tone neither soft or hard. “That name must not past your lips again. Your attachment to my mortal life is most unsuited.”

“But you were not mortal!” The ghost shouted from his place on the floor.

Itachi sighed only mentally. Sometimes, Shisui had his moments when memory of who he was got the better of him. In those times, the ghost argued untiringly with Itachi, treating him like the little cousin he once was. Those days were few and far between now. Decades ago, when Itachi first arrived in the Underworld, this dammed existence hadn't deprived his cousin of his mortal memory. Back then, he had treasured the moments when Shisui relived their old love with him whenever the King allowed them to be together. But now, after so many years, he could no longer allow any attachment to the world of the living if he wanted to keep his sane mind.

“Shisui, rise.” He commanded. He perfectly understood that it was the news about Sasuke that had triggered Shisui's memories. He also knew that he would not so easily escape this argument. Sadly, Shisui remembers only little of what was said once his ghostly existence returned after these bouts. “Stand, my loyal servant. We have a feast to prepare for.”

“Ditch that attitude!” The ghost snapped but stood. “This is not you! You're not evil! You must fight the darkness!”

“I am its prince!” he proclaimed, standing tall over his servant. “I _am_ the darkness, Shisui. I have always been.”

“No!” A hand came up to grasp Itachi's shoulder. “Darkness might have surrounded you, but it could never consume you. You were the sun in my life, and you still are in my death. Do not let the Underworld lead you astray!”

“I took this path out of free will and I will walk it until I reached my goal.” He took Shisui's hand in his and removed it from his shoulder. “Shisui, the boy you loved, the cousin, the friend you still cherish in your dreams is no more. I am a Deathknight now.”

Itachi could see that Shisui was clenching his teeth. He glowered, turning his face away from the Prince as his red eyes spun furiously. The ghost compensated his inner struggled through quick breaths and tightened fist. He ripped his hand away from Itachi and took a step back. The hurt, the pain that was written on Shisui's face made Itachi's feature soften a bit. He hated these arguments. Too much of Shisui's old personality and his vivid temper returned to remind Itachi of what he had lost. Seeing no other option but to give in, Itachi sighed.

“Shisui,” he whispered, testing the ghost's mood. He laid a hand on Shishi's arm and squeezed it. “Shisui?”

His cousin raised his face, revulsion written all over it. “Yes, Master?”

“I really don't want to hurt you,” he pleaded, looking into the eyes of the man he loved like his own brother. “Please, try to understand me. I have no choice. Itachi is dead, that's real. I have renounced that name a long time ago. I had to server all bonds to my previous life. That's the price I pay for being a Deathknight.”

“Is it worth it?” The ghost spat. “Is this worth betraying Creation? Betraying our family, our legacy and our duty? You have the blood of your own parents on your hands. I tried to believe that you did it for a reason, but I never would have thought it would be this!” He slapped Itachi's hand away. “Itachi, by becoming a Deathknight, you have also betrayed me and my sacrifice!”

“Please, Shisui!” He begged. Those words cut through him like daggers. Though he had heard them before, its intensity was painful every time. “Believe me, I had a very good reason. I want to tell you, but I can't! I did not do this for power or....” he had to stop as a pain that had nothing to do with Shisui's accusation started in his chest. “I... no....”

A sudden pain pierced through his flesh, breaking his plea and breath. In his own shame and hurt at Shisui's word, he had missed the fact that he just answered to his birth name. The agony that flooded through his body drove any strength from his limps. He felt his own knees connect with the stone floor as black tendrils made of shadows reached out from underneath him. They clasped his body and drilled into his flesh without leaving a mark. Pain was suddenly all Itachi knew. He tried to fight it but knew too well that no power in all realms can save him right now. This kind of pain had no equal. It wasn't that kind a hand could deal, it wasn't anything a spell could achieve. It was something deep inside him none of his power could counter or detect. It was as if his soul itself was being torn apart and made whole just to be torn apart again.

His body was burning, his blood boiling. He bit his own cheek, trying not to scream. But he was powerless against the oldest of gods. As the tendril went through his heart, making it beat in wild rhythm, a cry escaped Itachi's lips. He tried to hold back and fight against the shadow but could do nothing but accept his punishment. While it lasted, Itachi could only endure.

He vaguely felt Shisui's hands on him and Shisui yelling his name. The more the ghost called out for him, the more the pain grew. To answer to his birth name was a transgression against abyss. He had sworn never to use that name when he accepted the touch of void. He had left all that behind. He had accepted the darkness instead of light. He had forsaken love for the resentment of the living. He had vowed to destroy Creation instead of protecting it. He was a Deathknight, not a solar warrior anymore. He was the Prince of Darkness, not Uchiha Itachi.

“Itachi is dead!” He cried out, twisting on the ground. Tears were driven into his eyes by the heat in his veins that felt like lava. Only his unmatched restraint allowed him to stay somewhat conscious. He saw Shisui's horrified face above him, concern and worry added to the shock. He couldn't hear what Shisui said because of the pulsing blood in his ears but he could recognize the word on those wonderful lips. He couldn't answer, he could only choke.

“Itachi is dead! Uchiha Itachi is dead!”

“What's going on?” Another man bellowed from the door. To Itachi, it sounded as if it came from very far away, like the song that would rescue him. Two large hands came up to grasp his shoulders and rest him against a warm, broad chest. “My Price, what's wrong?”

“Kisame...” he gasped, the pain slowly fading down. “The Resonance....”

“Itachi, what's wrong with you?”

“Are you mad, Ghost?” The shark-man barked. Itachi screamed again at Shisui's voice, the pain returning like a full-moon tide. He dug his fingers into Kisame's exposed arm as the big man snapped. “Get out of here before you kill him!”

“What?”

“Shisui, leave! Please!”

At that, he registered Shisui rising and hurrying out of the room. As soon as the ghost left and the sound of his name faded away, the pain vanished as quickly as it came. Shaking, Itachi remained in Kisame's arms, panting for air. His entire body trembled, every one of his muscles tired from the struggle. Sweat had come to cover his white skin, a tray of blood running down the corner of his lip where he had bit his own flesh.

“Shh....” Kisame gently stroke through his black hair that had come loose. “Stay still, it'll be over soon.”

Nodding feebly, Itachi remained on the floor for several minutes. He waited until his breathing wasn't catching anymore and looked up at his companion. Kisame too looked more than just a little worried. The usual smug grin that occupied his face was traded for a snarl, making him even more the monster everyone said he was. To Itachi, Kisame's presence literally was a gift from the gods above.

He padded the big man's arm and allowed his eyes to fall shut for a moment. “It was more intense than usual. I'll be fine in a moment.”

“Seriously,” the shark-man grunted. “That ghost needs to learn not to say your name.”

“It was my own fault.” He shook his head. Kisame and Shisui had never gotten along, they didn't need Itachi to add more tension to it. “I was careless enough to answer to it.”

“Let this be your lecture, then. You indulge that ghost way too much!” The blue man shook his head but didn't say anymore.

Itachi let Kisame help him from the floor and looked down at his own appearance. His robe was a little ruffled, yet still perfectly white. Not a grain of dust had come to rest on the surface of the fabric. Sighing out of relief, he threw a glance at the hourglass in the corner. At this rate, he would miss the chance to talk to some of the other guests before the King arrived. But he would rather appear arrogant than showing up with the signs of the wrath of the gods below. Irritated, he made his way for his rest chamber with Kisame following him silently.

As soon as he was inside, he heard the door slam shut behind him. A second later, strong arms came to wrap around his waist as a big man pushed him against the stone door. Itachi closed his eyes as Kisame's lips found his. He breathed into that hot mouth and panted as his heart pounded against his chest. Unlike Shisui, Kisame still carried the fire of a living body, burning him with every touch. How much Itachi loved it, loved the way his companion so easily dominated him and enveloped him with his own body. He felt big hands move down his sides and end on his thigh. As Kisame pressed closer against him, the erection beneath his robe became near painful.

He gasped at the sensation and threw his head back, allowing Kisame to kiss his throat. He followed those lips and that hot tongue in his mind, imagining how his lover looked as they moved against each other. Itachi's hand came up to dug into Kisame's dark blue hair, grasping it between his fingers. He jerked Kisame's head away from the pale skin on his neck and pressed his lips against Kisame's again. For minutes, they kissed passionately. Their tongues intertwined and pushed into each other's mouths, reaching for more. His fingers wandered all over Kisame, from his powerful back to his lean waist. He pushed away from the wall and into Kisame, moaning.

“You're getting out of these anyway, are you?” The shark-man smirked as his hands wandered under Itachi's robe.

“I've missed you,” the Prince breathed. “By the blood, I've missed you.”

“Let me remind you, why.” Itachi could hear that grin in Kisame's voice.

“Not now,” he shook his head, disappointed himself. “I need to be ready for the feast.”

“Let them wait!” His companion linked their lips again and lifted Itachi off the ground, towards the large bed at the far side.

Itachi chuckled, feeling the erection in Kisame's pants. “Stop, Kisame.”

“Why?”

“Only those tired of existence would dare to make the King of Underworld wait.”

For a small moment, Kisame seemed to consider letting Itachi go. He then shrugged, swaying Itachi against his hips. “I'll be quick.”

He pushed against Itachi's spread legs and the Abyssal moaned loudly. “Ashes and blood! Hurry up!” He pressed his face into Kisame's shoulder and took a mouthful of that hot flesh. He had missed his companion so much, even the wrath of the king meant little to him right now.

Kisame groaned as Itachi moved against him. They both plumbed into bed together, groaning and moaning. Immediately, Itachi started to open the clips in front of his robe, wanting Kisame's body against him as quick as possible. The shark-man grinned down at him, his eyes dark with lust. He didn't even bother to undress, but only opened the laces at the front of his pants. He grabbed Itachi's waist again and turned the Deathknight around. Itachi groaned as he felt Kisame pushing his robes upwards, revealing the equally white pants he wore underneath. Pressing his face and shoulder into the covers, Itachi stemmed up to open his own pants, shoving it down without any dignity.

He heard Kisame spat into his hands and did the same. He smeared that little saliva onto his own manhood as Kisame did the same. A moment later, he felt the lunar pushing into him. The feeling spread through his cold body and robbed him of his breath. He couldn't even moan as the hot flesh reached into him, deeper and deeper. Only when Kisame's hips met his rear did Itachi find the strength to let out a long sigh. Without much preparation or teasing, the bigger man began slamming into him repeatedly, making the Deathknight whimper with pleasure.

It had been almost a month since he had last laid with Kisame. The long wait and the force his lunar companion pounding into him drove him quickly to his climax. He felt the tension building up inside his body, making him think about little else than the coming closure. Kisame's hands tightened around his hips as the man leaned forwards to capture Itachi's face. The Prince twisted around, reaching for those blue lips. As Kisame's tongue pushed into his mouth, the shark-man slammed into him one last time. He felt Kisame grow and tremble as his own release caught him with force.

It was hard and satisfactory. Without any unnecessary gentleness or words of fondness, Kisame climbed down from him. Itachi let himself fall into bed, careful not to land on his own seeds. He took a minute to let his body calm down and rose with new won energy. Kisame was exactly what he had needed right now. The pain from his punishment had long be shadowed by the pleasure this man could offer him.

A glance towards the hourglass told him that he still had time to make himself presentable before the king would make an appearance. He pulled the knee-long white robe from his shoulders and laid it on a chair. He then stepped out of his pants, walking towards the bowl of water next to his mirror utterly naked. He quickly washed the sweat and Kisame's seed from his body with a wet cloth. After he dried himself, Itachi bent over to retrieve his pants from the floor. The whole time, he felt Kisame's eyes on his body and grinned at the sensation in his chest.

“So, the rumors are true. He's back.” Kisame asked, now washing himself at the bowl, while Itachi put his pants back on.

“Words travel fast, I see.” He sat down at his mirror and pulled the crow pin from his hair. He didn't have time to summon Shisui again to comb it for him and honestly, he didn't really want to see his cousin right now. Maybe he should just go with his naturally soft hair flowing down.

“How was your trip?” He asked again, combing through those black silk.

“Got what you wanted.”

“Good.”

“I can't believe you sent me away for a piece of ice.”

“It's not a mere piece of ice,” he chuckled at Kisame in his mirror. “It's a hearthstone. A powerful one at that. ”

“What does it do?” Kisame laid that block of ice about the size of a child's fist in front of Itachi. The Deathknight turned to kiss Kisame on the cheek as a silent thank you.

“You'll see,” he whispered and went back to comb his hair.

Kisame but did not went back to retrieve his shirt. He stayed couched down next to the Prince and began to kiss his shoulder and neck. One of his hand wandered downwards, towards Itachi's back. As those big fingers touched his skin, Itachi tensed. Though the rest of him was flawless and perfect, his back was a battlefield of scars. Only very few had ever seen it, Kisame being one of them. As he felt Kisame trace the outline of one of the stigma he carried on his back, he saw the sadness in the shark-man's eyes.

“Does it hurt?” Kisame whispered.

“Not anymore.”

“How many to go?”

“Just one.” Itachi swallowed. “The final test.”

“Are you sure you want to do this? Are five not enough?”

He turned to face his lover and placed a hand on Kisame's face. “I didn't come this far to stop right now. One final test, then it's over.”

He padded Kisame on the shoulder, telling his lover to stop worrying. Tonight was not the night to talk about such things. He needed to get ready to welcome the King. Without Shisui to comb his hair, Itachi pulled only two long strands to frame his face. He bound the rest of his hair into a low pony tail and fixed it with the crow pin. Satisfied with his hair, the Abyssal went for his robe. It was his favorite. A noble woman had sowed on this robe for a whole winter and burned it on the first day of spring so the Deathknight could receive it as a sacrifice. The needlework was perfect, the embroidery beautiful. At the next chance, the Deathknight had thanked the woman with one of his smiles, making that lady swear eternal servitude to the Deathknight.

“So, how do you want to do it?” Kisame asked a while later, his eyes followed Itachi as he dressed.

“It's nothing I can decide,” he said crisply, closing the front of his robe. He redid the clips and smoothed out any wrinkles. He checked his appearance in the mirror and did some adjustment to his hair. The whole time, the could see the spark that was Kisame's eyes following him, but avoided looking at his lover. He had the feeling that Kisame wasn't pleased with his crisp answer.

“Tell me the truth, Itachi.” The big man came from behind to embrace him.

The Deathknight quickly sidestepped his companion and reached for his weapons on a separate table. He bound the holster for his hidden daggers around his forearm and hid them carefully under the sleeves of his robe. Two were strapped at the side of his robes, the other two to the small of his back. They all were masterly crafted and had accompanied him for many years now. Never before had his daggers disappointed him.

He took extra time with handling his weapons, knowing that Kisame wasn't letting him out of his sight. He knew exactly what had prompted the big man to be so sentimental and couldn't blame him. Kisame's heart was at the right place. For as long as Itachi had been a Deathknight, Kisame had been with him, protecting him, supporting him. For nearly half a decade, they had fought battles together and endured hardship. They had shared everything and eventually even their hearts. It pained him greatly that he had keep his secrets from his lover, his only friend.

“Itachi,” Kisame whispered again, sorrow following his voice. “Answer me, what more do you need to do for your redemp....”

“Kisame, stop!”

“You can trust me, I'm your Lunar, dammit!” Kisame hissed from behind him.

“It's not you that I don't trust.” The Prince said in solemn tone, his body suddenly tense. “You must never say that word here again.”

“Alright,” The big shark-man nodded. “So, what do you need to do?”

“First, I must think!” The Prince whirled around sharply, pinning the big man down with his glare. “A new player has entered the game and I fear he will ruin what we've achieved so far. If I rush things from here, all my efforts, our efforts might be in vain.”

Kisame whistled, a bemused expression on his face. “You're nervous!”

“Nonsense.”

“Who could make _you_ nervous?” The shark-man grinned. “Uchiha Itachi, trembling at the mention of one single man. Humor me, who is it.”

“It's not funny.”

“Come on!”

He sighed. “My brother.”

The smile disappeared from Kisame's face, leaving only anger. “So that brat finally decided to show his face! Where is he?”

“You will not touch him,” the Prince commanded. “And you will not approach him. I would prefer you to stay out of his way entirely.”

“After all these years, you still love him.”

“Don't be ridiculous,” Itachi said instead of the truth. He wanted to love Sasuke, to cherish his little brother and care for him, but he couldn't. He had seen what love for someone alive could to to a Deathknight. He himself carried too many scars from his punishments because of that love. He would never underestimate the reach of his gods, the neverborn and the extent of their power. His gods were evil and vicious. They saw everything and punished every sin.

“I just want him to remain blind to my doings.”

“Does he has anything to do with your goal?”

“Not directly. Yet the path I walk is beyond his understanding.”

“It wasn't to hard for me to understand.”

At that, the Deathknight grinned. He pushed his lover into an armchair and climbed on his lap. “That's because you are mine. Have a little patience, all will be clear after tonight.”

“Yeah, I heard a lot of whispers on my way here. What's going on tonight?”

Instead of answering, Itachi pressed his body against Kisame. His hands that came to cradle Kisame's face seemed small, but held the bigger man firmly in his grasp. The blue man glanced up at him, one brow lifted. Slowly, Itachi swayed his hips, making his lover moan again. He enjoyed the way Kisame's eyes fluttered close and how his lips parted. A blush crawled up the blue cheeks as something grew in his pants.

“If you don't want me to take you again, you better stop right now.”

“We will celebrate our love properly _after_ he made me the first among equal.” His dark eyes rested on Kisame's which were full of questions. “Yes, he will name me the harbinger of doom. He has no choice. I am the best. And that will give me unlimited power!”

“You're starting to scare me, Itachi.”

“Imagine, my Love, one hundred-thousand ghost worriers at my command. War-machines, artifacts, even temples, they all will have me as their master. When I become the general of the dead army, no one will stand in my way. Not Hidan, not Sasori, not Pain and not even the herald will be a match for me.” He slipped from Kisame's lap and spread his arms. He could almost feel the power he would have after tonight rushing through his body. “When all heed my orders, I will be the most powerful man in the Underworld. With my knowledge of the dead and my understanding of essence, not even Madara can stop me.”

“You're mad if you think you can rival the King!”

“He is nothing but a pale shadow of who he was, Kisame! A twisted old soul, driven insane by his own sorrow. He has ruled for long enough. A new era should begin.” Itachi turned around to face his lover who was simply aghast. “Kisame, my friend, my lover, nothing will stand between us. No one can stop us. When this army is mine, all of our dreams will come true.”

“Itachi....”

The Prince bent down to place his face directly in front of Kisame's, their forehead touching. He let his eyes fall down in a tempting way and whispered. “I'm doing this for us, Kisame. Are you with me?”

“I...” The Lunar hesitated. “I'm with you, always.”

As Itachi pressed his lips to Kisame, he smiled at the hope that rose within him. How sweet the taste to have something to fight for, to kill for.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading!  
> I don't know if this is necessary, but I'll do it anyway.  
> Neverborn = super old vicious gods of the Underworld  
> Nephwrack = super old ghosts, who has lost their soul to the void  
> Void = abyss, a big whole in the Underworld (kind of like in sparta)  
> Abyssal Exalted = official name for the Deathknights, Chosen of Void
> 
> Now, who can guess what Itachi was and what he's up to? Leave a comment and let me know what you think. :-) 
> 
> Till next week. Love you!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the hell is Itachi up to and how does Kakashi fit into it?

**The longest night**

 

**06.**

 

Heavy fog reached ahead of the unholy assassin. His feet slid across the red earth of the field of tears, making no sound and leaving no trace. His presence could not be detected by common senses for only those masters of magic could have detected him. The place he lingered was not the plain of humans. The gem on his chest pulsed, its icy light enveloped the wanderer, hiding him in the plain of ghosts and demons. The hooded figure traveled with speed, heading for a place he knew he better avoid.

He could almost hear Kisame's voice in his head, urging him to keep away from the only person that had the power to unsettle his resolve. The Abyssal knew that his lover was right. A few hours ago, he would have agreed with the Lunar. But many things had changed this evening. For a moment, Itachi was back there at the moment of his greatest humiliation.

Madara's throne room was the largest hall in the Citadel. Over one hundred yards tall, the ceiling was shrouded in eternal darkness. Long pillars made of black marble reached from the ground into the shadows, appearing as if they were endless. They shimmered softly in the ghostly blue fire that burned in the Underworld, occasionally allowing an admirer to see the tormented souls of thousands inside its grain.

The Prince walked passed them, ignorant of their suffering. He knew the Citadel by heart, having served in these halls for over forty years. On the day of his knighthood, Itachi had stood here and bowed his head low before his master. He had vowed to destroy Creation and fulfill the dreams of their gods. Today, he would bow before his master for one last time.

He let his gaze roam over the gathered crowed, memorizing every face. Most of them he already knew by name and title. Those he didn't recognize wasn't worthy enough to be mentioned. It was arrogant of him to think this way. It had always been a trade he couldn't deny. After all, he had been born a genius.

As he made his way pass the wealthy and noble ghosts of the Underworld, the Prince was satisfied that no one payed him any mind. He could avoid detection whenever he wished so. It was a skill he had perfected long time ago. He had no time for these peasants today. Ghosts were such a nasty folk, he thought. The wealthy among them came to their fortune by grave robbing and slavery. The noble among them were nothing but the an echo of their mortal life. The worst were the beautiful ones. They stepped into his path whenever he walked and praised his look with hollow flattery. He could imagine what they desired from him. Wealth, status and sex. Itachi had disliked those people in life, he still despised them in death.

The only man of importance tonight would be the man they were all waiting for.

The entity once known as Uchiha Madara was a legend in the realm of the dead. Having been renowned in all lands before his fall, the famous leader of the mighty Uchiha Clan had come to be the ruler of the whole of Underworld moments after his death. Here, Uchiha Madara wasn't hated as a villain. Here, he was loved and feared. It was said that Madara defeated the previous King of Underworld and claimed the Citadel for himself. By doing so, the dead Uchiha freed the ghosts from the yoke of the living and gave them purpose in death. Today, ghosts prayed for his reign to be eternal as other creatures worshiped him like a god.

Only few knew that this very hall they all stood in was conquered exactly three hundred years ago to the date. Ever since, Madara's grasp of power had been firm. Not once had he allowed any peers to challenge him. Calling millions of ghosts his own, Madara was lord of the largest city in the Underworld. From nephwracks of the labyrinth to specters in the Shadowlands, they all had vowed their loyalty to him. But most of all, Itachi knew, was the perfect circle of Deathknights that guaranteed Madara's status.

Five Deathknights, one of each caste, a perfect brotherhood of sinister angels. Every single one of them had a tragedy to tell and every single one acted without any mercy or remorse. They were Madara's greatest weapons, his unquestioned foundation of power, his personal army. Tonight, Itachi would rise as the leader of this perfect circle, he was sure of it.

When the blue fire suddenly burned brighter announcing the coming of their Lord, Itachi could almost taste his triumph. He had waited too long for this. He had killed for his day, suffered and endured. Now, he would become second to no one.

A large shadow fell upon the room, shrouding the hall in pitch black darkness. The contrast from the blue fire that suddenly seemed too bright blinded many guests who gasped and shielded their eyes. Itachi but didn't even flinch. He watched with anticipation, an almost smile on his face.

When Madara stepped out of the black haze that settled on his throne, all fell silent. Uchiha Madara, the King of the Udnerworld looked just as Itachi remembered. His unruly black hair was unbound, falling down to his waist. The crimson funeral robes he wore had the color of blood. It seemed to move, as if the vitae of life had a will of its own. But nothing was more terrifying than the black soul steel armor the King wore. The faces on his plates showed tormented souls. They darted over the metal surface in the blue light and clawed at the freedom that would never come. Once a soul was forged into the steal of the Underworld, they were condemned for all eternity.

Many rumors could be heard concerning the origin of those souls, of who they were and what they did to earn such honor or punishment. As Madara's most trusted, Itachi of course knew the truth. After all, he was the one who had slain his own family and delivered their souls to the King as a token of his faith. Sometimes, the Deathknight believed he could see the face of his own mother on Madara's chest.

When the King demanded, Itachi knelt down with the crowed. He waited until his king was satisfied and rose with the people next to him. He listened to what Zetsu had to announce and suppressed the urge to laugh when the nephwrack explained Madara's five years of absence with a deep meditation in the tombs of their gods. The guests again gasped at the strong connection of their king to those who created the Underworld. Itachi found them all very pathetic. They would just believe anything.

After that, Zetsu began his speech which lasted for too long for Itachi's taste. He stopped paying attention after a while and went back to studying other people. As his mind wandered, the Prince planned his own lecture that would come once Madara had chosen him and waited patiently, and waited and waited.

It was almost three hours into the feast and after too many small talks with mighty, but uninteresting ghosts that Itachi's moment finally came. When the king stood, the movement in the hall stilled yet again. Like a falling tide, all guests retreated until the area before the king was empty.

“Now,” Madara spoke and rose from his throne made of onyx. “Where are my loyal Deathknights? Where are my friends? I have news to share with you.”

On that mark, movements began anew in the crowd. One after the other, the Deathknights approached their sire, each of them in their own way. Hidan, brutality being his nature, pushed his way through the guests, insulting one or two in his way. Pain, as dignified and mysterious as always walked without even taking notice of the people around him. Of all the Deathknights, he alone had Itachi's respect. From the right side of the hall, Sasori moved towards the middle. He didn't need to push or avoid anyone for none dared to stand next to him. Behind him, Itachi saw the mortal servant Deidara who was still in his dept. The Blond seemed to be pouting.

When it was Itachi's turn to appear, he decided that a little show wouldn't be too bad. Channeling only the briefest of essence, the Prince dissolved into black shadowy smoke. He slithered between the guests and crawled over the floor. He let his ravens come from the sky, filling the hall with ebony feathers for a moment. Together, he reformed from ravens and shadow.

As his entrance demanded all of the attention, only few noticed the last of the Abyssal. In the corner of his sharp eyes, Itachi watched the Herald of the Last Days simply pass through the other guests and came to stand next to him. They exchanged a barely noticeable nod and faced the king together.

“My perfect circle,” the King's voice hinted pride and satisfaction. He applauded three times into his hands and all the Deathknights knelt down in unison. As powerful as they might be, they were still servants. “Everyone of you is renowned in his own right. The whole of Underworld knows your names. Even in my deep meditation, I have heard the voices of my people praising your deeds.” The King made a meaningful pause. “Now, as the whispers of our gods grow stronger in me, I will share my glory with you.”

All the guests applauded, some even cheered. The King standing high above them waited with an iron face and lifted one hand to silence the rabble.

“Lord Hidan, the Vanguard of My Destruction.” the Uchiha announced. “The stories of your glorious conquest have resounded in my ears. The prayers you speak to our god shall not be unheard. Rise and come to my side.” Itachi saw Hidan stand with a huge grin on his face. The brutal Dust Caste swung his gigantic synch over his naked shoulder and took his rightful place at Madara's side.

This ritual was essential, Itachi knew. Now, Madara would call upon them one after the other and invite them to his side.

“Master Pain,” Madara addressed the second Abyssal. “Your name speaks truth. As the God of Agony you are known and it serves you well. For decades, your teaching and preaches formed the foundation of our peace. Rise and join my side.” Pain rose without any mentionable emotion in his face.

“The Master of Blood and Bones, Lord Sasori, the day you joined me was a good one.” The kind words of the king wasn't reflected in his voice or feature. “Your craft is a wonder to our kingdom that men will tremble to behold. Rise, also.” Sasori stepped forwards towards his rightful place next to Pain with his face absolutely blank.

“And now,” Madara's voice lifted. “My Prince of Darkness, my own flesh and blood, my kin.” Excitement rushed through Itachi's body, almost robbing him of his composure. Any time now he would rise and never kneel again. “My Prince, for half a century, you have been the instrument of my wrath, the sword of my vengeance and the crown-jewel of my realm. Now, stand proud and strike true.”

Itachi rose from the ground with a motion swift as water. He lifted his chin and stared directly into the blood-eyes so similar to his own. For a moment, he found his own challenge returned, but then Madara granted him a small smile. The King made a clear inviting gesture, pointing to his place as the forth in line.

The Prince hesitated. But that was all wrong. Madara should have more to say. He should be announcing Itachi as the first among equal, as the general of the dead army. He should place his legendary fan into Itachi's hands and entrust him with the fate of the Underworld. Madara should....

But Madara didn't.

Numb, Itachi felt his own legs move and carry him to the steps before Madara's throne. He felt Sasori standing next to him and Hidan's eyes on him. He saw the hall from another point of view and his gaze landed on the only man who still knelt before the king. Suddenly, realization dawned on him.

“At last,” Madara's voice ripped Itachi out of his stupor. “To you, my oldest friend.” Madara still wasn't addressing Itachi. “My most loyal, my Herald of the Last Days.” Madara's tone was full of satisfaction and admiration. He even descended one step from his throne and extended one hand towards the still kneeling Deathknight.

Itachi's insides turned. This wasn't how he had planned it.

“You are my oldest Deathknight, the first to join me,” the king continued. Itachi believed that Madara was being genuine. “For eighty years you have been at my side. Your skills and your words are the reasons for our prosperity. It was you who had found your lost brothers and led them home. Your are my voice. And you are my will. Now rise, my oldest friend and stand as the first among equals.”

Every word Madara spoke was a slap in Itachi's face. For seconds, all he could do was to stare at the bizarre scene before him as the Herald took Madara's hand and rose from the ground. Suddenly, he felt cheated and betrayed. He felt abandoned and forgotten. Without blinking, Itachi watched the exchange of the famous weapon without really seeing it. He listened to Madara's announcement without hearing it. He understood the situation completely but couldn't comprehend it.

The Herald was now the harbinger of doom. The Herald, a coward in Itachi's opinion was the general of the greatest dead army ever made and would lead that force into Creation. The Herald, a broken man, held all the power Itachi had dreamed of. The Herald now had the key to Itachi's freedom, his happiness, his salvation. The Herald. Not Itachi.

The rest of the evening went by in a haze. As the ghosts celebrated the start of a new war, Itachi could only think about his humiliation. Now that he thought about it, he was sure that the distaste was visible in his face. He had not bothered to hide them. Were it not for Kisame, who returned to his side at first chance, Itachi might have openly challenged the Herald, the coward hiding his face behind a mask. Instead, he left the Citadel as soon as possible with the promise in his heart that Madara would pay for his betrayal.

In the present, the break of dawn woke Itachi from his memory. Sunlight fell onto his face and the Abyssal wrapped his black cloak closer around his body. He lowered his head and allowed the hood to hide his face, not wanting anyone to see him. His cheeks still burned with suppressed anger and the Deathknight took a deep breath. Creation had its own smell. It stank, of human and cattle. Of old blood and fresh flesh.

For a moment, the dark wanderer in flowing funeral robes halted his advance. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the twisted essence of Creation. It was colorful and vivid. The force that kept the world together felt wrong here. Everything worked against his nature. Itachi knew that he was an intruder in the world of the living, regardless of the plain he walked. He understood that here, he was in grave disadvantage.

The Deathknight discarded the idea with a snort. Only few could challenge him and he would meet none of them today. Conjuring the ashen essence of the Underworld, Itachi poured them into his eyes. When he opened his eyes again, they burned like fire. The world turned sharper and the stream of essence in many different color became visible to him. He remembered one time when Kisame asked him what essence looked like. He had answered that describing essence to one who could not see it was like describing the color of the sky to a man who had been born blind. If Itachi really had to try, he would say that it appeared as colorful dust flowing into a stream that formed lines as thin as threat.

It was oddly fitting, he thought. Ever since he had first awoke his blood-eyes, Itachi was able to see things layered with those thin threats. Like a web, a pattern that painted the world.

Having dealt with essence his whole life, the black-haired assassin had little difficulty finding what he was looking for. The faded trace was no more than a little shimmer in the wild tangle of essence, no more than of few grain of dust. Following it, the Deathknight slid over the ground towards a direction he had not visited for a long time.

When the sun finally rose above the horizon, the skeleton of the Konoha Camp came into view. Though the familiar green of the tents was mostly gone, the sight still awoke a new flash of nostalgia. Even from afar, the assassin noticed that the layout had not deviated from his own time in the Konoha Military. It was a square, surrounded by a five yard high wooden wall with a five yards distance between each balustrade. The command center of the leading officer usually marked the middle while the blocks housing the Elementalists and special forces flanked it. The main stable, the medical section and supply depot would be in the back, mostly kept safe by another row of barracks dedicated to the lesser mortals.

The main gate leading through the camp stood wildly open. No guard was in sight, but the Deathknight still choose to be cautious. He wondered if any magical barriers were installed but found only traces of old magic. Like a ghost, Itachi encircled the compound. He decided to use the side entrance, leading him pass the dismantled housing of the cooks. He let his finger trace over the wood logged off in the famous forests of Konoha and wished he could still smell the fresh leaves.

Again, nostalgia hit him. Though Itachi had never been the sentimental type, he could not deny the tingling that rose inside him as he made his way through this familiar environment. The fog had followed him, a side effect of the powerful hearthstone Kisame had retrieved for him. Those who passed his way shivered at the cold he had brought with him, though they could not see him. Two builder left to decamp cursed loudly and complained about the unnatural weather. Itachi didn't listen to them.

His goal was only little ahead. He had rushed through the entire night for this man. When the pretentious tent of the Commander cast a long shadow over him, Itachi's pace slowed down. He took a second to take in the décor and had to chuckle that it hadn't changed in almost fifty years. The white banners flanking the entrance were embroidered with dark green threat. On it flaunted the emblem of a Konoha Commander, directly under it the crest of the noble house Hatake.

Ever since his father died as a disgrace, Kakashi had placed the honor of his home higher than the one of his family. Itachi understood that all too well.

Then, he remembered something. He had to chuckle to himself again, but this time it wasn't for the old habit of a former comrade. In all of the nostalgia and his own thoughts, Itachi had forgotten the fact that Kakashi wouldn't be in his tent. It was barely a hour after sunrise. If his memory served him right, the Commander was either completing his morning training in solitude or praying in the shrine for his lost friends. Having served under Kakashi for over a circle, Itachi was sure that nothing short of an emergency could keep the Elementalist from his ritual.

Still, the Abyssal decided to intrude the command center. A few paces later, Itachi's advance was again stopped by a scene that could only be described as amusing. Not only was the tent guarded by a soldier cowering between a water barrel and a potted plant, that said soldier was fast asleep and hugging his lance like a doll. He even snorted a little. Not knowing if he should laugh or be insulted, Itachi crouched down before the sleeping guard, wondering what Kakashi had thought when he passed this one an hour ago.

As the soldier dwelt in the realm of dreams, Itachi took his time to examine the blond man. Obviously, the soldier had been hiding in the shadows of the banners as he stood guard, away from the revealing torchlight at night. He must have fallen asleep during the night, the fatigue written clearly in his face. The bags under his eyes made him look older. Itachi thought he couldn't be more than half a century old. His gaze fell upon the strange scars marking the man's cheeks, making him appear like a snoozing cat.

Then, the Abyssal's eyes widened as he suddenly recognized the sleeping soldier. Through his blood-eyes, the golden essence suffusing the beautiful armor and weapon shone like the sun. The ancient runes decorating the plate told tales of past glory and embraced the man like a second skin. Itachi gasped as his mind slowly comprehended that this sleeping soldier before him was the last Solar Exalted that existed in Creation.

Moving closer, the Deathknight inspected the living wonder before him. Though everything Uzumaki Naruto did was known to him, he had never had the pleasure to meet him personally, at least not since the Solar was a small child. He had seen paintings of the young captain and noted with distaste that nothing man could craft would do him justice. The man before him was more than just simply handsome. He was mesmerizing, breathtaking and so heart-breakingly unique. The stories of his charm and charisma Itachi had heard were all meaningless as the Prince stared into the honest innocence in Uzumaki's face.

He extended one hand, not able to stop himself. His ghostly fingers traced the whisker marks, left to him by his demon possessed mother. For a moment, sadness caught up with Itachi for he longed to see the man's eyes. He remembered those blue eyes, inherited from a king Itachi loyally served. Those big eyes had once stared up at him, demanding to be loved with the disarming power of a four year old.

As if Uzumaki had heard his silent prayer, he stirred in his sleep. A second later, his lids fluttered open, revealing two blue eyes as clear as the sky. Time stood still as Uzumaki stared directly at the Deathknight before him. Itachi felt his own heart jump and held the stare. He wondered what would happen next, his hands already sliding under his robes towards his trusted daggers. Then the young man before the Prince bristled and Itachi realized that of course, Uzumaki couldn't see him.

His feature softened and he retrieved the hand that still lingered on Uzumaki's face. Calmly, the Deathknight rose to his feet, the fog in the material world moving with him. He watched Uzumaki wipe the drool from the corner of his mouth and then cleaning his hand on his trousers. The blond blinked a few times, his eyes fixed on the spot Itachi stood in the immaterial world. Then, he shook his head and started glancing around. The expression on Uzumaki's face changed, turning from confused to embarrassed for falling asleep. He stretched, his armor clacking audibly and stopped immediately, startled at the loud sound. The disorganized man quickly peaked into the dark tent behind him as if making sure no one had heard him. He then shrugged and sat down on the water barrel and resumed his watch.

With a smile, Itachi turned from the Celestial Exalted. He would have time to deal with Uzumaki and that time was not now. This was a place he better not linger for long. Without further delay, he walked through the closed flap and found himself inside the well-known command center of Hatake Kakashi. For a third time this day, Itachi was overwhelmed by nostalgia. Just as the outside of this place, the inside had also stayed the same. Itachi had stared at every tapestry hanging on the walls for many times, he had stood at the huge table and given countless reports about successful missions. He had sat in those armchairs and drank wine from those glasses. He had knelt on this exact carpet and sworn obedience to the man he had come to see.

A strangled sound from the bedroom of the commander ripped Itachi from the visions of his past. He frowned, displeased by further surprises. He was certain that Kakashi wasn't here. Though Uzumaki was posted outside, it wasn't an uncommon display of protocol. Could it be that Kakashi had taken his mortal lover with him and that the man still rested inside? Or was it a guest, a person requiring more comfortable logging than the common barracks could offer? At that thought, Itachi's insides tightened. Kakashi was a sentimental man who considered the lives of his subordinates and comrades to be above all others. If one was wounded....

Haste drove Itachi towards the flap of the bedroom. A sickening suspicion had roused in his heart and no mantra of caution could banish it. He had seen the fading silver in the air and tried so hard to ignore it. But now, that the confirmation was only a few feet away, the always controlled Deathknight was losing it.

Every resolve in his bones vaporized at the sight of his own brother in pain. The once handsome face of his brother was wet from sweat. The gentleness around his brows was absent, instead shadows of anguish clasped it. Sasuke's breath was uneven, shallow and too quick. He whimpered when Itachi approached as if the Deathknight's pure presence was inflicting pain.

 _How cruel the world to punish him so_ , Itachi's thought.

Just as he was about to abandon his disguise and step through the veil into the material world, the necklace around his neck burned with a faint blue light, announcing another sudden visitor.

“We should not be here,” said Shisui, who just emerged from the necklace Itachi wore. “Master, we should leave.”

The Abyssal did not answer. What could he say now that he stood before Sasuke again. Though he was sure that nothing he did here would ever reach Sasuke's senses, he couldn't bring himself to replace the cold mask he wore when they parted.

“I have not seen him in forty-three years.” Itachi muttered more to himself. “He was but a child when we parted. Now, he has grown into a man.” He sat down at Sasuke's bed, but made not real contact with the mattress. His brother looked so hurt. The creamy skin was almost white, shimmering with sweat. His lips which were once full and red were now broken and pale. Even without being a healer, Itachi knew that his brother was suffering from heavy fever.

“What's wrong with him, Master?” Shisui wondered. He bent over Sasuke, his eyes scanning the young lieutenant. “Is he injured?”

“An infected wound perhaps,” Itachi explained, searching his brain for an more specific explanation. “I feared this would happen.”

“He is exalted. He's immune to infection.” That wasn't a question, it was a fact.

“Apparently not to all of them.” He wished he could see through Sasuke's covers to determine what had caused these symptoms. “Shisui, show me his body.”

For a moment, his ghost servant hesitated but decided to do as his master commanded. As a being hiding in the ghost plain, Itachi could not interact with Creation without revealing himself. It was almost fate that Shisui chose this moment to emerge from his slumber.

When Shisui gathered essence in his hand and pulled Sasuke's cover from his upper body, he gasped. All Itachi did was flinch. He had seen what ghost warriors could do. But not in his boldest dreams had he thought that it could damage a Lunar this far. The gash was deep and the flesh around it almost black. Sasuke's shoulder was swollen, the blue veins full of poison visible under his skin. It pulsed slowly, spreading the venom deeper into his brother's body.

“What is this?” Shisui gasped. “Ugh, I can see his bones. Do they have no healers?”

“Lady Haruno Sakura is with them,” Itachi answered without taking his eyes from Sasuke. “She is the student of the Konoha Queen.” Itachi stared at the ashen black essence that seemed to craw through Sasuke's body and sighed. As good as the young Elementalist might be, a wound like this was nothing she could handle.

“Shisui,” the Deathknight rose from his seat. “I need you to do something for me.”

“Everything, Master.”

Itachi was glad that Shisui emerged as a faithful servant today. “You must not ask questions and you must talk to no one about this. Do exactly as I say, do you understand?”

“Yes, Master.” Shisui's big eyes trembled. “What is it?”

“Go to the parade ground and get Hatake Kakashi. His appearance should be known to you.” Shisui nodded and Itachi continued. “Direct him back to me and influence him with the sense of haste.”

“You want me to use my arcanoi to influence a human?” Shisui sounded worried.

“No questions.” Itachi repeated.

“Yes, Master.”

“Then go to the compound housing the Elementalist and get Lady Haruno Sakura. She is the one with cherry-flowered hair. She must also appear here within the hour.” Itachi paused to form his further orders. “None of them must detect you. Have care with Kakashi, he carries the jewel of our bloodline.”

“I understand, Master. I will do my best.” Shisui nodded. He still didn't look comfortable but kept Itachi's order in mind. “Is that all, Master?”

“After you are done, do not come back to me. Travel to my temple without detours. Kisame should be awaiting me.” He frowned again at the mention of his lover. “Do not tell him what happened here. Avoiding him should not be a problem for you, I believe?”

“No, Master.” Shisui's eyes darted towards the sleeping form of the last Uchiha, the unspoken question glistening in his eyes. “If I may speak my mind, Master, he is of Creation. You are aware of our law, we must not preserve life.”

“More than you realize,” Itachi said dryly. “Now go, Shisui. And do not disappoint me.”

Itachi watched his ghost servant vanish through the thick fabric of the tent and waited until he couldn't feel Shisui's presence anymore before turning towards his own brother. Seeing Sasuke like this changed everything. His initial intention to see Kakashi seemed meaningless as his brother lingered at the brink of death. A part of Itachi wanted to have his brother at his side, serving as first lieutenant in his elite force in the Underworld. Another part of him, the part that died together with his clan wanted to see his brother alive and happy.

Forming new resolve, Itachi turned on his heels and headed back towards the entrance. If Shisui did as he promised, Itachi only had minutes to complete his newly formed plan.

When he stepped out of the tent, the sunlight blinded him. The intensity of his former patron pierced deeply into him, overwhelming him with celestial judgment. For a moment, burning shame rose in Itachi for betraying the lord of heaven. Itachi shrouded his funeral robes tighter around his pallid body and lowered his head in humility. He could not bare to face his disappointed father right now.

Right now was the time to deal with the last son of Sol Invictus that could bring hope to this world.

Uzumaki sat right in front of Itachi, completely oblivious to the dealings of the two Uchiha. The young captain seemed relaxed, supporting his weight by bracing on his golden spear. He kicked at the dirt under his feet and Itachi was surprised to notice that the Solar had painted the Uchiha crest into the earth.

It was a good sign, Itachi decided. Coming as close to Uzumaki as possible without indirectly touching him, Itachi took a deep breath. He conjured the complicated chant of the ghost magic in his mind and the exact among of essence he needed to channel for his words to work. Trusting in himself, Itachi muttered the words in the old tongue and watched the essence leave his lips. When the last word faded, the essence remained and started to encircle the solar. Uzumaki Naruto bristled.

“You are scared.” Itachi whispered into the blond's ear.

“Tse!” The Solar snorted and looked away.

“You're scared because of Sasuke.” He moved around for a better view of Uzumaki's face.

“Bastard...” the blond muttered. “Stupid bastard....”

“You fear he might be in danger.”

Uzumaki's lips began to tremble.

“He will die.” Itachi said with certainty and saw Uzumaki swallow. “His wound is too severe and he's not healing. He is fading and in pain. He suffers.”

In this bright day, the tears that gathered in those blue eyes couldn't be mistaken. Itachi gave the young man time to process the information he just received. Nothing he said could be taken literally, but the feeling he awoke within a heart was true. And it will grow. Soon, Uzumaki interrupted the empty place with a loud sniff.

“Your gut feeling has always been right,” Itachi pressed and poured more urgency into his voice. “Sakura cannot heal him. She's not good enough.”

Now, real fear started to darken the young man's face. Desperation slowly crawled into his eyes and Itachi saw his plan take fruits. In the deepest darkness, a single spark could burn brighter than any star.

“But Tsunade can.” Itachi could almost smile. “She is the best healer in the world. She definitely can save Sasuke.”

As soon as Itachi spoke these words, Uzumaki's eyes sparkled. His posture changed, from sluggish to energized. His grasp on his weapon became tighter as he lifted his face towards the sky. A small smile sneaked into the blond's face and Itachi believed that he heard a mutter of gratitude.

With a wave of his hand, the black essence that surrounded the young captain dissolved into nothingness. The Abyssal turned back towards the tent and thought it would be best if Uzumaki came to a plan alone. It would be more genuine. Now, he had to act fast. Kakashi might take his time and appear late, but Lady Haruno was to be expected within minutes.

Without more delay, Itachi opened the front of his robes. Gently, he placed a hand on the icy gemstone on his chest and closed his eyes. His fingers slowly clutched the body of that ice-block and with little force, Itachi extracted the device from its socket in his armor. Instantly, the abyssal felt his body solidify and the fog around him vaporize. It was a good feeling to be back in the plain he belonged to, but it also posed many dangers.

Quickly, Itachi's hand wandered back into his robes. He withdrew the letter he had prepared earlier that day and turned it in his hand. Suddenly, he wasn't sure if his original plan was a good one.

Rash footsteps announced the coming of a person with small figure. Itachi heard Uzumaki yelp in surprise and a female person panting heavily. Knowing that his time grew short, Itachi reached for the wooden casket on Kakashi's desk where he usually kept his letters and coins. With precision only an assassin could muster, Itachi placed his note under the coins. It would be the first visible, should Kakashi decided to read his mail.

Then, Itachi ventured yet again into the room where his brother fought the claws of death.

“Sasuke,” Itachi whispered, bending over the sleeping, burning soldier. “My foolish little brother, wake up.”

Sasuke moaned.

“Now is not the time you die, little brother.” Itachi wanted to kiss Sasuke but restrained himself. “Wake up.”

At his order, the last Uchiha opened his eyes and stared directly into Itachi's. The older man grinned and the young man screamed.

Then, the Deathknight dissolved into pitch black shadows.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long pause. I was really bussy with RL. :( 
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter. Kudos and comments are always welcome. :-D  
> And I love to know what you think. Thank^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke is hard to please and Kakashi is a smooth-talker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much all for the positive comments on last chapter! It was so inspiring and encouraging.  
> And NEWS: I have a beta now! The wonderful wonderful Luxurien is my beta now! She's amazing and writes hilarious KisaIta herself! Go Read it after you're finished here^^

**The longest night**

 

**07.**

 

Sasuke saw him.

In a dream more vivid than any reality, Sasuke saw him. The man that had betrayed him, scarred and defined him was there - with a face as white as marble and skin cold as ice. The shadow, darker than the blackest night, had spoken with a whisper louder than any thunder. It all had burned into his brain, now chasing him through his fever.

The hooded man looked like his brother, but also not. It was nothing Sasuke remembered, nor anything he could have imagined. He was so real but not real at the same time. He seemed to consist of no real form, yet was material as the world around him. Sasuke had no way of knowing if what he saw was true, but he also couldn't believe that it was false.

The scream had escaped his lips involuntarily. It was the only expression he could muster as he lay unarmed and wounded under the unblinking eyes of the familiar stranger. The cold reached out for him as the man dissolved into shadows. The shadow transformed into nothingness until even the air bore no trace of the intruder.

Frustrated, the Lunar let out another scream. The pain in his shoulder pulsed, forcing him to whimper and moan again. An invisible claw was reaching out for him, its fangs already deeply embedded in his flesh. He could feel the venom in his blood, every bit of it twisted against his nature and drove him into delirium. He was hot and cold. He was sweating but also shivering. Everything was shrouded, dark and confusing. He saw his brother's face, the old and this new one. He saw images he had never seen before, like the dreams of a mad man in his mind.

It couldn't be, he told himself. It was only an infection. A minor wound that would heal soon. As he looked down on his battered body, an old fear roused in him. Sasuke had never suffered any wound his body couldn't heal. For a moment, he wondered if he would really die.

Words from a dream emerged to the surface of his mind. The whisper of the hooded man sounded suddenly loudly in his ears.

_Now is not the time you die, little brother._

“No!” Sasuke screamed. He forced his mind close, trying to shield himself against the influence of a ghost. Itachi couldn't be here. Itachi couldn't have said that. Itachi desired only his demise, not for him to live. That couldn't have been Itachi. But at the same time, the primal instinct in him urged furiously that his senses were right. The hooded man that was his brother, the greatest mortal in Konoha history. It was Itachi.

Sasuke felt as if something inside him was tearing him apart. It had nothing to do with the infection caused by the disease of the Shadowland, it was something even deeper. Something that belonged only to Sasuke.

He was a child of two worlds, a victim of both. Sometimes, in his weaker days, the two parts of him collided, his animal instincts fighting his human senses. Two parts of him fought with each other, bringing the Lunar to a point where he didn't recognize himself. His human part was angry and afraid. It was screaming from an old pain while his animal part was calling for the only thing that could save him.

His human half, known as Uchiha Sasuke, had a life in the Konoha Military. It was furious, blaming his other half for the delay of their righteous vendetta. Uchiha Sasuke wanted blood for his murdered family. That man wanted honor for his forgotten house that was once so great. He wanted recognition for his achievements, for the wounds he had suffered for Konoha and the times he had risked his life for a place he was not allowed to enter. That man was beyond frustration. That man had enough of this meaningless existence and was for the first time in many years, afraid. Because his animal part was about to win.

The other half, the half that had awoken thirty-one years ago and was called the Son of Falcon, presented the perfect answer for all his problems. It was raging in its cage, its mighty wings destroying the chains of civilization. That part wanted nothing but to leave this behind and return to where he belonged. His home was the sky and the sea, it was in the forests and the lands. He missed the comforting weight of earth on his body as he slithered through rocks and tunnels. He longed for the smell of forests and the voices of the thousands of insects and birds. His home was in the deep forest in the Far East where the whole world sang. In a time long gone, the Son of Falcon could simply shed his cloth and jump in the water where he could dive so deep no light could follow him. There, in absolute solitude and peace, he could listen and meditate. In that time, he was as free as the wind on his face and the storm against his wings. He could spread them and take off into the endless sky. He could touch the clouds and rival the spirits. He could even reach for the stars if he wanted to.

But in all that, something was tiding him down to the ground beneath him. He had felt that bond in his heart without realizing what it was. He had heard that voice in the wind and rain. When he closed his eyes, it was the sensation of home that drew him back to Creation.

The wound on his shoulder burned with new-found anger, pulling him out of his precious memory. He winced, his eyes pressed shut. When he woke a few minute ago, Sasuke had noticed that he could no longer feel his right arm. Clenching his teeth together, the Lunar tried to move his fingers, only to be overwhelmed by a new wave of agony. He cursed mentally. For days, he had been in this bed, recovering from a wound that would not heal. He hated it, hated to be so weak and vulnerable. No herb was able to ease his pain, no tea could grand him a night's rest. In all that suffering, Sasuke held onto the only thing he knew could give him strength.

_Sasuke...._

The voice of his dreams resounded in his head, just like the time when he flew over the edge of the world. He whimpered and turned his face towards the origin of that smooth voice. It seemed to be coming from very far away, hidden by dust and distance.

“Sasuke!” The voice called out again. “Can you hear me?”

“Where are you?” the Lunar gasped, his voice faint and feeble.

“Come back to me.” The voice was more appealing than any other. It pierced through the thick fog of his fever and reached deep into his core. “Open your eyes.”

Until now, Sasuke had not realized that he had kept them shut, remaining blind to the world. Was all that he had seen only the reflection of his own memory, playing tricks on his venom indulged mind? As he opened his eyes, the colorful net overlaying everything was absent. Only one thing stood out against the rest of the dull world.

The young Solar's face was uncomfortably close to Sasuke's. It seem to glow with a comforting golden light. It was not his Anima, nor was it the nature shine of his magical armor. Shaking his head and pushing the Solar away, the Lunar convinced himself that it was the oil-lamp's fire. This had no meaning. It couldn't.

“Sasuke?” Naruto whispered.

No one spoke Sasuke's name like Naruto did. It was as if those words flowed off his tongue naturally and gave it hidden meaning. As the young captain started rambling about what he had perceived, Sasuke lost himself in the Solar's voice. It reminded him of one day when he was flying through the clouds. He followed the edge in Naruto's tone and sunk deeper into it. He missed the meaning and only took in the sound of something so unique.

“Sasuke?” This time, his name was called out with more force. “Are you okay?”

“He was here,” he heard himself saying, not braced to shield himself away. He was not comfortable in the company of so many. Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi were all gathered around his bed. Green eyes, blue eyes and one gray one, they all rested on him and fixed him down with their different intentions. Some of them spoke of worries, others of confusion and one even with cold, distant calculation.

“Sasuke,” Kakashi moved in closer, revealing his masked face to the light of fire. “Who was here?”

Realizing his mistake, the Lunar frowned. He tried to sit up but suffered another wave of weakness. His mortification grew deeper, bringing a flush to his pale cheeks. His shoulder screamed with pain as he forced his own body to more. By now, everything felt sore and exhausted. Still, Sasuke refused Sakura's help. He would kill himself without hesitance should the day come to pass when he couldn’t move without help.

“Who was here?” Naruto urged, now almost sprawling over Sasuke's covered legs. “Come on, Bastard. Are you sure? I was standing guard outside. No one could get past me.”

“You were asleep.” Kakashi reminded with good nature.

Even in the dim light, Sasuke saw Naruto blush. A strange feeling roused inside him again. He had no time to analyze it right now. He needed to focus, to access.

“But I was awake for a while now, Master.” Naruto muttered under his breath before turning back to Sasuke. The concern in the blond's eyes grew with the second, making him appear like a curious puppy. “Sasuke, who was here?”

How could Sasuke ever defy those eyes? He sighed heavily. “Itachi.”

“Who?” Naruto wounded aloud and Sasuke twitched.

“Impossible!” Sakura gasped.

“I know what I saw!” The Lunar hissed back instantly. He never appreciated his judgment doubted. Now that he had voiced his worst fear, all the other dangers came into his mind. “He was here, just a moment ago. Commander, you need to seal off the camp. He must not escape!”

“Sasuke, no one was here.” Sakura sat down on the other side of his bed. She placed a gentle hand on his forehead and frowned. Her other rested on one of his legs and stroke it softly. “It was just a dream. You were still sleeping when we arrived.”

“It was not a dream!” He growled at her, bringing her to retrieve her hand. He shook his leg, gesturing her to let go either. If she kept appearing so intimate with him, what would Kakashi think of them? “I know that he was here, he spoke to me.”

“It can't be!” Naruto shook his head. His tone suggested that Sasuke clearly was mad. The Solar slid closer and mirrored Sakura's movements. Naruto's hand was hotter than Sakura's and a lot bigger. As the Solar wasn't satisfied, he shrugged and exchanged his hand with his own forehead. “You're still running a high fever. Sakura was right, it must have been a bad dream.”

“I was not dreaming!” Sasuke hissed, his eyes locked with Naruto's. “Now take your nose out of my face!”

“Come on, I was right outside. If anyone was here, I would have known. And if anyone spoke, even if it was a whisper, I would have heard.” The captain crossed his arms over his chest like a proud guard of the royal palace. “I know who entered this place today and who left. No one could have slipped past my keen senses.”

“You're an idiot!” Sasuke had enough of this. “Itachi could have fooled you even if you were looking with both of your eyes. You have no idea what he is capable of.”

“Was.” Kakashi added dryly.

“Excuse me?”

“Was.” The Commander repeated. “Uchiha Itachi is dead.”

“Really?” Sakura seemed more than just a little surprised.

“No, he certainly is not.” Sasuke growled. “He was right here.”

“What does he look like?” Kakashi lifted a brow.

“How is this important?”

“If a dead man walks the earth, it is important.”

“My brother is not a walking dead!”

“You might not want to believe it, but....”

“Enough!” This time, Sasuke's voice was aided by the primal roar of a beast. He felt his own fangs extend and quickly put a stop to it. “No,” he repeated with more restraint. “My brother would not fall prey to a necromancer.”

“What makes you sure?” Kakashi took a step closer, clearly challenging Sasuke.

“Wait!” Naruto yelled, shaking his head and hands violently. “What's going on? What are you two talking about? Who is this Itachi? And who is Sasuke's brother? And you never told me that you have a brother, Bastard! And why would he not be a walking dead and by the name of Sol Invictus, who the hell is this _he_?” The Solar panted heavily when he ended his outburst. His face was red and getting darker as he looked around. “Please, help an idiot out here?”

“My brother,” Sasuke started. He didn't want to talk about the man he hated the most, but something inside him just made him talk. “Uchiha Itachi. I saw my brother. He was here and he whispered to me before you came. He told me to live... to not die.” His throat was suddenly very dry. An old, deep-buried hurt unearthed and took his words away. He had tried to forget what happened that night. He had tried for forty-three years and he failed.

“Sasuke?” Naruto's warm, comforting hand was on his again. “Are you okay?”

“He... he was a....” He couldn't continue.

“He was a traitor.” Kakashi finished for him, his voice lacking any emotion. Standing at the end of Sasuke's bed, the Lunar could feel his old mentor's gaze on him. “Before he turned on us, he was one of the best. Though only mortal, he outmatched Elementalists by the dozens.”

“Is that possible?” Sakura asked.

“He was enlightened by the essence at the age of twelve.” The Commander nodded. “Very young even by Elementalist standard. He graduated from the Academy only a year later. At the age of fourteen, Itachi was accepted into the legion as the second youngest officer ever.”

“You were the youngest, right?” Naruto muttered but Kakashi didn't answer.

“Master, I thought sixteen was the minimum age for the legion.” Sakura sounded slightly unsure.

“It would be a waste of talent in Itachi's case. We all had high hopes for him. He would have been a legendary Elementalist.” Kakashi sighed. “Some even believed that the Flame of Hesiesh would be reborn into him. But he did not exalt.”

“He remained mortal?”

Sasuke twitched at the wonder in Sakura's voice. Of course it would be difficult for the prestigious Elementalists to accept that anyone could best them.

“Not quite,” Kakashi shook his head. “But it didn't stop him from being the best agent in ANBU.”

“I thought you were the best.” Naruto grinned at their commander.

“Officially,” Kakashi waved with one hand. “I was chosen by Pasiap, the dragon of earth while Itachi was chosen by no one. The department would have suffered from many laughter should we allow a mortal to be the best.”

Sasuke opened his mouth, wanting to voice the injustice he felt, but reminded himself that he should not fight for Itachi's honor. That man had none.

“That's not very honorable of you.” Naruto pouted instead.

“It was for the best,” Kakashi sighed. “Anyways, he was the best until he betrayed us. If it was known that the best ANBU went rogue, imagine the disaster.”

“Wait, what?” Naruto interrupted again. “Sasuke's brother betrayed us? He didn't die in a heroic battle in service of his home? I though he was the best!”

“He was a manic!” Sasuke growled. “A traitor! A murderer! I saw him slay our parents with his own hands! He killed my family, my entire clan! He alone ended the mighty Uchiha clan in one single night!” Sasuke panted, the pain from the past caching up with him for a moment.

“And?” Sakura whispered. “What happened then?”

Sasuke wanted to let go of that old grudge and finally give voice to what had marked him so deeply. But his tongue was too heavy and couldn't move. He stared down at his own hands but saw nothing but the blood on his parents. He could still see their vacant eyes, their souls already gone from their mortal forms. Itachi had just stood there, shrouded in darkness and shadow. Only two demonic red eyes had stared down at him, burning him.

“Nothing,” Kakashi released Sasuke from his vision. “Itachi fled the scene. He killed everyone in the Uchiha district, the entire Konoha Guard included. Sasuke was the only survivor.”

“Oh,” Naruto muttered. “I didn't know it was you brother, Sasuke. I'm sorry.” After a small pause, the Solar asked again. “And? What happened then?”

Kakashi shook his head.

“Master,” Sakura slowly started, her voice smaller than usual. She even relented to her old habit of speaking with one curled hand in front of her mouth. “You said that Itachi is dead. How do you know?”

“It's not important, just trust that I speak truth.”

“I cannot...” Sasuke whispered. The rage inside him, the desire for revenge had driven him ever since that day. How could Kakashi simply take that away? Why wasn't he told sooner? Why had they all deceived him? _No, Kakashi must be lying._ “You're mistaken, Commander. I am neither mad nor senseless. He was here, as real as you and me.” Sasuke closed his eyes and conjured up the appearance of his brother. He shivered at the mental sight and took a deep breath. “I saw him.” Without leaving out any detail, Sasuke described everything he remembered. With every word he said, the room seemed to grow quieter until their breaths were the only ambient sound.

“So?” Naruto was the first to speak. He turned his head from Kakashi to Sasuke and then back to Kakashi again. “What does that mean?”

“It means nothing,” Kakashi said, his expression hidden behind his mask. “Sasuke, I know what he meant to you.”

 _How could you?_ Sasuke wanted to hiss but stopped himself.

“But I'm sorry. There's nothing we can do. Accept that your brother is no more. How I come by this knowledge is not important. Now, your recovery takes priority. You must concentrate on getting better.”

“He is not dead!” Sasuke screamed. “I will not accept it! He cannot be dead! He must die by nothing but my hand! It is my right, my destiny, my mission!”

“Even if what you say is true, your most talented brother is probably long gone from our camp.” Kakashi pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. “I cannot direct more forces away from Konoha, and certainly not for one rogue legionnaire who has not shown his face in half a century. Great evil is coming towards us and right now, we are needed in Konoha.”

“That is not my concern!” Sasuke snapped.

“Bastard!” Naruto yelled suddenly, reminding the Lunar that he was still there. “How is Konoha not your concern? You have duties as a legionnaire! You've sworn an oath to defend it. For heaven's sake, it's your home!”

“How can a place that has forsaken me be my home?” Sasuke spat. “Have you forgotten that I am not allowed into its lands? Have you not noticed that for fucking ten years, I sleep in the field of eternal soldiers while you fuck around in the royal chambers? Do not lecture me about duty, Uzumaki! I have carried this collar you call duty for too long! This uniform you force on me is a prison and I am but a slave of your whim!”

After Sasuke had ended his monologue, Naruto looked like as if the Lunar had slapped him. Sasuke felt instant remorse mixed with a sense of achievement, making him feel suddenly excited and exhausted. Time seemed to stop as Sasuke watched Naruto's lower lip tremble. The young captain looked suddenly old and so, so sad. Sasuke wanted to place his own hand on that reddening cheek and calm him, but the pain in his shoulder stopped him from doing so. Words of apology were on Sasuke's tongue, but he swallowed it. He turned his face away and bit on his own flesh.

“I... I had no idea you felt that way,” the blonde muttered, eyes averted from Sasuke. “And I... I didn't... I didn't fuck around....” He opened his palm and a stream of golden essence lifted his spear from the floor into his hand. With his eyes fixed on the carpet, the Solar dragged himself out of the tent.

Sasuke heard the flap open and close, leaving only a shocked looking Sakura and Kakashi, whose expression switched between exasperation and amusement.

“Better now?” The commander sighed.

“Ah.” Sasuke nodded. He was too tired to burn Kakashi with his infamous glare. “If you don't mind, Sir, I would like some rest.”

“Sure,” Kakashi shrugged and turned to leave. “Sakura will tend to your wound later. Try to get some sleep. Sakura, can I talk to you?”

“Yes, Master.” The Elementalist followed quickly. “Sasuke, please don't worry. I think I know a way to fix you now.” She smiled at him fondly but Sasuke couldn't even muster enough courtesy to acknowledge it.

When Kakashi was at the flap, he turned around again. “Oh and Sasuke, I believe there is no need to remind you that the punishment for desertion is death.”

“No, Sir.” The Lunar muttered.

Death was a strange thing to an immortal. Around him, every one, the Elementalists included had the certainty in life that death would come one day. But as a Lunar Exalted, chosen by heaven, Sasuke would never die a natural death. He would live forever. Sometimes, he wondered what he should do with all that time and what eternity really meant. Though he was still at a young age, Sasuke had already witnessed much with the time at his disposal. He had listened to Orochimaru's lecture and greedily sucked in all the knowledge he could. Even though Orochimaru was only over two centuries old, the vast knowledge he could gather in that time had impressed the young Uchiha. At this moment, he pitied the mortals for their short life span.

Even in a city like Konoha where the lifespan was increased by modern medicine, a mortal seldom live past eighty. An enlightened mortal might have another twenty years more. But they all would wither into dust within a century. An Elementalist would live up to five-hundred years old, but compared to that of a Celestial Exalted, it was still but an instant. A strange thought occurred to him. He suddenly realized that in a thousand years, all the people he knew would be dead. Sakura, Kakashi, Karin, Juugo, Suigetsu, they all would be no more. Only Naruto would still be there.

For a moment, he allowed himself to imagine a world where only Naruto and him existed, two powerful Celestial Exalted ruling over the whole of Creation. He quickly shook his head, banishing the thought. Ruling would not suit him. He was not chosen to be a ruler, but a defender. Evil would always prevail. Even now, Sasuke could feel deeply in his bones that Kakashi was right.

Sucking breath through his teeth, Sasuke directed his thoughts towards more momentary matters. Death was rolling up to them from the east and he was not even strong enough to grip his sword. And what about Itachi? Should he now abandon his revenge and defend the mortals of Creation as Luna had chosen him for? But what if this conflict would demand his life? Or worse, what if this problem needed a century to solve? Should he just avert the gaze and wait until old age claimed his brother?

Muffled voices from outside the tent interrupted Sasuke's thoughts. He narrowed his eyes and concentrated for a moment. His cat ears twitched, straitening up to enhance his hearing. It soon became clear that it was Naruto and Sakura. Clenching his teeth together, Sasuke heaved his body from the comfort of Kakashi's bed. The pain rushed through his limbs anew, tossing Sasuke to the ground. He was glad no one could see him right now as the glorious Lunar Warrior dragged his weakened body towards the outer wall of the tent.

When he pressed his ear against the heavy fabric, Naruto's voice reached him as if the Solar was right next to him.

“Did you know it?” Naruto asked, sounding very sad.

“Of course not,” Sakura replied.

“I thought he talks to you.”

“Not about what happened to his family.” Earth was being crushed under Sakura's boots. She apparently sat down on the water barrel Sasuke knew was there and kicked at a small rock before her feet. “I thought his brother died with his family. No, I mean, I didn't even know he had a brother.”

“Me neither,” Naruto plumped down on the ground next to Sakura. “I feel bad since I never thought about who killed his clan. I always imagined it to be a demon or something, not a mortal. And certainly not a traitor.”

“Me, too.” Sakura sighed heavily. “What do we do, now? Sasuke always said that he has business to deal with. What if this is the business and he leaves? You heard him there....”

“He will not leave.” Kakashi's voice added to the dialogue and Sasuke instinctively held his breath.

“How can you be so sure, Master?”

“He knows that if he leaves again, he is no better than Itachi.”

“Don't say that!” Naruto had apparently jumped up. “Sasuke is not a traitor.”

“He left us before.”

“Well, he was still young! And he came back!”

“He's the same age as you!”

“But I am a Solar! I have the collective knowledge of my past lives.”

Sasuke's eyes widened. _How is that possible?_ He had never remembered anything from his past lives and Naruto knew everything? How much was that? How many past lives did he have? How much knowledge was stored inside the brain of that moron?

“Just stop,” Sakura sighed. “You don't know a thing about your past lives.”

“But I'm still a Solar!” Naruto almost yelled. “And that's not the point! I know Sasuke wouldn't leave us. He won't leave me again!”

“Is there anything I should be aware of?” Their Commander asked.

“No? Not really?” After a moment, Naruto started again. Apparently, words weren't needed to communicate. “So, how much do you know about this Itachi? I mean, there is a detail that keeps bugging me.”

“Oh?”

“What is it, Naruto?”

“I mean, if Itachi is or was mortal, shouldn't he be an old man by now?” Naruto wondered, bringing Sasuke suddenly realization. “I know that Sasuke and I were fifteen, when his family was murdered. I don't know how old Itachi was, but assuming he was older, he must be at least sixty!”

“About sixty-four,” Kakashi corrected. “And that’s why what Sasuke described to me does not sound like a mortal senile.”

“Are you suggesting....” Sakura gasped. “That Itachi exalted later on?”

“No. I believe that Itachi was chosen before he betrayed us.” Sasuke pressed a hand over his mouth, smothering his loud gasp. “Itachi was too good for a mortal. He tried to hide it, but I am not a fool. Though whatever he was, he conceived perfectly. Until the night of the massacre, none of us knew the full extent of his power.”

“I can't believe it.” Sakura gasped.

“Master Kakashi,” Naruto muttered. “Have you seen him fight? Wouldn't it be obvious?”

“He was a genius and he made no mistake. Until that night, none of his comrades or his commanders ever suspected anything.” Kakashi suddenly sounded defeated. “I have never witnessed him manipulate any elemental essence. And unlike Sasuke, my blood-eye is not powerful enough to see the essence inside a person. The Uchiha clan might have known. That also could be the reason why they had to die.”

“Why didn't you tell Sasuke?” Naruto hissed.

“That would have conjured more questions than answers.”

“What questions?”

“Like what chose Itachi?” Kakashi replied instantly. Sasuke had the suspicion that the Commander had often thought about this.

“What?”

“No enlightened mortal, genius or not, could defeat the whole Uchiha clan single-handedly. And if he was really that good, then why wouldn't an element chose him? And if it wasn't the elements, what god has become his patron? Who was he, what was he and why did he kill his clan. There are hundreds of questions around Uchiha Itachi and every answer leads to more questions.”

“So you think he might be something else.”

“Only suspicions.” Kakashi said. “But that's not important. Itachi is dead.”

“But you said he is Exalted.”

“Exalted can be slain.”

“How the hell do you know?” Naruto yelled.

“Master, please, tell us. We won't tell Sasuke.”

With a heavy sigh, Kakashi gave into his former students. “There is a ritual in ANBU. When we enter, we write our names on an enchanted parchment with our own blood. From there, the script is tied to our fate. Should one ANBU die, the name turns black and the spot shows sign of damage.”

“And Itachi's name is black?” Sakura asked, her voice trembling.

“For almost forty-three years.”

Sasuke gasped and his hand came up to smother his outburst again. No, this couldn't be! His brother couldn't be dead the entire time. If Kakashi had certainty that Itachi was gone, why didn't he tell him? Why didn't he reveal the truth and set Sasuke's mind to rest? Why would he hold that secret and keep Sasuke in the dark?

The Lunar felt the urge to storm out of the tent and close his claw around Kakashi's throat and squeeze until the Commander told him everything he wanted to know about Itachi. He suddenly felt cheated, betrayed. His oath to Konoha was based on a lie. He was promised the full support of Kakashi's legion should Itachi ever appear again. And the entire time, those decadent, disgusting Elementalists were lying to him, manipulating him into risking his life for their petty, mortal lives. Sasuke felt the anger rising in him, his fangs growing past his lips. A snarl left his lips and his hands turned into claws.

He felt the venom tingling in his shoulder, the pain suddenly became meaningless. He had been deceived. He had been lied to. He had lost ten years of time, living the life of a servant because he had trusted the lies those Konoha politicians had told him. He had actually believed that Kakashi was on his side.

Just as Sasuke was about the rip the heavy fabric apart and demand the duel of honor from his commander, Naruto's voice reached him, halting him in his charge.

“Why don't you tell him then?” Naruto asked. “If Sasuke knows that his brother is dead, then everything is good, right? He wouldn't want to leave and he can come back home with us. And why didn't you tell Sasuke before he left us the last time? Why... Wait a moment, that means Sasuke has lost it. Itachi couldn't have been there, could he?”

“It's not that simple.” Kakashi added. “He could be a walking dead, or some other foul creature. I don't think that Itachi killed his family, deserted and simply dropped dead. He might not be alive, but there are other beings beyond our imagination.”

“Creatures of Darkness?” Sakura asked.

“Possibly. Sasuke gave me the crucial detail.” Kakashi sounded excited. “He said that the Creatures of Darkness are called so because they existed outside the Loom of Fate.”

“The what of what?” Naruto moaned.

“The Loom of fate is a legend. An artifact that supposedly records the fate of all living beings. What if our ANBU parchment is somehow tied to that Loom of Fate? That would mean that Itachi can somehow still exist but does not live.”

“You lost me.” Naruto said.

“I must admit that I am still confused. Is Itachi alive or not?”

Sasuke took in a deep breath. Kakashi was a lot smarter than he thought. He let his fangs and claws disappear and listened carefully to the assumption of his former mentor. The duel with Kakashi for the lies he had told would come, but only when Sasuke could perform to his best. That much he owned his old mentor.

“It is very deep and ancient lore. Only senior agents of the ANBU may study it.” Kakashi explained. “I spent many years trying to comprehend the concept of life and death and came to conclusion that life can exist in death.”

“That is blasphemy, Master!” Sakura squeaked. “There is no life after death.”

“That's why you must not speak about it to anyone. Not even your friends. And especially not to Sai. As for now, we have more urgent matters to attend to. Sakura, can you go and prepare Sasuke's medicine? I'm afraid we must not linger here for long.”

“But, Sasuke is still not fit for a ride.”

“He has to be. Now, go.”

Sasuke let his heavy body sink back down to the floor. Could it be true what Kakashi had said? It was possible. Sasuke had long ago stopped believing in the religion of the Elementalist. He knew for sure that there was life in death, the existence of ghosts proved it. But could Itachi be a ghost? No, what he saw was not a ghost. Itachi was too real, too human to be the material form of a soul. His brother was more. But what was he?

Shaking his head, Sasuke convinced himself that it didn't matter. Regardless of what Itachi was, Sasuke would find him and send him to the afterworld, no, to the void. He would find a way to stop his brother from reincarnating and should he fail that, well he had all of eternity to find Itachi's reincarnations and kill it again and again.

“Are you alright?” Kakashi's voice again carried through the wall of the tent.

“Who? Me?” Naruto sounded falsely surprised. “Of course!”

“I know when you lie.”

“I think Sasuke will die.”

“Why?”

“Because Sakura has absolutely no idea what she is doing,” Naruto said, his voice carried more worry than blame. “His wound is too severe for her.”

“She'll do it.”

“Please, we can't let him stay in the field when we are home. That's not fair. You said that we'll see after this cycle. Sasuke has stayed with me for fucking five years now! The cycle is over. I know he won't betray us. He has proven his loyalty many times!”

“The Queen's verdict is final.”

“But you can change that!” Naruto begged. “You can put in a good word for him. Please, Master, I know that Sasuke will die if he stays in the field. That place is complete slum and almost barbaric! He needs medical attention in the hospital! Granny-Tsunade can save him!”

“So, that's what you're playing at. You want the Queen to save him.”

“Yeah, of course! I don't want him to die! No, I can't let him die!” Naruto yelled. “Please, Kakashi, he's my friend. And yours too! You said you would always protect your friends!”

“That's a low blow, Naruto.”

“You taught me to use every weapon I have.” The Solar replied and the Lunar inside the tent chuckled. “Please, I need him!”

Silence. Inside and outside. Sasuke didn't dare move, afraid he might charge outside after all. Those words were spoken hastily, but the tone carried more truth than anything Sasuke could remember.

“Specify that,” Kakashi teased.

“I... I don't know! I just need him! Kakashi, he's like my counterpart, another half of me. When I with him, I know who I am! He completes me! And I... I....” The Solar let out a frustrated scream. “I don't know! I just can't be without him. Please, I lost him once, don't make me lose him again!”

Something hot fell onto Sasuke's hand. He blinked and more of the hot liquid gathered in his palm. Bewildered, the Lunar touched his own face and realized that it was tears. Hot, fresh, salty tears. As he wondered what had moved him to this state, more of the tears gathered in his eyes. His throat grew tide and an ache caught his heart.

“Please,” Naruto begged. “Don't take him away.”

Sasuke closed his eyes, preventing more from spreading. Naruto's voice sounded so honest, so hurt and afraid. As if Sasuke was only a dream that would vaporize should he whisper too loudly. The Lunar shook his head violently. He wanted to deny the feeling in his chest but couldn't. Simply hearing Naruto’s voice confirmed what was in his heart, something Sasuke had always feared and hoped for.

“What would you do for it?” Kakashi asked. “If I should revoke the banishment.”

“Anything!”

“Good,” clothing rushed and Sasuke heard Naruto gasp. “Go to the Kitchen and fetch a bow for me. And then, you can give this verdict to Sasuke.”

 _What verdict?_ Sasuke wanted to scream.

“Don't look at me like this,” Kakashi chuckled. “I have sent word to Konoha already. Sasuke's banishment has been revoked. He is now a fully recognized citizen of Konoha and officer of the legion. Tell him that he may and is expected to represent his clan on the council, like his father had done. Stop gawking at me, go fetch my soup!”

“Master Kakashi!” Naruto screamed and Kakashi grunted. “You're the best.”

Sasuke still couldn't believe what he had heard until Naruto's steps faded in the distance. He pressed his one good arm over half of his face and allowed his tears to flow freely for the first time since he left home. He was going home. He was going to see Konoha again, the place he was born in and grew up in. He was....

“Sasuke,” Kakashi's voice dragged him of his emotional outburst. “At least try to appear surprised when he comes for you, alright?”

Sasuke quickly gathered his voice and forced it to be even. “Yes, Sir.”

When Naruto finally burst into his room, Sasuke had heaved himself into bed. He pretended to be irritated by the intrusion but quickly failed his act seeing Naruto's happy face shining like a sun. When the blonde placed the verdict scroll into his hand and told Sasuke what Kakashi had said barely fifteen minute ago, Sasuke only gave him a cold hum and a controlled nod.

He then turned in his bed and waited patiently for Naruto to go. Only then, did Sasuke allowed his tears to flow until his pillow was soaked. His grinned into his cover until his face hurt and cried some more. Eventually, Sasuke fell asleep and dreamed of his family. Among all the blurred and faded silhouette, Sasuke saw him again.

The familiar stranger with white skin and black hair who carried his brother's face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Leave a comment or kudo if I pleased you.  
> And I guess it's confirmed now that they are soul-mates^^  
> And I hope I didn't overwhelm you with the Exalted stuff. But it's an essential part of the plot. And it really isn't that difficult^^
> 
> And just btw, this story will feature some HashiMada later on. I'll tag it when it's time. :-D


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew that Sasuke has a sense of humor. And behold the great interaction of Team 7!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Luxurien! She's amazing and never fails to inspire me.  
> And OMG! I got so many great feedback for the last chapter! That's amazing! I never thought that it would happen!  
> THANK YOU SO MUCH!  
> NEWS: I updated chapter 4. There is an artwork of Naruto in it now. Go look at it. XD (Took me 10 hours to finish that.)

**The longest night**

 

**08.**

 

Konoha was known as the greatest city in the world, a crown jewel of Creation. It was built almost four hundred years ago, when two mortal enemies embraced love and shook hands. They started from humble origins, but their greatness was unmatched by any other power. One of the two founders defended their realm with his invincible army of Elementalists, the other ruled with kindness and compassion. Together they forged Konoha into what it is today.

But as in all good things, their prosperity came to an end, rather abruptly. Only little was known from that time. The most ambitious students of history, who had ventured deep into the archives of the library, believed that something evil had cursed one of the founding fathers, driving him into insanity. Something dark had taken root in his heart and turned him against their most beloved king Hashirama. As time passed and the whispers of what really happened faded with the wind, his name was forgotten.

Today, Konoha belongs to the Senju, the line of their first king. The woman sitting on the throne was a powerful Elementalist called Tsunade. Her rule was different from that of her Grandfather, but no less kind. Though many worshiped her and remembered her as a magnificent general of the last great war, she was no where near his caliber for she was only a Terrestrial Exalted.

 

One mile before the grand gate of Konoha, Naruto glanced around nervously. They had caught up with the rest of Kakashi's army two days ago, where it had waited on the outskirts of Konoha for their commander. They were preparing for the inevitable parade through the City, showing its people that the heroes had come home. Naruto still remembered his last parade, where he had ridden behind Kakashi and waved to the screaming women and men at each sides. Rose pedals had filled the air and pigeons surged above their heads. It was beautiful and Naruto had enjoyed every second of it.

On that day over five years ago, he had truly felt like a citizen of Konoha. He had felt the admiration of his people and believed that they had accepted him. Now, as he sat on his Simhata facing the same situation, Naruto felt none of its splendor. Though the sun shun brightly above and the sky was as blue as his eyes, Naruto wished for nothing more than this parade to be over. His mind was far away, many rows behind him with his wounded friend. He had voted for Sasuke to lie down in one of the many carriages, but the Lunar had refused.

With sweat on his forehead and his lips broken and pale, Sasuke had hissed that would not ride home hidden behind bars like a slave. He would enter Konoha proudly as the last Uchiha or not at all. It gave Naruto no choice but to help Sasuke on his horse and bind his good hand to the reins. He only hoped that Sasuke's navy cape was able to conceal the wooden support frame he had crafted to keep Sasuke in his saddle.

“Naruto, are you ready?”

Sakura's voice next to him let him turn his head around. Again, her beauty hit him like a hammer. Now washed and dressed for the occasion, Sakura looked very much like the dream of every young girl that wished to become a powerful Elementalist. Feeling a blush coming up to his cheeks, Naruto cleared his throat. He quickly told himself that Sakura would probably kill him if he tried to court her right now. He forced himself to see her as nothing but a loyal comrade and a very good friend. Making sure he wouldn't say anything stupid, Naruto opened his mouth.

“He should be here with us!” Was the first thing to come out.

“Who?” She wondered, padding her horse.

“Sasuke. This is his victory as much as ours.” He shifted on Shishi's back and forced down a pout. “It's not fair that he rides with the mongrels. He's a recognized officer now.”

“But what about his troops?” Sakura twisted in his saddle, trying to get a look of Sasuke's little force. She sighed when she failed just as Naruto before. “They can't ride with us.”

“His men aren't here,” Naruto said briskly. “They are in the field. He's alone back there.”

“Oh,” Sakura looked surprised. For a moment, she stared at her saddle and then glanced around. “And his companions?”

“Probably with him. I don't know.”

“Maybe we can ask Master Kakashi?”

“Ask me what?” The Commander halted his white horse just before them, looking as bored as ever. “Are you two ready? You ride behind me, like always.”

“What about Sasuke?” Naruto blurred out.

“He's with the foreign legion.” The commander shrugged.

“He should be here with us!”

Kakashi lifted one curious brow. “You want me to change our parade order right now?”

“But he belongs with us!” The captain almost shouted, gaining himself a few curious looks. He quickly lower his voice. “He's part of our strike team. He's your student, too!”

“Former student,” Kakashi corrected, rubbing his temper. “Just like you two. I'm not your Master anymore.”

“That's not my point!” The blond captain still had difficulty keeping his voice down. “He's not a mongrel anymore! He's official. He's won battles for us and even saved us. Please, Master, it's just one man, he won't fuck up your pretty parade.”

“To be precise, he's only official when the Queen welcomes him back, so...” Kakashi sighed. “I don't have time to argue with you right now. I'm hungry and horny and my husband is waiting. So by all means, go and get him.”

“That's more than I want to know,” Naruto muttered under his breath, already turning his horse. Before he rode off to where his mind had been all morning, he heard Sakura hiss something like a prayer to the gods above to help her with these two idiots.

Her last works were swallowed by the wind blowing past his ears. With speed unsuited for a busy field, Naruto rode along the rows of soldiers, all preparing for the parade. The surprise on their faces as the golden captain dashed past didn't linger as it quickly turned into applause. So the news of him cleansing the forsaken town had already reached the common ears.

Ten minutes later, Naruto's fist tightened around the manes of his Simhata, bringing it to a halt before the last section of their parade. The foreign legion, or the mongrels as the soldiers called them, was a company made up from mercenaries or non-legal forces. Anyone who wished to fight with Konoha was welcome to do so. Though they received moderate compensation for their services and the right to stay in the city, they were not recognized as citizens, excluding them from all the prestige and politics of Konoha. Should they but overstep their boundaries, Konoha would not take responsibility for their act nor would Konoha let them live. The punishment for the crimes of the mongrels were among the harshest.

It was an insult to place Sasuke here. When they were fighting, or out on the line, Naruto often forgot about this place. But now, as he glanced over the strange faces of a few officers and their small teams, he felt his anger rise again.

“Where is Sasuke?” He asked loudly into the crowd of men and women. They glanced up at him, missing every discipline drilled into the Konoha soldiers. One of the older man, probably from fisherman's tribe stepped out of the line. He grinned a toothless grin at Naruto and hinted something of a salute. His long, wild hair flapped in the air as he placed one hand on the handle of his axe.

“The Son of falcon is far behind, with the cavalry.” All men around them laughed.

Naruto had no idea what that man spoke of. “What cavalry? There is not cavalry here!”

“Go see for yourself, Captain.” He again hinted a salute and jerked his head in the direction.

Naruto had no time to be angry with that man. The mongrels seldom showed the younger officers any respect. They were here for the money Konoha paid and the chance for some war loot. He nudged his ankles into Shishi's flanks and the Simhata again took off, leaving the older man in the dust.

Barely fifty yards away, Naruto found what the man described as cavalry. Rage flushed his face instantly. He heard himself growl in anger but discarded the thought of revenge instantly. He was not that immature prankster anymore that wished to punish all those who had wronged him. He was an honored captain, he couldn't afford to lower himself to brawling with a mongrel.

Before him, Sasuke sat barely conscious in his saddle, kept straight by the cradle Naruto had made for him. His left fist was still tiled to his reins, as his whole right arm rested in a gray sling. Right in front of Sasuke were the mongrel soldiers marching by foot, right behind him the skinny horses pulling carriages filled with support and camp items. It was the most humiliating place Naruto could imagine and his best friend was in it.

“Sasuke!” He called out and lined his horse next to Onyx. He reached out to see if Sasuke had heard him but received no reaction. He gritted his teeth and took Sasuke's hand in his. “Sasuke, can you hear me?”

Onyx buckled slightly under the Lunar, waking him from a drug indulged doze.

“Naruto?” His name came in a feeble gasp. “What are you doing here? Something wrong?”

“Not yet,” The captain reached over to grab the reins. “You're coming with me.”

“Where to?” the Lunar sounded so defeated. The harsh ride to Konoha had almost killed Sasuke, but they had no choice for Sasuke's only hope rested in Tsunade now.

“You're riding with us up front!” Naruto said loudly, meaning for all the mongrels to hear it. He needed them to know that Sasuke was not theirs to toy with and that he now rested under the protection of the mighty Konoha.

“What?” Sasuke gasped, his hand falling into his lap. “But the protocol....”

“Who cares? Come on!” As Sasuke didn't move, Naruto snorted with annoyance. “Stop being a pain in my ass! Come with me!”

The Lunar only gazed at him through his fogged eyes. The medicine Sakura had given him was still working, dulling his pain to a bearable state. Unfortunately, it also made Sasuke beyond reason and very glum.

“Do you want the first impression of the Last Uchiha returning home after a decade to be like this? Huddled away at the tail of the parade, between mongrels and garbage?”

“Shut up, Idiot!” Sasuke hissed and Naruto smiled. His moody friend was back. “Like I want to be part of this filth. I just don't have the strength to fight them right now, or they'd all be dead.”

“Alright, that's enough!” Naruto quickly proclaimed, noticing the hostile glares form the men and women behind him. “Come on, Sasuke. Move your ass, would you?”

“Boy,” Sasuke toppled over slightly, not being able to do much so wedged in his frame. “Bring me home in one piece. And don't make me fall. I'm counting on you.”

“What? What are you talking about?”

“I'm not speaking to you!” Sasuke gave him an irritated glare. “Go!”

With a loud neigh, Onyx started to move. He fell into a gallop next to Naruto, as the captain lead the way. The Solar noticed that Sasuke had no need to direct his horse, only muttering something here and there. Apparently, Onyx was really able to hear Sasuke's thoughts and follow it to the letter. It was fascinating how closely Sasuke had bonded with his ride. Not even Shishi could hear Naruto's thought despite his magical origin.

For a minute, Naruto wished he had such a connection with Sasuke. It would be great if he could hear Sasuke's thought and feel what Sasuke felt. How invincible and perfectly synchronized they would be if they fought battles like that. Or how much trouble could be avoided or solved if he only knew what that beautiful bastard was thinking.

Glancing over at Sasuke and seeing the pain in his face, Naruto shivered. He had never seen Sasuke like this before. The fear from a few days ago sneaked back into his mind, reminding him that Sasuke was only inches away from death. He gasped at the realization that it was only a matter of hours until the venom reached his heart. The sudden insight made him want to drive his mount through the City in haste and bring Sasuke to Tsunade as soon as possible. Though he knew that Sasuke probably wouldn't survive such a harsh attempt, he seriously played with the idea.

But, there was the parade. No one would miss Sasuke if he was absent, but Naruto's presence was anticipated. People had come out of their homes and shops to see him smile at them. Arrangements were made to welcome their legion home. He couldn't just flee, no matter what. Frustrated, Naruto cursed under his breath. He felt as if life had forced him back against the wall. His power and his will were useless in his situation, as he was caught between duty to his people and duty to his friend.

“Don't worry,” Sasuke's faint breath sounded next to him, much louder than such a whisper should be. “I won't die in the next few hours.”

“Sasuke, I....”

“I didn't come this far to croak before the gate.” Sasuke had almost went back to be his annoying self. “Stop worrying. You look like someone has died.”

“Bastard!” But he had to grin. “Next time you get injured like this, I swear I'll show no compassion at all!”

“Be my guest.”

When they arrived at the peak of the entry, Naruto's mood had brightened a little. He had never thought that he would be happy to fight against Sasuke verbally, but still knew that it was the reason for the grin in his face. When his mount halted, Naruto smiled apologetically at Kakashi, who looked even more bored. Sakura's eyes glistened as she watched Sasuke drew closer.

“Do you need more tea for your pain?” She asked immediately when they moved their horses into position.

“No, thank you.” He shook his head. “I want to stay somewhat sober for this.”

“Alright. We ride directly behind Master Kakashi,” Sakura explained. “It's a great honor, Sasuke, Naruto. Even Captain Gai and the others are after us.”

“So try to be dignified, Naruto.” Kakashi twisted in his saddle and added. “They'll have my head if you make a mess.”

“Why me?” The blond captain protested. “Why don't you scold Sasuke? He's the one looking like shit!”

To that, Sakura and Kakashi chuckled. “Well, unlike you, Sasuke can look dignified even eating shit.”

“Commander,” Sasuke interrupted feebly. “If you don't mind, I would suggest haste. As dignified as I might appear, it will end in a few hours if we linger.”

“And he has a sense of humor,” Kakashi muttered and returned to face the grand gate in the distance. He nodded at the soldier marching to their sides and raised one hand. “Sound the horns!”

The soldiers breathed in deeply and blew into the long horn, making Naruto's ears ring. He heard all the soldiers standing up behind them with armors clanking and sand crushing. Horses stamped with their hooves as drums started to roll. He saw Kakashi's hand come down and the triumph march began.

Slowly, like a roiling avalanche, five thousand men and women started marching in synchronized movements. It must be intimidating from afar, Naruto thought. Like a crawling dragon, they picked up speed, until the sound of their steps matched the sound of the drums. The legion of Konoha, the one that had patrolled the borders and ended many bandit raids for years was now returning home. Their carriages were littered with goods from foreign countries and tribute from grateful peasants and lords alike. Each of these soldier was returning home richer than before. Each of them could say about himself that he had made the Land of Fire a safer place.

As Naruto saw the grand gate appear before him, his heart jumped like that of a civilian. He saw the girls and boys on top of the wall, throwing flower pedals onto them. Excited, Naruto waved at them, bathing in the smiles they returned. He let their happiness overtake him and decided that he would enjoy this moment while it lasted. It was an indescribably feeling to know that they could grow up without suffering because he had the power to protect them.

It was Naruto's purpose as he had found out for himself decades ago.

He glanced to his right to see Sasuke eying the street and the people around them as if they were something he had never seen before. Another expression mixed with the wonder in his feature, casting a light into Sasuke's eyes. Naruto's stare didn't go unnoticed by the Lunar, who quickly turned around to face him. Naruto noticed that Sasuke's eyes were red, shining with intensity. He wanted to ask what his friend saw, but swallowed his own words knowing that now was not the time.

“What are you staring at?” Sasuke's eyes were challenging, the corner of his mouth tilted up just a little.

Naruto swallowed hard again, suddenly noticing how beautiful Sasuke was. Though his cheeks were hollow and his lips chapped, there was a grace in Sasuke's being Naruto just couldn't ignore. Maybe it was the light in Konoha and the splendor reflecting in Sasuke's face, but almost dead, he still managed to be more handsome than most men Naruto had met. It only amplified Sasuke's dream-like appearance when a few rose pedals fell onto his hair, decorating the black canvas.

On that mark, Naruto gasped, just like countless women and men at the side of the road. They screamed as they passed by and clasped their hands before their gaping mouth when Sasuke caught their eyes. Some even stopped cheering and could only stare in awe. Naruto wondered how many of them just fell in love with the Lunar and felt a heat rising from deep down inside him. He shook his head, telling himself that it was the moment that had confused his mind. Yet, when his eyes found Sasuke's again, nothing of its charm had faded.

“You know,” he started, grinning and talking over the sound of the cheering crowd. “You'll have a lot of suitors after today.”

“Like I care.” Sasuke's brows twitched. He managed quite well at keeping expressions out of his face, even though he was injured. But no one knew Sasuke better than Naruto. He saw the irritation Sasuke tried to hide as he turned his face towards the people at the side. A woman screamed loudly and threw a bouquet at the Lunar just as he turned her way. Out of instinct, the soldier dodged, making himself wince at the pain.

Naruto caught the bouquet for him, promising himself that he would annoy Sasuke with it when his wounds were healed. Maybe he was cut out to be a matchmaker. Coming to think of it, Naruto never noticed Sasuke to favor anyone. When they were recruits under Kakashi's direct command, training and learning were all that Sasuke had on his mind. During their time, Naruto had often witnessed girls flying at him, Sakura included Naruto remembered with bitterness, but nothing had really caught the Lunar's attention. When he returned, it was almost as if any Libido Sasuke might have had was gone. He wouldn't even blush like he used to when addressed with such a topic.

In his free time, Naruto had often discussed with Sakura about the essence of this matter. They had wondered if Sasuke somehow was involved with that red-haired healer he had brought with him, but could never find any proof. At other times, mostly drunken from good wine, Naruto had wondered if Sasuke's taste lied with men. Even there, he could never pick up any sign.

Making a mental note to ask Sasuke later, Naruto focused back on waving and smiling. He had Sasuke's bouquet in his hand and acted as expected from him. As the road went on and on, Naruto often heard people shout his name. Some were simple expressions of admiration, from children and adults alike. Others were just so he would look their ways. Naruto laughed when a man's voice reached over the crowd, challenging him for a woman’s heart he supposedly stole. Once, he swore he heard a woman doing the same for a man's heart. What a strange world. He didn't even know them.

“Your admirers are getting aggressive!” Sakura called over to him, laughing. She too waved and had to defend against the bold proposal of many others.

“You, too, apparently!” Naruto grinned back, gesturing at a bouquet of most beautiful roses in her lap. “Who is the lucky one I have to kill?”

“Oh, like you could best him!” Sakura flipped her hair and made some pedals fly his way. She nudged her chin towards the flowers in Naruto's hand and grinned. “Looks like the affection of your lady grew thin. Her token is quite humble this time.”

“It was for Sasuke!” Naruto defended with good humor. Bantering on the way kept him in a good mood. No need to endure the entire ride in silence, anyway. It was not like anyone on the road could hear them clearly.

“Stealing other people's gifts already?” She chuckled. “I had no idea you were that desperate.”

“What?” Naruto jerked his head around to grin at her. “It's for safe-keeping.”

“No need to be jealous so soon, Naruto. Sasuke just came back. It'll take some time till he commands the bigger army of suitors than you.”

“Like he could!” Naruto spat.

Sakura pretended to be thinking, as if she didn't hear Naruto. “I'll give him two weeks.”

“Who would want that grumpy ass of his?” He joked. “He'll be the worst husband a woman could hope for or the worst wife to an unlucky man.”

“I'm right here!” Sasuke hissed from their other side. “I can hear you perfectly!”

“Sorry, Sasuke.” Sakura said with a very sweet voice. “We meant no harm. Just a friendly chat to pass the time.”

Naruto suppressed the urge to make an obnoxious sound and fought down a strange feeling inside him. “Hey, bastard. At least smile for the ladies.”

“Keep your games to yourself,” Sasuke retorted, clearly having difficulty lifting his voice. “I just want this to be over.”

“Are you alright?” Sudden worry rushed back and Naruto's smile disappeared. Sasuke grunted, nodding briskly. “It's almost over. Another hour and you'll be in a warm bed with the best healer in the world at your side.”

“I know.” The Lunar seemed paler than two hours ago, when they started this march.

“Until then, try to enjoy this moment.” Sakura yelled from Naruto's other side. “It's been 35 years. This is your moment, Sasuke!”

“I want to see you enjoy a noisy crowd, a long ride and pedals flying in your face while you are in my state!” Sasuke hissed.

“Really?” Naruto shook his head. “No sentimental thoughts of coming home? No nostalgic tears? No feelings at all?” Sometimes, he just couldn't believe Sasuke. That guy must have the romantic heart of a rock.

“That was two hours ago.” Sasuke muttered. “Now, I just want to lie down.”

Naruto watched Sasuke quickly turned to look at the building around them after he had finished. Though he was glad that his friend still had a sense of humor, he couldn't get over the feeling that Sasuke was hiding something. If it was him coming back home after 35 years, he'd be crying the whole way.

Knowing that he would not cry today, Naruto went back to appease the people. He waved at little children and pretty girls. He grinned into friendly faces or those of his acquaintances. Around them, the moderate buildings were slowly turning into townhouses and other magnificent architecture. The main road, leading from the gate to the palace in a direct line was littered with them, showing any who came into the City what a marvelous place this was.

When they slowly pushed for the heart of Konoha, the people grew more reserved. Instead of dances in the streets and screams over screams, these noble citizens applauded without losing their calm. Naruto noticed Sasuke shift next to him, upholding the illusion of dignity. Here, in the noble district where the great clans and their offspring had come to welcome the legion, the reaction to Sasuke's return was more than a little sobering. When the son of falcon rode by, people halted in their move to stare. Instead of pure admiration, startled gasps could be heard as they asked each other what a known deserter was doing here.

“Sasuke?” Naruto asked tentatively, noticing the chance of mood around them. “Are you alright?”

“Stop asking me this!” The Lunar hissed but sighed a moment later. “I'll manage.”

He wanted to know how Sasuke felt seeing so many resentful glares but didn't dare. He only hoped that the Lunar was too occupied with his pain and drugs that he wouldn't notice.

“The Palace is ahead,” Sakura added a moment later, when the cheering crowed thinned out. “We're almost there.”

When they reached the plaza before the palace, Naruto let out an audible sigh. He could see the welcome party at the top staircase of the palace' foundation, waiting for Kakashi and his troops to arrive. A bright smile reached his face as he saw his other two most important people among them, waiting for him.

Forsaking any protocol, Naruto jumped from his lion horse the moment the entry came to stand before the queen. It cost him all his restraint to let Kakashi walk ahead of him and wished he could push his lazy, old mentor. To his surprise, Kakashi sprinted up the stairs as fast as he did and came to kneel before the queen, followed by Naruto and Sakura and the rest of the officers. Until now, he hadn't noticed that Sasuke wasn't with them.

Following them, the whole legion saluted to the supreme commander of the Konoha forces. A loud clank echoed through the plaza and faded with the wind. Naruto waited the ten seconds, as the Queen took in the moment and then heard Tsunade clap in her hand.

“Welcome back, brave soldiers of Konoha.” She said aloud. “For your services and bravery, you have my gratitude. This day belongs to you and your family. Return to them and wash away the sand of battle. You have earned this rest. Dismissed!”

Noises filled the plaza instantly as the different companies broke into small groups. Soldiers began chatting with each other, asking which direction they were going. In front of them, Tsunade had come to stand not a yard away. She placed her hands with her long fingernails on her hips and chuckled.

“Get up, Kakashi.” Naruto heard her say. “That speech includes you, too.”

Naruto rose with his mentor, knowing that the Queen had no need to address him personally. That he was up here was due to his status as Kakashi's right hand man. Despite that, Naruto would just be beyond pouting mood if she didn't mention him.

As if she could read his mind, the Queen met his eyes. “Brat!” she barked. “Get over here and let me look at you!”

Naruto grinned wildly and obeyed the Queen with the obedience of a child facing his grandmother. Her hand closed around his chin and then ruffled his hair. Though Naruto knew that she was a woman of over two hundred years old, being pampered by a woman who looked barely past her sixth decade was still odd. Instead of running away like he used to, Naruto only dodged out of her grasp.

“Nice to see you, Granny.” He grinned, carefully staying outside of his reach.

“Don't call me that!” Her hand came down to grasp his shoulder plate and squeezed. If she really tried, Naruto's plate would probably be crushed. “You've gained some weight. That's good. At least you don't look like a scrawny cat anymore. So, where is that injured Uchiha of yours?”

“You knew?” Naruto gasped. He hadn't thought that it was this easy. Though he was happy, a little disappointment still crawled up for he had already planned out how he was going to beg for Sasuke's life.

“Well?”

“Oh, yeah, sure!” Naruto quickly turned around to find Sasuke slowly climbing the stairs. Somehow, the Lunar had managed to free himself of the cradle that was strapped to his saddle and got down from his horse without attracting any attention. But it immediately became clear to Naruto how much effort it was for the Lunar to simply move. He was slow, his legs as shaking like that of an old man’s. The hollow of his cheeks seemed paler than just an hour ago and it physically hurt Naruto to see Sasuke suffer like this.

He flew down the steps, not able to let Sasuke do it alone. But before he could put the Lunar's good arm around his neck, he was stopped by one of Sasuke's infamous glares.

“Come on!” He argued, keeping his voice carefully low. “That's a lot of stairs.”

“I'm not a damsel in distress,” the Lunar hissed, his face a mask of concentration. “I can manage a few stairs.”

“Dammed be your Uchiha pride!”

Knowing how much that meant for Sasuke, Naruto respected his wish. But he could never be able to comprehend what pride meant for a man carrying the weight of an entire clan for he had never known such a thing. Right now, he could only walk slowly next to Sasuke, making sure he wouldn’t fall or to catch him should he ever fall.

It was a strange but also good feeling, as Naruto slowly ascended the stairs towards the queen. It was as if this was the grand finale of the parade he had been waiting for. He had to admit to himself, that ever since Sasuke left Konoha to join Orochimaru, Naruto had dreamed about this day. He had pictured their return to their home and the pivotal moment when he was accepted back into their ranks. And now, he was really here. On a day that could not be more beautiful, Sasuke was at his side, climbing the stairs with him towards the most prestigious place for a legionary to be. Right now, Naruto could almost smile with all his heart, were it not for the strained noises Sasuke made next to him.

When they finally reached the top, all conversations around them stilled. All the clan leaders, decorated warriors and noble personalities stopped in their doings to watch the wounded Lunar sunk on one knee. Sasuke's armor clattered audibly and leather squeaked. With a suppressed moan and visible effort, Sasuke freed his injured arm from his sling and placed his right fist on his chest. With a humility Naruto had never seen from Sasuke, the Lunar bowed his head before the Queen.

Tsunade, satisfied by the display stepped up to the once deserter. “Uchiha Sasuke,” she announced, scanning his feature. “For your two cycles of loyal service and your bravery in battle, I revoke your banishment and welcome you back as the leader of the Uchiha Clan. Please, rise.”

“I thank you, my Queen.” With a grunt, Sasuke managed to get back on his feet. He trembled as he came to stand before her, towering over her. When their eyes met, Naruto felt the icy tension between them. Something seemed to be going on, hidden only inside their eyes. In that moment, Naruto desperately wanted to know what was going on in Sasuke's head.

After almost a minute of unbroken stare, Tsunade and Sasuke both turned away at the same time. The Lunar breathed out as the Queen turned around to address Sakura. Feeling that the moment wasn't about to end in disaster, Naruto sighed out of relief. He wiped the cold sweat from his forehead and rejoined his wounded friend. Sasuke looked as if he could faint any moment.

“I hate stairs,” the Lunar muttered after allowing Naruto to support him.

“I told you so.” The Solar whispered back. “Hey, try not to die, alright?”

“Hm.”

Not knowing what would happen now, Naruto decided to follow the Queen. Though she said nothing, he had an idea that they were going directly to a room where Sasuke could be treated. The entire way there, there was only little Naruto could concentrate on beside Sasuke's heavy breaths and hot body next to him. Even through layers of robes, leather and plates, he could feel the fever Sasuke carried with him.

It was a relief when Tsunade finally turned around, stopping him abruptly. She instructed him to place him on the bed inside and remove his armor. When Naruto helped Sasuke sit down, he could tell that the Lunar was fighting with every bit of his strength. By now, Sasuke had lost any ability to speak. His eyes were half shut and his lips pressed into a thin line. Sweat again covered his face and neck, making Sasuke lose all the charm he had shown on the street.

“Why?” Naruto gasped. “You looked pretty well just minute ago.”

Not expecting Sasuke to answer, Naruto's fingers skillfully loosened the straps on Sasuke's armor. The antique, moonsilver plate Sasuke wore fell to the floor with a loud clank. The scent of sweat and blood mixed with the stench of infected wound almost took Naruto's breath away. He clenched his teeth together and focused on what he was doing. After minutes of ignoring how miserable Sasuke looked and trying not to hurt him, Naruto finally succeeded on taking off his plate.

Now, the wild tangle of Sasuke's cloths was to follow. For a moment, he stared in blind exasperation, cursing the one who had dressed Sasuke this morning. Remembering that it was himself, Naruto wanted to hit his head against a wall. He tried with the knot at Sasuke's waist first, but gave up as he realized that it was tangled with the lacing of his shirt. He tried to start with the shirt, but then gave up because it was something wrapped inside his pants. Frustrated, the captain pulled the dagger from the holder on his thigh and pressed its blade against Sasuke's belt.

With one quick jolt, his sharp blade cut through all the layers of fabric, loosening the cloth hiding Sasuke's creamy skin. Thinking, that Sasuke probably wouldn't want to keep his infection stained clothes anyway, Naruto's blade worked fast to free Sasuke from his shirt. When he was done, it looked like as if the barely conscious Lunar had been robbed. Pieces of fabric hung from his bare shoulders as his pants was cut open, giving him space to breath. Apologizing mentally, Naruto admitted to himself that destroying his pants wasn’t exactly necessary. But he just hated how much of Sasuke it obscured.

Holding his breath, Naruto laid Sasuke on the soft bed. He looked down at his handiwork and fought to urge to cry. Sasuke was so hurt and beautiful at the same time. For this instant, he was glad that Sasuke kept his eyes shut for he could not see how Naruto's eyes wandered over every inch of his skin. The moonsilver tattoos, that somehow only he could see, pulsed and vibrated. Like a silvery river, they flowed over Sasuke's skin, marking him as something absolutely unique. Involuntary, Naruto's hands wandered and were put to rest in Sasuke's hair. He could feel those cat ears under his fingers and cherished the smooth softness that its fur.

Sasuke was his and he would not allow him to die.

He was interrupted as the door burst open behind him, revealing Tsunade, her assistant and first student, Shizune and Sakura. The three women carried many vials and pots with different substances and laid them out on the tables.

“Get out,” Tsunade snapped, her voice stained with tension. She didn't look at him, reserving all her concentration for Sasuke's black wound. “And close the door behind you.”

“But....” Naruto wanted to protest.

“Naruto,” Sakura gasped from the other side of Sasuke's bed. “What did you do to his clothes?”

“No buts!” The Queen pinned him down with a glare. “Get out or I throw you out.”

“Alright, alright!” Naruto nodded, holding up both his hands to defend himself if needed be. Before he hurried out of the room, the Solar bent down to the sleeping Lunar and whispered. “Don't die, Sasuke. That's an order.”

The entire time as the three healers worked inside, Naruto had waited outside. He remembered shutting the door and greeting his old mentor Umino Iruka. Somewhere between settling on the floor facing the door and dozing off, Naruto remembered talking to Kakashi, but couldn't recall what was spoken about. He couldn't even bring himself to seriously care when Jiraiya, his other mentor, came to cheer him up. It was out of character for him to decline an invite to their favorite ramen-shop, but with Sasuke's life still in danger, Naruto just couldn't leave.

That man inside was his best friend and... something more. He didn't lie to Kakashi when he said he needed Sasuke. Though he still wasn't sure in what ways, Naruto knew that without Sasuke, he wouldn't be complete. From the moment they met again at that riverbank, it was as if someone above had tied the string of their fates together. Though their friendship had been difficult at times, Naruto never doubted that they were friends. He never listened to Sasuke's words when he denied the fact, knowing that the Lunar didn't mean it. He wouldn't say that he hadn't been hurt by it, but there was always a certainty deep down in his heart that kept him close to the Lunar.

But ever since that night in the stable, it was as if the veil hiding Sasuke's true self from him was lifted. Ever since he first saw those abnormally cute cat ears and those mesmerizing silver tattoos, Naruto knew that he had become something else for Sasuke. Something that had not been seen in a very long time. Now, whenever he gazed into Sasuke's eyes, he could see the promise of more. Nothing specific, just more. It was almost, as if everything he ever wished would come true, as long as he gazed into Sasuke's eyes.

He didn't know how long he had slept or how much time had past when Sakura gently shook him awake. Her face was full of sweat and heavy bags were under her green eyes. But the smile on her face could mean only one thing and before he knew it, Naruto had jumped up from his spot. He had rushed into Sasuke's room before given permission to. The moment, his eyes landed on Sasuke, he knew that he would gaze into those onyx or crimson eyes again.

The weight that had crushed his being for many days finally was lifted and Naruto felt as if he could finally breath again. Tears of joy rolled down his cheeks before he could stop them. He pulled Sakura into a tight embrace and cried freely on her shoulder until someone tipped him from behind. In his overjoyed outburst, Naruto simply pulled Shizune into another hug and thanked her with all the compliments he could think off. Fortunately, Naruto was stopped before he could throw himself into Tsunade's large breasts. Wiping his tears away and thanking Sakura with a knowing glance, Naruto recalled his lesson of restrained.

“Thank you, Granny.” He sobbed and grinned at the same time.

“Now, he needs rest.” The Queen looked tired and Naruto knew better than to anger her right now. “And someone needs to stay here and watch over him. Since his well-being is so meaningful to you, why don't you take that task?”

Naruto nodded with the enthusiasm of a happy child. He loosened the straps on his own armor before the healers left and sat down on the chair in the corner. Now, the heaven can fall on his head and he would be happy.

Right now, Naruto truly believed that this was the best day of his life, for Sasuke was finally home with him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and I hope you liked this.  
> I know there's little progress in this chapter, but somehow it would feel rushed if I skiped this scene. And yeah, like Luxurien said, it's like a funny, fluffy filler. :-D I just pray that I didn't disappoint anyone.  
> And I got a few request of making this more into SasuNaruSasu. I originally intented this to be more KisaIta, but damn, Sasuke and Naruto are taking over this story. (And I'm powerless to stop them.) So I guess, your request will be met. :-P


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke's first day in Konoha definitely roused some attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year! I'm back. Sorry for the long wait, but I think every one was just as busy as I was.  
> Had a lovely chrismas and somewhat unsual new year. Now I return with new inspiration.  
> FIRST, thank you all so much for the lovely comments. They really encourage me! 
> 
> And this was the longest chapter of this story so far. I just couldn't stop myself. And Sasuke couldn't, either. XD

**The longest night**

 

**09.**

 

Konoha was nothing like Sasuke remembered. When he was a child, walking these streets in the company of his family, Sasuke took all its splendor for granted. Ever since his birth, he had been told that he was special. A prince of the earth. Once the elements graced him, he would be so in name and right. In a time long gone when he still had a brother to follow and servants to command, Sasuke had considered everything beneath him.

Today, he had a different feeling entirely. After decades of wandering, Sasuke had seen almost every part of Creation. He had fought almost every kind of monsters at the edge of the world, knowing what mission Luna gave him. Yet, he had shied away from civilization, seeking only what could truly grand him freedom. But now, the stench of civilization hit him with full force.

Every since he was discharged from the hospital this morning, Sasuke had the constant need to wrinkle up his nose to endure the smell of human, cattle and worse. They moved about in their business, sweating, crying and bleeding. All those smells mixed with the hundreds of manufactures in the city, producing items for the human need. Foot, drinks, perfumes, toiletries and so on. They all had their distinctive smell that could not be found in nature.

Though they disgusted the Lunar with his keen senses, at the same time, Sasuke cherished it because they all lived while he risked his life. With pride the Son of Falcon remembered his battle in the far east region of the land of the freefolk, having the safety of Creation as his final prize. After a month under siege, he had fought the final battle that lasted three days and three nights. When the battle ended, Sasuke had emerged the victor. He then sunk to his knees and thanked Luna for her blessing so he had the power to protect the world.

Though Konoha was many hundreds of miles away from that village where a statue of Sasuke was erected in his honor, the Son of Falcon felt no less meaningful. Had he failed at the outer edge of the world, it would have been only a matter of time until Konoha was overrun by those abnormal creatures. The world was at war with so many forces, Sasuke thought. Yet these people live as if no danger existed.

He shook his head and sighed. Sometimes, he wondered if the heroes defending this world would ever be mentioned. He wondered how many Lunars were out there, doing what he had done and eventually falling without any human knowing their names. He wondered if there were Lunars out there at all.

At that thought, Sasuke remembered what Kakashi had said a few days previous. While his feet carried him through the city with his loyal stallion behind him, Sasuke allowed his mind to return to Kakashi's words and Itachi's face. In his drugged moments, the true meaning were somehow lost on him. The only thing he heard was that his brother was somehow still alive. Ashamed, Sasuke admitted that his sole thought lingered with his personal vendetta. But what if Itachi's reappearance meant more that just to unsettle him. What if the reason behind his betrayal and followed vanishing was a deeper one? One, Sasuke's once young mind couldn't fathom. What if Itachi was chosen by something normal human and ignorant Elementalists couldn't understand?

As his thoughts wandered deeper and deeper, Sasuke felt his own steps quicken. Before he knew it, he was where all began and ended.

When his gaze fell upon the crumbled gate of the old Uchiha compound, Sasuke felt as if he was 15 years old again. The sun gave way to a pale full moon, its feeble light not powerful enough to illuminate the street. He felt his heart beating faster, just like in that night when all senses shouted danger. He could almost smell the blood in the air and hear the absence of any sound.

He blinked and shook his head to banish the panic slowly rising in him. It was in the past. It was almost half a decade ago. It was a human life ago.

Gingerly, Sasuke lifted his heavy foot from the ground. Why was it so hard for him to enter the threshold? He had wanted to revisit this place ever since he was chosen. He wanted to see the horror here with new eyes, eyes that were empowered by a goddess of heaven. But now that he was here, all Sasuke wanted to do was run, preferably as far away as possible. The skin on his back tingled, almost as if his wings were fighting to break out to take him into the air and vanish from civilization.

In this moment, the two sides inside him fought untiringly. His human half, Uchiha Sasuke wanted to review that horror as a reminder for himself. That animal half wanted to flee like a wiped dog. Biting down on his teeth, Sasuke won over the animal inside him.

The empty streets were familiar to him. The hollow houses just the same as the last time. Though the City of Konoha could have reclaimed the land after his departure and made it into something more livable, Sasuke was glad they didn't. The Uchiha massacre was still fresh in their minds. Some human might have forgotten what happened when they were a child, but all the others, all those chosen by an element and then rose to power didn't.

When Sasuke was a child, he felt as if he was the only one suffering from the loss of this mighty clan. He had never thought about if those men and women of his house had any friends outside. Though the Uchiha stayed mainly by themselves, some of them must have had friends. He thought about his favorite cousin, a friendly boy that died too young. Shisui had a lovely temper and kind heart. Eventually, Shisui too fell victim to Itachi. What lies his brother must have told to gain Shisui's trust? What had Shisui done to earn Itachi's wrath before all others?

Sasuke wondered if Shisui had friends outside the clan. Or at least comrades. And what about all the others in his clan. Did they have people to mourn them and cry for them beside a 15 years old boy? Did anyone weep at their graves like Sasuke had done?

He lifted his eyes from the pavement road and settled on an empty house. He couldn't remember who lived there, but remembered the lights coming from their window. He remembered the scent of tea at the evening and the sound of music in the morning. He closed his eyes and spoke a silent prayer for their souls. Had they found reincarnation and wandered now among the living again? Or were they the mournful souls hunting the nights?

The stories about ghosts in the Uchiha Compound must have come from somewhere. In this moment, Sasuke vowed that he would see to that all his family found the rest they deserved. It was the least he could do for them before finally avenge their deaths.

Lingering not a moment more, Sasuke made way for his old home. He found his front door without difficulty. After all these years, his feet could still carry him home without thought. Nothing had changed. Everything was just as he remembered. He saw the vase at the door he had shattered in the month after his parents death. The flowers had withered into dust, but the shards were still there. He didn't know if it was respect of habit, but Sasuke sat down and took off his boots. He placed them at the door just as his mother had taught him and ventured inside his worst nightmare.

He had prepared himself for this sight. In his dreams, he ofter came here. Sometimes, he blood were fresh, sometimes it was like now, old, dusted and almost not there anymore. But Sasuke had never watched the scene with his new gift. Pouring the slightest little essence into his eyes, Sasuke opened his eyes to see the colorful web of essence.

Where the greatest of all crime had happened, essence should not be vivid. But nothing could fight the force of nature. The wood spirits in the floor shined brightly, roaming the house with a freedom they would never have were Sasuke's parents still alive. They grew happily, keeping the wood alive, calling this place now their home. Sasuke nodded his agreement. At least someone liked it here.

He followed the long corridor down to the lounge where his parents were murdered. Itachi had surprised them at their evening tea. When Sasuke had pushed the door open, his parents were already dead. Even today, he could almost see his mother laying on the floor with his father's dying body over hers. Blood flew into streams and reached out for Sasuke. Above his parents stood Itachi, his blade red from their flesh and his eyes burning with fire. Sasuke had difficulty to focus. The scene before him was changing, as if someone was tempering with his memory.

He blinked again and shook his head. He focused his sharp gaze at the empty room but failed. Again, his blood-eyes did not see the presence but the past. His brother's gaze met his and Sasuke saw the same face he saw barely a week ago. Standing over his parents corpse was not that 21 years old ANBU agent that betrayed Konoha but the familiar stranger in Kakashi's tent. The pale man's eyes found Sasuke's and widened for a moment.

Suddenly, shadow that obscured the room pulled back into the man. Light entered the window, reminding Sasuke that it was day and not night. The red eyes of the pale man burned for a moment, alerting Sasuke to the sudden movement of the stranger.

“Wait!” he heard himself shout. His hand found the dagger at his belt and threw it towards the stranger over his parents bodies. Essence drew into those crimson eyes and in a cloud of shadow, the familiar stranger vanished. Sasuke's blade pieced through the dust and landed in the family portrait hanging on the far wall of the room.

Blinking, Sasuke's vision cleared into what was real. No corpses on the floor, no Itachi standing over them. No blood, no shadow. Only the old lounge of his home where his parents had died. Dust covered everything. Sasuke was sure, every since he moved out of this house on the King's order, on one had entered this room.

Where it not for his blood-eyes that could perceive essence wherever it dwelt, he would have missed the item laying on the floor, hidden between smashed teapot and crushed furniture. Approaching with the utmost caution, Sasuke knelt down before the object. It was a small coin of some kind, its features covered by 50 years of dust. Just as Sasuke's fingers made contact with the surface of that object, a sharp burning pain surged through his hand, making the item fall from his grasp. It roused the dust on the floor as it landed. Sasuke pressed his eyes shut and coughed. Then, he realized where he stood.

Under his bare feet and the dirt, the outline of his mother's corpse was drawn into the wood. He felt a pain entering his heart that has nothing to do with the burning of that coin. Tears gathered in his eyes from years before. He blinked them away quickly. He was 58 years old now, not 15. He was a grown man, a powerful man. Those helpless tears should not flow down his face again. If he should cry, it would be tears of victory once he had severed Itachi's head from his shoulders.

With a haste unsuited for this place, Sasuke pulled a piece of cloth from his pocket and picked up the coin. Though he didn't know why, he knew he shouldn't touch that item. Once the mysterious coin was stored away, Sasuke retrieved his knife and almost fled his old house.

He burst through the front door with his boots in hand, coughing heavily from what followed him. The dust he had roused in his haste was everywhere. They lingered on his clothes, stuck to his weapon and stained his face. His eyes were red from the dirt, his throat dry from what he had inhaled. Even his raven black hair was covered by the gray film and Sasuke felt miserable. He had prepared himself for any eventually, even meeting Itachi here. But dust, 50 years of dust was something he hadn't accounted for.

At the thought of the great Lunar, Son of Falcon being defeated by dust, Sasuke shook his head and a grin split his face. He padded himself up and cursed under his breath. It was strange that the first thought he had was of Naruto. He thanked fate that Naruto wasn't here to see him. Only his second was to clean this house. After all, Sasuke was the lord of this land now and he had to live somewhere. This house was big enough for all his needs and those of his companion. Onyx might like it here.

“Sasuke, are you okay?”

He closed his eyes and cursed again.

“Of course, Lady Sakura.” Sasuke straightened himself to his full height and continued dusting, only with more dignity than haste. Taking in a breath of fresh air, Sasuke faced his old team-mate.

Sakura looked nothing less of aghast. Her green eyes were widened, her soft face frozen into a mask of shock. The fan clutched in her hand looked near breaking as Sakura's red robes flew in the soft wind. Her hand came up to shield her eyes and mouth from the dust coming off Sasuke and he heard her squeak.

“I said I'm fine.” Sasuke repeated. Having Sakura seeing him like this was almost as bad as having Naruto here. No doubt the Elementalist would report to her captain the moment she left him. The Son of Falcon realized that within the hour Kakashi would know as well. He sighed. “What are you doing here, Lady Sakura?”

“What are you doing here, Lord Sasuke?”

“Lord Sasuke?”

“Well,” she shrugged. “You have been officially reinstated. Additionally, you are the Leader of the Uchiha Clan. I am only a lieutenant of the legion, so it is my place to address you properly until you tell me otherwise, Lord Sasuke.”

For a moment, Sasuke considered never to tell her otherwise. It has nothing to do with the effect his title had on him or his enjoyment in it. His consideration was closer to another, more personal reason. Yet, she was an old comrade and had been with him since childhood. Even if he wanted to pretend that there was some boundary between them, he just could imagine Naruto's rant once he heard her calling him _Lord Sasuke_.

“Just call me Sasuke,” he eventually said and sighed.

Her smile was a genuine one. “Great, then don't call me Lady again.” She closed the two yards gap between them and started helping Sasuke dusting, as if his words were an invitation.

Sasuke stepped out of her reach smoothly and only nodded. “Again, my question, what are you doing here?”

“Oh,” a blush crawled up her cheeks. “I thought I might find you here.”

“What for?”

“Uh... well, we agreed on a visit to the Uchiha Shrine.” Her voice came out small, so Sasuke had to concentrate to hear her.

“Now is not the time.”

“Oh, alright.” She seemed more nervous than before. “During daylight might not be wise. Maybe we should return after dark.”

“That is not what I mean,” Sasuke snorted. “I am in no mood to hunt ghosts.”

“Oh, of course. I understand.” Sakura squeaked.

Sasuke found it very disturbing that on his first day outside the hospital, Sakura was already waiting for him. He tried to tell himself that her attention were born out of worry and not affection. Yet, he would be a fool not to realize it.

“Sakura, where were you this morning?” He tried to change the subject, before Sakura could ask for more private meetings. “I missed you at the inspection.”

“Oh.” Again, she blushed and Sasuke cursed his own choice of words. “I... I was with another patient. When I was finished, you were already gone. Master Tsunade said you are fine.”

“I am indeed,” he nodded. “I thank you for your care.” He weighted the words at the tip of his tongue, but decided to say then anyway. Sakura couldn't be foolish enough to think he would have a heart for her courtship. “If there's anything I can do to repay this dept, I will.”

“Oh....” Sakura blushed furiously and Sasuke realized that in the matter of love, his team-mate was the biggest fool.

He wanted to tell her right away, but just couldn't. He had often wondered why he was this kind to a woman he deemed useless except in the matters of healing, but came to the conclusion that he was a man of flesh and blood, so bound to fall prey to emotions. He wouldn't say he loved her, but he also didn't hate her. Maybe he liked her, though she was almost everything he despised. He tried to think of her like a sister, but failed. She was too... different to be his sister. She didn't look anything like a sister. With her cherry blossomed hair and big green eyes, her creamy skin and soft curves, she was too much of a temptation.

Maybe he should consider her a distant cousin. But even that wasn't possible. All his cousins had dark hair and red eyes. All his cousins were dead.

He sighed mentally. Maybe he should just consider her a comrade. One of his people, like Karin. No, Sasuke shook his head mentally. That wouldn't do. He rescued Karin from the clutches of Orochimaru, Karin was his woman, his responsibility and his companion. He trusted Karin. Karin would never betray him or report him to anyone.

Almost frustrated, Sasuke decided that seeing Sakura as anything else but Sakura was impossible. She was nothing more but Sakura, the first girl he had contact with and cared about. She was his comrade and maybe his friend. And Sasuke knew he wouldn't hesitate to risk his life for her, but would never love her. Not in the way she wanted him to.

“Sasuke?” Her voice interrupted his thought. “Are you done?”

“What?”

“You were obviously in thought,” She whispered.

“I was.”

“Have you come to a conclusion?”

“I have.”

“Can I ask you something?”

“Why tread around me like I'm a dangerous beast?” Sasuke asked bluntly.

“I don't want to offend you.”

“Honesty never offends me.”

“You really changed a lot.”

“Why so?” He lifted a brow, yet still wasn't looking at her. By now, the gate of the Uchiha compound was visible in the distance.

“You're so...” she giggled. “Never mind. I was wondering why you were here?”

“I was looking for a house.”

“A house? What for?”

“To live,” Sasuke snorted. “Now that I am reinstated, I guess I have to live somewhere. I'm in need of a house big enough for me and my companions.”

“Your companions are going to live with you? Here?”

“Consider them my household.”

“Oh, of course.” She blushed again. “Is your healer going to live with you, too?”

“Karin will remain at my side. So will Suigetsu and Juugo.” Sasuke said truthfully. “Does that upset you?”

“No! Not really.” Her voice became smaller. “That house doesn't look suitable for you. Maybe you can find one a little more centered.”

“That was my home.” Sasuke's voice grew cold. “I grew up there. And this is Uchiha land, where should I live if not here.”

At that, Sakura was silent. Sasuke sensed that there were more words on her tongue but didn't find them interesting enough. It probably would be an invitation to stay at her home, which should be big enough to house him and Sasuke had no interest to take on such a offer. He found that he had spent enough time alone with her. Should he be seen with her somewhere and then entering her home, rumor surely would emerge. Though he rarely listened to gossip, some of them didn't past her ears.

He wanted to ask her about the talk. About her nightly visit in Naruto's tent and what was really true about it. Though he believed only little of it, it still angered him that they seemed so much closer to each other than the last time he was around. Beside, Sasuke felt insulted that she dared to court him while calling Naruto's heart her own. Coming to think about it, Sasuke just didn't know whom he should curse more. Maybe Naruto because that idiot still believed himself in love with Sakura. And Sakura because she was in love with himself. And maybe even himself for he cared to much.

“Sakura,” Sasuke climbed onto Onyx back at the gate and stared down at her. She seemed so innocent, he just couldn't be really angry at her. “Why were you really looking for me?”

The blush on her face had nothing to do with her affection for him. Sasuke knew that was because he just caught her lying.

“I was looking for you...” she started slowly. “The news of your return has spread fast. You know what that means.”

“What does it mean?”

“Well, a lot of people want to see you!” Her voice was loud and echoed in the air. “You know, our old class. They haven't seen you in 35 years. That's a long time, even for us. They want to meet you. They missed you.”

“No, they didn't.” He replied definitely. He glanced around, suddenly feeling too many eyes on him. Though she might lie about the first part, he knew for sure that only few were delighted about his return.

“Just come to Naruto's house this afternoon, alright?”

His cold glare met hers.

“Please. For old time's sake.”

“I'll think about it.” With that, Sasuke nudged the flanks of his stallion and Onyx took off. He didn't know where he was riding to, but he didn't look back. He could imagine Sakura's expression and in this moment, he didn't care. He just want to be along for a moment.

When he reached the inner city of Konoha, he was forced to descent. Walking through the street again, Sasuke felt as if time had flown past. He found himself on the same spot he had started this morning. He chose another path and walked until he reached the city wall. Then, he turned around and walked until he was at the middle again.

Konoha was build in concentric circles. On side of the circle was the mountain with the famous monument of the past Kings. Before Sasuke left, only four faces marked the stone. Now the Queen Tsunade was added to the picture. He gazed upon her face and promised himself that he would have his justice one day. No one lied to him and remained unpunished.

He turned around to look at the beginning of the roads. Five main roads, broad and bright lead to the five gates Konoha had. Sasuke tried to remember their names but shrugged when he couldn't. He pointed out those buildings he knew and nodded to himself. For a moment, he played with the thought of flying over the city, but decided against it for it would rouse too much attention. Instead, he took Onyx by the reins and headed for the road on the far east side. He walked it to the gate, taking a closer look of the stands at the sides and memorizing every building he past. Then he turned around and walked back to the center, where he had been welcomed back.

He then took the second road at the east side and walked it to the end. He then repeated what he did a hour before and repeated it with the central road. It was almost evening when Sasuke arrived at the plaza before the palest for the fifth time. It was oddly refreshing and sobering. He had needed it, letting his feet take him towards a endless walk while his mind stored all the things he saw. He knew that most of what appeared to him didn't matter in the slightest, but on the other side, he had seen Konoha as it was today.

Busy, crowded, peaceful and definitely one of the richest place in the world. Breathing the evening air deeply into his lung, Sasuke let his tension of restlessness vanish from his being. Now, Sasuke felt the slight fatique in his body and the hunger in his belly. He led his horse to a random house and sat down on the steps leading to a golden front door.

Relaxing, Sasuke retrieved the apples he had brought in the second east street a few hours ago and bit into one. He let the sweet taste caress his tongue and closed his eyes for a moment. For every bite he took off the fresh fruit, Sasuke fed one to his loyal mount until no apples remained and both of them were sated. Then, he let out a satisfied sigh and for once didn't know what he should do.

He had to admit, though he was home, he was more lonely than in the field. Now, that he was here in a city full of strangers, Sasuke missed his companions. Even more, he missed his idiot. Shaking his head, the Lunar banished the thought of the stupid captain from his mind. But Naruto's grin just wouldn't vanish. It stayed before his mind eye, until Sasuke gave up and just let it be.

He didn't know how long he had stayed at those steps, but the next time he opened his eyes, a young woman with light blue robes and jasmine perfume was standing next to him. His eyes caught the clean brim of her clothed and followed it upwards to her face. She had brown hair, blue eyes and round cheeks which were slightly red. The expression on her face was one of disgust and exasperation, as if he was being caught doing something very nasty and looked too cute at it.

Sasuke had never been looked down upon like this. At least not since he was old enough to use the bathroom by himself.

“What is the reason for your gaze, woman?” Sasuke asked, insulted by her stare.

“Excuse me, my lord, for the disturbance,” she replied with polite voice. “But your mount is soiling my Master's front door.”

“What?” Bewildered, Sasuke looked around to see Onyx doing nothing other than taking a dump. His hand reached his temper and rubbed it. “Oh, great.”

The maid waited silently and patiently as Sasuke rose to his feet. It was beyond mortifying, but he had to swallow his pride. “Tell your master, I am sorry for the inconvenience. I am ready to pay whatever it takes to remove this... shit.”

The maid giggled. “There's no need, my lord. My master says, he would forgive you this time and you may take a nap on his doorstep anytime, as long as you come inside for the night.”

“Excuse me?” He didn't know if he should be bemused or insulted or flattered. “Does your master know who I am?”

“Indeed, my lord.” The maid sneaked a glance upwards at Sasuke's face and flushed. She obviously was suppressing her giggle as she continued. “And my master also says, that you may let your horse shit in his stable and munch his chow if you....”

“If I what?” Sasuke hissed and the maid giggled.

“If you...” she giggled some more.

“Out with the words, woman!”

“If you kiss him.” The maid quickly put one hand in front of her mouth to smother the chuckle.

Sasuke's eyes widened. He heard a few other woman laughing behind the door and felt a heat rising in his body. How dare they insult him so.

“Take me to your master!” He commanded.

“Yes, my lord.” The maid bowed and moved to open the door. “And your horse?”

“You stay here, Onyx. And feel free to make some more.”

The inside of the house was nothing like the outside of this building. This house was 3 stories tall, surrounded by a wall, leading to an elevated front door. As if it wasn't pompous enough, the roof was also painted in gold that reflected the sunlight the whole day. He knew only the most powerful and wealthy lived this close to the palest in the most noble district of Konoha.

Maybe he should let Onyx roam the street and shit in front of every house.

“This way, please.” The maid said, walking slightly ahead of him.

From further inside the house, Sasuke heard laughter and music. Obviously, someone was having a party with him and his shitting horse being the core entertainment. Though he didn't want to cause a sensation, he would not let that insult just go by.

Now, that he had left the entrance hall behind and his eyes had adjusted to the darker inside, Sasuke felt as if he had entered the home of a rich child living alone in the house of his parents. The decor was playful, too bright in color for such an antique home. Big tapestry of family portrait glared at him from between suits of armor. Just next to it, Sasuke saw toys he had seen before somewhere. Miniture of Konoha's heroes stood between family heirlooms. He even discovered a stuffed Kakashi sitting in the corner.

He felt his hands curl into fists as he approached the door at the end, where the music and chatter were coming from. The maid opened the door and bowed.

“Lord Sasuke of the Uchiha clan, my lord.”

When the door was finally pushed aside for him, Sasuke saw many faces turn towards him at the same time but recognized none. The intensity hit him like a hammer. Instantly, Sasuke wiped any emotion from his face. He poured essence into his eyes and let them burn with the collective fury of his family. After all, this was his first appearance of the Uchiha Clan-leader.

He took one step after the other until he was inside. Music stopped as Sasuke's presence took over the gathering. He could feel the inhabitants holding there breaths while some brave ones whispered to each other. He let his gaze wander from the woman closet to him to the man in the middle. Only then did he realize that they all looked very familiar.

“Why so angry, Bastard?” The blond host in the middle laughed, coming towards Sasuke with quick steps. “It's your horse that shit in front of my door.”

“Naruto?”

“The only one!” The captain laughed. “Glad you came.”

“This is your house?”

“Uh... yeah. Do you like it?”

“No.” Sasuke said honestly and glanced around. The woman closest to him was no other but the heiress of the currently most powerful clan. “Hinata?”

Hinata blushed furiously for all the attention was suddenly on her. “Lord Sasuke,” she whispered. “It's a honor to meet you again.”

“Yes,” he reprimanded himself to have some manner. “The honor is mine. You've been chosen.”

“We all have been.” Came another female voice from the crowd. The blond woman that spoke pushed her way through to stand at Hinata's side. Sasuke thought she looked even more stunning than the last time. Until she fell into her old behavior of throwing herself at him. “Sasuke, it's been so long! I missed you so much! And I'm so glad you came.”

Not knowing what to say, Sasuke pulled his arm away from her hands and glanced around once more. He felt like an idiot, standing in front of his whole class and gaping at the familiar faces. They all changed so much. They all have matured. For a moment, he gaped at the powerful figures gathered in Naruto's home. Everyone was somehow renowned, was it for their battle expertise or their name. Over the half of them were heirs to big houses and would doubtless become the future leading forces of Konoha.

“I can't believe that of all houses, I chose yours.”

“Call it fate,” the blond said and had no idea how right he was.

Sasuke allowed himself to be pulled towards the center of the room while his eyes scanned the faces gathered here. This time, he wasn't only concentrating on remembering them, but also to determine if they were friend of foe. He had no illusion of being welcome here. He knew that what he had done could not be forgiven and Sasuke did not ask for forgiveness. He did what he had to do. It was the best for him at that time.

“Try not to look like someone had died,” Naruto whispered next to him, one arm around his shoulder. “Guys, our guest of honor has arrived.” He lifted his cup. “After 35 five years, a lost child of Konoha returns home.”

A few knowing nods went through the crowd. Sasuke saw the genuine smile on the female faces. Apparently, they all have forgiven him. His male classes-mates were a different matter entirely. He saw the confusion in the face of the Akimichi, whose first name he had forgotten. Shikamaru eyed Sasuke with the same intensity as Kakashi. It was not hostile, but far from friendly. If Sasuke had to put a finger on it, it would be calculation. Whilst the other Hyuuga in the room opposed the Son of Falcon with nothing less than disgust. His white eyes were set fiercely on Sasuke and Sasuke found himself liking it. He held the challenge Neji spoke out and longed for a match with the most brilliant genius of their generation.

“Here, I speak in the name of the Konoha 12 and friends,” Naruto raised his cup anew and Sasuke wanted to die to escape the mortification. “Welcome back, Sasuke.”

Moderate cheers accompanied by music was what Sasuke received. Only few lifted their cups and drank, while others only clapped to be polite. Sasuke smirked. Somehow he always welcomed conflict. A maid rushed past him, carrying a tray with cups and a jar of wine. Sasuke stopped her and poured two glasses for himself. One he emptied on the spot, the other he took into his hand.

“Oh, you must be thirsty.” Sakura suddenly appeared behind him. It surprised him that she went home to change. Even if he had told himself that Sakura was nothing else but Sakura, he had to admit.

“You look very beautiful tonight, Sakura.” At that, Sasuke saw her blush.

“I'm so glad you decided to come,” she smiled brightly. “What made you change your mind?”

“My horse took a dump on Naruto's doorstep.” A few second passed without any of them saying a word. And then, at the same time, they both burst out laughing. Sasuke more controlled and reserved than Sakura, who obviously had been drinking for a while.

“Seriously, what made you come?”

“I was being serious,” he chuckled. “I didn't mean to. But I was tired so I sat down.”

“I thought you were still considering when I saw you on the doorstep.”

“And you told Naruto?”

She nodded. “And he saw what Onyx did.”

“Well, it wouldn't make his house even more ugly.” Sasuke looked around. “What is this place? What happened to his flat?”

“He is a very important figure in Konoha now,” The deep voice of the genius entered their conversation. Neji came to a halt next to them and inclined his head before Sakura and hinted one for Sasuke. Behind him, Shikamaru and Kiba were listening with acted serenity. “Captain Uzumaki is honorable and admired. His unbroken loyalty to Konoha is what had gained him this prestigious estate. His status should be reflected upon it. Hyuuga Neji, at your service.”

“I know who you are, Hyuuga.” Sasuke replied coldly. He didn't miss the hidden venom in Neji's words and didn't like them either. “No need for such formality, we are among friends, are we not?”

“Indeed, friends whose heart I surely do not doubt.”

“Good,” Sasuke snorted and emptied his cup. He waved for a new one and drank quickly. If he couldn't punch anyone tonight, at least he could get drunk. “Let us not be caught in meaningless banter, what do you want, Hyuuga?”

“Merely to welcome you back,” the taller man said. “I'm sure we could all sleep better knowing that your support is certain for Konoha in the difficult time ahead of us.”

“I've sworn the same oath like you,” Sasuke replied.

“Let us hope it means more to you than the last time.”

“Is there anything you want to tell me, Hyuuga?” Sasuke emptied his cup yet again and placed it on the next surface with an audible clang.

“Some of us might have forgiven you, but I haven't.” He stepped closer to Sasuke, pale eyes fixed on the red one. “I don't know what charm you used to twist their heads, it has no effect on me. I can see you for what you really are.”

“And what would that be?”

The distinctive veins bulged around Neji's Boon-eyes. Sasuke saw the essence flowing into his eyes and knew that there was nothing he could hide. As they glared at each other, Sasuke felt the tension froze the room. Time stood still while Neji weighted his words. Then, he said it.

“We all heard the rumors about you,” Neji started and Sasuke made ready to punch him. “Of your travels to land of the freefolk and of your involvement with that known traitor Orochimaru. We know...”

“That you freed Konoha of its enemy, although not in its name.” Shikamaru said loudly, interrupting Neji's threat.

The brown-haired man jerked his head around, his brows furrowed in anger. Sasuke saw the subtle shake with the head he received from Shikamaru and smirked. He was glad that he was not forced to unsheathe his sword under Naruto's roof, but was insulted anyway that Neji dared talking to him like this.

“Here's to Sasuke!” Ino suddenly shouted and again, cups were raised in his honor.

Being the center of attention again, Sasuke quickly grabbed the cup from a passing maid and drank until it was empty. An old rival named Rock Lee cheered loudly and praised his good physique for he himself could never touch a drop of alcohol. Sasuke nodded his thanks and desperately searched for a reason to escape.

This day was turning into a disaster. He was constantly caught by people either wanting to talk to him or to insult him. Just when he managed to dodge Ino yet again to avoid another wave of flirtation, he ran into his most hated comrade Sai, who again warned him from doing anything stupid, while conjuring Sasuke's resolve to do something stupid at the same time. He wondered if stabbing Sai right here would suffice. And just as he suppressed his anger enough to turn away from Sai, he ran into Rock Lee who promptly challenged him to a showdown with the fists. He said no in the most understandable way, but Lee wouldn't have any of it. After ten minutes of constant encouragement and pleading, Sasuke had no choice but to promise a duel within a fortnight.

It was out of desperation to flee the presence his old class-mates that Sasuke took Sakura's invitation to accompany him outside a few minutes later. Right now, he would have made a deal with even the demons of Malfeas to be somewhere else.

The air outside was a release. He could finally escape the scent of the food Naruto had ordered which consisted mostly of unhealthy dishes with strong scent. He took a deep breath into his exhausted lunges and felt the oxygen reaching his head. Until now, he hadn't realized how much he had been drinking. The effect of the alcohol was undeniable and Sasuke felt like he could fly.

“Are you alright?” Sakura's hand was on his shoulder. “You don't look alright.”

“I drank too much.” He admitted, yet took another gulp. “Why are you doing this, Sakura?”

“Doing what?”

“Carrying about me this much.” He didn't give her time to answer. “They were right, I hurt you. More than once.”

“But I forgive you,” she sounded soft. “You came back.”

“I didn't ask for forgiveness and I didn't come back to you.” Sasuke snapped at her. Instantly, he regretted the heat in his words. He looked down at her, seeing only her big green eyes slowly filling with tears.

She looked nothing like the woman he wanted her to be. In this moment, she was so fragile, weak and soft. Her pale cheeks were flushed by wine and now turning into a darker shade because of his words. Sasuke sighed, both exasperate and angered.

“Don't cry,” he commanded, not wanting to be the reason for her tears yet again.

“I'm sorry,” she only whispered.

“And stop apologizing,” he snorted. “You have done nothing wrong.”

“What would you have me do?” She moved closer to him, almost within arms reach. “Don't you realize the feelings I have for you? They have not changed since I first saw you. Please, Sasuke, look at me.”

“Sakura...” He started, his heart was heavy with the words he was about to say. “I'm so sorry. I will never be yours and never considered you mine. For all it was worth, you are a friend and nothing more.”

“How could you say this?”

“Please, let me finish for I will never be this brave again.” He sighed. “You are a remarkable woman, Sakura. But you are weak for your feelings for me are holding you back. You are blind to what I really am. Even if I wanted to, I cannot return your feelings.”

“Of course you can!” She screamed. “I know you can. You're kind and good. You're not a monster!”

“I am a Lunar! Don't you get it? My heart is not my own.”

“What does that even mean? Are you not free to love? Are you bound by a spell?”

“One the oldest kind!” Sasuke hissed, anger and pride clawing at his inner self. He tried to form his understanding of that mystic link into words, but failed. How could he describe what tied him to this world to another person so different from himself? Glancing at the pale moon above them, Sasuke continued. “I am not free. I am forever a slave to the love forced upon me. I am powerless to change it and am unarmed in its might. It consumes me and drives me mad with longing. I want to sever it but am afraid of the loss. It occupies my every thought and hunts my dreams. It is too strong for me to fight. It simply is there.”

“I don't understand.” She shook her head. Slowly, confusion drove away the pain Sasuke's words had inflicted on her. For a moment, the concentration of a student took over her features, making Sasuke remember that Sakura was more than only a lovestruck woman.

“I don't either,” he sighed.

“Do you love another?”

“Yes.”

Tears suddenly rolled down her cheeks. She tried hide them by blinking them away. Her gentle fingers came up to wipe them from her face. Sasuke caught her hands in a wave of sentimentality and pulled her into his embrace.

“I'm so sorry,” he whispered into her hair. “But believe me, I know exactly how you feel.”

“Don't mock me,” she sobbed. “How could to know? My feelings for you are sincere. I would have done anything for you, you know that.”

“I know.” He padded her back. “Forgive me for I share your pain. I truly do.”

They remained there for a while, Sasuke gently smoothing down her back. They breathed into each other, Sakura crying freely while Sasuke tried not to shed tears for something as mundane as love. He refused to become what Sakura was right now. When she stirred in his arm, Sasuke looked down to see something in her face that wasn't hurt, but sympathy.

“The person you love doesn't love you back.” She whispered.

“No, he doesn't.” He lowered his head and buried his face in her hair. “Not the way I love him.”

“Oh, Sasuke...” she whispered and let herself be pulled into his embrace again. “I am so sorry. I had no idea.... I thought.... Oh Sasuke....”

For what seemed like half a hour, Sasuke just stood there with Sakura in his arms while they both wept for the love that was denied to them. Until now, he had always tried to tell himself that Naruto was not the one holding his heart firmly. But right now, with his body full of alcohol and his mind filled with sentiment, he wanted nothing but to be alone with that idiot. What exactly he wanted to do, he didn't know.

He didn't even know if the love he felt was a romantic one. The only thing he was certain of was that he belonged to Naruto like Naruto should belong to him. He had no more words for it. He didn't know what to say or what to do. He was brave and afraid at the same time. What if Naruto could not return his feelings? What if Naruto only saw him as a friend, like he had emphasized so many times? Should he approach Naruto, a being so much higher than himself? Should he give voice to the bond tying him to Creation and preventing from simply flying away?

Though the official reason was another, Sasuke knew in his heart that he had come back to Konoha for Naruto. Ever since he met the Solar at the riverbank, Sasuke had known that his freedom was over. His desperate attempt at fighting the Solar and breaking his chain by killing Naruto was a failure. When the chance presented itself, Sasuke just couldn't do it. He had surrendered. Not just in that battle, but everything that was his.

“Sasuke?” Sakura awoke from her grief eventually. “What are you going to do now?”

“Something very stupid, I think.”

“What are you planning?” She sounded unsure.

He didn't bother with a reply but only emptied his cup for the countless time this night. He conjured up all the courage that was in him and decided it was time to claim what should rightfully be his.

He pushed the door to Naruto's lounge open and stepped into the crowd. His red eyes scanned everyone present and found the blond in high spirit. The host of this party who had avoided him the whole evening was talking to no other than his secret admirer and Sasuke's bane. Sai looked beyond happy. And Sasuke smirked.

He pushed through his old class-mates, not listening to the words they said to him. His vision changed, blurred until Naruto was the only thing he could see. He paid it no mind, not noticing that he was now surrounded by people he didn't recognize. The room shifted into something much larger, decorated with gold and silver while large banners carrying crest of two different families hung from the high ceiling. Music filled his ears and Sasuke felt a happiness inside him like one he had never known before. His heart was singing and a wide smile marked his pristine face. It was as if all his life, he had been waiting for this moment. Right now, Sasuke felt as if the world was perfect once more.

The man he loved more than his own life, the man who meant absolutely everything to him was standing right there, barely ten yards away and waiting for him. The man with dark skin, long brown hair and kind eyes noticed his coming and Sasuke felt as if the sun itself rose to the sky with the perfect smile on that man's face. The intensity ignited a fire that quickened his steps. He felt the distinct pull towards that man, who was first his comrade, then lover and now husband. He cherished the pulsing bond between them that grew stronger with each breath. It was ancient and powerful, stronger than time and space and the oldest magic.

Sasuke felt himself smiling as all eyes were set on him. He couldn't hear their whisper, nor could he see their surprised faces. All he could see was Naruto's brown, no blue eyes. When he came to a halt before the young Solar, he felt as if he had truly come home. He took those scarred cheeks into his hands and whispered.

“I think I owe you a kiss.”

Then he did it. He gently pressed his lips to Naruto's and closed his eyes. His hand wandered to wrap around Naruto's shoulder and waist, pressing the Captain closer to himself. Slowly, he opened his lips and gently pushed his tongue inside that warm mouth. When Naruto suddenly decided to return the kiss, Sasuke's world was perfect.

He could not describe the feeling inside his chest, only that it was the best he had ever felt. Everything around him vanished, leaving only him and Naruto in a place of pure light. They kissed and embraced each other like it was the only thing there were chosen to do. It was gentle, sensual and absolutely as it should be.

Sasuke had never intentionally kissed a person before. Though his lips had touched Naruto's before, it was more an accident than something to be enjoyed. Now was different. For the first time in his almost six decades of life, Sasuke was one with himself and the world. He felt whole, complete, safe and secure. He felt the warmth grow inside him, illuminating all the dark corners until light took over him, elevating him into the heavens.

When their lips parted, it was as if thousand words had been spoken between them. He gazed into Naruto's eyes and found that he had nothing to say. Everything he wanted to voice or express was put into that one perfect kiss, that would now become his beacon to guild him home.

It ended too soon, Sasuke felt. He licked at the sweet taste on his lips and blinked at the beautiful man before him. Only that the man before him wasn't Naruto at all.

The big man with dark hair and brown eyes was someone he though he should know but couldn't remember. He knew he loved that person but couldn't say what his name was. He suddenly had the sensation as if he had forgotten a very important thing. A crucial detail to complete a puzzle.

Sasuke blinked again and the silence caught up with him. He saw Naruto's bewildered expression before him, his blue eyes wide and his lips swollen from the long kiss. The gentle expression on his husband's face had vanished, leaving only something Sasuke dared not to name.

Now, he heard the growing mumble around them. Fear sneaked back into his heart and drove away the fleeting happiness. He wanted to cry out, but could not even make a sound. It was all wrong. He loved this man before him, his husband, and it was not Naruto he had seen. Yet, it was Naruto that he had kissed. The images of two men seem to merge into each other, flicked and faded until it was gone completely.

The voices grew louder, loud enough for Sasuke to make out the words. All were wondering what had just happened and what drove the Son of Falcon to such a move. Sai, who was still standing just next to Naruto moved to grab his weapon. Neji, who had tried to protect Naruto from him the whole evening moved closer, ready to prevent should the Lunar had any other tricks. Even the always kind Rock Lee approached, curious what had just occurred.

That was when Sakura suddenly pushed through the first line of audience and clapped in her hands. With a voice full of acted joy, she called. “Well, Naruto, I guess now you have to let his horse shit in your stable and munch your chow.”

A nervous grin broke though Naruto's mask of shock. He nodded numbly and let his hand fall from Sasuke's waist. Missing the comforting warmth, Sasuke took a step back.

“Thank you, Captain.” Sasuke pressed forward and turned around at the heels. His steps increased in speed, until he was more or less running from the gathering. He rushed out of the front door, finding Onyx where he had left him, with an enormous pile next to the stallion. Right now, Sasuke didn't even have the strength to feel bad for Naruto.

He led his familiar into the stable, shown to him by a servant and leaned against the back of his mount. Feeling humiliated and confused and tired, Sasuke couldn't hold back a frustrated curse.

“Boy, what have I done?” He then moaned. “What the hell just happened?”

In his heart, Sasuke would always know the weight of that perfect kiss. That is way he hit his head against the pole of the stable, cursing himself for what he enjoyed the most just made about everything very, very complicated.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, I just couldn't hold back! And yeah, Sasunaru kind of took over this story.  
> And I think at this point, I don't need to extra explaining any of the terms anymore, right?  
> Thank you so much for reading and if you liked it, leave a kudo or comment. :-)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Konoha has to take some actions and Sasuke has to prove himself.

**The longest night**

 

**10.**

 

The moment Naruto set foot in the palace, he instantly knew that something was wrong. Though he hadn't been to court for many years due to his time away from Konoha, he was still sharp enough to tell the turning of the wheel.

He let his eyes past over the whispering and fidgeting nobles gathered and wondered what had brought them all here. No important event was about to start today, no scheduled council meeting awaited the leaders. He quickly approached his once master leaning against a column nearby and reading a book that should not be read in public. “What's going on? Did something happy last night?”

“Why don't you tell me?” Kakashi spoke from behind his reading. “From what I've heard, I wasn't the only one having a lovely evening.”

“What?” The remark was powerful enough to bring a most undignified whim from the young captain. “What have you heard?”

“Should I repeat it in every detail or simply wink at you while I pretend you know exactly what I am talking about?”

“No!” Naruto quickly interrupted. “Nothing you've heard is true! It was simply.... I mean.... urg!” The Captain shook his head quickly. “Don't look at me like that! And for heaven's sake, stop grinning! I really don't want to know anything about your love life!”

“And there I thought you've made the happiness of my husband your own affair.” Kakashi sighed with false drama and closed the book. With a habitual swift of his hand, the white-haired Elementalist let the the book disappear in the inner pocket of his robe and gestured Naruto to follow.

They walked down a hallway leading to the inner chambers of the palace where the planning rooms were. Naruto hadn't had many occasions to visit them and seldom on official business. They passed many servants and runners on their way and Naruto noticed that they all carried rather large folders of documents.

“Just so you know,” Naruto started, trying to fill the silence between him and his commander. “His well-being is my affair. Should he have any reason to complain, I will interfere.”

“I'm aware.” Kakashi hummed.

“Stop that smirk already,” the Solar snorted. “He's not your husband yet.”

At that, Kakashi only lifted a brow. “He will be soon enough.”

The confidence in Kakashi's voice roused the prankster in Naruto. He grinned to himself and decided to use this moment to tease his former master for a bit. “You know, I can still change my mind.” He waited for Kakashi to look at him. Seeing the disbelieve in those gray eyes, Naruto grinned. “As his clan-chief, he'll need my blessing. If I say no, you can't marry him.”

“You do that and I'll take Sasuke away from you.” Kakashi replied with acted serenity. “How would you like that?”

A shiver rushed down Naruto's spine. For a single moment, he actually believed Kakashi being able of such cruelty. Then, he quickly reminded himself of Kakashi's compassion and his kind nature. Surely he wouldn't abuse his power to separate... what exactly?

What exactly was Sasuke to him? Officially, Sasuke was his subordinate and loyal servant. But unofficially, Naruto took Sasuke for everything but that. He had always known of the special place the Lunar held in his heart. Until last night, he hadn't bothered to specify that. Even that almost kiss in the stable was born out of momentary weakness caused by Sasuke's true appearance than careful staged courtship.

The Solar shivered at the thought of courting Sasuke. The only image coming to his mind were those of Sasuke threatening to end his life with the bouquet of flower he would have sent. Or to strangle him with a jeweled necklace or smother him with silken robes. Weapons would definitely only increase his chance of demise for Sasuke surely wouldn't hesitate to test them on him. No, gifts certainly wouldn't do.

But that kiss, Naruto remembered. What was that kiss yesterday? When their lips touched, Naruto had really felt that devotion. Though he could not explain how, he just knew that Sasuke was sincere. The kiss was pure and so... real. He had tried to understand what happened by recalling the feelings he had last night. The only conclusion forming in his mind was to claim that Sasuke loved him like a wife her husband.

What could that be? Did Sasuke desire him? Did Sasuke feel the tingling inside his body like Naruto felt right now? Did Sasuke think about the kiss as constantly as Naruto had done ever since it happened. Did Sasuke want to repeat it and do everything that came to Naruto's mind?

But was it really how it felt like? Was it love? Did Sasuke really want him in that way? Is it why Sasuke wouldn't talk to him, because it would only lead to the inevitable? What that true? More importantly, Naruto realized, could he return it? Could he love Sasuke in that way? More than a friend, more than brothers, closer than what they were now? When had it started, Naruto asked himself. When had he allowed himself to fall for that rude, heartless, secretive and vengeful bastard?

“Hey,” Kakashi casually elbowed him in the side. “Deal with your inner crisis later. We have been summoned.”

“What?” Naruto quickly banished Sasuke from his thoughts. He glanced around and noticed the hallway around him to be unfamiliar. He must be in the inner chambers by now, somewhere only those most directing leaders of Konoha gathered. Despite his close relationship to the queen and unique status as known Anathema, Naruto never had the honor of being here before.

“You didn't think the Queen summoned you to discuss the plans of my wedding with me, did you?”

“I've been summoned?”

“You weren't?”

Naruto shrugged and shook his head. Actually, he came to court this morning just for the heck of it. He received no bird and didn't prepare for anything. He didn't even put on his good robes, not wanting to stay long. The only plans he had made for today was to meet Neji for lunch. The Hyuuga Captain had hinted at something he wanted to discuss with Naruto apart from praying eyes last night.

“Anyway,” Kakashi placed a hand on his shoulder. “Queen Tsunade has called for a council meeting this morning. As you know, I've been part of it for decades. I have an obligation to appear since I command one of the five legions we have.”

“Alright....” Naruto scratched the back of his head. “I'm not a legion-lord, why am I here?”

“It so happens, I'm in need of a new secretary since my former first captain no longer hold that office.” Kakashi explained.

“But Captain Gai is your first captain.” Naruto remembered.

“I hereby promote you to my first captain,” Kakashi gave him a fierce slap on the back. “Congratulations. Now, come with me. The council is already in session.”

Naruto moaned loudly. He hated council meetings, especially those of the Queen. When he was a green recruit, he managed to sneak into the Commander's tent once as Queen Tsunade was discussing the course of action with her commanders. He was hoping to learn some secrets and then boast it to Sakura but fell asleep instead. For Hours, they talked and spoke of things he didn't understand nor comprehend. It was boring beyond description. Ever since then, Naruto much preferred waiting while training until he was summoned and tasked with whatever needed to be done.

“Do I really have to?” Naruto dragged his feet behind him until they came to stand in front of the large door at the end of the hallway. “I'll be a terrible secretary. I don't even know what I should do.”

“Then shut up and learn.” His former master instructed and cleared his throat.

The two ANBU agents posted outside nodded and pushed the door open, exposing them to the heart of Konoha politics. For a moment, Naruto was blinded by the light coming from the high windows and then stunned by the collective power gathered in this room. As his eyes slowly adapted to the scenery before him, Naruto was surprised to notice that he knew almost everyone by sight, if not by name.

The chamber was large, decorated with many tapestries and banners with symbols and crests on them. Two long tables were placed at both sides, one for the military leaders, other for the chiefs of the powerful clans. Standing in the doorway, Naruto's eyes wandered to Tsunade. The Queen sat above all of them, in a throne placed higher than any other seat in the hall. She had a carved wooden table before her today and shared it with two older people sitting to each side of her. Naruto recognized them as the Konoha Elders but didn't remember their names.

Having all the eyes on him, Naruto felt a heat darkening his face. He suddenly felt like a child again, standing in front of the jury of his graduation. Were it nor for the genuine smile of his adopted brother who stood behind Tsunade with a large folder in his arms, Naruto might have run from the room. He smiled back at his mortal sibling and regretted instantly. He felt his stomach turn as Iruka's gaze landed on Kakashi and promptly hinted something of a kiss at the Elementalist.

If Kakashi saw it, he didn't show. With the discipline of a soldier, Kakashi led Naruto to the middle of the hall. The Solar followed his master's lead and bowed before the sovereign ruler of the Land of Fire.

“At last,” The Queen snorted and nodded down to them. “The great blood-eye Kakashi arrives. It'll be a miracle the day you appear on time.”

“I apologize, my Queen. Finding a new secretary proves to be more difficult than I thought.” Kakashi lied.

“Save your breath,” Tsunade rolled her eyes and some of the powerful people chuckled. “Take your seat, Commander Kakashi.”

Naruto used this time to wave to Sakura, who also stood behind the Queen, alongside Shizune. They both carried leather folders like Iruka and Naruto didn't envy them. He grinned when Sakura stared back at him, subtly shaking her head, probably because she didn't approve of his conduct. Naruto's mood brightened, at least he wasn't alone in this. He followed Kakashi to the large table on the right side and stopped at the third chair. Kakashi coughed slightly and Naruto blinked. It took him a moment to understand he ought to pull it for his commander.

“Good to see you here, Gai.” Kakashi whispered to his life-long friend once he sat down. “Glad to hear about your promotion.” The white-haired commander added.

“Thank you, Kakashi! It was most honorable and youthful of you to recommend me. Now, we are equals again!” Gai gave Kakashi a thumb up, just as Lee did the same with Naruto.

Noticing the badge of a commander on Gai's bright green armor, Naruto realized why he was needed here. If he remembered right, Gai had always accompanied Kakashi to such meetings, sparing Naruto hours of boredom and frustration. But now that he was here, he did feel happy for Master Gai who finally held the rank he deserved.

When tea was served for the gathered leaders, Naruto took the time to scan the room. He realized the need of him being here, for every representative had at least one person standing behind them. He directed his gaze along the table for the military leaders. Closest to the Queen, at the head of the table sat no other than the great Jiraiya, Konoha's most famous and pervert warrior. The big white-haired man was winking at him, making Naruto want to stick his tongue out. He controlled himself as he wondered who usually sat in the empty chair between his former mentor and present commanding officer. He could have slapped himself as he recalled that Commander Asuma was still away from home.

On the other side of Kakashi sat the Blue Beast of Konoha, but the woman next to him was unknown to Naruto. He was certain he had seen the woman with black hair and red eyes somewhere but just couldn't remember. But he was sure he didn't know the big man next to her. The grim looking man with a dark blue bandana was followed by two other young warriors whose name the Solar didn't know, but recognized from sight. He often saw them at court, though he had no idea what they were doing. The last man on this table was quite clearly recognizable as the leader of the ANBU. The animal mask he wore was such a clear sign Naruto almost didn't need to look at the female ANBU behind him.

So he was among the most powerful of the military leaders. If he was correct, all five legion-lords of Konoha were present. He wondered what function the bandana-guy held but couldn’t bring himself to really care. He was too excited for being here. After years, he finally made it to the inner circle of Konoha's power. From today on, nothing important would be dealt with without his knowing. Maybe, he could even change the course Konoha would take. Feeling still slightly out of place, Naruto grinned. He never knew that being among the bravest and famous warriors of Konoha would fill him with something he had not known for a long time. Honor.

“Well,” Tsunade addressed the gathering. “Now that everyone is here, let's have this session. First, I'd like to thank you all to come on such short notice. My Lords, my Ladies, your devotion to this council honors me.” She made a pause as many leaders inclined their heads towards the ruler. She then nodded back and continued. “But before we start, I'd like you to welcome our newest addition. I'm sure all of you have noticed the return of the Last Uchiha, who will from today on represent his clan among us.”

Naruto jerked his head around to follow Tsunade's gaze. He gaped as his eyes landed on Sasuke, who dominated his chair like a throne. Today, Sasuke looked astonishingly cultivated. Dressed in the dark blue of the Uchiha, the Son of Falcon looked as if he had never been away. He appeared proud, with the air of aloofness around him. If Naruto didn't know better, he would believe that Sasuke had done nothing else in his life but attending council meetings. Sasuke's face betrayed him not in the slightest. His red eyes though scanned through the room, taking in every little detail. When he past Naruto, the Solar almost choked. He made himself ready to gaze back, but noticed that Sasuke deliberately or not, passed him without a glance.

The Last Uchiha acknowledged the attention with a simple nod. Naruto wanted to snort at the move that was just so Sasuke. If anything else, Sasuke just exceeds at being arrogant. Murmurs went through the room as the youngest clan-chief returned his gaze towards the queen. It quiet down and just as Tsunade was about to open her mouth to speak, the man taking the front seat on that other table stood.

“Please forgive me, my Queen,” the man Naruto recognized as Hinata's father started. “But I wonder how one could represent a clan that does not exist.”

“My clan might be small at this time, but it is no less capable of great things.” Sasuke replied coldly.

“What can a green boy do to impress us?” the pale-eyed man asked, not bothering with turning towards Sasuke.

“Do you feel threatened?” Sasuke said calmly. “That once again the Uchiha shall rise above the Hyuuga?”

Naruto saw Kakashi slap his forehead. He himself felt doing so.

“By a mere boy? Hardly.” The older man dismissed Sasuke with a handshake.

“Then why so hostile?”

“I'm only concerned to see a known traitor in our midst.”

“Sasuke has been loyal to Konoha for two cycles now,” Kakashi interrupted. “He has served under my command as a faithful officer and formidable warrior.”

“Commander Kakahsi is right.” Surprisingly, it was Gai who spoke. “I myself can vouch for his bravery and skills.”

“Commanders, it's not his bravery or skills I doubt,” the Hyuuga turned towards the men sitting opposite him. He left his seat and stepped into the middle of the hall, while his daughter blushed harder by the minute. “It's his intention that worries me. I dare ask, does anyone present know why the Son of Falcon has returned?”

Silence occupied the room.

“I thought so,” the big man nodded, almost to himself. “Have you forgotten how he renounced his allegiance to us to join no other, but the known traitor and Anathema Orochimaru? He had not only betrayed us by leaving, he also shamed us by joining that madman!”

“And eventually freed Creation of that monster.” Sasuke finished for Hinata's father.

“Indeed,” the older man replied. “Who was your own master for decades.”

“He was never my master,” Sasuke hissed.

It was not the hardness in his voice that let Naruto shiver, but the darkness that came from his red eyes. The Lunar didn't let Hinata's father out of his sight, like a hungry predator waiting for his prey to enter the trap.

“Would you say he was your captor?” The Hyuuga wondered aloud. “I think not. For those among us who has not heard, Uchiha Sasuke was Orochimaru's apprentice for 19 years before murdering his teacher in cold blood. If your claim at cleansing Creation is true, why disappear? Why did you not return home, where you supposedly belong.”

“I owe you no account, Hyuuga,” Sasuke snorted. For a second, a frown formed on his forehead. “I have my reasons for being here and that is not your concern.”

“You see, it is.”

“Is it always like this?” Naruto bent down to whisper in his commander's ear.

Kakashi nodded. “You have no idea. This is just the beginning.”

“Can't granny Tsunade do something to stop this?” He asked. He desperately prayed that Hinata's father would stop before Sasuke lost his temper.

“She can, but she won't.” Kakashi explained. “She has no love for Sasuke, that is known. Besides, this is a political arena. If Sasuke can't defend his own cases, he's better off not being here.”

“Like all of us,” Hinata's father continued. He was standing in the middle of the room now, directly addressing Sasuke. “I have sworn an oath to protect Konoha and the Land of Fire from the enemies outside and inside.”

Naruto gasped. Even he understood what the most powerful of the clan-chiefs had implied. Many heads turned to look at Sasuke, murmuring behind hands or fans. They whispered to each other, just like Naruto and Kakashi had done a minute ago. Right now, Naruto wished he had the power to put a stop to this madness.

He wished he had the power and courage to jump over the table and settle the differences between Sasuke and Hinata's father with a simple fistfight. More and more he was being reminded of a full class room of children when the teacher was absent. Why did these men rise to power just to insult their peers in a more subtle manner? Why couldn't they just accept that Sasuke was back and on their side this time?

“Why are they doing this to Sasuke?” Naruto whispered again, not taking his eyes off the Son of Falcon.

“Because they want to know what he is made of.” The Commander leaned back. “The Queen invited him out of this exact reason. She's testing him. Sasuke is the fresh meat in the council. He's young and had an unpleasant past. These are not very ideal conditions to start his political career. But if he can survive today, he might have a chance.”

“What, like an initiation ritual?”

“More like a trial.” Then, Kakashi turned to look at Naruto. “One day, you will be in his position as well. So watch and learn.”

“Me, a politician?” Naruto groaned. “Never!”

“I believe your ambition is to be king one day,” Kakashi chuckled. “What is a king if no a politician?”

“Damn!”

“Quiet now, Sasuke is about to fight back.”

Naruto quickly lifted his gaze to see his friend coming from behind the table. Striding with the same grace he fought, Sasuke came to stand before the older man. With the excellent physique of a young Uchiha, Sasuke towered over the clan-chief of the Hyuuga. He regarded the other man with a glance of disgust from his crimson eyes and turned to scan the room. As he moved, no one spoke for all eagerly awaited the speech of the Last Uchiha.

“Your reputation precedes you, Lord Hyuuga.” Sasuke started. “From afar, I have listened to the stories of the Hyuuga. How they protected Konoha and its lands. Some say, the Hyuuga is the greatest family in the city and has always been. Were I any younger, I might have believed it. But I am not that young boy anymore who has left Konoha in pursuit of greater things. Were I any younger, I might not realized that the Hyuuga indeed is the greatest family here,” He sneered and stared into those white eyes of the addressed man. “Because my family is dead.”

Silence caught the room. Naruto didn't know if he should be happy for Sasuke or not. In truth, he didn't really understand what Sasuke had said. Was he now offended or did he just praise Hinata's father.

“So I wonder, what gives you so much fear to tremble before me?”

Now, Naruto did understand. He also realize that Hinata's father was being insulted. Because if Sasuke's family had lived, the Hyuuga would be nothing.

“I fear not you, boy,” Hiashi, Naruto suddenly remembered his name, replied. “My concern lies solely with Konoha. We Hyuuga do not tremble, nor do we allow ourselves to be deceived. It is because of our power that I know I have no reason to trust you. Betrayal has always been in your blood, starting with your ancestor who has frequently attempted to assassinate our first king.”

“What?” Naruto gaped and whispered to Kakashi. “Is that true?”

“Only few know for certain,” the Commander nodded. “But yes, rumor says so.”

“What is he getting at?”

“It's obvious. He's provoking Sasuke by denouncing him. Should Sasuke loses his temper, he has no place among us.”

“I'm sure none of your have forgotten,” Hiashi continued. “The great days when the Uchiha Clan was among us. We all can remember the deeds of the firm, but honorable Fugaku who has served on this very council faithfully. Or the kind words of the beautiful, gentle Mikoto who had been a friend to all of us. For times being, we could finally forget the constant suspicion of new betrayal. We all trusted them. And none of us can forget their genius, but treacherous son, Itachi, your brother who had murdered them in cold blood! Just as you have murdered your master!”

“How dare you speak of my parents!” Sasuke hissed, now forsaking his composure. “Their names shall not pass your disgraceful lips!”

“You call me a disgrace, boy? Yet it was you who had abandoned your land to follow a madman. Enlighten us, what have you learned from that Anathema? What secrets do you hide in your faithless heart?”

“My heart is beyond the comprehension of mere man!” Sasuke spat. “So narrow-minded you are, so pathetic that you strike out like a scarred kitten. Your mind cannot fathom the deeds I have achieved nor the secrets I have learned. And I have no quarrel with the likes of you.”

“Then retire from this council for your knowledge will not be needed to settle the affairs that is not yours.”

“You are right, Hyuuga,” Sasuke addressed the gathered lords and commanders. “Konoha's affair is not mine and it tires me to listen to the desperate babble of an old man.”

Naruto almost chuckled at Sasuke's boldness. He had to admit, Hiashi ought to be ready to take some verbal beating for provoking Sasuke so.

“I have come here today on the Queen's invitation,” Sasuke continued, his voice again calm and gathered. “To learn and understand how this great realm of men is governed and to lend my aid should it be needed. How disappointing to see that my sign of good will is met with such animosity. I have wasted enough of my time with the supposedly most honorable of you all. I've come to realize that it was a mistake to have come before you.”

“What is he doing?” Naruto hissed into Kakashi's ear. “Is he leaving?”

“I don't know....”

“I must admit, my heart is heavy for my fear is confirmed.” The Son of Falcon shook his head. “Because while you devote your strength to battle each other, for what gain I don't know, hundreds of threats are already knocking on your door. Some of you might have condemned me for leaving and it pleases me so to say that I don't care! Because it is not you I need to satisfy. My mission is beyond you. It is beyond Konoha. I answer to a higher power. Let me remind you again, while you look only to your own interest, I have been fighting. And I will continue to do so, while you, my lord,” he hinted a bow towards Hinata's father. “can stay here and keep only your tongue sharp.” Sasuke hinted another bow at the Queen and turned to leave.

“Well said!” Tsunade clapped in her hand and actually smiled down at the Uchiha.

“My Queen,” Hiashi took a quick step towards her. “Surely you will not allow this... creature to lead your men. Who will follow him?”

“This creature has enough of your accusations, old man!” Sasuke stepped closer to Hiashi. “My presence here should not be your biggest problem. Politics and words will not help us in the coming war, nor will your empty pride. If you have any love for your land and home, you will now hold your tongue and let young men like me risk our lives so you can stay home and make tea.”

“You would not risk your life for Konoha!” Hiashi spat in disbelieve.

“For your poorly informed mind, I already have!” Sasuke turned to leave, but hesitated. “And it is not Konoha alone I have vowed to defend, but Creation as a whole. And I will gladly give my life for it.”

“And it shall not come to that if I have any to say in it,” Tsunade spoke aloud, clearly ending this most embarrassing, but gripping argument. “Lord Uchiha, you can leave when I dismiss you. Please return to your seat.”

“But, My Queen!”

Tsunade lifted only one hand to silence the Hyuuga Clan-chief. “I understand the reservation some of your might have against Sasuke, but I assure you that I am convinced of his sincerity in this matter. He is here on my invitation to aid us with his wisdom. Hiashi, I hope you have learned your lesson that the Last Uchiha is not the child you take him for.”

“Yeah, Sasuke won!” Naruto cheered, for a moment forgetting that all could hear him.

“Silence!” Kakashi barked and then whispered. “This is not a game. Hiashi will not forget this insult.”

Naruto just had enough time to see Hiashi's face turning into the same shade as Hinata's before the Queen distracted him again.

“Like Sasuke said, war is coming to us. That is the true reason why I have called you here.” She took a folder from Iruka and flipped it open. “Here, I have reports on the conflicts at our borders in the past years. I'm sure you all have heard. The increasing numbers of the walking dead there cannot be ignored anymore.”

Naruto observed the shocked reactions of the other side of the room. Apparently, not everyone had heard. Hiashi frowned, Shikamaru's father also. While some others like Ino's father and Chouji's father looked at each other in almost bewilderment, Sasuke only sighed. Naruto had always suspected him to care more for the fate of men than he admitted.

“Sasuke had already spoken from the depth of my heart,” Tsunade said and looked down at the young Uchiha. “Too many threats knock on our doorstep. Criminal organizations are getting bolder, using demonic cults to cover their tracks. With Orochimaru gone and his control disbanded, the freefolk is roaming freely across the east of Creation. Also, the matter of King Gaara's kidnapping has not been resolved. My Lords and Ladies, the walking dead is not everything we have to deal with, though the most pressing one. Anyone of you know anything about it?”

“Concerning the criminal organizations,” Jiraiya raised his voice. He flipped his white hair back and continued. “My source tells me that it is called Akatsuki. They have pretty much their fingers everywhere.”

“What is their goal?” Tsunade frowned.

“That I don't know. They are very careful about whom they trust. Though they make no secret of their dealing with pretty much every kingdom outside our borders, their influence in the Land of Fire is fairly small.”

“What do you mean by that, great Jiraiya?” Shikamaru's father asked.

“Means they have a few cults doing dirty works for them. I'm talking about minor offenses like fathering protection money, prostitution, slave trade and smuggling contraband.”

“Salve trade is prohibited by law in the Land of Fire.” Hiashi commented. “How is that offense small?”

“Well, compared with what other problems we have, slave trade is not that important. The number of villagers they have abducted has not reached the thousand, yet.” Jiraiya shrugged. “My source tells me that as for now, Akatsuki has no interest of increasing their influence further into our land, which might give us some time to deal with other matters.”

“Is your source trustworthy?” Tsunade asked. She had listened carefully, leaning on her hand and almost reaching over her table.

“I believe so.” Jiraiya nodded. “He has served me for a long time now.”

“Has he told you of the location of the slaves?” Ino's father asked. “We must do something to help these poor souls.”

“Is now the time for it?” That big man with the bandana interrupted.

“If it becomes known that Konoha does not care for its people, the morals in our land will decrease until rebellion is their only solution.” The Nara Clan-leader added.

“Don't think so far ahead, Shikaku.” Naruto watched his old mentor grin and point a thumb at himself. “I intend to meet up with him again to find out where those slaves are being held. With your permission, Tsunade, I'd like to stay there until I find out who is behind this Akatsuki.”

“And do what?”

“To render it harmless.”

For a while, Tsunade looked as if she was considering. “Very well, permission granted. Go and meet your source. Bring him my thanks and grand him protection and the full citizenship of Konoha should he aid you in capturing the Akatsuki Leader. Then, come back alive.”

“As you wish, my Queen.”

Even Naruto could hear the tease in Jiraiya's words. He watched his old mentor wink at the Queen and granny Tsunade's brow twitch. A few chuckles could be heard and it didn't surprise Naruto to see that everyone knew of their close friendship. He waved at Jiraiya when the great warrior sat down and leaned back in his chair as if his business was done for today. Naruto only wished he could say the same about himself.

“About the freefolk,” Bandana man addressed the gathering anew. “They remain outside our borders and have not troubled us since the days of Orochimaru. My last report indicates they are traveling east, away from us. I suggest, we let them be.”

Naruto gaped. He couldn't believe that something like this could be said in Konoha. He always thought Queen Tsunade would help everyone in the world. Quickly, the Solar looked back towards Sasuke, who after all had spend more than two decades there. It shouldn't have surprised him that Sasuke showed no facial expression at all. He was staring at the map of Creation that had been worked into the floor and didn't even blink. If he was actively blocking out all the talking parties or the stares directed at him, Naruto couldn't determine. He only knew that Sasuke's lips looked very beautiful right now.

“Lord Sasuke,” the Bandana man addressed him directly and woke Naruto from his gaze. “You are very well acquainted with the custom of the freefolk. Perhaps you can tell us what's in the east that pulls so many people there.”

“Death,” Sasuke eyes burned even hotter as he stared into the big man. “And nothing more.”

“Can you be more specific, Sasuke?” Kakashi asked.

“There is no city nor realm beyond the dragon lake. Nothing stands between the freefolk and the edge of world but crumbled remains of ancient civilization. Should they be invaded, peasant blood is the prize for survival.”

“I have not invited you here to pose us riddles, Lord Sasuke,” Tsunade snorted. “Speak plainly.”

“Fine,” the Uchiha almost spat. “The Fairfolk.”

“The what?” Naruto gasped.

“Preposterous!”

“Lies!”

“The Fairfolk,” Tsunade repeated, her voice sick with disbelieve. “Are you joking, Lord Sasuke?”

“Be assured, I'm not.”

“Creatures from fairy tales,” Hiashi spat. “Are those the wisdom we can expect from you, boy?”

“Call me boy one more time!” There was no humor in Sasuke's voice, nor amusement. His threat was clear and everyone witnessed it.

“Fine, tell me, _Lord Sasuke,_ ” Hiashi challenged. “Who are they, where do they come from and what do they want? How are they a threat to our great realm. Or is it your intention to lead Konoha forces against creatures that do not exist.”

Now, a tired smile appeared on Sasuke's face. He sighed and leaned towards Hinata's father.

“Let me lecture you again, mightiest clan-chief of Konoha,” Somehow Sasuke enjoyed insulting Hinata's father. Naruto wondered what tension was between them. “They come from beyond the edge of Creation. Those ancient creatures once inhabited our world, calling our land their home until they were driven back by the old gods. Now, their everlasting hatred for life and form itself drives them on, until their conquest is done and Creation is what it was before.”

“There is nothing before Creation.” Hiashi shook his head as if Sasuke asked a very stupid question.

“Exactly,” Sasuke nodded. “They will not stop, until pure chaos that is also known as Wyld is restored.”

“They want to destroy our world?” Tsunade wondered aloud. “Sasuke, though I tend to believe you, I still find your story unlikely. Where have they been all these years and why haven't we heard anything of them but rumors?”

“To be blunt, my Queen, it is because you were blind.” He hinted something that might be counted as a nod and stared up at the supreme ruler. “They dwell at the edge constantly, plotting new strategies to defeat us. Though Creation cannot be easily dissolved into chaos, the people of the freefolk understand that it won't last long without the help of men.”

“Are you saying they are gathering to fight the those fairy tale creatures?” Kakashi wondered aloud.

“That is likely, Commander.”

“How comes?”

“Many years ago,” Sasuke hesitated. He cleared his throat and opened his mouth. Naruto suddenly wanted to put his tongue in there before realizing that Sasuke was blushing.

“Yes, Sasuke?” Kakashi urged.

“After I... left Orochimaru, I traveled east. There I helped those leaderless people in battle against the Fairfolk. It is possible that my work was only the beginning and now, those people are taking up arms themselves.”

“Impressive,” Kakashi nodded.

“What do you suggest then, Lord Sasuke.” Tsunade grinned and if Naruto wasn't mistaken, she even winked at Kakashi.

“As much as I want to help them and rejoin the battle I've abandoned, Konoha has more pressing matters.” Sasuke looked less than pleased as he said that.

“By which you mean the walking dead?”

He nodded.

“I agree,” Tsunade announced. “Yet, Konoha will not stay idle in this matter. Ibiki, get me more information on this. Then, I'll decide what to do.”

“Yes, my Queen.”

“Now, we discuss the walking dead.” She announced and stood up. Sakura quickly placed a thick folder before her and flipped it open for her. “First, I want Kakashi to report to the council what he has learned during his campaign.”

Naruto was just quick enough to pull the chair back for his Commander and sighed out of relief that he didn't make a fool out of himself. He watched his commander walk into the middle, until he was standing right at the heart of Konoha.

“Well,” he started, with so much less dignity than all the others. In this moment, Naruto wished he would serve a man who had more flair for the dramatic. “They are on their move.”

“We know that, Kakashi!” the Queen barked. “Please tell me, you prepared for this meeting.”

“Forgive me, my Queen,” Kakashi shrugged. “But I haven's seen my husband for a long time.”

Naruto wanted to disappear, preferably into a whole in the ground. He tried not to look at his blushing brother behind Tsunade. Judging by the way Iruka was clawing at the leather folder in his hand, Naruto wouldn't be surprised if his brother jumped down to strangle Kakashi. He would even like it. Now, he had a vivid image of what his Commander and brother were doing last night.

“Stop wasting my time, Kakashi!” The Queen hissed. “I promise you, if you don't get to the point right now, I'll keep him here until all my work is done.”

Jiraiya barked out a laugh, dissolving the tension. He was quickly joined by the leaders of the clans who also chuckled. Naruto wished they wouldn't laugh at Iruka, for his poor, mortal brother was about to faint. He saw Sakura move closer to his former tutor and whisper in his ear. Iruka looked aghast, which was only more amusement for the crowd.

“Well,” Kakashi started again. “We first encountered them here,” he pointed at the northern border of the land of fire, close to the temple.

Naruto listened carefully as Kakashi summed up their adventure. It quickly became clear that the leaders of Konoha did not expect things to be this worse. The fear that sneaked into their feature betrayed them, even Jiraiya looked deeply concerned by this report. When Kakashi ended, many questions rose at the same time. Instantly, the usually rather quiet council room turned into a market of knowledge. It was not until Tsunade slapped her hand on the table, making everything and everyone jump, order was retorted to what supposed to be unshaken core of Konoha.

“What else?” Tsunade frowned deeply, both hands tied firmly under her chin.

“The dying words of this vile creature spoke of a prophecy,” Kakashi reported. “Apparently, once blood has been paid, the King of Underworld will return to devour us.”

“What?”

“He and his henchmen will bring destruction upon us all.”

“Do you believe it?”

“The dying words of a man are hardly a lie.”

“But he is not a man.” The female Commander corrected. “Creatures of Darkness never act without their master. It might be a fraud to confuse us.”

“I don't believe so,” Kakashi shook his head. “My captain has reported of another Shadowland, much closer to Konoha than what lies beyond the field of tears. Here.” He pointed at the area where Naruto had discovered the grand chasm. “Where he had been force to abandon the pursuit for the Suna king.”

“Why?” Shikamaru's father asked.

“There is a hundred feet wide chasm in the ground, beyond it, a new Shadowland has formed.”

“How could that past our sight?” The ruby-eyed woman wondered. “That is too close to Konoha. Walking Dead this side of the field, attacking by daylight, prophecies, this all calls for trouble. Any news from Commander Asuma”

“None, I'm afraid,” Kakashi shook his head. “When I last spoke with him, he was about to venture further north. I have not heard from him since.”

“Have you found out what their intention was, beside bringing destruction upon us?” The Queen looked deeply troubled. “How come they are not influenced by daylight?”

“I was informed that the term used to describe them is mostly inaccurate.”

“By whom?”

Naruto's eyes focused on Sasuke before his names was being spoken. He witnessed Sasuke's subtle wince, as if he was tired of being called upon for knowledge. The young lieutenant slowly lifted his gaze and again hinted a nod at the Queen. Tsunade's brows went higher once more, apparently surprised and impressed at the same time.

“Well, well,” she mused. “Who would have thought. Apparently, it would be most unwise to keep you out of my council. Lord Sasuke, what do you recommend we do?”

Sasuke actually looked bothered. His eyes burned and were fixed on Tsunade. “I suggest you declare war.”

“Is that so?”

“The walking dead is a blight on this world, on that we all agree. But I fear it is not them you should fear, but those pulling the strings of their puppets.”

“The Necromancers,” Kakashi joined in. “We have reasons to believe that they do exist. And that they seek our downfall.”

“Hm....” All eyes were on the Queen, as she thought. The two old people bent closer to whisper something in her ears, while she nodded. “I believe, the council has never come to a quicker decision. Many of you here were commanders and generals of the Legion once. None of you have forgotten that we are masters of the Elements, descending from the great dragons. We are warriors and are tasked with the glorious burden to defend this word, against all evil. Ever since my grandfather defeated the forces of darkness 400 years ago, Creation has been a place of light. We had many conflicts since the days of Konoha's founding, but none of them as grand as what lies ahead of us.” She made a gesture for all the gathered people so stand. “You all are my trusted advisers and noble leaders of Konoha. Are you with me in the _war_ we would have?”

More than 30 men and women clenched their right hand into fists and placed it upon their heart. Naruto had never been present when a war was declared. Right now, he felt the fire burning inside him, witnessing for the first time how history was made. He bowed his head low and counted his own heartbeat. Though he had not said an official word in this council, he knew of his action that had led to this moment.

Now, he, a proud Captain of the Konoha legion would ride again, into battle. Only this time, it would not be bandits he faced, but forces that even frighten the bravest. He suddenly had to think of his father. Did he fret when he faced that Fox Demon? Did he tremble when he realized that the only solution was to lay down his own live for victory? What did his father feel when he faced certain death?

Naruto quickly shook his head. Why would he think of death right now? The war has not started yet. He didn't know if the enemy was stronger or not. He wasn't even sure there was an enemy to be feared. And even so, who said those creatures beyond their borders would be as imposing as a monster from the demon realm of Malfeas? After all, what could scare him more that the hell-spawn that rested inside him.

“Alright,” the Queen broke Naruto's thought. “War it is then. Now, I need a drink!”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I know things are moving very slowly in this story, but I don't want to rush things. Please bare with me. :-D  
> And leave a kudo or comment if you liked it.  
> And to all the Itachi fans, I'm so sorry. I promise we'll see more of him soon.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neji has doubts and Sasuke learns of a secret which wasn't a secret at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Thank you so much for the Kudos and comments. Sorry for the long wait. Or was it long. I feel like I haven't updated for century. Anyway, here it is. It's actually quite an important scene. So enjoy.  
> It might helt to have the map i've drawn open (in another tag). It's not completely necessary, but will help. The Map will always be the last chapter. (So glad it works this way.)

**The longest night**

 

**11.**

 

“So, we are at war,” Neji swallowed hard and sighed. “I take our lunch is canceled, then?”

“I'm afraid so,” Naruto chuckled apologetically as he scratched the back of his head. It wasn't exactly his fault, but he still felt sorry. “I have a war meeting in a few minute.”

“Are you part of the council now?” Neji lifted one of his gentle brows.

“Kakashi promoted me to his first captain.”

“Ah, naturally.” the genius nodded. “I heard of Master Gai's promotion. Some changes might come to the Hyuuga Field Force as well. Do you happen to know anything of it?”

“The strategy hasn't been decided yet,” Naruto shrugged. “Your Field Force belongs to Gai's legion now. You might be our reinforcement. I bet Master Kakashi wants to lead the vanguard himself.”

“After all, you have faced them before.” The white eyed man nodded again. “Walk with me, Naruto. We need to discuss something.”

“Uhm, alright.” Naruto followed after Neji as the other captain turned towards the less crowded balcony. “What do you want to talk about?”

“Things are getting serious,” the Air Elementalist said. “I can't ignore the graveness of this threat anymore.” He paused for a moment and Naruto saw him breath in. “It's about your... lieutenant.”

“Sasuke?” Naruto felt a sudden uprising of interest in him. Of all things, he didn't expect Neji wanting to discuss Sasuke. When he thought about it, he did notice a hostility between his two friends. It might also be an excellent time to find out more about the grudge between this two clans. “Say Neji, your uncle, Hiashi, what is between him and the Uchiha?”

“What do you mean?” The captain frowned deeply. “Did something happen in the council meeting?”

“Beside a most heated verbal fight at the beginning and constant bicker throughout the entire session,” Naruto shrugged. “Nothing worth mentioning.”

“For heaven's sake!” the white-eyes man sighed. He pinched the bridge of his nose, then took in another exasperate breath. “Forgive me, I know you trust him. But my uncle is right to doubt him.”

“But why?” Naruto shook his head in bewilderment. “Sasuke returned to us and swore loyalty to us.”

“Only because you conquered him.”

“He's a man, not a land.” Naruto reminded.

“Yet the tales of your victory spread wide,” Neji leaned against the railing and let his gaze wander over the city of Konoha. “Every man heard of how you chased him down for days and eventually brought the traitor to justice.”

“Don't speak about Sasuke like this!” Naruto snorted. “The stories are wrong. They make him sound like a criminal.”

“He was little else. Have you forgotten what he did?”

“I don't need another lecture in history,” Naruto quickly stopped him. “Your uncle reminded us very well of what Sasuke had done.” After his words, the Hyuuga genius actually smiled a little. Naruto made his displeasure known by snorting again. “Neji, he's my friend. I don't want my other friends to resent him. He's not a bad guy, just a little rugged sometimes.”

“He's not what you take him for.” The captain looked right and lift quickly as if searching for anyone eavesdropping. “He's different, dangerous. He tries to hide it, but I can see it.”

“What can you see?” Thinking of Neji seeing something in Sasuke he couldn't made Naruto's stomach twitch. “What's wrong with Sasuke?”

“I can't say for certain,” Neji put an arm on Naruto's elbow and led him to a more inconspicuous corner on the balcony. “You are aware of my proficiency in magical lore. I studied the scrolls in my family's library and many more amenable for public research. From what I learned and what Sakura said about his wounds, Sasuke is....”

“Is what?”

“An Anathema.”

Naruto let out an audible sigh of relief. He really though Neji had something important to say, but it only turned out to be the common indoctrination of the Elementalists.

“From your lack of surprise, I take you already know.” Neji's cold tone insulted Naruto gravely. After all, he was one himself.

“Of course!” Naruto jerked his arm out of Neji's grasp. “He has served with me for a whole cycle. You think I'd miss something like that?”

“Does it not trouble you to have a demon under your command?”

“Why should it?” Naruto snapped. “I have a demon sealed inside me. Are you going to execute me?”

“Don't be unreasonable!” Neji snorted. “We all know about the Kyuubi Fox. But Sasuke is not a demon that can be banished or sealed. He is an Anathema!”

“So am I! Have you forgotten that?”

Neji's eyes widened for an instant. The shock was quickly replaced by a frown and followed by something like shame. “I was unaware for a moment.” The genius said. “I guess your loyalty and heroic bravery are the reasons why you are accepted in Konoha. You have never used your power to hurt us. You use it for the good. You are light while Sasuke is....”

“Sasuke is what?”

“He's different! His essence is not like yours at all. It's not gold but pale. A darkness surrounds him, hiding his true form from me.”

“Sasuke is my friend!” Naruto snapped, unable to control his anger that had nothing to do with Neji's mistrust. It rose from deep inside him and blinded him for a moment. He knew that it came from ages ago, from a time he couldn't remember. It was not _his_ rage, but that of a man who was his previous incarnation. Naruto sometime suffered this effect. Whenever an Elementalist spoke poorly of his kind, or any other celestial Exalted, Naruto would feel the emotion from past days. As much as Naruto refused to be controlled by the memory of his past life, he couldn't forget the golden age when he had ruled with his brothers and sisters. Until his Elementalists subjects betrayed him and slaughtered his brethren until no Solar Exalted was left.

“Naruto, listen to me.” Neji stepped even closer, filling Naruto's nose with the scent of a summer breeze. “Sasuke is dangerous. Do not forget that he had betrayed us to join that madman Orochimaru. I can see those twisted essence in him. It's not natural!”

“I know!” Naruto slapped Neji's hand away. “That essence saved my life many times.”

“How can you trust a monster like him? Have you forgotten what we've learned. He's an Anathema. He stole the god's power to destroy our world. He accepted the touch of the wyld which has transformed him into a creature half animal half man. Naruto, look at me. Sasuke is not human anymore!”

“Just stop, Neji!” Naruto hissed, his anger raging inside him more and more. “Don't speak of him like that! Even if he is an Anathema, he has done no wrong! He's like me!”

“He betrayed us!” Neji said with the finality of a commander.

“He was young and confused!” Naruto defended. “He was only mortal when he left us. How do you expect him to ward himself against Orochimaru? If anything, Sasuke is a victim who needs our support.”

That was what Naruto told himself almost every day in the past 35 years. From the day Sasuke was lured away by the mad Lunar, Naruto had believed that his mortal friend needed rescuing. He had tried many times, but always lost his trail at the dragon lake. For years, his mind had been tortured by the thought of a mortal Sasuke, screaming in solitude, wondering where his friend was. Not one day had Naruto believed that Sasuke truly wanted to leave.

When he finally chased down his friend, it came as an utter surprise to see Sasuke in the image of a young man, still handsome, still fit. When he fought with Sasuke, Naruto didn't think about what Orochimaru did to preserve Sasuke's youth. Only when Sasuke's personal essence depleted and he started gathering energy from his surrounding, did Naruto see the bright caste mark on his forehead. He could never forget that moment when the silver light met his eyes. In that instant, Naruto knew that Sasuke was something unique in the world. Just like him.

“Neji, please,” Naruto let out a tired sigh. “I don't want to discuss philosophy. I have no chance against a genius like you, for everybody knows that I'm an idiot. But please believe me. Sasuke is not evil. His mission is honorable and sacred.”

“What do you know of his origin?” Neji pressed on, doubt still in his voice. “Where does he draw his power.”

“He's a chosen of the....” Naruto quickly slapped a hand on his mouth, remembering the oath he had sworn to the Queen. He had promised to keep Sasuke's secret until the Lunar and the Queen both agreed to reveal it. “I can't tell you what he is, only that the Queen knows about it. Master Kakashi, too and Sakura, too. Sorry, Neji, I am oathbound. But believe me, he's not a bad guy.”

Neji only nodded, his eyes slightly narrowed with suspicion. “Alright, I will not force you to break an oath. But I ask you to consider what I'm telling you.”

“What else, now?”

“You wish me to judge him for his deeds, not his nature and that I will do.” One captain nodded towards another. “For what I know, I have even more reason to mistrust him.”

Naruto opened his eyes wide and listened without taking a breath.

“He's not innocent as you believe him to be,” Neji said. “When I heard of his return, I poked around. Naruto, do you know of the wyld hunt?”

“Of course.” The Solar frowned. What was Neji getting at? “It's part of Root, which is another part of ANBU. Sai used to be one of them. They are specially trained agents that hunt rogue demons and spirits and wyld touched monsters and..., shit! Do you think? Did they? Really?”

Neji only nodded. “Fifteen years ago, three teams were dispatched for one Anathema in the east. Seventeen good men and women died, one survived.”

“But....” The realization weighted heavy on him, almost taking his breath away. “You think it was Sasuke?”

“The survivor is a cousin of mine,” Neji whispered. “He's blind and crippled ever since. I talked to him after Sasuke's return. The creature he spoke of matches Sasuke's description.”

“It can't be!” He gasped. “No, he's wrong! Sasuke wouldn't! It was in the east you said, it might be Orochimaru!”

“Orochimaru's feature is well-known. My cousin isn't wrong.”

“I can't believe this!” Naruto winced. He felt a hurt in his heart but couldn't say where it came from.

“Ask him then! Ask your friend what he did to those Konoha warriors.”

“Stop talking, Neji!” Naruto hissed. He leaned back against the wall and clinched his hands into fists. It was not the pain that took over him, but the shame of knowing Sasuke so little. Wiping out wyld hunt parties was a big deal. He thought his trusted lieutenant would have mentioned something like that. Right now, he didn't know whom he should blame for his suffering. Sasuke for keeping secrets, or Neji for revealing them.

He clawed his hands into his hair. He wanted to pull them out, giving his brain more space to think. What should he do? Who else knew of this?

“Don't speak to anyone about this,” Naruto begged. He needed more insight before he could act. “Please, do me this favor.”

“And what would you do?”

“Finding out the truth before I act.”

The expression on Neji's face was unreadable for Naruto. “You grew.” the genius exclaimed.

“Excuse me?”

“The boy I met as a recruit would have ran off by now. Probably while shouting.” A gentle smile crossed the pale face of the handsome Hyuuga. “It is my honor to call you my cousin soon.”

“Oh,” Naruto winced. He almost forgot about it. “About that....”

“Has my uncle talked to you already?” Neji changed the subject to one Naruto even more dreaded. “He wished to see you and Lady Hinata wed before the legion moves out again.”

“I guess that has to wait,” Naruto tried to be diplomatic. “We are at war now and many things will change. Depending on the Commanders' decision, we might need to move out immediately.”

“Speaking of the commanders,” Neji looked around, brows slightly furrowed in confusion. “Didn't you say you have a meeting soon.”

Naruto's eyes widened with shock. Talking about Sasuke, he completely forgot about the meeting he should be attending. “Shit! Neji, please don't tell anyone about our conversation. I'll talk to Sasuke after the meeting.”

The whole way he ran to the planning room, Naruto mused over his friend. He wondered how powerful this genius would have become if his advance wasn't stopped by politics. It was a pity that he descended from a side line. Had he been born to the main branch, Naruto was sure Neji would be commander by now. He had never encountered a more powerful air Elementalist. The nature of air was strong with him, making Neji the fastest in their generation.

He slapped himself once in the face when he arrived before the door. He took in a deep breath, reminding himself of his duty. The two ANBU guard surveyed him from top to bottom. They asked Naruto to state his name and status and then let him pass. They even opened the door for him.

Naruto almost cheered when he entered for he wasn't too late. The room was empty except for one man who was hunched over a large table with many maps. The black-haired man glowed with a silvery light that almost made him seem unreal. He met those red eyes which pierced through him and bore into his soul.

The expression on that handsome face changed from concentrated to welcoming. A crooked smile appeared, speaking out an invitation Naruto was already expecting. In that moment, he felt an irresistible bond between them.

He saw himself step out of his own body and move towards the black-haired man, who looked different but was unmistakeably Sasuke. His hair was much longer and reached his rear. His shoulders were broader and framed by silvery armor in ancient design. He grinned at the man approaching him and leaned casually against the grand table. He tilted his face upwards to meet the other man's kiss.

Naruto blinked. His eyes wandered from Sasuke to the man who was himself just a minute ago. The bigger man with similar armor in gold had long brown hair and bronzed skin. He moved with the confidence of a leader and the gentleness of a husband. He pushed Sasuke into the table and pressed his lips even tighter to the Uchiha's. Naruto could see the smile on both men's faces and felt a love like he had never known before.

Looking at himself in another body, kissing Sasuke who looked so different, Naruto suddenly felt complete. The sense of perfection and home reached him, driving air from his lung. He suddenly felt happy, but also knew that this was only a memory.

He heard the two men chuckle and saw himself speak.

“One more battle, love,” the brown-haired Naruto said. “And this war is over.”

“After tonight,” Sasuke replied. “The world will be ours.”

“And the in the morning,” Naruto grinned into that long black hair. “I shall take you as my wife.”

Sasuke's expression hardened, but only teasingly. “Call me your wife again, Senju, by Luna I swear, I will gut you.”

That Senji-Naruto barked out a laugh that echoed in the room. He caught Sasuke in both arms and lifted him up to the table. Sasuke reflexively opened his thighs to welcome his lover as the most erotic moan escaped his throat. Sasuke's hand slipped from the edge of the table towards the maps. He knocked over some of the wooden figurines and sent them sliding over to where Naruto stood.

The sound of pieces falling to the ground faded as Naruto blinked, gazing at the table before him. The two lovers were gone, instead, Kakashi and many of his fellow commanders were gathered there. But in the center of it all, stood still the man from Naruto's dream. Sasuke was also hunched over, only his red eyes were directed at the young solar.

Bewildered, Naruto blinked again. He felt a spot on his forehead swelling with pain and unwillingly touched it. As he stepped forward, his boot landed on a piece of wood that distantly resembled the one in the scene he just saw. Apparently, the bump on his forehead came from this wooden soldier someone just threw at him.

“Captain Uzumaki,” Kakashi crossed his arms over his chest. “You're very late.”

“Like master, like student.” came from somewhere to his left.

“Stop dreaming, come over here.” Kakashi said, but hinted at Naruto's midsection. “We have much to discuss.”

Naruto instantly looked down on himself, noticing the erection in his pants. His member slackened immediately as mortification caught up with him. He picked up the wooden soldier and wished he could hide under the planning table forever. When he reemerged, the first thing he met was Sasuke's glare that glowed with the same intensity as in Naruto's dream.

He had had many visions before, but none of it was this intense and real. He couldn't fully comprehend what really happened for none of his vision showed him any persons. Could this really be a memory from a past life. But why did it contain Sasuke, who was here with him right now? Or was this a glimpse of the future the Unconquered Sun sent him to guild him?

Naruto saw Sasuke straitening up and whisper something into Kakashi's ears. The commander nodded slightly and returned to the maps. Deciding to deal with his confusion later, Naruto quickly followed. Right now, he was not a boy wondering about what's really between him and his friend. He was a captain, helping to plan a sound strategy to defeat the dead.

When his gaze landed on the map before him, he instantly recognized the detailed illustration of the northern part of the world. The border the Land of Fire was marked by a red line, while the roads and cities appeared as green lines or circles. The town they found butchered was added with black ink, just like the chasm they had found. He saw a large area beyond the field of tears that was still uncharted. Some rivers and a lake were painted there, but nothing more.

“What's over there?” Naruto wondered aloud, pointing at the empty space. He had squeezed himself in between Kakashi and Commander Gai to get a better view of the map. He lifted his gaze as no one spoke and found them all looking back at him.

“Have you been on time, Captain Uzumaki, you would have known.” The bandana-guy said.

“Who is this again?” Naruto whispered to Kakashi before answering.

“As my new assistant, I didn't expect you to know him.” Kakashi loosened his arms. “Naruto, this man is Morino Ibiki, the leader of the All-seeing-Eye, our master of intelligence. I wouldn't get on his bad side, if you know what I mean.”

Naruto shivered.

“That's Yuuhi Kurenai,” Kakashi pointed at the ruby-eyed woman with black hair. “She commands the legion of Mela.”

“You're a sorceress!” Naruto exclaimed.

“Konoha's best,” Gai added. “Her Air Legion of Mela has never been defeated.”

“It's a great honor to meet you, Commander Yuuhi. I've never worked with a sorceress before.”

“We have met, Captain Uzumaki,” Kurenai smiled gently. “But you were just a boy back then.”

“And that Anko,” Kakashi continued. “She's Kurenai's first captain and not very pleasant company. Those two handsome lads are the inseparable Kotetsu and Izumo.” Kakashi bent down to Naruto but still whispered loud enough for everyone to hear. “They are fine, but don't go drinking with them.”

“If you say so...”

“And the rest you know. Gai and Lee. And well, Sasuke.” Kakashi addressed all the others. “This is my first Captain Uzumaki Naruto. You all know him, once for his extravagant behavior and second for his allegiance with the Sun God.”

Naruto gasped. He knew that a few people in Konoha, especially those in higher ranks were aware of his status, but being called out on it in a war meeting was something he didn't expect. On instinct, Naruto threw a glance at the second Anathema in the room. Sasuke's face was blank, his eyes fixed on the map. A displeased frown slowly reached his brows as the commanders joked about Kakashi's ability to describe people to the core, but not from the best side.

“Commander,” Sasuke finally spoke. “Maybe we can continue.”

“Dutiful as ever, Sasuke,” Kakashi nodded. “Where were we?”

“I wanted to know what's up there,” Naruto again pointed at the blank space on the map.

“Nothing we know of,” Ibiki explained. “We've taken many trips up there to fill our charts, but never came far.”

“Why?” Sasuke asked bluntly.

“Have you ever been in a Shadowland, Son of Falcon?” The master of Intelligence snorted. “Nothing pleasant is there. At day, a Shadowland is forsaken by all souls. The earth itself stank of rot and ash. The air is stiff and the sun rarely pierce the clouds. The few plants growing there are bare of any fruit and just as tainted as the land. At night, the true horror begins. Hungry ghosts and lost souls travel through, moaning and grieving. They are easily attracted by the smell of fresh flesh and devour the unmindful ones. Mortals seldom survive long in that place and even we Elementalists feel its power work. It was great luck that we managed to venture far enough to discover those rivers and that lake.”

Naruto shivered at that tale. A Shadowland did sound like an unpleasant place. He stole a glance towards Sasuke, hoping his friend could add more. He enjoyed the looks of the mighty commanders' faces when they realize that a youngster like Sasuke knew so much more.

“You want to add something, Sasuke?” Kakashi took the words out of Naruto's mouth.

“This river is called _tears_. It joins into the _pool of despair_ and becomes _blood_.” Sasuke pointed at the place. “That's all I know. I heard people talking about villages and agriculture inside a Shadowland, but that's only rumors.”

The commanders fell silent and all gazed at the map. Naruto joined in, trying to see what others saw. In his mind, the different events took place again and he carefully marked down their location. It became evident that everything started at the field of tears.

“You followed Gaare to here,” Kakashi took a brush into his hand and marked the place of the grand chasm. “You said a river ran deep below it, probably in that direction. And the town we found was here, the fire temple is here,” he added more crosses and lines. “Asuma went north, towards the field.... What had we missed?” Kakashi's question was only rhetorical, Naruto knew. “Mhm... what can we do....”

“What about this?” Sasuke pointed at a green circle drawn into the map beyond the river and the chasm. “Thorns was a city that belonged to the Land of Fire. We could use it as a base of operation.”

“That place is deserted,” Kurenai said. “King Hashirama abandoned that fortress after his war against the dead. It's too close to the Shadowland and too far away from Konoha. It's been vacant for almost 400 years now.”

“So no one is using it.” Naruto glanced around. “Sasuke is right, Thorns is a good point to start. It's at our border, close enough for our scouts to take frequent trips and far enough not to endanger Konoha.”

“I disagree,” Kurenai shook her head. “Thorns is a ruin from the old age. The influence of the Shadowland has corrupted the city. It's not suited to house men.”

“You're exaggerating, Kurenai,” Kakashi joined in. “At most, Thorns might be a little dusty.”

“That City is our best chance,” Sasuke said. “It's fortification has withstood any conquest since the old age. It's gate has never been breached before. Though old and empty, it's structure still remains intact. It will serve as a better camp for our soldiers.”

“Beside, it might still have weapons we can use.” Naruto added, happy that he too could contribute.

“Weapons none of us understands.” Kurenai sighed. “Naruto, they are from another age, ancient, built long before Konoha even existed. Those weapons were constructed by the Anathemas before our ancestors wiped them out. I've taken many trips up there as a student of magic. Not even our brightest scholar could decipher the runes and figure out what they do. Only King Hashirama had the wisdom to use them.”

“You said the Anathema built them...” Naruto crossed his arms proudly over his chest. “Well, you have one on your side this time.” Even from the corner of his eye, Naruto could see Sasuke lift a brow in doubt. He put on his brave face and grinned at the commanders facing him. “I can figure them out,” he promised, fully convinced of himself that he had the power to do so.

“Sounds like a plan,” Kakashi agreed.

“You can't be serious!” Kurenai snapped. “No one has been there for almost a hundred years. For all we know, it could be crawling over with walking dead by now.”

“Perhaps, but it's our best option till now.” He gestured at the map. “We don't even know where they are. Asuma told me of strange sightings in the north and I can bet my good eye he went up to Thorns. Even if he didn't, Thorns is central enough to move in all directions. We could use its fortifications if we want to establish a quick camp. Even if we don't use those first age weapons, its wall will be welcome in case of an ambush.”

“I hope you sent scouts in before bringing your armies there,” Ibiki mused.

“That's certain,” Kakashi nodded. “Though I have a feeling they won't find much.”

“I see your point,” Kurenai sighed. “But I still disagree. My legion will not follow you.”

“What?” Naruto snapped. “What are you going to do, then? Konoha needs you!”

“So does the people of the freefolk.” She said firmly. “I will ask the Queen to allow me to aid those people. If what Sasuke's assumption is true, they will need my help.”

Naruto could live with that. At least, she would be doing something.

“And you, Gai?”

“I find it most refreshing that your youthful heart still seeks adventure!” The loud Commander punched his fist in the air. “My eternal rival, I will follow you to the mouth of darkness!”

“Ibiki?”

“I think it's dangerous, but it's worth the risk.” The big man shrugged. “You have the support of the All-seeing-eye.”

“Excellent.” Kakashi smirked under his mask. “Jiraiya's Earth Legion will stay in Konoha. Gai's Wood Legion is coming with me. I'm temporarily in command of Asuma's Water Legion and have my own Fire Legion. That's three out of five.”

“Which makes you the grand commander,” Ibiki commented dryly. “Well played, Hatake. Congratulations.”

Naruto saw Kakashi channel some of his essence in his fingers and moved the figures standing for Asuma, Gai and his legion towards the green circle on the map. Crossing his arms and staring at the pieces, Kakashi murmured. “Thorns it is then.”

Looking at the wooden soldiers, Naruto suddenly realized the seriousness of the situation. Though he had fought many battles, he had never been to war. He wondered how different it would be.

If they won, even generations after his grandchildren would sing songs about this day. If they won, Naruto's name would never be forgotten and fade from the face of Creation. The Solar smiled at this chance. If they won, the name of the Solar Exalted would forever redeem its honor. Never again would anyone look upon him and curse him as an Anathema.

But if they fail, Naruto shivered, he wondered if anyone would be left to sing at all.

 

-xXx-

 

Sasuke clinched his fist over the railing. He tried to calm his beating heart, but found himself powerless in the face of anger. War had been declared as he had suggested. Strategy had been planned to best ensure Konoha's victory and the survival of his men. Sasuke would expected the preparation to start immediately. He had expected soldiers marching through the streets, reporting to their assigned garrison. Instead, lantern had been lifted and flowers ordered. Instead, he found himself in the midst of a celebration.

Sasuke spat the last word only mentally. He gazed from the high balcony of Kakashi's residence down to the streets of Konoha's common. He saw the thousands of windows glow with the light of candles and suddenly found nausea set in his body. He wrinkled his nose in distaste and turned his back on these people. How infuriating they were.

How could he make these people understand that the peace they live in was only an illusion?

He sighed, taking a big gulp from the wine-goblet in his hand. He had to be careful this night for he could not afford to make another mistake. The bond between him and Naruto was getting more confusing by the minute. It almost took all his composure to stay calm when he had faced the captain in Tsunade's council meeting.

He had actively look past the Solar for otherwise the man who was his light would certainly blind him. Though Naruto acted no less the ignorant Idiot he was, Sasuke couldn't really bring himself to be angry with his friend. In days long past, when they were mortal, Sasuke often scowled Naruto for his foolish behavior. But those were the days of another man, a man without power to change the fate of the world.

“Here you are,” It was Sakura who ripped Sasuke out of his brooding. “We were looking for you.”

“What for?” Sasuke replied. He hoped that he had been clear enough at Naruto's party two days ago. He hoped that Sakura wouldn't speak of misplaced devotion again.

“Come inside and have fun with us,” she smiled at him brightly.

For a second, Sasuke allowed himself to be fooled by her act. “What fun would be appropriate in the face of war?”

“Come no, Sasuke,” she came closer and took a look at his goblet. “Master Kakashi said that there is no war without parties.”

“Hm.”

“It's him we celebrate tonight,” Sakura leaned against the railing just like Sasuke. She gestured at the dancing nobles on the other side of the glass and chuckled. “It hadn't been a grand commander since the last war. Neji told me that it is a great honor.”

“What dealings do you have with that Hyuuga?” Sasuke hissed.

“We are friends,” Sakura explained, voice all innocent.

A strange possessiveness caught Sasuke, forcing him to resent Sakura's bond to that arrogant bastard. He loathed Neji's uncle with every breath and just couldn't bring himself to like the Air Elementalist either. Truth to be told, Sasuke accepted no Elementalist as his friend on principle. Unlike Naruto who was so sincere to all those around him, Sasuke still held the old grudge born out of his memory.

“I know you don't like him,” Sakura started. “But it's a big party. You can avoid him with ease.”

“It's not only him I want to avoid,” Sasuke shook his head. “Elementalists boil my anger with everything they do. It is their short-sight that had allowed the world to fall into chaos.”

“The world is not in chaos, Sasuke.” Sakura chuckled. “You're taking things to seriously. Don't be worried by this war. It is not the first war Konoha has fought and it certainly won't be the last.”

“Minor wars of men don't concern me.” The Lunar snorted. “Mortals will always crave conflict, for they wish to make history in their brief time. What I am concerned is the state of mind of those in charge.”

“By that you mean Elementalists, my kind.”

“It is not you alone I blame,” Sasuke huffed at her. If he was in any kinder mood, he might have let Sakura out of this. But he was not. She needed to know the truth. “It is those who call themselves princess of earth, the master of creation. It is the Elementalist society that winkles my nose with the stench.”

“You're too hard on us. This is tradition. This is how we've always done things.”

Sasuke shook his head. He sighed heavily. “I realize and I shall not have such a conversation with an Elementalist. Go in there, Sakura, enjoy the tradition as you call it.”

“Not without you!” She said and placed a hand on his forearm.

Sasuke stared at it in both wonder and disgust. Hadn't he made his intention clear that Sasuke would never be more than a friend? What words would arise again should he be seen to intimate with another woman. The rejection he felt didn't only come from his heart that belonged to another. He had heard rumors of Sakura being Naruto's lover and struggled against it. There must still be some kindness in his heart for Sasuke felt suddenly angry because men talked that way of Sakura. He wished she could really be that chaste like he believed her to be.

“Don't misinterpret me, Sasuke,” she smiled, cheeks red from wine and eyes glistening in the dark. “I have a simple reason to be here.”

“What should that be?” He asked, voice hoarse from embarrassment.

“We have war!” She shouted, laughing. “I'm not like you, Sasuke! I'm but an Elementalist, not even a resilient one. I might die!”

“So?”

“Grand me that wish,” Sakura clearly was drunk. “I want to dance with you before I reincarnate!”

“I'll dance with you in your next life.” Sasuke offered without thinking. He leaned away from her as she drew closer.

“Don't be foolish, my dear Sasuke.” Sakura leaned against his chest, just like at Naruto's party two nights ago. “I won't remember anything. Even if we meet, I won't even know who you are.”

“You don't remember your past lives?”

“Of course not! I'm an Elementalist!” Sakura gave him a playful claps on the arm. “My soul will be purified after my death. I'll come back as a complete new person, without the burden of previous lives.”

“That's... sad.” Sasuke eventually said. “How cruel it must be to be alone again, not knowing who you were and what you did.”

“Oh, it's not bad!” Sakura grinned. “Only you remember your past lives. And from what I see, it's not only the good things.” She sighed. “See? I allowed myself to be dragged into a discussion about arcane lore! That's exactly what I wanted to avoid.”

“Sakura,” Sasuke caught her as she tumbled. “You're drunk. I should lay you to rest.”

“I'm fine!” She exclaimed and closed a hand around his wrist firmly. “I want to dance with you in this life.”

she started dragging him along and for once, the great Lunar warrior couldn't find any strength to protest. He hurried after her into the hall again, where chatting and dancing people filled the room.

Sasuke immediately found the host in the middle, whirling a man in his arm while gazing down at him fondly. His previous instructor in the academy was red in his face, making his scar even paler. He sometimes leaned into Kakashi's arms while a smile spread on his lips. Sakura applauded as they came to the end of the dance and shared a gentle kiss for every man and women to see. The way they held each other in their arms moved Sasuke and for once, he joined in.

“It's our turn!” Sakura dragged Sasuke towards the middle.

Sasuke only reluctantly took his position, lining up with all the other men. Sakura stood opposite him, suddenly smiling brightly. She said something to the blond Yamenaka girl next to her and both giggled. Sasuke could imagine what words were being exchanged and tried to stay calm. He waited for the music to start and tried to tell himself that he would be fine. Though he hadn't danced for decades, he still remembered the steps.

Once his peers started, Sasuke quickly fell back into the movements. He turned and strode and lift his arms all at the right time. He met Sakura in the middle and both started a sequence of movements that allowed conversation. After all, that was what a dance was for.

“How comes Iruka hasn't aged a day?” He asked. “He's mortal when I left. Unless he exalted later, he should be an old man by now.”

“Ready to gossip, Sasuke?” Sakura chuckled and bowed as the dance dictated.

“Just curious.” Sasuke bowed back. “I noticed the crest he's displaying. Why is he an Uzumaki now?”

“He adopted Naruto,” Sakura explained. “Or Naruto adopted him. Anyway, he's Naruto's clansman.”

“That doesn't explain why he isn't aging. Is he Exalted?”

“No,” Sakura whispered. “Not many speak of it, but Master Kakashi used a spell to prolong his life. It's not really common, but since Master Iruka does good work for the Queen, no one says anything.”

“What a disgraceful misuse of magic,” Sasuke commented. He made a turn and eyed Iruka who stood at the sidelines and watched them dance. His former instructor grinned at him kindly, making Sasuke regret his words.

Maybe it wasn't that bad Kakashi abused his power. He suddenly thought of Naruto's close relationship to the mortal and imagined how heartbroken the Solar would be. Nothing hurts more than seeing loved ones leave, because one self would live forever. As Sakura pressed her back against his and they turned, Sasuke chose to concentrate on the moment. The dance wouldn't go on forever and he should perform it his best to satisfy Sakura. Or she might try to bully him into dancing with her again.

“Any other gossip I might provide you with?” Sakura chuckled. She visibly was having fun dancing with Sasuke. “Like who's courting whom and which clans were engaged?”

“Please, don't!” Sasuke moaned.

“It must please you to hear that my prediction was correct,” Sakura said smiling. “I've already received many requests.”

“About what?”

“Your person, of course. People are eager to meet you.” She chuckled. “You've made quiet the entrance.”

“I don't remember much of it.”

“They do.” Sakura winked at him. “People of Konoha love mystery and you are the most handsome one at the moment.”

“I can't imagine what they would want from me.” Sasuke snorted. He didn't miss this part of civilization at all.

“Everything, Sasuke. Just everything. You're reinstated and leading a very wealthy clan.” She explained. “Who ever courts you and succeed will gain access to all your fortune, not to mention the fame of carrying the name Uchiha.”

“I didn't realize my family is held that high.” Sasuke rolled his eyes. “Sakura, let's talk about something else. There's no need to discuss this since I will not accept any courtship.”

“As you like. Speaking of which, Rock Lee is still courting me, though I have no intention to accept his proposal.” She said. “He's nice, but too fierce for my taste. I prefer my men to have more...” she gave him a knowing glance. “grace.”

“Neji would suit your taste, then.” Sasuke quickly replied, distracting from himself.

“On please! We all know that he's secretly courting Tenten.” She chuckled again. “Not that his uncle would ever allow him to chose for himself, and even if so, certainly not a common girl. What a pity, they are quite a couple.”

“Oh great, a secret affair.” Sasuke said without passion. “Nothing interest me more!”

“Well, then there is Shikamaru. He had a flirt with Lady Temari of Suna the last time she was here. They seem to get along pretty well.” She said and Sasuke only listened out of courtesy. “The clans Nara, Yamenaka and Akimichi of course are still best of friends, I think nothing would separate them.”

“And the Hyuuga?” Sasuke asked. “Who are their most mentionable allies?”

“The Uzumaki, of course!” She said it as if Sasuke asked what color his own hair was. “After all, Hinata and Naruto are engaged.”

“What?” He gasped, halting in his step and making another noble bump into him. He shoved the man away with his shoulder and grasped Sakura's. “What did you say?”

“Hinata and Naruto are engaged...” she repeated, her smile fading from her face. “Don't you know?”

Sasuke's ears were ringing. He suddenly couldn't hear her anymore and blood rushed towards his head. He felt heavy as the world was charged with essence. He unwillingly searched for the familiar gold that shone brighter than all of them and found him standing close to the woman he was about to marry.

The room shifted and all the unimportant people vanished. His gaze focused on Naruto alone and blocked out all that could distract him. His breath caught in his chest and filled it with dread. He heard his own heart pound and then break, sounding like thunder in his ears. Even from this distance, Sasuke believed that he could hear what Naruto whispered in Hinata's ears.

Blind rage caught him, more furious than any before. He felt his forehead burn as essence gathered inside him. He knew of the danger to transform here, but had no control of it. Naruto was engaged and not to him. Naruto would marry a woman and sire children with her. His vision of an eternity with his Solar mate shattered before his eyes, driving him towards depths unknown before.

Sasuke distantly felt a hand on his shoulder but didn't register it. His feet carried him towards the Solar in grand stride, who meant so much to him. He watched the man smile in blissful ignorance and bit down on his own tongue. He tasted blood but didn't care. He only wished to close that distance and claim what should be his. It was not a bond made by petty men or politics, it was the mandate of heaven, giving him divine rights to call himself Naruto's mate.

“Sasuke!” The fierce hand on his shoulder ripped him out of his trance. “Sasuke, come with me!”

He let Kakashi direct him towards a secluded room of this house. A cup of tea was pushed into his hand as blaze of white essence past over him. It awoke him somewhat.

“What did you do to me!” He hissed, his fangs growing past his lips. His hand was on Kakashi's throat before he realized who it was he faced. He didn't let go of his commander but tightened his hold. Kakashi knew of this and had chosen to fool him. Kakashi knew so much concerning him, but deliberately kept him in the dark. Kakashi was no better than all the liars in his life and deserved punishment.

“Sasuke!” The commander rasped. He didn't struggle against Sasuke's advance, but only eyed him with serenity. “Calm down.”

Knowing that killing Kakashi meant leaving the Konoha army leaderless, Sasuke loosened the hold. The reason of why he should duel Kakashi grew with every hour.

“You knew of this!” He spat. “He knew and didn't tell me!”

“I wasn't aware it was relevant.”

“Liar!” Sasuke shouted. A silver sword formed in his hand from pure moonlight and Sasuke pointed it at Kakashi. “How long have you known of this?”

“I was present at the engagement ceremony. It was a cycle ago.” Kakashi explained, making no motion to defend himself against Sasuke's threat.

“You've sworn an oath to me!” Sasuke demanded.

“We made no agreement on his marriage!” Kakashi reminded him. “I promised to inform you of his progress, nothing more!”

“He is mine!” Sasuke growled, baring his fangs. His grasp tightened around the handle of his moonsilver-sword as wings sprout from his back.

“Control yourself!” Kakashi barked and drew his own sword.

“Naruto is mine!” It was the rage in him talking. It blinded him, forcing him to act like the monster so many feared. “He is my Solar and has always been. He's mine by heavenly law!”

“That has no power here in the realm of men.” Kakashi said with forced calm. “Please, calm down.”

The Lunar panted heavily, at least trying to do what his commander ordered. Inside him, the battle of the two sides raged wildly. His human half knew of the sensitivity of this moment. He was at a party where most of Konoha's influential personalities were gathered. Should he make a scene, not even Naruto nor Kakashi could protect him from the agents of the wyld hunt.

But his animal side, the side infused with moon's power and the chaos of the wyld sang a different song. The lunar side inside him, bound to his Solar in deepest devotion and submission cried out loud. It screamed with a broken heart and ripped soul. Not having Naruto as his had weakened the pride of this creature. Now Naruto had allowed himself to be engaged to an Elementalist woman who loved Naruto not half as much as Sasuke was capable of. It was an insult he couldn't take. It was a knife in his soul that reduced him to begging.

Sasuke sank on his knees, and screamed. Tears rushed out of his eyes and pooled quickly on the floor. They burned down hot on his pale cheeks and carved deep furrow in his flesh. His claws dug into his hair and ripped at them. He felt essence burn in his blood-eyes as a silvery anima flared into live around him.

The scenery shifted. Two world separated by time merged into each other as Sasuke panted in his own misery. He lifted his tears soaked cheeks and saw not only Kakashi, but the man he loved the most in the distance.

The brown-haired man was his husband. He was his sun and his life. He was his god and his commander. The brown-haired man was everything he could not be and could not have.

Kakashi shook him, a warm hand on his shoulder. He turned to where his former master knelt next to him, but saw a man with similar hair but different feature. “Stop this instantly!” Both Kakashi and the other Elementalist with red markings in his face barked. “You are out of control! ”

Sasuke only saw the weapon in their hands and felt betrayed all over again. He looked down on himself and found that his hands rested in heavy chains.

“Why?” he gasped. “Why are you doing this to me?”

It was his husband who answered. “You have changed!” The heat in that voice was as sharp as a knife. “You ruined everything we achieved together. Your hatred and your anger are beyond the limits of my endurance. If you're not stopped, they will tare down the world we have build! I cannot allow it!”

“I did this for you!” Sasuke begged, rustling the chains that bound him to the ground. “I gave up everything for you! My power, my dignity, even my freedom, because I love you!”

“You betrayed me!” The king thundered.

“No!” Sasuke gasped. “I did what was necessary!”

“Enough!” A woman stepped between them and snapped. Her fierce glare landed on him, making him realize what he had lost.

“No!” New tears blurred his vision. The anger and the hurt were beyond words. Sasuke wanted to die as he watched his husband turn from him. “You don't understand, Witch! We are supposed to be the two sides of the same coin! We are meant to be together throughout all time! You can't part us! You must not part us!”

“Take him away!” The Queen ordered. “He is a disgrace to our kingdom.”

“No!” Sasuke struggled with his chains as he was slowly dragged to stand. He felt the men separating him from his husband and king while all he could see was the resentful woman standing between them.

“Uchiha Madara,” she said as her husband refused to look at Sasuke. “You are hereby banished from Konoha and the Land of fire. Tread your path beyond the field of tears where you have committed your crime. Seek company in the screams of those you butchered. Should you return, death shall be your final punishment!”

Sasuke crashed into the floor, screaming. For minute, all he could do was scream and cry. His heart was shattered into pieces as his dignity hurt beyond repair. Death sounded like a salvation right now, where it not for the deep understanding that it wasn't his life. He tried to remind himself that it was only a memory. It happened long ago in another time. His fate was not that of his ancestor Uchiha Madara. He was not rejected by his solar for a prestigious woman.

Only that he was.

Sasuke clutched the front of his chest, suppressing both his pain and tears. Huddled on the floor, Sasuke pressed his eyes shut and only thought of reasons why he should continue living. He thought of his friends, waiting for him in the camp of eternal soldiers. He thought of the people in the east, who worshiped him like a god and so desperately needed his guidance. He conjured up the images of his mother and father and that of their murderer. He remembered the oath he swore before their graves that he shall not rest until they were avenged.

“Sasuke,” Kakashi's hand came down to grasp his shoulder. Kakashi gently helped him into a sitting position and pressed another cup of tea into his hand. “Are you well? What happened?”

“The past caught up with me,” Sasuke snorted and drank the comforting tea.

“A vision?”

The Lunar nodded. “I suppose my present position holds similarity with my past.”

“Are you alright?” The commander seemed seriously worried. “You said things in your... vision.”

“Don't take them into mind, Master,” Sasuke whispered, laying his head back against a chair. “Those were the words of another.” He sighed out and wiped the tears from his face. He felt suddenly tired, as if he had screamed for hours. He drank the tea in silence, feeling Kakashi's gaze still on him. He wondered what Kakashi was thinking, or if he was trying to comprehend what happened to Sasuke.

“Are you alright?”

“I know what I must do,” the Lunar replied, slowly regaining his usual form. “I will not be dominated by the shadow of the past.”

“Speaking of shadow,” Kakashi edged closer to Sasuke and pointed at the corner of the room, where a shadow was growing into the form of a man. “Is that you?”

“No,” the Lunar reached for his sword and swung himself back to his feet. He grasped the handle firmly and pointed it at the new threat slowly merging into the secluded office. Readying himself for battle, Sasuke remembered the last time he saw a man form out of the shadow.

One second later, the shadow became a man completely black in his texture. Sasuke lunged out with his moonsilver sword, just as Kakashi put a hand on his sword-arm.

“Wait!” Kakashi snapped. He quickly channeled essence in his fingers and painted an arcane symbol in the air. It glowed a strong green, then started drawing white essence from all corners of the room. Sasuke shivered as the white sphere past him and realized that Kakashi had cast a spell on this room.

Just as the arcane symbol glowed a last time, it vaporized into green dust. A man fell to his knees just where the shadowed figure stood. Sasuke recognized the uniform of the water Legion on that man despite its torn condition. His exposed arm was bleeding heavily and covered with multiple layers of dirt. His black hair, drawn back in a high pony-tail was gray from dust and fell down into his face in many places. Even his face was blackened by something resembling rotten blood mixed with Ash. On it, two clean lines were carved out by tears.

“What happened?” Kakashi gasped, helping the soldier to his feet.

Shikamaru as Sasuke recognized only gazed into Kakashi's eye as if all his hopes were extinguished. His lips trembled visibly as he tried to speak. He panted and tried anew.

“Asuma is dead.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I feel bad for what I did to Sasuke. But Sasuke is hurt. A happy Sasuke is somehow OOC, I think.  
> I guess, now it's pretty obvious what Sasuke and Naruto keep seeing. :-D


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At long last, they arrive at Thorns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, is still someone here? I'm so sorry for not updating. I guess a simple sorry doesn't even cover it. It has been almost two years since the last chapter. I didn't forget this story, but every time I wrote something, it was garbage.  
> Also, I was occupied with Another Reincarnation Story, which is now finally finished. Whenever I can, I will be dedicating my time to this story now.  
> I still have so much story to tell and I really really want to share it with you. 
> 
> Thank you so much in advance. And to those who's been here since chapter 1, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!!!! It it weren't for you comments, I might not have the motivation to keep writing this. Thank you so much!!! :-*
> 
> You might also noticed that I moved the map to the front. I though it was a little stupid to have the map at the end, makes posting somewhat awkward. Also, it messes up the chapter numbers. :(

**The longest night**

 

**12.**

 

Uzumaki Umino Iruka watched from the battlements of Konoha as his future-husband slowly disappeared into the distance, wondering if he would ever call this man his husband at all. For as long as Iruka was engaged to the finest of Konoha, he had never watched his lover leave, knowing that it was war Kakashi faced and not just a simple campaign. This time, Iruka could not keep the worry and fear out of his features when his lover said goodbye. He could not keep the tears from spilling when Kakashi leaned down from his saddle and kissed him in front of all his troops.

“He will return,” Lady Shizune said next to him, her voice a comfort upon his mind. “Ever since he became The Lord of the Fire Legion, he had not known defeat. I am confident that he will return victorious.”

“Yes, thank you,” Iruka inclined his head in respect. After so long at court, he had learned to relax in the presence of an Elementalist. “I have absolute faith in his abilities. Yet, we have not been to war in many decades.”

Shizune sighed and then chuckled. “Aye, it feels like yesterday when I returned from the battlefield. I still remember the day Lord Kakashi was given command of this legion. What a chaotic day that was.”

Iruka too, had to chuckle. It was almost a mortal lifetime ago when the old fire legion returned to Konoha after the end of the last war. Back then, Iruka had just turned 30, still a young man even by mortal standards. Yet, he did not feel like a young man. Beaten and tired from his two cycles with the legion, Iruka came back to an empty home with wounds that would never properly heal. It was in that time, Iruka was informed that his legion was designated a new commander who accepted only the best to serve under him. And as brave a soldier Iruka was, he just wasn't fit to fight anymore.

Thus, Iruka lost the only home he knew.

It was also on the day of his honorable discharge when all his dreams and hopes were crushed that Iruka would finally meet his destiny.

The moment he bumped into the young Elementalist in the hallway, Iruka knew that this would be a defining moment of his life. He fell to his knees immediately, placing his head on the ground in humble apology. He was not foolish as to stare up at the young soldier dressed in the honorary armor of a Legion-lord, no matter how dashing he appeared. Iruka tried to ask for forgiveness from someone so much more divine than himself, but found his own words fade as he tried to speak.

Mesmerized by the Elementalist's presence, Iruka gingerly lifted his eyes towards the young man. Until the stranger blinked down at him, Iruka had not realized that he had been gaping. For a moment, he thought he would be punished for disrespecting a living god and perhaps even be killed should this prince of earth find his actions displeasing. But the stranger only asked where the bureau of admission was.

Baffled, Iruka accompanied him there for it would be even more foolish to leave the lord unattended to. Not knowing if he was dismissed or not, Iruka had waited outside the office for another hour. Until this day, he believed that he had never been more mortified than when the Legion-lord emerged and was surprised to find Iruka still there. His eyes then drifted to the wound on Iruka's face and the document of disposal in his hands. His one gray eye then came up to meet Iruka's anew and the mortal felt his own world tremble beneath such intense gaze.

Every instinct in his body told him to fall back to his knees and kiss the very ground this man walked on. He was inferior in every sense as undeniably as the hierarchy of their world. He was but a mortal man, from a mortal family with no mentionable fortune or lineage. He was just one other soldier of the thousands that made up the bulk of their legions. He held no meaningful post and achieved no meaningful deed. He might have been well-liked among his comrades, but even that was taken from him.

Compared to this legion-lord, Iruka might have been even less than nothing. His life was but a blink in the centuries this man would endure. His impact no more impressive than a pebble at his feet. Realizing it in that instant, he shook. He was nothing, had nothing, all that was left to him was his personal pride. Thus, Iruka saluted and stepped out of the man's way. It was fate that the young Legion-lord would put his hand on Iruka's shoulder and ask If he was hungry.

They shared their first bowl of ramen that evening and loved for the first time that night in Iruka's humble lodging above a flower-shop. When dawn came, he learned of the stranger's name and promptly hit him with a pillow for Kakashi was the reason Iruka lost his place in the legion. But at the same time, he knelt down before the Elementalist and kissed Kakashi's hand, pledging himself to his service.

Ever since that day, Iruka knew that serving Kakashi was his calling. It was the only way his mortal life had any meaning. To serve, to support and care for the most tragic son of Konoha was all Iruka had wanted since that morning. And in the last four decades, he had learned that he could even sincerely love this man as an equal for Kakashi had never treated him as anything less.

He smiled down on the bracelet made of white jade and engraved with the symbol of the House Hatake. Yes, he held claim over the most eligible bachelor in Konoha for more than a decade now and he would not let go until the day he died. Lifting his gaze back upon the dust left by the legion's departure, Iruka said at last.

“He will come back to me. He always does.”

 

“So this is Thorns,” Sakura whispered as they finally arrived at the cliff overlooking the ancient city. “It's beautiful and... different.”

Sasuke nodded but said nothing. His attention was drawn by the scout troops that had just emerged from Kakashi's tent, followed closely by their blond captain. Judging by their expressions, the news they brought wasn't of the joyous sort. His suspicion was further confirmed with one brief glance towards the grinning Solar, telling him that a skirmish could be expected within the city walls.

Even after days of traveling in close proximity to each other, Sasuke still had difficulty looking at Naruto. Whenever his eyes landed on the young captain, lies and betrayal was all he saw. He couldn't stop the pain that always rose in his chest or the cringe that held his heart. No doubt the Solar had noticed his self-imposed distance but chose not to comment. It both surprised and irritated Sasuke that Naruto would rather stand on courtesy than honestly. But at the same time, he couldn't be more grateful for the solitude he was allowed to enjoy. The less human contact he had right now, the better.

“Sasuke,” Naruto's voice shook him out of his daze.

“Captain,” he replied, lining his stallion in front of Naruto. “Orders?”

For a moment, Naruto looked like he wanted to reply with something very clearly not befitting his status, but then bit on his lower lip. “We are to explore the city further,” he said in a tone much suited for someone giving command. It was clear that he was saving the confrontation for another time. “The scouts report signs of movement in the eastern districts. Kakashi wants us to take a closer look, and clear a path if need be.”

“How many?”

“A couple men and Sakura,” Naruto answered, swinging himself onto Shishi's back. “Go make ready and meet me up ahead.”

Sasuke nodded and turned his horse with a mental command. Make ready, as if he ever needed that command. He was always ready to fight, living on hostile land had taught him that. Nonetheless, Sasuke checked his loyal bow at his side and closed the other hand around the handle of his trusted moonsilver blade. Those were all he needed. Even without his chosen weapons, Sasuke was formidable.

Thinking of his recent defeat, the skin on his shoulder crawled. He shrugged, not wanting to scratch at it. It was only his imagination, he knew. The wound had mended long before they set out from Konoha. Once the Queen removed the toxin of the dead from his flesh, Sasuke's lunar regeneration ability was once again set free to steel his body. It was then only a matter of days to heal a wound that would have killed any mortal and almost claimed his life.

He was rejoined by Sakura shortly after. She took one look at him and opened her mouth, doubtless to ask how his shoulder was. She had been fussing over him all the way from Konoha, not believing that his claim was sincere. At times, Sasuke wondered why Sakura wouldn’t just trust in his words until the young medical student asked to see it for herself. Well, who was he to condemn a woman's appetite. He only wished that it wasn't directed at him.

“Before you ask,” Sasuke grunted. “I'm fine.”

“Are you certain?”

“For the last time, Sakura,” he snorted. His distance to Naruto somehow had brought him closer to Sakura. As annoying as she could be, Sasuke appreciated her thoughtfulness, though only in silence. He would never let her known of his true feelings for her, not wanting to give her false hope or other ideas.

“I am the highest ranking medical officer here,” she teased. “Consider it my duty to care for all my patients, even if they dread it.”

“Noted.”

They waited in silence, both eying the city before them. Thorns was even more majestic than Sasuke had imagined. From the distance, the pitch black spires sprouting from the ground appeared as needles, giving the city its name. The base structure wasn't much different from Konoha, both being built in concentric circles. Even from here, Sasuke could clearly make out the districts surrounding the central castle.

Once, Thorns had been a legendary fortress that served as the first bastion to the Land of Fire. It was written that King Hashirama chose this place to wage his war against darkness. It was before these very gates that he drove back the hordes of the blight, ushering the longest period of peace in his kingdom's history. But as peace progressed and Konoha faced only enemies they crushed with ease, the legendary bastion and its glory was slowly forgotten.

The pride in the soldiers stationed here quickly turned as there was no more enemies to fight. What was once regarded as honor changed into punishment for those who had to live their lives far away from the crown city. As its function slowly diminished, punishment became banishment until Thorn was nothing but a prison for the unwanted. With time, the first bastion of the Fire Kingdom fell into ruin until only students of magic occasionally visited its enchanted halls. When Sasuke became a recruit, Thorns was nothing but a myth in the tales of the bravest scholars.

“So this is the legendary Thorns,” the smooth voice at Sasuke's side made his insides burn. “To see it with my own eyes, truly a marvel.”

“Hyuuga,” Sasuke greeted carefully. He turned Onyx away from the nobleman and forced himself to act merely uninterested. He must not allow himself to be taunted by a Hyuuga, not while every member of that family could so easily become victim of his rage.

“Alright,” Naruto finally appeared with Lee and the woman called Tenten behind him. “Order is to scout the eastern districts closest to the gate so the army can move in before nightfall. Kakashi wants the legions safely behind city walls as soon as possible.”

“Any resistance we should expect, Captain?” Neji asked.

“Hard to say, the scouts don't really know what lives in there, only that something is living there.” Naruto then hesitated. He didn't not quite meet Sasuke's eyes when he continued, “anything you know that could help us, Lieutenant?”

“The last known expedition was undertaken almost a century ago,” Sasuke replied. Had Naruto ever payed attention in class? “It could be anything by now. But we should look out for demons.”

“What? Why demons?” The Tenten woman complained.

“According to the report,” Sasuke emphasized and saw Naruto wince. “A group of magic students attempted to summon a demon in the city. They lost control and fled, leaving the demon to roam free without a master.”

“Alright then,” Naruto grinned, drawing his fingers through the long mane of his lionhorse. “Haven't seen a demon I couldn't kill. Let's ride!”

Sasuke waited until his captain rode past him and followed suit closely. He would have taken point, but the honor was granted to the first in command here. Their departure towards the city was met with cheers and shouts from the rest of the troop, all of them excited to see their heroes pass. Sasuke cursed them under his breath. Konoha had been submerged in decadence for too long if the prospect of war was able to make men ravel.

Turning his mind from the ways of mortals, Sasuke directed his gaze upon the city they were quickly approaching. Thorns became more and more intimidating as they drew nearer. From the cliff, it was hard to say just how tall these walls really were. But standing in its shadow, Sasuke understood why this place was worth being called a bastion.

The entirety of the wall was made of a strange black stone, unnatural to Sasuke's eyes. Its surface was completely flat, even polished, shining in the midday sun. Even from his own humble knowledge of siege tactics, Sasuke knew that scaling these walls would be less than impossible. To take the city, one must past through the giant gates, which fortunately stood wide open right now.

When they approached, Sasuke couldn't but exclaim. “Magnificent!” Whoever called the gates of Konoha impressive, which were made by King Hashirama himself, had not yet laid eyes on Thorns' massive gateway. They were enormous, spanning wide enough for twenty horses to ride through. His eyes were drawn to the symbols on the surface, making the scholar in him roar with curiosity.

In all his years as he wandered across the land and explored forgotten ruins, he had not encountered magical runes as well preserved as this. Its integrity and eloquence was mesmerizing, singing out to Sasuke like a song. He poured essence into his eyes, following the lines of energy from bygone days. He sighed with sadness, seeing such potent magic fade with time.

“Anything wrong?” Sakura inquired gently when she noticed his burning eyes.

“Nothing,” he shook his head. It was a waste of breath trying to explain to those less powerful what he had witnessed. All but perhaps the Hyuuga, none of them had ever seen what dormant essence looked like.

“Heaven's sake,” Naruto gasped when they reached sunlight again. “How do they even move these gates?”

“By magic,” Neji explained. “I can see the remnants of it. The gates must have been infused with essence when they were in use.”

Sasuke wanted to add that a very complex system of pulleys and chained were also involved, but thought better of it. He should only share his knowledge if prompted and of course only if he deemed it necessary. There was no need to show off before Naruto. The simple minded captain wouldn't appreciate it anyway, but only think him arrogant.

Sasuke shook himself mentally. Where did that thought come from? Since when was he bothered by the way Naruto saw him?

“Mhm,” the captain mused after a while when they rode towards first convergence where the roads meet. “Sure we haven't been here before? It looks familiar.”

“Captain Naruto is right,” Lee added. “It does remind me of Konoha a bit.”

“Nah, it's not that,” the blond shook his head. “I don't know where I've seen this place, but I know I do. Perhaps I've been here before.”

“Impossible,” Neji chuckled. “Unless you're a student of the Heptagram without us knowing, there's no way you've been here, Naruto.”

“The what now?”

Sakura playfully slapped the back of that blond head and Sasuke winced. He didn't like seeing his Solar assaulted, even if it was only a gentle claps. He forced down his urges and made himself look away. Naruto wasn't his, not in this world, not in this time.

“The Heptagram, the most elite halls of knowledge, dedicated to the arcane arts,” Neji said. “Only the brightest scholars may study there, learning the ways of magic. Legion-lord Yuuhi is one of their most famous students.”

“Oh right, the Air Legion,” Naruto nodded as if he understood. “Why do they come here to Thorns anyway?”

“Well, Thorns is filled with magic,” Neji chuckled. “Almost everything within the city is enchanted. Supposedly, it was built by the dragons themselves back when they ruled over Creation.”

Sasuke snorted.

“Anything you want to add, Lord Uchiha?”

Sasuke rolled his eyes. He really wanted to lecture them about the truth, but he also didn't want to start a debate over history. Not while they still had a city to scout.

Taking his silence for defeat, Neji continued. “Back then, Thorns was a nexus for the arcane. Hundreds of sorceresses walked these grounds, infusing everything in the city with essence. It was said, the greatest of them all, the Legendary Mela herself crafted the runes on these gates and walls. Supposedly, those were built by her husband, Hesiesh.”

“Awesome!” Lee cheered.

“What about those weapons?” Naruto asked, pointing towards the installments along the wall and on many other strategic points within the perimeter.

Now that they moved further inside, Sasuke noticed the distinctive change in the architecture. It was clear that the parts closest to the gates were torn down. What once perhaps was filled with buildings housing people were now littered with barracks, making room for the troops. Those must have been constructed when King Hashirama was here.

Further in the distance, Sasuke could make out the outlines of buildings so foreign in their design, they must have been erected in the same era as the city itself. As for the weapons Naruto pointed out, they looked unlike anything Sasuke had ever seen. Yet at the same time, it was almost as if he remembered them from the depth of his mind. From his position here, it was hard to tell what material they were made of or what their functions might be.

“Well,” Neji again started. “If numerous tomes are to be believed, Thorns fell to the rule of the accursed Anathema at some point. They tore down some of the city's structure to make room for the fortifications against the allied forces. Those must be the weapons they left behind. None of our scholars was capable of understanding how they work, let alone use them for our cause. But it was said that when King Hashirama claimed Thorns, he had the wisdom to control them.”

Sasuke suppressed his urge to scream. Almost everything Neji just said was nothing but Elementalist lies. They had changed history so much it was hard for Sasuke to recognize the tiniest bit of truth in it. The wound deep in his soul dealt by the Elementalist's betrayal pulsed as if hearing these lies could tear them open. He gritted his teeth in anger. How could Naruto listen to these fabrications and not be overcome by fury. How could he not know?

“Sasuke?” Sakura asked gingerly. “Everything alright? Do you feel anything strange?”

He punished her with a glare of the sort she had received many times lately. In that one glance from his deep crimson eyes, Sasuke hid all the anger towards her kind he could not voice right now. He pressed his lips firmly shut and only stared as his cheeks darkened with a flush.

“I'm sorry,” she said, her voice only a step away from being shaky.

“No matter,” he pressed forth. “I alone am not enough to counter centuries of indoctrinations.”

“You think I am wrong, Lord Uchiha?” Neji clearly heard him. He lifted his chin and raised one single brow. The challenge written in Neji's arrogant face was infuriating and invited nothing but Sasuke's fist.

“I know you're wrong!” Sasuke hissed, trying hard to control his anger. He reminded himself that even if he didn't care what other people said about him, he could not so easily accept the insult to his kind, or Naruto's.

“Is that so?”

“The Elemental Dragons are terrestrial gods. They are deities charged with the government of the five elements, a divine task given to them by the Lord of Heaven. They do not build cities or rule the world. It is not in their nature to meddle with mortal trifle.” Sasuke corrected. He was both disappointed and angered those descending from these dragons would turn to him for knowledge. It was pathetic. “As for Thorns, it was constructed by the Solar Kings of Creation millennia ago, back in an era known as the Age of Wonders. The dragons never came near this place.”

“Solar Kings? My kind?” That sparked Naruto's interest.

“Exactly,” Sasuke nodded. “I suspect, they were also the ones who left those weapons behind. And since I am correcting the errors of Elementalists,” he directed his judging eyes at Neji. “Those walls were enchanted by a sorceress called Laela, the source. Mela wasn't a student of the arcane arts, she _is_ the Elemental Dragon of Air herself. And as for Hesiesh, _she_ is the Elemental Dragon of Fire and Mela's _wife_.”

Sakura was gaping at him with open mouth, so were all the others except for Neji, who managed a great feat at hiding his emotions. Sasuke smirked. “Some Elementalist you are, Dragon-lord Hyuuga. It seems you have not only forsaken the truth, but also your heritage.”

To his credit, Neji clung onto his composure. He regarded Sasuke with a glare that promised satisfaction, then turned towards Naruto instead. “Captain, perhaps it is best we continued our mission. This unnecessary distraction have cost us precious time.”

“What?” Naruto blinked. “Oh right, the demons. Need to find those demons.”

Nonetheless, Sasuke took this as a victory. He was even more rewarded when Naruto grinned at him a moment later, apparently having forgotten that they weren't talking. The blond winked at him, delighted in his knowledge again.

“Who is Laela?” Sakura whispered beside him as they pushed onward.

“I have no idea,” Sasuke chuckled. “Her name was carved into the gates.”

“You jest!” She almost gasped, quickly smothering her chuckled behind a hand.

“No, Mylady,” Sasuke shook his head. “Those of us proficient in the magical scripts do hold some advantage here.”

“You astound me with your knowledge again, Sasuke.” She sighed, keeping her eyes on the road. “I never thought the language of old to be this important. Yet, we've encountered it many times in the past few weeks. I wonder if it is time for me to take up another subject.”

“Aren't you supposed to be a student of the Heptagram to learn that?”

“True, perhaps I should seek a teacher elsewhere?”

Even without looking, Sasuke knew that Sakura was giving him meaningful looks. He stopped himself from returning her attention, knowing perfectly well how seriously she took his casual promises. He wondered if she still insisted on accompanying him to the Uchiha shrine once they returned to Konoha. He hoped that she would stop, he had no intention of allowing her any more access to his life. If he wasn't careful, people might say that she was courting him.

When they arrived at the first square, Naruto split the team into groups of two. They were each to scout one district of the city, making sure it was suitable for mortal soldiers. Rock Lee was the loudest in the forming of groups, demanding he was allowed to accompany Sakura. Two weeks ago, Sasuke would not have objected to be chosen by Naruto, but right now he dreaded the idea of a adventure with his Solar alone. Both to his fortune and misfortune, the Solar thought the same. So it was that Sasuke gritted his teeth as he rode down the eastern road with the Hyuuga at his side.

His displeasure was quickly distracted a short time later when they found their road blocked by a structure of white material. It was a bridge or gate of some kind, squeezed between the houses on each side of the road. It almost looked like as if the strength of this bridge was pushing the buildings to the sides, making the rest of the district appear cramped. Beside this strange structure, nothing indicated the tempering of foreign creatures.

Sasuke descended from Onyx. He commanded his stallion to stay and only alert him if he spotted anything unusual. Pouring essence into his eyes again, he took a deep breath. Just as he thought, the bridge was filled with essence that did not belong to Creation. The vibrant essence spread through the material like a net, pulsing with every breath, almost like a heartbeat.

“Can you see it too?” Neji asked, the strain of his gift evident in his face. “I have never seen essence this color before.”

“I thought so,” Sasuke nodded, drawing his moonsilver blade. “It's of malfeas.”

“The demon world,” the other captain nodded. “It makes sense. Then this must be malfean porcelain. We better be careful.”

Sasuke allowed the slightest moment to acknowledge Neji's professionalism. As much as they despised each other, they were both legionnaires of Konoha. When there was a task at hand, both men were capable of doing as commanded to the best of their abilities. With one careful step after the other, they approached the gateway under the bridge. In the moment they passed through, Sasuke felt a wave of essence washing over him. His shiver was immediately met with a loud roar from deeper inside what he would call the demon district. The ground began to shake, foreboding the coming of something large. At the same time, a song of the most hypnotic sort filled the air, dulling his senses.

The creatures emerged from thin air, pulling themselves through the fabric of reality. In front of him, Sasuke was confronted with the most beautiful women he had ever laid eyes on. They were clearly demonic in nature, but that did not make them less attracting. With their long black hair and almost lilac skin, they were an exotic breed that demanded his full attention. Their bodies were barely covered by a kind of silk so thin they seemed to vanish as these women danced. They opened their mouths to strike up a new song as they drew closer, their flesh moving with the rhythm of their tune.

Even though Sasuke never had much taste in the female gender, he felt himself stiffen. He drew in a shallow breath, trying to shake off their unnatural influence. He battered one of their hands away feebly as she reached for his hair, but at the same time could not defend against the seduction of another whose fingers danced over his chest. She pushed at him slightly, making him tumble into one of her sisters. They clawed at him, entangling him into a swirl of lilac arms and flowing hair.

Naked bosom were pressed against his arm. They rubbed their legs against his own, making his knees buckle with weakness. They smiled and laughed, danced and sung. They wanted him to give in, to lay down on the floor and let them take him in a storm of passion. Sasuke understood that those were the magic these demon worked. He knew that nothing he felt was real, yet he wanted it. He wanted to give in and take these women on the spot. Wanted to feel their lips on his and their hands on his skin.

“Enough!” he shouted. Growling loudly, he called upon his might as a Lunar to steel both his body and mind. He caught the face of the demon who was about to press her lips to his mouth and threw her towards her sister. The woman at his side hissed with ecstasy, her long nimble tongue darting out of her mouth as she licked her violet lips.

“ _The son of falcon,_ ” she moaned as if Sasuke's threat only managed to rouse her more. Two others came to immobilize his arms, both repeating what their sister just said. The way they spoke his name with wonder was just another trick to distract him, making his manhood jerk. “ _It is our pleasure,_ ” one sang, her eyes completely darkened by lust. “ _To serve you, oh great warrior,_ ” said another, her hands moving down to the moist part between her own legs. “ _Oh, let us please you,_ ” moaned the third, kneeling down in front of Sasuke. “ _Ours is the true bliss. Unknown to men, unknown to Creation. In our arms, you can be anything you want._ ”

“No!” Sasuke gasped. He could not give in, he must not give in. But why not? They were beautiful women. They could show him pleasure beyond his imagination, beyond what he had achieved so far. He had read of their kind, Neomah they were called. If there was any master of the flesh, it would have been them. They weren't evil like some others of their kind. They were merely creatures of lust, a breed existing solely to please, both mortals and demons alike. What harm could they do?

Just as Sasuke was about to accept their gracious touch, a sharp pain rushed through his body, shaking him out of his stupor. The Neomah who had her hand on Sasuke's manhood just a moment ago gasped in pain, her fingertips burning and hissing with the silvery liquid that coated her skin. Her moans of agony continued into a shrill scream as the silver slowly covered the her whole hand, making the woman cringe as she hovered in the air. For a moment, the son of falcon wondered what had happened.

Oh right, the ward.

He used this moment of distraction to rid himself fully of their influence. He closed his mind against their song and pressed his eyes shut against their features. As his weak limbs couldn't shake off their grasp, Sasuke anew called upon the forces of the moon. Giant wings sprout from his back, his hands turned into claws as silver light emitted from his body. It blinded the demons around him, giving him the chance to be free again.

“No further!” He commanded and the women screeched. They drew back both in fascination and fear, their features changing before his eyes. They hissed at him like kittens preparing to shrike, their hair vibrating with suppressed fury. Suddenly, they didn't look so seducing anymore.

Having escaped their hold, Sasuke dared to look to his fellow legionnaire. Neji was even worse off than he was. Nothing having the power of a celestial god to aid him, the air Elementalist couldn't so much as defend against the attacks of the demons. He was already kneeling on the ground, three women of equal beauty fixating him there. One had her tongue already pushed deep into Neji's throat, the other was nipping at his neck. The third was even closer to the ground, her mouth around....

Sasuke averted his gaze. He wished he didn't see the jewel of the Hyuuga Lord, but it was too late. By the little he saw, Sasuke made a mental note to congratulate whoever should once be his lover. “Hyuuga!” he called, his face flushed from embarrassment. “Regain your senses!” But Neji only moaned as these three women devoured him. His eyes were closed, an expression of bliss upon his features. Not reacting to anything around him, Neji's hand wandered over the tempting flesh of the Neomah while they dragged him deeper into their realm.

Sasuke steeled himself. He had no choice but to intervene. Reaching his comrade in two long strides, Sasuke's boot met the side of the woman kissing Neji's lips. He fist connected with the Neomah mouthing the young man's neck as his slim blade pierced the ribcage of the woman at Neji's knees. That ought to scar the Hyuuga for life.

Or nor. Neji didn't recover after his assailants were shaken off. He remained kneeling on the ground, seemingly completely oblivious as to what just happened. He slowly opened his eyes, blinking and then closed them again in bliss. Frustrated, Sasuke caught a handful of Neji's hair and shook him. When the legionnaire still didn't respond, Sasuke slapped him across his handsome face.

“Snap out of it!” Sasuke shouted and lifted his hand for another strike.

The so-called genius caught his hand, the fog quickly lifting from his pale eyes. He looked down on himself as his face flushed faster than that of a maiden. Without any further words, he tucked himself back in, his lips trembling with humiliation. He glared at Sasuke, both in gratitude and accusation. Sasuke though did not mean his gaze.

“ _I see you have overcome my friends,_ ” boomed a large voice. The ground trembled anew as a giant stepped out of the plain of ghosts and demons. Standing twenty feet tall, this demon was a sight that could truly drive fear into the bravest man. Even if his from carried more resemblance to a human, nothing on him suggested something from this realm. His skin was of a reddish bronze, ever shifting and changing while a strange fluid dripped from it. As he walked, the liquid gathered on the ground, sizzling and hissing. It stank of hell, of something Sasuke had only encountered in the most vile places. The giant demon that was both beautiful and monstrous waved one talon-like hand and recalled his mistresses swiftly.

The Neomah that was shaken off quickly drew themselves towards their master, all crying and hissing like beaten whores. They cursed Sasuke and Neji in harsh language, demanding different parts of their flesh as trinkets.

“ _Do not fret, my loves,_ ” the demon's voice boomed with the strangeness of a foreign plain. “ _their insult will not go unpunished._ ”

Sasuke had enough. He swung his moonsilver sword in a fluid flourish of motions, ending in an attack stance. As the silver pulsed three times around his blade, Sasuke leaped into the air, aiming directly for the heart of that demon. The Neomah charged at him at their master's command, blocking his path and slashing at his flesh. Sasuke advanced without pause, his sword blocking their futile attempts and sending them tumbling out of the air.

On the ground, he could hear Neji engaging the rest of the seductive women, his palms striking the demons where it hurt the most. As the Neomah screamed and cried anew, Sasuke wished he had the opportunity to see the best of the Hyuuga work. But now was not the time to study the hidden Martial Art of the Hyuuga family, now was the time to engage the demon who had just exposed himself.

Pulling his mind back towards the large demon, Sasuke assessed his opponent. He had the advantage of size, but Sasuke had the gift of flight. His skin was slippery, being completely covered by the strange oil which would make any attempt to immobilize him in vain. With a battlecry on his lips, Sasuke's blade met with the giant lance this demon conjured from thin air. He was catapulted back towards a large building and landed on its roof with sure footing. He jumped out of the way as the lance crashed down on him, making the century old house collapse on itself.

Again, the demon opened his mouth and roared as tendrils made of the exact same oil reached for him. Changing his trajectory, Sasuke managed to avoid almost all of them. He felt their burn on his forearm as stench of the worst kind reached his nose. He suppressed the nausea and charged on. Green eyes burning with hellfire focused on him as Sasuke dived in for the strike, a tension he had net felt in a long time. Just as the demon opened his mouth for another spell, Sasuke channeled essence into his own wings. Like arrow through the sky, the son of falcon embedded his sword deeply into the demon's heart with himself still holding onto it.

The monster roared in pain, a sound that reached deep inside Sasuke and pulled at his stomach. The oil that covered this demon's skin started to boil, eating at Sasuke's hands and boots. Distracted by his own pain, Sasuke saw too late that the hand of the demon reached for him, picking him away like an irritating insect. The Lunar flipped backwards, landing next to Neji. Wiping the oil on his hand with his skirt, Sasuke saw that his glove had been dissolved completely.

With no time to rest, Sasuke recalled his blade which was still stuck in the demon's flesh. The wound he dealt was small, but deep. More oil poured forth from the gash as the great demon tumbled back a few steps. A moment later, the Neomah who had been fighting Neji all shrieked in unison as if they were the ones who had been hurt. They abandoned their assault and quickly flew back towards their master. Pressing their hands on the open, they chanted another song that closed the flesh around the wound.

Sasuke cursed.

“It's too many for the two of us,” Neji panted next to Sasuke. “I just sent word to lee and Tenten. They should be here momentarily.”

“I can take him,” Sasuke replied. He had never encountered a demon like this before and he would not leave until he finished it.

“Now is not the time to be reckless, Sasuke,” Neji hand landed on his sword arm. “He is clearly not just a lower demon that can be slain easily. He is too powerful for us.”

“For you maybe,” Sasuke hissed. He was a Lunar Exalted, no demon was too powerful for him.

“ _What the matter, dragonbreed?_ ” The demon laughed when he recovered from his wound. “ _Scared?_ ”

Sasuke lifted a brow at Neji, curious as to how the genius would react. But Neji only shook his head, indicating that he didn't know what the demon said. Rolling his eyes, Sasuke commanded. “Stay back and keep your eyes on the Neomah. I'll deal with him until Naruto arrives.”

“What's your plan?”

Sasuke payed Neji no mind but turned towards the demon blocking their way. Towering over them and surrounded by his mistresses, the demon looked at down at Sasuke with curiosity. Formulating his plan, Sasuke started.

“ _Hear me, Demons!_ ” He shouted. “ _This is the realm of man, you are trespassing! Abandon your doings in Creation and return to whence you came!_ ”

The demon laughed. “ _Who dares command me, a prince of Malfeas?_ ”

“The Son of Falcon,” his mistresses chanted. “ _We have heard of him. Many of out brethren have fallen to his blade. Many of us wish to see him slain!_ ”

“ _The Son of Falcon, you're well named!_ ” The demon nodded in understanding. “ _Even in the halls of malfeas, I have heard of your deeds. You are a bold one._ ”

“ _I care not for you or your kind!_ ” Sasuke continued. “ _You will obey me or die by my hand!_ ”

“ _Ignorant child,_ ” the demon laughed again. “ _You do not realize who I am, little prince of creation._ ”

“ _Like I care,_ ” the lunar spat. “ _You will die all the same, you vile creature!_ ”

“ _You dare disrespect me? I shall show you the might I carry and teach you a lesson in proper manner!_ ”

“ _Come, I shall send you back to hell!_ ”

The demon roared and conjured a fel-green blade into his hand. He charged at Sasuke, his giant sword sinking down at him with inhuman speed. The Lunar rolled out of the way, seeking cover closer to the building to his left. From the corner of his eyes, he could see figures approaching. Perfect, now the last part of the plan could start. All he needed was for the demon to swallow the bait.

“ _Looks like we outmatch you now,_ ” Sasuke taunted.

“ _Pah!_ ” the demon spat and oil landed on the ground. “ _Puny dragonbreed! They are no match for me!_ ”

“ _But they will kill all your friends!_ ” Sasuke said, slowly coming back into the middle of the road. “ _Like the one I killed. Your Neomah might be pretty, but you know as well as I do that they will fall like flies._ ”

The demon screamed in frustration.

“ _Nothing would make me more happy than to kill you all, but I don't have all day. What say you we duel for the dominance over Thorns?_ ”

“ _Interesting,_ ” the demon halted in his advance, a smirk creeping into his features.

“ _If you win, we will leave you be._ ” Sasuke promised. “ _But if I win, you will serve me for one year and one day._ ”

The demon actually laid his head back and laughed. “ _You think you are capable of binding me to your will? No one has ever commanded me! I am a prince of Malfeas, I have not lost in ten times a thousand years! Come then, Son of Falcon. I will show you what I did to those who summoned me._ ”

“Sasuke!” Naruto shouted after Sasuke and the demon both nodded their agreement. “What's going on?”

Returning to his reinforcement, Sasuke shrugged out of his cloak. He loosened the sash over his armor and pulled it over his head. “I challenged him to single duel, with Thorns as the prize.”

“You did what?” Naruto gasped. “Are you mad?”

Adjusting the last bit of his armor, Sasuke nodded. “I can take him.”

“No!” Naruto's hand landed on his arm, keeping him in place. “Sasuke, this isn't your decision to make! You can't just gamble with Thorns like that!”

“The deal is struck,” the Lunar said, brushing Naruto's hand away. “Just trust me, Naruto.”

“It has nothing to do with trust!” The Solar was getting angry, Sasuke could feel it. “You can't rush off like that. Single due, what the hell were you thinking? This isn't court, he's a fucking demon!”

“I know it better than anyone!” Sasuke hissed.

“Captain Naruto,” it was Neji who stepped in. “Calm down. I think Sasuke actually has a plan.”

“No, I can't accept it! Sasuke, let me fight! I'm stronger than you!” Naruto's eyes were again blazing with the might of the midday sun. He looked as determinate as ever and somehow Sasuke found it even more irritating.

“Out of my way, moron!” He barked. “This demon is mine!”

“ _Come now, little prince,_ ” the giant stepped forth, brandishing his large sword. “ _Let us end this quickly._ ”

“ _As you wish!_ ” Sasuke hissed and took position. He closed his eyes and let the light of the moon spread from his forehead over his whole body. As he breathed in, his body transformed from that of a human into the monster he was deep within. His wings became larger, his hair longer. His eyes turned black and sharpened, granting him the vision of an eagle. His claws were that of a predator, ready to tear through the toughest armor. Now standing almost ten feet tall himself, Sasuke smirked at the demon. “ _Let's make this somewhat even._ ”

The demon grinned. He raised his sword in salute and bowed. “ _An honor, prince of creation. It has been an eon since I last fought a child of Luna. My victory shall be heard all across Malfeas._ ”

Sasuke attacked. The demon met him blow for blow, strike after strike. As these two giants danced around each other, unleashing all that was in their arsenal, Sasuke felt at peace. The world in a duel was simple, almost pure. He could concentrate on nothing but the movements of his opponent, reveling in the joy of good combat. It was refreshing fighting someone so exotic, his movements swift for someone so tall. The style this demon fought with was unknown to Sasuke, filled with brutality and strange ritualism. The force behind each of the attack was overwhelming, making the Lunar grin at the unpredicted challenge.

“ _Are you so sure you can win now?_ ” the demon sneered when he had Sasuke thrown to the floor with a series of furious attacks. “ _What would your mate say when I slay you before his eyes?_ ”

Sasuke's eyes darted towards Naruto. “ _He will honor my agreement!”_ He hissed. “ _This fight is between you and me._ ”

“ _Brave,_ ” his blade came down, “ _yet_ _I remain unimpressed._ ”

Sasuke blocked it at the last moment, feeling his own knees tremble at the exhaustion. This demon really was strong. He needed to end this as fast as he could. He struggled, feeling the oil from the demon's skin reaching out for him. He parried the strike that came next and leaped out of the range. Drawing his bow, Sasuke took aim.

“ _Scared, prince?_ ” the demon parried the first arrow almost casually out of the air. He advanced, one step at a time. “ _Yield, you cannot best me._ ”

“Sasuke,” Naruto was shouting behind him.

The rest of his words were lost in the sound of swift air as Sasuke unleashed his second arrow. He was running out of option now. He needed to best this demon before he ran out of arrows. The demon caught his second arrow with his hand and threw it onto the ground as if only a toy. “ _Surrender now, and I might spare your life._ ”

“ _Never!_ ” Sasuke hissed. He laid the third arrow unto his bow and aimed at the forehead of this monstrosity. Closing his eyes, he infused it with the essence of the word, making it three times as strong.

The demon hissed when the arrow pierced through the air. Not being fast enough to catch it, the demon moved out of the way, but not before the arrow's head slashed his face. He roared angrily. “ _So be it!_ ” He crouched down and in an instant, he was before Sasuke, driving his sword right through the Lunar's abdomen.

Sasuke cried out at the pain. The blade was burning inside him, consuming his flesh and bones. He spat blood onto the demon's face. From behind him, he heard Sakura scream with an anguish that spoke of more than simply a heart being broken. But it was nothing compared to what sounds Naruto made. The Solar seemed to have lost all his ability of control. His howl of pain was chilling, as if he himself was pierced with a sword.

The demon smirked in Sasuke's face. “ _Let it be known, that it was I, Octavian the living Tower that ended the Son of Falcon._ ”

The trap snapped shut. “ _Thank you,_ ” Sasuke whispered and pushed himself from the sword of Octavian that impaled him. He flipped backwards, carried by wind and light. When he landed behind his line of comrades, Sasuke shouted. “Now, keep him off me!”

Naruto needed not the push Sasuke gave the others but charged into the fray with heavenly frenzy. His golden spear sought Octavian's life with the anger of the gods. Sasuke smirked. He knew Naruto would never hesitate to avenge the pain of his friends. Actually, he counted on it.

Knowing that Octavian and his mistresses were occupied, Sasuke closed his eyes and shut his mind from the sounds of battle. He recalled the arcane text from the depths of his mind and channeled essence into his hands. As he moved them in the air, diagrams and symbols appeared in silvery light. It pulsed and changed until Sasuke could feel them coming to life.

“ _Hear me, dragons of creation. Hear me, goddess of heaven. By the great plain of life, I invoke this power. Take him, the quarter prince, the living tower. Take him, Octavian, from this realm of man. Take him back to his eternal prison. Soul of Ravine the Whispers, I, the Son of Falcon, by the power of Luna, banish you from Creation!_ ” He ended his mantra with a shout, pushing the white essence in the air towards the giant demon. He watched as they entangled Octavian, forcing him to his knees just as a pit opened right under the struggling creature. He clawed at the world around him as Sasuke's essence relentlessly dragged him down.

“ _No!_ ” Octavian screamed. “ _You tricked me! Damn you, Lunar!_ ”

“ _I banish you!_ ” Sasuke shouted, pushing towards the demon with his will. “ _Go back to Malfeast, Octavian, soul of Ravine the Whispers! You are banished!_ ”

“ _Curse you, Son of Falcon!_ ” Octavian shouted. He watched in horror as the mistresses around him screamed, each and every one of them being drawn in by the power of the pit. They fell beside him, not having the strength to counter Sasuke's spell. “ _Dammed be your soul! I will tear you apart! I will return! I will have revenge...._ ”

“ _I banish you!_ ” Sasuke pressed forth. His knees buckled and his arms trembled. “ _Go back to Malfeast, Octavian, soul of Ravine of Whispers! Leave Creation and never return!_ ”

His spell was completed with a last burst of essence, shrouding Sasuke in his impenetrable Anima. Octavian's eyes widened as the pulse caught him, forcing him to relinquish his hold on Creation. The last thing they heard before the black pit closed in the middle of the road was Octavian's anguished scream. As the light died out, the day seemed much darker.

Sasuke crumbled on himself. It was much more exhausting than he had thought. With the fatigue also came the pride of achievement. Chuckling, Sasuke couldn't quite believe that he had just managed this. The spell he used had been lost to time. No living sorcerer was capable of this feat, a feat that had not been performed in hundreds of years. Yet here Sasuke was, a man not even a 100 years old, who had just accomplished banishing one of the most renowned demons of Malfeas.

He was drawn out of his triumph by the pulsing warmth against his wounded body. Looking up, Sasuke saw Sakura's tears smeared face, as her palms were firmly pressed against his wounds. He brushed her hands aside softly. “Don't bother,” his voice was feeble. “It'll heal in a few minutes.”

“It's what you said the last time!” She sobbed, new tears rolling down her cheeks.

Sasuke was struck by guilt. His plan was reckless and always had his own injury as a sacrifice. In that moment, he had not thought about how the people around would feel, seeing him wounded like this. He had only thought about his own victory, about the battle and never about the consequence.

“You better let him die!” It was Naruto who spat. He stood close by, but kept his back turned on Sasuke. “He deserves the pain for putting us through this!”

“It worked, didn't it?” Sasuke grunted and attempted to stand. He accepted Sakura's hand when she extended it and looked down at himself. Now he understood Sakura's tears. “Don't worry, it looks worse than it is.”

“You were impaled!” This time, Naruto whipped around to scream in his face. He looked furious. “You let yourself get impaled with a grand sword! I don't care if you're ten feet tall or if you heal fast, you _do not_ let yourself get impaled with a grand sword! That's a fucking order!”

“Noted, Captain.” Sasuke nodded. Well, Naruto had a point.

“Now change back, you look hideous.”

That hurt worse than Octavian's blade. After everything he had just achieved, he had not expected to be met with both anger and suspicion. Even his Solar mate, the one that should find him beautiful in every sense saw nothing but a monster in him. Lowering his head and hiding his hurt expression under his wild mane, Sasuke muttered. “I heal faster in this form.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you liked it. :-)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both sides of the war

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments and kudos!!! I should have updated this sooner, but somehow I wanted to write more before posting, (Only the what I wrote wasn't that good...)

**The longest night**

 

**13.**

 

Hundreds of yards above the ground, the dark assassin rested on the highest spire in the Citadel  of Thorns. He sighed at the ruined sight of this ancient city before him, all its former splendor eroded into nothing but dust. Built by the Solar Kings of Creation, the idea of Thorns was not only to endure, but to reflect the very image of Heaven. Sometimes, he still dreamed of the days when everything was gold and nothing dark. But as many civilizations before this day, Thorn would eventually fall. It was not conquered by its enemies, but brought down by the betrayal from within. And so it was that the walls and spires of this jewel wept, turning black as their masters exhaled their last breaths.

“What a pity,” he whispered into the wind, his eyes following the small troop passing through the grand gate. “A city like this will never exist again.”

“It’s just a pile of black rocks to me,” Kisame chuckled, emerging from the shadows. “I don’t understand why you keep coming here. Even at times like these.”

“It was once my home,” Itachi explained, “but not in this lifetime. In the Age of Wonders, I was Thorn’s guardian. Do you not remember?”

“I remember next to nothing from my past lives,” Kisame shrugged, his focus directed at the legionnaires down in the streets. “And honestly, I don’t much care for who I was. The present holds much more interesting challenge.”

Itachi sighed. “We lived here once, ages ago. For a thousand years, this was our domain. We had a family here, friends, brethren and so many loyal subjects. It was down there, at the pond of serenity you proposed to me.”

“Now comes the good part,” Kisame drew closer, pressing his nose into Itachi’s hair. “Did you accept?”

The Prince nodded, a faint smile appearing on his perfect face. “I bore you many children. We watched them mature, each of them achieving greatness in their own rights and then, when their time came, we buried them together.” He couldn’t remember their names, but sometimes, he still saw their faces in his sleep. “It was a carefree time, a happier time.”

“Sounds like a boring time.”

Itachi chuckled, leaning into his mate’s touch. How much he wished for those times back when no one and nothing threatened their rule. They were kings and queens, unquestioned, unchallenged and exalted by gods who were undeniably real. His heart ached when thinking of the time when their reign spanned as far as the sunlight could touch.

“It was a great empire,” Itachi continued, “entrusted to a pantheon of gods. When we ruled, there was no war, no misery. It was a prosperous time, a perfect time. Kisame, we were two of those gods. The rest of us….” His gaze drifted down to the young heroes of Konoha as they slowly explored the ruins. “Well, their names have been forgotten, their souls lost. I have tried to recovered what was left and rebuild our realm, but those I called brothers and sisters are not what they used to be.”

“I see,” the Lunar nodded, “after Madara’s insult, you fear that you will no longer rule the Underworld. Is this to be the skeleton of our new kingdom?”

“Perhaps,” Itachi turned from the scenery before him and strolled towards the inner chamber. Even millennia later, he remembered this dome as if he walked here yesterday. The arrangements were made to accommodate his taste, the instruments littering around, his own invention. Standing here, he could truly feel the passing of time as his soul cried for the decay of his home.

“I trust you have a plan?” Kisame asked, following him. He jerked his chin towards the balcony and leaned against a column which was once decorated with dancing crows. “I believe you can see the legion at our door? What will you do against them?”

“Nothing,” Itachi said, tracing his long finger over the marble wall. “I invited them.”

“And how do you plan to take on a whole legion?”

“Two, actually.” He gestured for Kisame to follow as he headed for the adjacent room which used to hold his study. “Hataka Kakashi was designated the grand commander. He now has three out of five legions at his disposal. Water Legion is posted at the Kanabi Bridge, halfway between us and Konoha. Only Fire and Wood are here. I suspect he plans on taking Thorns.”

“Won’t be much of a taking,” Kisame muttered. “The gate stands open.”

“Inciting, isn’t it?” He smirked and pulled his mate closer. He pressed his lips to Kisame’s, entangling their tongue together.

“Fine, keep your secrets. You know how much I adore them.”

“All will be revealed in due time.”

“This is one of your schemes, isn’t it? You are one step ahead of everyone else, again.”

“More than one,” Itachi agreed. His hands wandered over this mate’s strong body, his tongue caressed his own lips. “It’s quite simple, really. Madara prepares to move on the world and I don’t plan to make it easy for him. When my preparations come to fruition, he will recognize what an incompetent fool the Herald is.”

“Dammit, Itachi!” Kisame caught his arm in a solid grasp and pressed him firmly against the wall. He loomed over the Deathknight, his features dark with a grimace. “The world is not your playground! You pitch armies against each other as if a child’s game. Do you not realize the consequences of your actions?”

“Do you mean the thousands of legionnaires that will no doubt perish when Madara’s troops are engaged here, in this empty city, or the millions dead when the army of the Underworld marches unchecked?”

Kisame swallowed hard, his anger suddenly turning into something else. His grip on Itachi’s wrist loosened when he pressed his body against the smaller man. “But what will you gain from this? I doubt you orchestrated this solely to spite your king.”

“Is that important?” The Deathknight breathed, his lips close to Kisame’s chin. In truth, he had so many ulterior motives regarding everything he did, it was sometimes unclear what exactly he was looking for. Instead, the Prince of Darkness focused on the moment and the man he shared it with. His lunar-mate was never difficult to rouse. His desire was as vibrant as the life within him, always burning just below the surface.

“Is now the right time for it?” Kisame moaned.

Itachi answered with a bite in his mate’s neck while his hand moved to unbuckle Kisame’s belt.  He stepped out of his deep crimson robes a moment later, letting his perfect body seduce the man before him. In this dark and dusty room, his alabaster skin shone like the pale moon. He wore no undergarment or any shoes. No jewelry adorned his neck or hair, the only accessory Itachi carried was a soulsteel dagger strapped his thigh.

Kisame devoured him against the wall, brutal and fast. Neither of them was in mood for prolonged games today, neither allowed the other to tease. Here, in this chamber, all that Itachi wanted was the naked passion and desire that so often dominated their bedroom. He moaned and screamed out his pleasure, giving voice to a love that was both hidden and dangerous.

When Kisame eventually spread his seeds deep inside the Prince, Itachi wished he was still capable of carrying his children. The thought only crossed his mind for but an instant, yet its impact left the Deathknight breathless. He knew it wasn’t because he was in any way uncomfortable with his given body. No, Itachi knew that his body was perfect and nothing on him could ever be considered unsightly.

It was partially because of the woman and mother he used to be so long ago. He had long overcome the pain of carrying his children to their graves. He had long given up on the hope of ever starting a family of his own. Yet, the thought returned. After long and painful meditation, Itachi had realized that he wanted to give life because life itself was a transgression against his cruel gods. To create life was to defy those who controlled him. To spite them with Kisame, his Lunar-mate, bound to him by magic older than his dreaming gods, was Itachi’s only way of rebellion.

“Was I not good enough?” Kisame joked as he helped Itachi back into his funeral robes. “You seem distraught.”

“It’s nothing,” Itachi shook his head, “only memories I cannot escape.”

“Why come here if it bothers you?”

“Can I not enjoy the thrill of exotic appointments?” He smirked, moving back towards the balcony. “Come, I think the legionnaires should have found Octavian by now.”

“So you didn’t bring me here just to fuck.”

“As much as I like to revisit old places, I did bring you here for a purpose.” They stopped at the vantage point, overlooking Thorns.

Kisame’s eyes followed Itachi’s, landing on Sasuke who was just about to engage the Demon Prince of Malfeas. “Have you finally decided for me to instruct the pup? It pains me to see him without a pack.”

“You are not to approach the Son of Falcon in any way. For now, just watch the fight.” Itachi observed as Sasuke exchanged his first strikes with the large demon. When he spoke, he couldn’t keep the longing and awe out of his deep voice. “Something in this scale has not happened in centuries.”

“He’s not bad,” Kisame nodded, analyzing the young soldier with scrutinizing eyes. “But he can’t win. Octavian is one of the greatest Solar Killers of all time. Even with the help of his mate, your brother will fall.”

“It remains to be seen,” the Prince whispered. With both wonder and disappointment, Itachi watched Sasuke work his power. The plan his brother formulated in the short time was rudimentary, but not without its merits. He winced involuntarily when Octavian’s blade parted Sasuke’s flesh, his teeth biting down on his lip. He could feel Kisame’s eyes on him, but he couldn’t move. When the younger Lunar retreated and started to chant, Itachi’s lips moved with him. The words were ancient, rousing something within the Deathknight that had been buried for eons. He listened to the mantra and slowly, a smirk formed on his lips.

When the banishment was over, Kisame whistled. “Who knew the Son of Falcon would cheat his way to victory. Very true to his nature, indeed. Maybe he’s not a pup after all.”

“He’s become quite the sorcerer.” Itachi nodded. “It would seem, sparing Orochimaru’s life yielded some results after all. Come now, we have an appointment down below.”

Kisame followed when Itachi turned. “Time to meet that commander of yours?”

“Commander Kakashi is hardly mine,” the Deathknight responded, leading them deeper into the fortress. “Just because I once called him my Captain does not make him my ally.”

“Yet, you trust him.”

“I know him,” he corrected. “He is an honorable man with an honest heart. It is easy to direct. Which is exactly why getting him to Thorns was no more difficult than luring a dog. A note here and a word there was all that was needed for him to mobilize Konoha’s forces.”

“Does it have anything to do the legionnaire Hidan killed?”

“Aye, Commander Sarutobi Asuma,” Itachi nodded, gesturing him towards an old wooden door at the end of a long hallway. “It was fortunate I learned of his passing before Madara. Sending word to Konoha and making sure it reaches the right ear at the right time was all that I had to do. I knew Kakashi would not leave the death of his comrade unavenged.”

“Even if he wanted, he’s just a commander.”

“The Queen of Konoha cannot afford to look weak. She could not allow the demise of a man such as Sarutobi Asuma to go unanswered. Thus, we are at war.”

“Now I get it,” Kisame huffed. “Politics, distasteful no matter the realm. I don’t understand why you like it so much.”

“I don’t,” Itachi placed a hand on the iron handle of the wooden door. “I simply excel at it.”

Kisame’s eyes lingered on the frame for a moment, then he sighed heavily. “We’re not going to meet your commander, are we?”

“Ready?”

“Always.”

Itachi pushed the door open and was immediately greeted with a chill that could only be of the Underworld. They descended the steps leading them deep into the earth, each step taking them further away from the realm of mortals. He needed no lamp to light his way, needed to signs to guide him through this darkness. With each step he took, Itachi felt his power returning tenfold. When he reached the lowest step, Itachi felt a pulse of necrotic essence wash over him, making him more powerful than he could ever be in Creation.

Looking back, he could no longer see the wooden door he had come through. Behind him loomed the pitch black silhouette of a huge dead volcano where the fortress stood just a moment ago. For those who had studied its lore, the Underworld was the shattered mirror image of Creation. Only few understood the the nature of this land. The Underworld was not the place for a life after death, it was a prison for the weak-minded, trapping souls in an eternity that reflected nothing but the anguish and hatred of old dying gods.

“I hate the Underworld,” Kisame muttered next to him. “Everything here is vile to me. It’s simply not for the living.”

“None would dare to attack you,” Itachi reminded him, his eyes travelling over the desolation before him. “Come, the encampment is that way.”

Kisame remained silent as Itachi invoked his power, making them travel with the speed of wind. The plain stretched on forever, void of any animals or ghosts. Only few would dare venture into a domain that was occupied by the Deathknights, who serve but the most powerful in this realm. When they arrived at the camp, they were not stopped by the sentries on the wall. They were not questioned as they strode through the ranks of idle soldiers, each of them dead and reanimated by dark arts of a necromancer. These soldiers needed no nourishment or lodging, needed no rest or sleep. In the eternal night, they simply stood in perfect formation, waiting for the order to awaken and kill.

The command center of this small army housed the only being who was not truly dead. Standing on the back of a giant undead lion, its structure was a monstrosity mortals would tremble to behold. The pavilion of the lord was completely made from human bones and skin. The black curtain covering the entrance was woven from the hair of a hundred women as their skulls held the blue fire to light the way.

“What is Hidan doing here?” Kisame wondered when they approached the stairs. “Where is the rest of his army?”

The pale eyes of the undead lion followed them as they started to climb. “Remember, this is a game.” Itachi instructed.

“Who the fuck is there?” A man shouted from the top of the stairs as he burst out of the pavilion. He stood tall above them, his chest bare and the gigantic scythe over his shoulder. “Oh, it’s you. What do you want?”

“Greetings, Vanguard,” Itachi inclined his head, but did not hesitate in his steps. “I came to offer my assistance. I take it will be well received?”

“I have no use for your daggers, Assassin!” Hidan retorted, but still stepped aside to let him through. When Kisame passed him, the other Deathknight whistled. “Well, well, if this isn’t the King’s favorite pet, the Monster of Mist himself. Why, you’re here to watch me as well? Just so you know, I already have a babysitter!”

“Just here to enjoy the show,” Kisame grinned and greeted the Deathknight with a brotherly grasp to each other’s forearms.

Once inside, Itachi offered himself a divan. He nodded at the silent watcher in the corner, a nephwrack named Kakuzu whose sole function was to make sure Hidan’s temper didn’t get out of hand. Other than that, the nephwrack cared about little else.

“You weren’t joking about the babysitter,” Kisame laughed when he followed Hidan inside. “How is Kakuzu lately?”

“Bored, just like his master!” The Dusk Caste bellowed, plumping down in his own seat. He slammed one foot down on the table before him and let the other dangle over the armrest of his chair. Lifting his skull-carved goblet, Hidan gestured Kakuzu to pour wine for them all. “I’ve been behaving these nights. Tell them, Kakuzu! No butchering towns, no sacking temples or killing legionnaires. Just fucking boring sitting tight. There isn’t even one man close by for me to main! Everyone around me is already dead!”

“That’s pitiful,” Itachi commented dryly and tried his wine. Hidan wasn’t a man of taste, so Itachi placed his goblet on a table near by and shuddered.

“That son of a bitch is doing this on purpose, isn’t he?” Hidan spat. “He puts me here to test my patience! I know he wants me to snap and do something insane.”

“That’s harsh,” Kisame chuckled.

“He thinks I’m a threat!” HIdan continued, his voice rising with the length of his rant. “Herald of the Last Days, my ass! He heralds nothing but his fucking bloated ego! It’s by my blade the world will end, then he can kiss my ass when I sit on his face!”

Kisame barked out a laugh. “Now I remember why I enjoy your company.”

“Think this funny, don’t ya?” Hidan threw his wine goblet at Kisame, who of course dodged it skillfully.

Itachi snickered and rose from his divan. He half leaned and half sat on the table, placing himself directly in Hidan’s view. “It is good that Kisame invited me along, then. Perhaps I can help.”

“Fucking told you,” Hidan rolled his eyes, waving at Kisame to return his goblet at the same time. “I don’t need your daggers, damn assassin!”

“Are you sure?” Itachi smiled.

“I can take a city just fine! An extra pair of toothpicks won’t make a difference,” he turned towards Kisame then. “But if you want to lend a hand, I can use someone with your skills.”

“I’m flattered, Vanguard.” Kisame inclined his head. “But I’m just a spectator here.”

“Pervert!” Hidan laughed. “If you’re just here to watch me take the princess, I’m happy to oblige. At least it’s better than watching that old face.” He pointed back towards Kakuzu who only grunted in annoyance. “What say you, Princess, up for some hard work?”

“That won’t be necessary.”

“Come on,” Hidan opened his arms and padded his lap. “I assure you, I fuck better than that ghost of yours.”

Hidan’s approach was stopped instantly by a bare foot on his chest while Itachi’s dagger rested dangerously close to his crotch. “It might be forbidden for us to kill each other,” Itachi said softly, “but if you call me Princess again, I will make an exception. You know I have killed for less.”

Hidan’s face split into a broad grin. “Well, there is the prince we know. Thought the Herald stole your cock along with your position. Good to know it’s still there.”

“Be assured, my fire is not so easily extinguished.” Itachi pulled his robe up to his thigh and placed the dagger back into its holder, giving Hidan an excellent view of his long pale legs.

“So, you’re here to help me piss off that whoreson?”

“I’m here to aid you in your conquest of Thorns,” the Prince corrected.

“Why are you here, though?” Hidan addressed Kisame. “It’s not like you to be in the Underworld. Unless you get his ass for helping. Lord Jashin knows war has been started for his ass.”

“As a matter of fact,” Itachi smirked. “Yes.”

“Fuck me!” The Deathknight gasped, jumping up from his seat. “No shit? You two are fucking? Since when?”

Kisame and Itachi both remained silent, allowing the colorful mind of this brutal abyssal to roam free. Itachi turned back to exchange a meaningful glance with his lover, expressing both his gratitude and desire. He did not care that HIdan saw it or that the Dust Caste was loudly requesting to join them. The Prince shifted on the table, making their host groan in frustration.

Just as Hidan had enough and decided to touch Itachi, the Prince blocked his hand with a strong grip of his own. “You were saying, Lord Vanguard?”

“If you two want to use my table for something fun,” he licked his lips, “don’t let me stop you.”

“We would never impose.” Itachi chuckled.

“Come on, don’t be coy now. We all know about your taste in strange places.” He leaned closer, a hungry look in his eyes. “How about we all get naked and celebrate our… new alliance? I bet you’ve never been fucked on the back of behemoth before.”

Hidan’s primitive attempt at seduction was almost embarrassing to watch. The Prince only placed a hand on the Vanguard’s shoulder and slowly directed him back into his chair. “Lord Vanguard, it would be unwise to be so distracted on the eve of battle, don’t you think?”

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Hidan hissed, his hand already wandering towards his lower parts. “If I can’t kill, I might as well fuck!”

Itachi lifted a brow. “I was under the impression your army stands ready to march.” He exchanged a look of surprise with Kisame, plain for Hidan to see. “With Octavian disposed of and the Konoha Legions at vulnerable position, I suspected you would want to attack immediately.”

“Why do you think I’m here?” Hidan shouted, slapping Itachi’s hand away from himself. “I told you, it’s his fucking mind games! His orders are clear. I’m to hold this position until further instructions. Damn it all! Thorns is right there, but he’ll have me waiting here like glorified guard-dog. If it weren’t the commandment of Lord Jashin, I would have killed him already.”

“I see,” the Prince placed a hand on his lips, then let it fall back towards the map on the table. His fingers traced a certain pattern marked on the surface while invisible necrotic essence soaked into the parchment. “He is delaying you on purpose, do you not realize? I would not put it past him to deny you your rightful victory, not when he could take it from you. Conquest is not his forte, yet it is your calling. Can’t you see, Lord Vanguard?”

Hidan’s hands landed on the table, his fingers touching the pattern Itachi drew. “What the hell are you talking about?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Itachi blinked, seemingly with true surprise. “Right now, Thorns is nothing but an empty fortress. It will belong to the one to arrive first. Since he cannot outrun you, he uses his influence to hold you back. Wasn’t it on his order that you have been here for three nights, doing nothing while Konoha’s legions draw close? According to my knowledge, they are moving into the City as we speak,”

“What?” Hidan shouted. “He made me give up the perfect opportunity? That son of a bitch, that cockless worm. I’ll kill him!”

“Calm down, Hidan.” Kakuzu said from his corner.

“Shut up, old man!” Hidan punched his fist into the table, making Itachi’s hair fly. “I can’t fucking believe this! He’s been playing me all this time! No matter, I’ll kill everyone in my way, dead or alive!” He reached for his gigantic scythe and swung it onto his back. Loosening the stiffness in his body by cracking his neck left and right, the Deathknight turned towards Kisame. “I guess I owe you for bringing the Prince to me. Without him, I might not have realized how much that whoreson is fucking with me! If you’re willing to help, I’m happy to share the loot.”

“Hidan,” Kakuzu’s hand extended out from his wrist and landed firmly on the Deathknight’s shoulder. “Your orders are to wait for the Herald.”

“Fuck off, Kakuzu!” Hidan shook himself free. “I’m being laughed at while he prepares to steal my victory. I’m not his dog! When I take Thorns, it will be as the Vanguard of Destruction, not the Herald’s pawn!”

“You’re disobeying orders.” The nephwrack reminded him.

“I don’t care! I take my orders from the King and Lord Jashin, not that spineless coward, that sorry excuse for a Deathknight! I shall show him the power of Dusk.” Hidan cursed as he moved towards the stairs leading him down to his waiting soldiers. “I shall paint Thorns in blood and offer their pain to Lord Jashin! I shall bring death to Creation and all live in it!”

“As admirable as your faith is,” Itachi cleared his throat softly, coming to stand behind the madman. “Do you have a plan?”

“You underestimate me, Princess,” Hidan laughed and slapped Itachi’s backside. “I did not become the Vanguard of Destruction just by being faithful. I know of certain locations within the city, places of pain and death that had brought Creation close to us.”

“Shadowlands,” Kisame growled.

“Come dusk, Kakuzu and I will lead my troops though those positions in an preemptive strike.” He explained. “If they are just moving into the city as you say, their defenses won’t be ready by then. We will strike in force and everywhere at once. In that chaos, they will all die by my blade.”

“A sound strategy,” Itachi nodded. “What would you have me do, Lord Vanguard?”

“I want you to follow Kisame and close the gate,” Hidan said, descending from his pavilion. “Hold the gatehouse, cut them from any support outside the city. I want you to make sure no one enters until I’m done. My ritual requires time.”

“Your meaning?”

“I will slaughter every man and woman within its walls, no prisoners tonight. When Thorns itself becomes their tomb, I will bring it into the Underworld. The greatest fortress of man shall be my new home!”

“You’re mad!” Kisame gasped.

“Madly genius!” the Vanguard shouted.

“I wish you good luck, then,” Itachi flipped his hair as he strode past his fellow Deathknight. “I can already see the shock on his face when you achieve this miracle.” He turned at the end of the steps and inclined his head with a dark smile. “Welcome to politics, Vanguard. We will have much fun together.”

 

-xXx-

 

From his lionhorse, Naruto watched the sun slowly disappear behind the high walls of Thorns. In its shadows, soldier were working hard on finishing the preparation for their first night in this empty city. Despite their exhaustion from this long march, the spirit was high for their arrival was celebrated with the defeat of a terrifying demon.

“I think this should be enough for one day,” Neji commented next to him. “We should head back to the castle and make our reports.”

Naruto agreed absently as he watched his men placing sentries around what Sasuke had called the Demon District. The white bridge or gate or whatever that was, had been torn down. Kakashi had ordered Elementalists to burn the surrounding buildings with controlled fire, reducing them to ash within hours. Even though the danger was over and that portion of the city nothing more than a blackened hole, Naruto could still feel a chill in the air that had nothing to do with the weather.

“Naruto?”

“What?” he blinked at Neji, recalling what the other captain had said. “Oh, yes. Let’s make our reports.” He turned to his men and waved, putting on a bright smile for them. “Good work, everybody. Get some rest tonight!”

Neji shook his head in good humor when Naruto finally turned his horse and followed. They rode through the same street as they had while scouting the area, only that now it was filled with legionnaires preparing for war. Looking down at them, Naruto couldn’t but think of how many of them would die and how many would come back to fight him again. He shuddered and quickly turned his mind from such dark thoughts.

“Naruto,” Neji interrupted his inner struggle a moment later, for which Naruto was very grateful. “Did you know about Sasuke’s true form?”

“Eh? Oh yeah, sure I did.”

“And you are unconcerned by his monstrous nature?”

“A little disappointed, if I’m honest.” Naruto muttered. “I thought he’d be more impressive, you know, considering his impressive moniker. Son of Falcon… doesn’t look like a falcon to me.”

Neji shook his head as he chuckled. “Only you can be so carefree facing the prospect of having such a beast in our midst.”

“Stupid Sasuke!” Naruto cursed, rubbing his chest. Even hours later, he could still feel the pain at seeing Sasuke impaled. For a moment this afternoon, he thought he would die as well. “Showing off like that! What if he was wrong? He could have died!”

“You really do care about him, don’t you?”

“Of course, I care!” He snapped. “He’s my friend! Though sometimes, I just want strangle him myself!” If anyone asked, Naruto would deny with all his strength that he was pouting. But sometimes, he just couldn’t help himself regarding Sasuke. Even if he knew that his words were harsh and his temper anything but appropriate, he still couldn’t bring himself to apologize for insulting the Lunar. It was Sasuke’s fault. He almost scared Naruto to death. For that, calling him hideous was a very good treatment indeed.

“Are you alright?”

“Stupid Sasuke!” He muttered again. “Say Neji, do you know what really happened there?”

“Regarding his spell, you mean?” Neji frowned and shook his head slowly. “I’ve been thinking about it myself. In truth, I don’t really know. It was Magic, no doubt. But I’ve never heard of Magic so potent before.”

“You don’t know? But you’re a genius!”

“Which doesn’t mean I know everything,” the handsome man smiled at him. “I’m not a sorcerer. What I know, I learned purely out of curiosity.”

“So can you explain to an idiot what Magic is? I mean, I thought I was using magic everyday, but you all speak of it as if something else entirely.”

“That would be a rather long conversation, I’m afraid.”

Naruto placed both his hands together as if praying and blinked at Neji with pleading eyes. “Make it short for an idiot, please?”

“You’re not an idiot, Naruto,” Neji chuckled. “But fine, I’ll try. How do I put this…. Well, Magic is the highest form of essence manipulation. You know what that is, right?”

Naruto tried not to blush, but he didn’t really pay much attention in the academy.

Neji tried not to roll his eyes, but Naruto could still hear the sentiment in his voice. “When we use our powers, we channel essence, the energy holding and defining the fabric of reality. Enlightened beings, such as you and myself are capable of sensing this energy and redirecting it to empower our actions. These actions are called ‘charms’.”

“Alright, I follow so far.” Naruto nodded, his eyes fixed on Neji’s lips.

“Elementalists are capable of calling on elemental essence for their power, such as create fire or water. Others use it more directly, like you or spirits and gods. These power we use is instinctive, tied to each person. We alter what is already there and call on them for help.” Neji swallowed and frowned. “Magic is different. It is the most potent form of essence manipulation, using it to reform reality.”

“What does that even mean?”

“With Magic, you can create what hasn’t been before or even call on essence that isn’t even in our plain,” Neji said, “like Sasuke did this afternoon. Though much more powerful, it is very similar to what is taught at the Heptagram. He called upon the essence of both Creation and Malfeas at the same time, bending reality to his will.”

“You mean that hole in the ground, where the demon fell in. What was that? What exactly did he do?”

“I don’t know,” Neji sighed, “I have never really studied the arcane lore.”

“But you know so much!”

“I was amongst the candidates for the Heptagram, but eventually was refused.” He lowered his head, seemingly in shame. “As it turned out, I was ill-suited for Magic.”

“Why?” He gaped. If even Neji didn’t make it into that school, what kind of genius must those sorcerers be? Apparently seeing his thought, Neji smiled.

“It has nothing to do with intelligence, Naruto. I was simply not willing to pay the price.”

“What do you mean?”

“Magic chooses its own students.” Neji explained, a dark grimace on his face. “To learn Magic, you must sacrifice something that you hold dear. Sometimes, it’s not even a willing sacrifice. Once you commit, Magic demands a tribute, be it a thought or a life. As large or small, it must be something to prove your dedication, making sure that nothing will ever be more important to the sorcerer than Magic itself.”

Naruto swallowed, his heart suddenly pounding in his chest. He wanted to thank Neji for his insight, but only found his own throat tight and dry. If what his friend said was true, what price did Sasuke pay? What had Sasuke sacrificed to become such a powerful sorcerer? Was it a thought, or a life? Was it his heart or his soul? And if Magic was the most important thing in Sasuke’s life, what was Naruto then?

Thinking of his mysterious Lunar and all his secrets, Naruto suddenly couldn’t hold back a wince. Why must Sasuke be so difficult and simple at the same time?

“I’m sorry,” Neji said, “I didn’t want to cause you grief.”

“No,” the Solar shook his head. “It wasn’t you. I’m glad you told me. I’m just angry that you have to tell me these things, instead of him.”

“Will you be alright?”

He shrugged. “At least now I’ve got some idea where I stand with him.”

“I’m sure it’s not that simple,” Neji said. “He and I, we don’t get along, that’s no secret. But I know that he’s not a bad man.”

For a moment, Naruto didn’t believe his ears. “Did you just praise Sasuke? Who are you? What did you do with Neji?”

In a moment very uncharacteristic for the Hyuuga, Neji blushed slightly. “I still don’t trust him, but I trust you. Besides, from what I saw this afternoon, he did risk his own life to save us from that demon.”

“Or he could have just waited and we could have taken him down together!”

“It’s his intention I respect. He didn’t hesitate.” The captain frowned deeper. “There was a moment back there… I was overcome. He could have left me for dead, but instead, he freed me from the demon’s control. For that I owe him.”

“Wow,” Naruto breathed. “Not many would have admitted it.”

“There’s no honor in lying.”

For the rest of their ride, conversation returned to the basis of strategy. The complex question of what Sasuke really was and what he could do did not arise until the large gates of the castle appeared before them. With his mind on a hot bath and perhaps some proper food, Naruto noticed only too late that what should be a buzzling place seemed worrying silent.

“Do you feel it?” Neji asked tentatively. He poured essence into his eyes and made no attempt to hide his concern. “Something isn’t right.”

“It’s...” Naruto hesitated, “cold. Was this fog here before?” Something about this scene seemed familiar as if he had seen it in a dream. Yet still, he couldn’t pinpoint why a little chill and fog would unbalance him so. Then, the memory of a bright morning came into mind and the screaming face of a dear friend awakening from a fever dream alerted his senses.

“I’ve felt like this before!” Naruto gasped. He turned his lionhorse around without any hesitation and started galloping towards the last place he had seen Sasuke. If he wasn’t wrong, the lieutenant was still overseeing the construction of the forward camp, just below the shadow of the wall.

“Naruto, wait!” Neji shouted, following him immediately. “What’s going on?”

“This thing,” Naruto panted, his eyes set on the wide road which seemed oddly abandoned. “It was at our camp! It’s after Sasuke!”

“What?”

“I can’t explain right now! What do you see?”

“Nothing,” Neji sounded more worried than Naruto was comfortable with. “Just remnants of old magic. Are you sure?”

Naruto wasn’t. But he needed to be sure. He needed to find Sasuke and see for himself that the Lunar was alright. The anger he had felt towards his strangely behaving friend evaporated as Naruto rode on. No matter how stupid and stubborn the Uchiha was, no matter how much he infuriated the Solar, Naruto would not leave Sasuke’s safety to chance.

Long before they arrived at Sasuke’s position, any doubt of his intuition was driven away by the sound of a woman screaming, shriller than those of the demons this afternoon. All around them, sounds of battle reached their ears. Tents were set ablaze as horses bolted wildly through the streets. Naruto had just enough time to direct Shishi out of the way when a burning soldier charged out from an alley, with three ghost-warriors on his tail.

Without much thinking, the Solar jumped from his mount, landing between the wounded soldier and their pursuer. Naruto’s fists and eyes glowed yellow when he punched the first undead into the neared wall while Neji doused the burning man with a beam of conjured water.

“Are those…?”

“Send word to Master Kakashi,” Naruto ordered, dealing with the remaining two undead who latched onto him without any hint of fear. “It’s an ambush! Ghost-warriors are inside the city! Sound the alarm!”

Ghost-warriors! Sasuke! The image of Sasuke wounded by their poisonous blade rose in Naruto’s memory. While he himself was almost untouched by the blight, Sasuke seemed very vulnerable to it. Almost shaking with both fear and thrill, Naruto leapt up to the nearest rooftop, followed closely by his friend.

From everywhere around them, fire illuminated the dusk. Squadrons of undead poured out from random buildings, wreaking chaos among the ranks of tired mortals. Some of them were butchered right where they laid, others rushed across the unfamiliar camp in search of their weapons. Only a few were trying desperately to stop the invasion force that seemed to have no end. In the midst of all of it, a man in silver plate was cutting down ghost-warriors with the determination of a rising moon.

“Sasuke!” Naruto shouted without much thinking. In a few long jumps, he landed next to his Lunar, their weapons striking at the enemies as if in a dance. “What’s happening?”

“We’re being ambushed!” Sasuke grunted, piercing his blade through the joint of an undead’s chest and shoulder plate. “They came out of nowhere!”

“I noticed!” Naruto responded while his lance drove through two undead at the same time. “But how?”

“I don’t know, Sir!” Sasuke replied. “Get down!” He pulled Naruto down towards the ground just as a barrage of arrows past over their heads, heading straight for Neji. The Hyuuga captain grimaced when he saw the deadly missile coming. Gathering essence into his palms, Neji completed a series of spins that was too fast for mortal eyes to see and successfully blocked every single one of them.

Rising from his cover, Naruto channeled essence into his entire body, suddenly making the night brighter than day. “Close ranks! Legionnaires, to me! Close  ranks!” He blocked an arrow from the air. “Sasuke, find out where they are coming from and stop it! Legionnaires, to me! Close ranks!”

With Naruto as a beacon of light, the scattered soldiers quickly gathered around the three officers. As commanded, they lifted their shields into defensive formation while the soldiers in the second row started pushing the undead back with their long speers. Naruto only saw from the corner of his eyes how Sasuke took off towards the roof, cutting down anyone who stood in his way. Merely hours after he was pierced by a giant sword, Sasuke was still faster than any legionnaire he served with. The way he dodged the attacks was beautiful, as if the light of the rising moon gave him new power.

“Naruto,” Neji shouted just as he blocked another barrage of arrows that rained down on them. “There’s no end to this!”

“Where is our reinforcement?”

Neji hesitated, gathering essence to communicate with his fellow Elementalists. “Dammit! It’s the same everywhere in the City! We are being overrun!”

“How is this possible? Dammit!” Naruto cursed, punching through two heads at once.

Next to him, Neji gasped. “I just got word, they are in the castle as well! Lee and Tenten are pinned down!” Naruto had never heard Neji so worried before. “Naruto, I….”

“Go!” The Solar commanded, not hesitating for even a second.

“Can you hold them without me?”

“I won’t keep you from your brotherhood, they need you!” Naruto gave him a confident grin, his fists not stopping for a moment. “Sasuke and I will manage!”

With a last grateful nod, the Air Elementalist took towards the sky. Naruto refocused his attention as soon as Neji was gone, now holding this position with wounded and frightened soldiers on his own. For what felt like hours, he fought off the ghost warriors wave after wave. Soon, what was a small empty square only moments ago was littered with rotting corpses and screaming men. Those who were lucky enough to die immediately was spared the torture of being devoured by the undead, who were too destroyed to advance.

“Captain!” Sasuke landed back at his side and unleashed a flurry of blows that cleared the way for some trapped legionnaires. “It’s no use! They are everywhere!”

“We can’t give up!” Naruto yelled, the mark on his forehead burning.

“We have to retreat and regroup!” Sasuke urged. “Get the injured away from the battlefield, or we will all perish!”

“But….”

“Look at them! They are terrified!” Sasuke pointed at the soldiers around them, trying to hold the position and eventually falling. “We must retreat!”

“Arg!” Naruto screamed in frustration, golden light bursting out of him. Feeling the power radiating from his flesh, Naruto growled at his second in command. “Then retreat! Take the men and rejoin Master Kakashi at the castle. I’ll hold them off.”

“Naruto, you can’t….”

“It’s an order!” He barked. Now, Naruto fully expected Sasuke either to knock him on the head or obeying the order from a commanding officer. But Sasuke was only gaping at him, any distress of conflict lost in his expression. His hand moved up to touch Naruto’s mark as if they shared an intimate moment and not a battle. In the instant when Sasuke’s finger touched his skin, Naruto gasped in pain. But it wasn’t pain he felt, only the heat of the sun that burned everything down around him. In the one moment, it was as if he was someone else, being touched by someone else.

When he snapped his eyes open, it was not only Sasuke he saw but the other man, the one from his vision who was Sasuke but also not. His eyes were red like that of his lieutenant, his hair longer than Sasuke’s war-form. But it was the mark of darkness in his face, the paleness of his skin that drove the ice into Naruto’s heart. The man’s hand touched his head just like Sasuke was doing and this time, infinite pain rushed through him.

He fell to his knees, unable to fight the invisible chains Sasuke had put on him. He saw this man before him, a man he had loved but was betrayed by. He recognized his friend in this man, but shuddered at the creature he had become. When Sasuke bowed down to grasp his chin, Naruto felt tears escape his eyes.

“I will burn your city to the ground,” the older Sasuke boomed with a voice filled with malice. “You will watch as I slaughter your men and destroy everything you’ve built. And when I kill everyone you love and turned all that you cherish into dust, you will know how I feel.”

“Please...” Naruto begged, feeling his chest cringe with anguish. “I loved you.”

Sasuke pressed a forceful kiss to his lips. “As I you. But here we are, you finally kneeling before me.”

Naruto gasped out his lvoer’s name and snapped his real eyes open. He stared at a Sasuke who was just as shocked as he was. With trembling lips, the Lunar retreated from him, his black eyes turning red in horror. Naruto tried to hold him back, but Sasuke slipped out of his grasp as swift as the wind. He turned to address the men and before Naruto could say anything else, led them towards the castle in the distance.

Shaken and utterly disorientated, Naruto struggled with the grasp on reality. He blinked, his vision changing from that of the present to a battlefield long in the past. Shaking his head violently, Naruto panted and supported himself on his golden lance. When he finally looked around, he couldn’t understand where all the corpses had gone. He could see neither the fallen legionnaires nor the undead they had slain. He couldn’t even find any evidence of the battle that had just took place here.

“Follow me,” a voice as faint as a whisper sounded at his ear.

“Who’s there?” He sprang around, his lance raised at the ready. But no one was there, only the destroyed remains of an empty campsite. It was again the heavy fog on the floor that alerted him this time. Thinking of it, Naruto remember that it was the exact same phenomena that had led him to this place. “Show yourself!”

“This way, now,” the stranger said, his voice as soft as velvet and rich as honey. “Follow me, Prince of Creation.”

“Reveal yourself! I know you’re there!”

The stranger emerged from shadow and dust. As fast as a blink, the person who had whispered into Naruto’s mind stood before him, as beautiful as the last time the Solar had seen her. Overpowered by something deep within him, Naruto charged at the woman, trying to envelope her in a fierce embrace. But all he met was air, as the woman reformed many yards away.

“Laela, wait!” He shouted, not knowing where that name came from. He followed her when she disappeared around the corner, only to find her at the end of the road again. When she waved with her gentle hand, Naruto gasped at the pull from within. It was almost as if she held an unseen string to his heart, drawing him towards her.

Pushed by the urge from millenia ago, Naruto rushed through the chaos around him, his mind focused on the single target he was pursuing. He knew that she couldn’t really be here, but at the same time wished with all his might that she was. Shaking his head, Naruto burst out from the alley into the main road. He almost cried when he saw the grand Legion of Wood charging into the city from the main gate, Commander Gai shouting with passion at its tip.

“Hurry,” Laela’s voice sounded in his ear again, making him spin around. He followed her command, rushing head on where he thought he felt her presence. The pull on his heart grew stronger as he approached the castle. Yet something felt strange, as if time and shadow had weakened their bond. He could no longer hear her thoughts as he used to, could not sense her life or energy that he had once taken for granted.

When he arrived at the castle, the tether that connected him to Laela snapped with force, making Naruto shiver. He followed it, turning his horse away from the main entrance where a brutal man covered in black and white markings slaughtered legionnaires in droves. But somehow, he felt neither anger nor sadness at seeing his own men fall. Even when his former master shouted out to him, he did not care. The understanding came to him suddenly, teaching him that mortal lives came and vanished in what seemed no longer than a heartbeat to him. Even Dragon-blooded could be replaced. The only thing that mattered was Thorns.

The woman he chased was nowhere to be seen when he arrived at the base of a tower. Even though Naruto had never been here before, he instinctively knew what he must do. Pressing his hand to a stone not unlike any other, he drew his own mastermark onto its surface. It should have surprised him when the stone lid up, vanished, and exposed a platform that was set into the ground. He stepped onto it, remembering the unpleasant experience that followed. Even after all this time, he still felt nauseous when the platform carried him towards the spire in the speed of wind.

“Laela,” he whispered when he stepped out of the transport chamber and saw her standing there. This time, he caught her in his arms and pressed his lips onto her midnight hair. “I never thought I would see you again. My beautiful sister, I missed you so!”

“Time is of the essence, my brother,” Laela smiled, her burning red eyes glistening in the dim light. “You must remember who you are.”

“What is happening?” Naruto whimpered. He realized that he was crying, the deep wound within his soul pulsing stronger with every second that passed. “Where are you? Why didn’t you return to us?”

“I could not,” Laela whispered, placing a gentle hand on his cheek. “I tried, believe me brother, I tried. But my soul was locked away, so deep that I could not escape. But now is not the time for the past. You must remember. You must save our home.”

“Our home,” Naruto heard himself repeat and nodded. The reality shifted again, exposing him to the truth for but an instant. In that moment, he could swear that the woman he called a sister looked like Sasuke. But in the next, all he saw was the great Guardian of Thorns whom he trusted with his entire heart. “What must I do?”

“Remember!” Laela commanded. “Close your eyes and remember. Follow my voice, to another time, another life. You are eternal, you have been here before. You know what to do.”

“I….” he hesitated. “Don’t leave me, Sister.”

“Never,” Leala reassured him. She put her hands on his, directing him to the construct in the middle of the room. “I am always here, Brother. Believe in yourself. You can do this.”

“Not without you,” Naruto whimpered, tears again falling through his closed lids. The pain was real no matter the time. The anguish of losing her, of failing her, tormented his soul. She was his favorite, his absolute most treasured in everything they accomplished together. And she was the only one he couldn’t protect. “I miss you.”

“I miss you, too.” Laela pressed a kiss to his forehead with lips as cold as that of a corpse. “Know that our reunion is not far. Trust in Sol Invictus, trust in his light. Save Thorns.”

Feeling the power of her words, Naruto gathered essence into his hands. The cool surface of the essence-converter slowly warmed with his energy, pulsing into life. It was almost as if he could see them, the golden light that penetrated everything within these walls. He saw them flow and saw them dance. He listened to them sing, telling him exactly what he must do.

Keeping his essence flowing steadily, Naruto opened his inner eyes. Before him, a map of the city hovered in mid air, constructed of nothing but dancing light. He followed their lines and connected them to his powerful mind. As if remembering a song he had not heard for a long time, Naruto began to chant. The words meant nothing to him, yet he repeated them over and over again. His voice was power, Naruto knew, a law that men and nature must obey. As he sang out, his essence spread through the castle, awakening it to life.

With the last verse, Naruto ignited the light with the city. He forced his personal will into every stone and every artifact. For a moment, it was as if Naruto saw through a thousand eyes, seeing all and everything that threatened his realm. The weapons mounted on top of the spires and walls sang back to him, acknowledging his authority.

“Smite them!” He called out, his voice resonating over the entire city. From one thousand essence cannons around the city, light rained down on the undead. Where his power hit, blight was driven back. A large castemark resembling his own appeared on the peak of the spire, emerging the whole city in a beam as bright as the zenith sun. From a distance, he could hear the shrieking anguish of those he burned. The creatures of darkness that rested in its presence struggled as their souls were ripped from their bodies and returned to the circle of reincarnation. From deep within him, Naruto understood that this was purification, the ultimate act of mercy.

When he opened his real eyes and closing his mind ones, Naruto saw nothing but endless night around him again. He sank to his knees in exhaustion and panted heavily. His was depleted, both physically and essence-wise. It mattered not that he lacked the strength to even lift his head. The battle was won. No undead remained inside his city. He tried to pulls his hands away from the golden construct before him, but pain shot through his palms. Only on second glance did he see that his flesh was fused into the gold.

“Laela?”

She too was crumbled on the floor, her midnight hair hiding her once beautiful face. Despite the heat coming from the converter, she was shivering in her big crimson robe. When naruto tried to reach her, she lifted one hand to stop him.

“You did well, young brother,” she rasped, her voice both broken and dark. Now that the Solar could see clearly, he noticed her pale skin was smoking, some part of it even blistering.

“What’s happening to you?” He tried to rip his hands from the converter again, but stopped when his flesh screamed.

“Naruto!” came his name from a distant hallway.

“Sasuke, I’m here!” When he turned back towards his beloved sister from another lifetime, she was dissolving into shadow and dust.

Sasuke barged into the room just a second later, his expression a mask of worry and fear. His red eyes widened at seeing the smoke that just held Laela’s form and gasped. “Him!”

Naruto started up at his friend, new tears coming down his face. He couldn’t stop them and wiped them away with his shoulder. “She...” he tried to explain, but his voice failed him. He lowered his head in shame, knowing that Laela was gone again and he could do nothing to save her. “She...” he started again, “she’s gone….”

“He,” Sasuke insisted, kneeling down before him. He eyed Naruto’s hand with an expression of reflected pain, then asked. “Was it him?”

“She is my sister,” Naruto whimpered feebly, “from another life. She came back to save us, Sasuke. Now she’s gone. I failed her, again.”

“What?” the Lunar snapped. “What are you talking about? You’re not making any sense!”

“She is Laela, Guardian of Thorns!” He shouted into Sasuke’s face, stunning the other to silence. “She was my sister. She showed me how to save us all!”

“Get a hold of yourself!” Sasuke barked, shaking Naruto with force. “That was not some Laela or some ghost of the past! That was my brother!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Please let me know if the lore of this world is too overwhelming. If so, I'll make sure to cut back on it. But at the same time, different lore is what makes an AU interesting. And somehow, the Narutoverse merges so well with the Exalted Verse. 
> 
> Love you all!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos and comments. :-D You guys are awesome and you encourage me to write more. :-D 
> 
> But this chapter was really hard to write. Normally, I have no problem writing dialogue at all, but this one was really hard to write. I think I worked them over at least ten times. I like the end result, I hopw you do too. XD

**The longest night**

 

**14.**

 

“Ow, ow!” Naruto winced as Sakura wrapped the bandages around his injured palms. “Careful Sakura, I still need those hands.”

“Stop whining,” she snapped at him, yet still gently continued her work. “Really, where is your famous self-regeneration when we need it?”

“I’m depleted, alright?” He argued, pouting. He had expected a little more pampering considering he just single handedly saved the city from the hordes of darkness. “In fact, I’m so drain I can’t even feel my limbs.” Yet still, he refused her offer to be healed by charms. After a battle as sudden and cruel as that of last night, Naruto was sure Sakura needed her strength for those less fortunate and more depending on her essence. His pain might be stark and his exhaustion imminent, but he was still an Exalted, boasting healing features ten times as potent as that of a mortal.

“Then why do you still insist on staying awake?” She shook her head and tied the last of the wrappings carefully. “Medical orders, you stay here and sleep for hour hours, no argument!”

“But...” Naruto started, “but that big guy, I want to see him.”

“The prisoner isn’t your concern right now,” Sakura smacked a cup of disgusting smelling something down on the table. “Drink it.”

Naruto immediately regretted his complaints. He tried to mask his unease but knew very well they did not escape Sakura’s notice. “You know what, I’m not that wounded. Actually, I’m completely fine. I’ll just go and… meditate.”

She caught him on the collar of his breastplate just as he tried to sneak past her. With her inhuman strength, she half dragged and half lifted Naruto back into the makeshift cot in the corner. Crossing her arms over her chest, she loomed down on him. “Naruto,” the way she spoke his name was enough to make the great Solar warrior shudder.

“Eight hours of sleep, got it!” He nodded quickly. She placed the cup of brew in front of him again, signaling him to drink it while she watched.

“Do I really have to?”

“Did you say something?” She narrowed her eyes.

Naruto’s hand shook as he reached for the cup, his face contorting in disgust. Though he really appreciated her concern, nothing Sakura could ever brew tasted even remotely pleasant. Fortunately, his suffering was interrupted by the sound of armoured boots in the hallway, followed by Sasuke’s features in the door a moment later.

“Is he done?” The Lunar asked coldly, not sparing the wounded captain one single glance. “Kakashi wants him for debriefing.”

Naruto set the cup down at once and rushed towards his friend. “My hero, you saved me!”

The lieutenant but stepped aside, making the captain tumble into the doorframe. Without much thinking, the Solar raised both his hands to catch his fall and winced when pain shot through him again. He bit back the curse that was forming on his lips and only glowered at the heartless man before him.

“Is it life-threatening?” Sasuke inquired again, directing the question not at Naruto, but still at the chief medic.

“No, not at all. But….”

“Then he is needed at debriefing.”

“Can’t this wait? Naruto needs to rest and replenish his essence.”

“No, this cannot.” Sasuke said forcefully and turned on his heel. “Come with me, Captain.”

Shrugging apologetically at Sakura, Naruto hurried to follow his second in command. “Sasuke, your timing couldn’t be more accurate,” he exclaimed once they left the infirmary behind. “Sakura was forcing me to drink that concoction, and you saved me from it.” When Sasuke didn’t answer, Naruto cleared his throat awkwardly. “Ehm, are you alright? You weren’t wounded, were you? Or did you heal it yourself already? What I wouldn’t give for some of that power right now. I know, I know, it’s only my palms, but they still hurt a lot. I mean… I shouldn’t complain… but… you know,” he eventually trailed off.

When his words faded in the air, a tensed silence set between them. Though Naruto still wanted to tell Sasuke more, so much more, he just didn’t know where to start. When had their relationship become so complicated that pleasantries and small talk was all Naruto could manage without aggravating his best friend.

After an embarrassing long pause, he swallowed. “Hey, Sasuke….”

“Whatever you have to say, Captain, say it to the Commander.”

“What?” Naruto blinked and felt his frustration flare up again. “What the hell? What’s going with you, Bastard? What did I do to deserve this?”

With furrowed brows and burning eyes, Sasuke turned to face him. “You know perfectly well!” He pushed the door behind him open and hissed, “after you, Captain.”

In any other time, Naruto would have insisted they continue this conversation until he was satisfied with Sasuke’s answer. But this was war and there was no room for a temper tantrum in the middle of a war. Inside the hall Sasuke opened for him, many other officers of the Legion were gathered. They huddled in small groups, some of them bent over maps, others busy with reports of the day’s event.

“Naruto, Sasuke!” Kakashi called out to them from the far side of the hall. He waved them closer towards the alcove that held his command table and returned to study whatever was on it.

The Solar exchanged a look with his second in command purely out of habit, then quickly remembered that Sasuke was somehow still unwilling to talk to him. He cleared his throat and gathered his usual confidence before making this way through the many other officers who all stopped in their doings to watch him pass. He couldn’t say if it was respect or guarded suspicion he felt, he only knew this was but the kinded form of reply he would receive for today’s actions.

“Master Kakashi,” he said when arriving at Kakashi’s large table.

The commander nodded at him briskly, then returned to giving order to those around him. He dispatched weapon specialist Tenten with overseeing the stock of the army and sent Neji away to gather all those who were or at least had been connected to the Heptagram. Then, he turned to Gai and Lee to whisper something Naruto couldn’t hear. Only after those of the Wood Legion left did the Grand Commander of the Konoha Legions turn his focus back to the waiting Solar.

“Tell me what happened,” Kakashi demanded, his voice both level and firm.

“Master,” Naruto hesitated and scratched his sweat soaked hair with his forearm. “Truth to be told, I’m not sure. I was fighting at the forward camp, then something strange happened. And then….”

“What happened?”

“I don’t know,” Naruto insisted. “Some kind of vision I suppose. Some unnatural mental influence, perhaps.”

“Describe it to me.” Kakashi said.

Naruto frowned, thinking back to the skirmish from just hours before. “We were being overrun. I was angry and frustrated. I ordered Sasuke to retreat and then… something happened. I must have lost consciousness at one point. When I came to, everything around me vanished.”

“Is that true, Lieutenant?”

“Yes, Sir,” Sasuke nodded. “Captain Uzumaki ordered me to retreat as I suggested. He used his Anima to cover our escape, and thus incinerated all corpses from both sides.”

“Yes,” Naruto agreed. “That must have been it.” How stupid of him to forget that it was his Anime which had such effect against the vile creatures. Every chosen, both celestial and terrestrial had an Anima, a manifestation of their true self. Almost every Anima was unique and often carried powers attuned to their nature. Just like the Anima of a fire Elementalist could set forest ablaze, so could that of a Solar like him cleanse Creation of darkness.

“What then,” Kakashi continued, his one visible eye fixed on Naruto. “Why were you in that tower?”

“She told me to go there,” Naruto replied swiftly. “She appeared to me after the fight, telling me to save Thorns. I followed her instructions and found the essence converter. That’s it.”

“She?”

“Laela’s ghost.” Naruto had no doubt about it. His sister had returned from the beyond to guide him. She was looking out for him, even after all this time.

“He,” Sasuke hissed next to him, interrupting his report for the first time, “is not who you think he is! He tricked you.”

“Silence, Lieutenant.” Kakashi lifted a hand. “Naruto, there are no ghosts in Thorns. Now tell me who she is.”

“There’s nothing else to tell, Master! I saw her and recognized her immediately. The bond we shared was strong and remnants of it still lingers. She said that I too once lived here and know in my heart what I must do. She was right. Once I poured my essence into that artifact, I just knew it was the right. But afterwards,” Naruto tried not the wince at the memory of her fading form, “she just vanished.”

“You’re mistaken!” Sasuke hissed again. He waited until Kakashi’s eye rested on him before continuing. “There was no ghost of some ancient woman, nor any spirit returning from another realm. He was material, corporeal.  He was there!”

“What are you talking about?”

“The woman you claim to see, it was but an illusion. It was Itachi, my brother! He tricked you into believing him and following him.”

Naruto gaped at him. “No, that can’t be!” he looked to Kakashi but received no support. “I don’t know any Itachi, but I know Laela! She is real and certainly not dead!”

“No, he’s not!” Sasuke breathed. “I know he’s not dead!”

“Sasuke,” Kakashi warned. “Your brother is dead.”

“I don’t believe it!”

“What does that has anything to do with Laela?” Naruto shouted. “Are you trying to confuse me?”

“You idiot!” Sasuke hissed. “Laela is not real! She is product of his vile magic! He made you see what you wanted to see and used your trust to infiltrate our ranks! He tore you away from battle, made you abandon us to slaughter! Do you know how many of our men died at the castle gate while you chased after ghosts!”

“Calm down, Sasuke.”

“Bullshit!” Naruto snapped. “You’re lying! Laela is real, I felt her in my heart! That connection cannot be false, it’s a part of my soul. What are you trying to achieve by making me doubt? Can’t you just accept that for once that you aren’t the great Lunar Warrior to save us all? It was Laela’s doing, she save us. Without her, we’d probably still be fighting and would have many more losses to mourn!”

“Are you listening to yourself?” Sasuke’s voice was almost a growl, his shoulders trembling with anger. “It’s madness that you speak! Laela is the sorceress who enchanted the gates of Thorns. You must have heard me mention her name this afternoon when we there scouting. Naruto, come to your sense. How could you not see the truth behind his charade, unless you willingly closed your eyes to it? Even if there was a Laela, she would have died thousands of years ago!”

“I’m not talking about her! It’s her ghost, her spirit or something, but that doesn’t make her less real!” Naruto argued even louder. “You’re the sorcerer, you tell me how that’s possible. All I know is that she called me brother and I know she told me the truth! I’m not wrong, Sasuke.”

“That is exactly what he wants you to believe!” Sasuke shouted back. “Can’t you see that he firmly has you in his grasp. Deception, illusions, subtle suggestions, those are his mightiest weapons! Your trust is the prize he seeks and believe me when I say that he will turn against you when you least expect it. Everything he does, everything he says is only a game. Treachery is in his heart, he is purely evil and cruel!”

“Which one of us is speaking nonsense now?” Naruto yelled, shoving Sasuke a step back. “You’re so obsessed with your revenge you refuse to accept any other possibility. Your brother is long dead and Laela has nothing to do with him!”

“Itachi is not dead!”

“Enough!” Kakashi slammed his fist down on the table, drawing the attention of both Exalted. “Both of you, shut up!” From the Commander in the middle rose a white light that enveloped both of the shouting men. Two white wolves emerged from the cracks in the stone floor and started prowling around them, their eyes narrowed and his fangs bared.

Naruto drew back from them simply out of respect. He knew they were only an illusions for now, but should he infuriate his master further, those spirit wolves were more than capable of tearing him to pieces. Looking back at his commander, Naruto saw the disappointment in his gaze. He wanted to justify for himself, but found no words on his lips. Silently, he watched Kakashi drew thin lines in the air and conjure up a goblet made of white jade which he placed before him with gentle fingers. He then closed his eye and lifted his hand to his mouth, forming the sign of air. “Sakura,” Kakashi whispered, “come to me immediately.”

“Master?” Naruto swallowed.

“You two,” Kakashi growled, “if I hear one more argument from either of you, you will be digging latrines with the infantry. I don’t care if either of you is a clan-leader or Celestial Exalted or gods, this is my camp and I will not have my senior officers bicker like children! Have I made myself clear?”

Feeling a shiver passing him, Naruto nodded. The spirit wolf circling him bared his fangs and growled louder.

“Yes, Sir!” Naruto shouted and saluted with a fist to his chest.

Next to him, Sasuke showed no fear towards the spirit wolf that could become material any moment. He eyed the beast from above and dismissed him with a simple puff. Nonetheless, the legionnaire did as his position demanded and muttered a much quieter “Yes, Sir.”

“Finally, quiet.” Kakashi sighed with a heavy breath. “First of all, there are no ghost in Thorns. Whatever you saw, Naruto, it was not the spirit of a dead woman. As for you, Sasuke, the ANBU ritual is infallible. As much as it pains to disclose this information, your brother’s name has been black for also half a century now. He could not have been there. So think sharp, both of you, who was that?”

“It’s Laela, I know it!” shouted Naruto the same time as his second in command.

“It was Itachi, I’m not wrong,” Sasuke said. He gave Naruto a devastating glare from his red eyes which made Naruto want to stick out his tongue. The Solar controlled himself and listened. “Commander, I know it seems impossible. But after everything we’ve seen since coming to Thorn, do you still believe that death is permanent?”

“What are you suggesting?”

“That Itachi somehow found a way to prevail! If anyone could, he can!” Sasuke was leaning closer to their former master now, his words coming out fast and determinate. “I have given this matter much thought and came to the conclusion that existence after death is entirely possible. Ghost warriors, specters, necromancers, phantoms with faces of dead men, and then there’s that Vanguard. All point towards the fact that we are not the only realm of human existence!”

“Vanguard?” Naruto asked.

Sasuke halted in his breath and returned to glower at him. “Had you been there, Captain, you would have known.” Sasuke drew himself into full height and placed a hand casually on pommel of his sword. “Apparently, this Vanguard of Destruction as he calls himself is the leader of last night’s ambush. An entity of indistinguishable origin and patronage, yet immensely powerful. It seems he was not controlled by some necromance, but acting completely out of his free will.  In truth, I’ve not battle a foe like him since...” Sasuke suddenly stopped.

“Since what?”

The Lunar hesitated for a moment. “Since our last battle in the free lands a decade ago.”

“Are you saying he’s like me?” Something roused in Naruto, something made him very excited to see another of his own kind. “But he doesn’t look like a Solar.”

“I doubt that he is,” Kakashi placed his hands together before his mask. “Though he boast enormous power and strange skills, nothing of him reminds me of the sun. If Sasuke’s analysis is correct, we might be dealing with a higher form of the undead.”

“So he’s a creature of darkness?” Naruto inquired. “Why isn’t he obliterated by my power then?”

“That is something I intend to find out.” The Commander rose from his chair and started to pace around his table. “At least we know how King Hashirama drove back the army of the dead. There’s no mention in the records of what exactly King Hashirama was, but given the recent events, I wouldn’t be too surprised to learn that he was like you, Naruto. However, that is not our most pressing concern. The ambush last night proved that our defences are all be impenetrable. The high walls of Thorns is of little use when our enemies knows more of its secrets than we do. That will change.”

“How? You said it yourself, Master, no one has been here for a hundred years.” Naruto looked to Sasuke and back. “Even if the old mages left any notes, they would still be in Konoha’s archives, too far to be of use to us.”

“I didn’t say I wanted the help of the old sorcerers. The Heptagram and I don’t get along very well.” Kakashi chuckled. “I meant you, Naruto. I want you to sweep the city for any of those entrances, in case your cleansing light didn’t get it all. Take as many men as you need.”

“As you command, Master,” Naruto blinked stupidly. “But how am I supposed to find those places? I don’t know anything about the undead.”

Kakashi lifted his one visible brow at him. “The woman you saw claimed you once lived here, correct? I’m sure you’ll find a way.”

“Commander,” Sasuke stepped in, a deep frown on his face. “I would be much more suited for this task.”

“I have other orders for you, Sasuke. I want you to join Captain Neji and decipher the city’s magic barrier. According to ancient tomes, Thorns should be impenetrable to the forces of darkness, yet they caught us completely off guard. I do not wish to see it repeated.” At Sasuke’s silence, Kakashi grinned. “You’ve become quite the sorcerer I’m told. I’m sure captain Neji can benefit from your experience.”

“I,” Sasuke closed his eyes and left out a sigh. “Yes, Sir.” He saluted crisply and turned to leave just as Sakura was coming towards them, still wiping her hands on a bloodstained handkerchief.

“Master,” she saluted and her eyes danced between Naruto and Sasuke. The Solar tried to give her an encouraging grin, but failed miserably for his gaze just had to search for Sasuke on their own.

With a simple nod, Kakashi gestured them to follow. He gathered up the goblet Naruto almost forgot about and pushed through the heavy metal door behind him. Once inside what looked like an old room for clerks, Kakashi started giving out new orders. “Naruto, get that table. Sakura, I need water. Sasuke, stand there.”

When all preparation were finished, Kakashi beckoned his former students to form a circle around the surface. He solemnly placed the goblet in the middle and watched Sakura fill it with conjured water. Then, with a grand gesture Kakashi drew his magical knife from his belt and cut into his own thumb. He let four drops of blood merge into crystal water as the goblet vibrated and started to chant. Not stopping in his words, Kakashi passed the dagger to Sakura who stood on his right side. She too joined into his words and cut into her thumb.

Having no idea of the ritual that was being performed, Naruto couldn’t stop himself from looking around. All Elementalists carried the expression of concentration while Sasuke’s scowl grew darker by the second. When the first verse of the chant ended and the goblet vibrated anew, the Lunar gasped.

He pushed away from the table, his face suddenly pale and stiff. “No!” He bellowed, shaking his head as if facing something horrible. “I won’t do it!”

Swallowing his pride, Naruto finally asked. “Do what? What are we doing here?” Why was it that everyone always knew what was happening but him?

“The brotherhood bond,” Sakura said naturally, as if this was the most obvious thing in the world. “Have you ever paid attention in school?”

“Uhm, no?” The Solar muttered. “The brotherhood bond. Like in the old legends? Like Neji, Lee and Tenten? Will we be able to hear each other’s thoughts like they can? ”

“And know each other’s location,” she added. “It’s said that brothers of the same bond can even sense each other’s moods and talk without speaking. It’s a sacred bond for warriors that makes them into one. We will be brothers and sisters in the eyes of all gods. Very effective!”

The prospect of knowing Sasuke’s inner thoughts excited Naruto beyond words. His heart was suddenly pounding very hard and he couldn’t stop the smile from spreading on his face. If what Sakura said was really true, Naruto’s days of tiptoeing around his Lunar would have come to an end. He would finally have his answers about all the questions he wanted to ask his friend, he would finally know just how much he meant for the Last Uchiha.

But at the same time, he would have to share Sasuke with two other people. The thought alone was enough to drive heat into his face, an anger that had nothing to do with Sasuke’s rejection. The Lunar belonged to him, and only to him. No one should be able hear Sasuke’s thoughts but him. What if Sakura took advantage of this bond and succeeded in courting Sasuke? What if Sasuke was no longer his alone?

“It won’t happen!” The Lunar announced again, slowly stepping further away from them. “My mind is my own, no one will invade it!”

“We will of course respect your privacy, Sasuke.” Kakashi promised. “It’s not telepathy. This bond should give us a sense of unity, which we desperately lack right now. It will help us work towards a common goal.”

“I share no goal with you, Elementalists,” Sasuke spat. “I am a Chosen of Luna, I will not have yet another prison forced upon me.”

“Don’t be like this, Sasuke,” Sakura begged.

“Don’t go,” Naruto shouted and crossed the gap between them in one stride. He caught Sasuke’s wrist firmly in his hand and stared into those crimson eyes. He couldn’t let Sasuke go, not right now. The consequences be damned, this was his only chance to bind Sasuke to him, to make sure his friend would never leave again. “I’m sure this is a good idea. Look how close Neji, Lee and Tenten are. They work as one and they never fight. We can be like that, too.”

The Lunar’s jaw tightened. When he glared back at Naruto, the Solar couldn’t but feel the heat rising from the depth of his loin. “Do you even know of the impact of a Brotherhood oath? It is one sworn for live and upheld even in death! I will not make such a vow, I cannot!”

“It will only be for a common goal this time,” Kakashi said, “to vanquish this evil that threatens Konoha. After that, our oath will be fulfilled and you will be free.”

Sasuke growled at Kakashi like a beast before striking. “I am free.” he snarled. “And I will remain free.”

“Come on, Sasuke, it’s not a bad idea!” Naruto’s hand tightened as he tried to pull his friend closer towards the others. When Sasuke’s snapped his head back towards him, betrayal were written in his eyes. “What?” Naruto shrugged. “Stop being difficult. Just join me in this brotherhood, will you?”

“You don’t understand!” Sasuke cursed, trying to free his arm from Naruto’s grasp. But the Solar remained firm. “Unhand me! I don’t want this! It’s too much!”

“Don’t you want to hear my thoughts? Don’t want to know what’s in my heart? Not even a little? Don’t you care?”

“Shut up!”

“Sasuke, please, we could be like the brotherhoods from the legends. There will be no more doubts between us, no more secrets, no more misunderstanding. We won’t have to fight all the time anymore. We can be as one.”

“But….” The Lunar was panting hard now, sweat gathering on his forehead. He cast his eyes towards the floor and pressed them shut.

“No more excuses!” Naruto urged. “You know you want this, to be with me, with us.”

“I swore an oath to Luna. I swore an oath to….” Sasuke’s lips trembled. “Naruto, I’ve sworn too many oaths already, don’t make me do this.”

“But we won’t make you forsake your other vows! We’ll even help you! We’re here for you, Sasuke. Come now, join me. Let us be one, as we always should have been!”

His hand in Naruto’s grasp was shaking, his shoulders tense from the battle raging inside him. When he opened his eyes, Naruto knew that he had won. His words had reached Sasuke and his Lunar had accepted defeat. Nodding slowly, Sasuke raised his dark eyes towards him.

“Is this really what you want?” he asked feebly. “To be one with me?”

Naruto exhaled the breath he didn’t realize he was holding. “Yes!” he exclaimed and started to drag Sasuke towards the table. “Yes, it’s what I want! I want you to be my brother, my blood.”

With trembling hand, Sasuke took the dagger Sakura handed him. He did not wince or show any sign of discomfort when he cut into his hand. His blood mixed with that of the others and the goblet lit up in silvery light. The water started to boil as the whole table vibrated with Sasuke’s divine force.

“I, Uchiha Sasuke, the Son of Falcon, swear,” the Lunar started slowly, his tone lacking his usual strength, “to place my loyalty in this brotherhood. I will honor my brothers and sister as they honor me. I will trust my brothers and sister as they trust me. I will hold no secret from them, I will do them no harm. We will act as one to vanquish the evil that threatens Konoha. Until our goal is achieved, I shall be one with them. Should I break this oath, death will be my just reward.”

It could just be a trick of light, but Naruto was almost certain he saw tears at the corner of Sasuke’s eyes. Though they all said the same words, the Solar couldn’t but notice that those coming from the lips of his best friend sounded more like a lament than a vow.

When the dagger was passed to him, he did as his brothers and sister before him. Kakashi drew the letter of their vow into the air and pressed the runes into the boiling water before them. Naruto watched with wonder as their words floated on the surface, slowly merging with their blood.

The grand command took the goblet into his hands and lifted it up to his lips. “I shall drink now and let our brotherhood be born.” He took four gulps and passed it along to Sakura, who followed their master’s suit. When it reached to Naruto, he tasted no blood in the water, only a sweetness that washed down his throat, filling him with warmth. Even before he set the goblet down on the table, he could already feel the change around him.

New sensations reached him only an instant later. It was like standing there, but also where the other’s stood. He could clearly sense the presence of his brothers and sister, all wrapping around him like a smoothing blanked. If he listened closely, he could almost hear their heartbeats and the echo of their voices. From across the table, Sakura grinned at him with sparkling eyes. It was like looking into the most beautiful day of spring.

“You’re so pretty!” Naruto blurted out. “And you smell so nice!”

The Water Elementalist chuckled. “Master, are we sure the ritual worked? Naruto doesn’t seem changed.”

The commander chuckled and then shrugged. “You’ll have to indulge him. Newfound Brotherhoods can be quite overwhelming. For a few days, our emotions will easily blend into each other’s. Be sure to keep yourselves contained. I don’t want to explain to everyone why my officers suddenly break loose and start hugging at random times.”

“Yes, hugging!” Naruto shouted and threw himself at Sakura from across the table.

The Sakura not in his brotherhood would have punched him and threw him across the room. But right now, his new sister opened her arms and giggled. “I never noticed, Naruto,” she caught him in a playful choke and messed up his blond hair. “You’re so bright and warm. It’s like bathing in the sun.”

“How accurate,” Kakashi said cheerfully. “We better get used to each other’s signature, otherwise sense communication can be quite a mess.”

A spike of cold bitter steel ripped them out of the cheerful gathering. All eyes turned to see Sasuke standing a few feet apart, his eyes pressed shut and his hands curling into fists. He was trembling and breathing hard again. On a closer look, Naruto noticed that Sasuke’s shirt was wet from sweat. Worry immediately attacked him. He jumped to Sasuke’s side in a heartbeat, both his hands firmly grasping Sasuke’s shoulder.

“What’s happening? Are you alright? Sasuke, talk to me!”

“It’s nothing,” the Lunar shook his head. “Overwhelming.”

“He’ll be alright,” Kakashi gently drew Naruto away from his friend. “Sasuke is adjusting. Not all of us reacts to the bond as positively as you do. Sasuke, relax. You have nothing to fear from us. We’re blood, now.”

For a moment, the Son of Falcon looked nothing like the warrior from the stories. He was but a wounded child, afraid of the monsters who had come to steal his thoughts. Naruto’s heart felt as if it was breaking simply from seeing someone he loved so much so vulnerable. But it would all change now. Sasuke would never be alone again, never suffer in solitude. Naruto would always be there for him, to support him and share his burden.

As if having heard his thoughts, Sasuke stepped back many steps. “I’m fine,” he lied. “I’ll be fine. Commander, if you don’t mind, I would like to return to my duties.”

“Go.” Kakashi nodded.

Naruto gaped as his mentor with his mouth hanging open. He couldn’t believe that Kakashi would betray him so or that he actually tolerated it. The last thing they should do was to leave Sasuke alone. Though he knew not the origin of Sasuke’s inner torment, he couldn’t just sit here and do nothing They needed to be at Sasuke’s side and shower him with all the comfort as they could muster. They couldn't just abandon Sasuke.

Kakashi sighed and gently tousled Naruto’s hair. “I know you want to pamper him, but let him go.”

“But….”

“I want to lick his wounds as well,” Kakashi admitted, “but Sasuke isn’t like that. It’s better we leave him alone for a bit.”

“But why?”

The older Elementalist frowned and looked down at Naruto with questioning eyes. “You really have no idea, do you?”

“What are you talking about?”

Again, Kakashi sighed. When he spoke, there was a sadness in his voice Naruto didn’t understand. “Nevermind, you will find out on your own. It’s probably better that way.” When Naruto didn’t stop pestering his master, Kakashi gave him a friendly shove towards the door. “Go rest up and replenish your strength. Thorns is a big city and there are many places to cleanse.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And what do you think? Was it a good idea? I really struggled against making them "brothers", but that sounds exactly like the thing Naruto would do. And if anyone of you is wondering why Kakashi is doing this, I can only say:   
> Say tuned and see. :-D 
> 
> Next Chapter: More Sasuke!!! (This punk is taking over the story!)


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New bonds are forged, both willingly and unwillingly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya, I'm back! Thank all so much for kudos and comments! LOVE YOU ALL!!!  
> Never expected really really harsh reviews to encourage me! :-O Guess it's both a wake up call and something like "Damn, I want to prove you wrong! Say nothing bad about my baby Itachi!"  
> Anyway, talked to a few people and actually got really constructive criticisms. Thank you so much Teacup17, not-so-terrible (tumblr) and Hasnadine. 
> 
> WARNING: This chapter contains gore. The later half is a bit twisted and dark, so beware.

**The longest night**

 

**15.**

 

Sasuke hated Elementalist. They were ignorant, petty and so self-righteous. They infest this beautiful world like parasites, living off the grandeur of bygone age. They knew nothing of the working of Creation, yet they act as if its master. It pains the scholar in him to see those children trample on the monument of his past comrades, stumbling blindly like fools.

Glowering, Sasuke turned his face from the simple mages who dared to call themselves sorcerers. Pointing their rudimentary instruments at random structures, they hoped to discover what was hidden from them by those so much more powerful. As if these weaklings, no more educated than a village witch, could ever find the magic woven here by the Guardian of Thorns.

Thinking of that name, Sasuke couldn't but feel a sour taste on his tongue. Merely a day ago, he had felt admiration for that dead woman. He had marveled at her work and the potency of her everlasting essence. But now, all he could think of was the crumbled form of his brother, who so brilliant transformed into someone easily recognized as an ally. Itachi had sank his venomous fangs into Sasuke's domain, turned Naruto against him and made the Lunar bow his head.

Sasuke spit on the pavement of the battlement just to spite the thought. Again, the humiliation of being dominated roused in him, making his inner beast roar with fury. He had been tamed. Through Naruto's powerful presence, he was forced into a vow he was not ready to make. He was again bound by something he had never wished for. Another chain to tie him down.

“Uchiha!” The voice of an Elementalist he hated with no less passion drew him out of his resentment.

“What?” the Lunar snapped, not moving away from his position in the shades.

Neji shook his head, but came to him instead of the other way around. “These sorcerers I gathered are at their wit's end. I could use your insight am I to fulfill my given task.”

“That's no surprise.” Sasuke sneered.

Neji rolled his pale eyes. “I wish no quarrel with you, yet I have to demand your cooperation. It is for the safety of all our men.”

Reluctantly, Sasuke abandoned his position beneath the look-out tower. “What have your mages learned?”

“Only that remnants linger. It is entirely possible that the magic barrier recorded in the books is no longer active,” Neji said, a deep frown appearing on his face. “If the barrier collapses, hungry ghosts and other creatures would be able to enter Thorns. Is that correct?”

“Probably,” Sasuke nodded. “I know not of the spell cast or what was recorded. But it seems likely that Octavian and the undead corroded what remained of Laela's work. I'll have to summon the spirit of Thorns if I want to be sure.”

“Is that possible?”

“I wouldn't have suggested it otherwise!” Sasuke barked, but then nodded at Neji in apology. “My temper has been challenged recently. You do not deserve my ire.”

“Naruto can be infuriating, I understand.” Neji chuckled.

“Do not say that name!” He shook his head in exasperation and gestured Neji to follow. They stopped before the first group of the sorcerers where Sasuke recognized someone often seen in Commander Yuuhi's company. “You,” he said to the woman whose name he didn't know. “What circle do you practice?”

The woman spoken to saluted before the two officers and then exchanged a confused glance with her fellow colleagues. She frowned and bowed. “I don't understand your question, Sir.”

“What circle?” Sasuke repeated. “Emerald, Sapphire or Adamant?”

Again, his question seemed to escape her understanding. “Only the terrestrial circle, Sir. The one taught at the Heptagram.”

“The emerald, then.” He nodded. “Useless.”

“Care to explain?” Neji stepped in, deflecting Sasuke bad temper towards the ignorant mage.

“The lowest of the three circles,” Sasuke explained. He looked around him, noting the different runes carved into the battlements of Thorn's high walls. Looking down at the city below, he could recognize some of the formation needed to power such magic. It was magnificent. Laela must have been involved in the design of Thorn's structure. Everything was laid out accordingly and everything worked together to further enhance Thorn's magic. “Spells as weak as that cannot even scratch what was built here.”

“We do not aim to counter her spell, only to revive it.”

Sasuke sighed. How did these Elementalist survive that long without the guidance of the Solars and Lunars? How could they study Thorns for centuries and not understand even the simplest of concepts. Tired of their blindness, Sasuke turned towards the large group of mages that had gathered around him.

“The whole city must work together to fuel the barrier. I can see that some of the essence lines were broken or damaged, probably by Octavian or those undead. Without those lines, nothing in our power can restore the barrier.”

“Not even you?”

“I am but one sorcerer!” Sasuke snapped. “Even if I can determine which lines were damaged, I cannot reconnect them. That will take a sorcerer of many centuries to achieve. I can only redirect some of its remaining power, shielding a part of the city, not large enough to protect us all.”

Neji gaped at him, blinking fast and exchanging worried looks with his fellow mages.

“What?” Sasuke challenged, tired of their mistrust.

“You can redirect essence lines.”

“I just said that.”

The blond woman Sasuke addressed earlier stepped forth. She eyed him with suspicion and crossed her arms over her ample bosom. “That is not possible. No one can direct them. They simply exist.”

Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “What do you think essence lines are? Random conjunction of power?”

“Well, yes.” She insisted.

Sasuke shook his head in disbelieve. “How do you Elementalists work magic at all? You chant ancient words and hope for the best? Why do you think fortresses like Thorns and Konoha are powerful nexus of essence? It's because someone created those lines and directed them to converge there, making it a place of power.”

“If what you said is true,” the blonde woman said. “Can you do it?”

“As I said, no I cannot!” Sasuke shook his head and fixed his eyes on the pattern of the city below him. “Creating new line takes immense knowledge and time. It's practically reshaping the world, nothing to be rushed. Even redirecting line is dangerous. One wrong calculation and I might blow Thorns to bits.”

Neji coughed beside him. “Any other suggestions? I'd rather not be responsible for destroying the oldest fortress known to man.”

“I could still summon that spirit, if she is still here.” Sasuke mused. “But from the look of it, she has left this place long ago.”

Behind him, the sorcerers started mumbling and muttering. They exchanged many theories, one more useless than the other. Despite his anger, he couldn't really blame them. This was not Yuuhi's legion, those are not experienced sorcerers trained to solve every problems with magic. Their specialties lay with summoning lesser demons and spirits for front line fodder or using combat spells to obliterate their enemies.

Sasuke sighed. A decade after deciding that Magic was not worth the sacrifice he made, he found himself in dire need of its assistance. How could he summon his mentors and teachers and ask them for help when he so carelessly disregarded their teachings? He had not studied one single tome dedicated to arcane lore in a decade. He had not learned a single new spell ever since coming back to Konoha. Had he only had more foresight and took those available studies with him.

No, Orochimaru's studies would not help him. He needed constructive magic, not vile rituals to enhance unnatural shapeshifting. Shaking his head, Sasuke started pacing on the top of the wall. He eyes followed the essence drawn into the stone and analyzed the placement of the runes. He could see the junctions points, but understood not how they worked into the whole picture. Frustrated, Sasuke cursed Laela's genius. Could she not simply leave behind some notes, telling those coming after her how to repair her legacy? Why must she make everything so complicated?

“Any new insights?”

“Only that Laela was a madwoman, obsessed with the smallest detail!” Sasuke snapped at the extremely complex diagram before him. “I know this is a control panel to regulate the gate and barrier, but I know not how it works.”

“What are you talking about?” Neji furrowed his brow and shook his head slightly. “All I see is a slab of stone.”

“What? How can you not....” He stared at Neji and stared back at the diagram before him. “You cannot see it.”

“I see black marble, that is all.” The Hyuuga captain's frown deepened. He leaned closer towards Sasuke, then spoke with lower voice. “Are you alright? The sorcerers are starting to question your sanity. Though I do not doubt your words, much of what you claimed seem impossible.”

“I need not their approval,” Sasuke glowered. “As for you, Captain Hyuuga, I think we can both agree that I have the educational highground here. You're not even initiated into the circles, you cannot know what I speak of.”

“True, Magic did not accept me.” Neji nodded, a tension gripping his shoulders. “Yet, I have not abandoned my interest in the arcane lore.”

“Fine, I need not argue with you now. Just know that much of the knowledge is lost after the Usurpation.”

“The Liberation.”

“The Usurpation.” Sasuke said. “Regardless, that is discussion for another time. Right now, I don't need Elementalists breathing down my neck or record my every move while I draw on knowledge taught by a madman.”

Neji tilted his head, leaning casually against the wall. “So it was Orochimaru who taught you magic.”

“Him and many others.”

“Any of your masters who can be of help right now?”

Sasuke laughed, not able to control himself. “If so, only to tell me to abandon you and return to where I belong.”

Neji was sensitive enough not to ask where that was. He simply sighed and stared at diagram which appeared as a black slab to him. “You say there's a control panel here,” he started, “all I can see is some concentration of old essence. If it helps you, I will direct the sorcerers to scout for other points like this. Having the greater picture might prove crucial for our understanding.”

“They'll have to do something, might as well let them point their detectors at marble slabs.” Sasuke agreed. “Though I might need a specialist in diagrams and runes.”

Neji chuckled. “How fortunate that I am that specialist.”

Sasuke couldn't but roll his eyes. “Oh, joy.”

“I aim but to help.” The Hyuuga captain bowed his head mockingly and left to relay Sasuke's orders.

If Sasuke didn't know of Neji's resentment towards him, he could almost think that the Elementalist wanted to prolong their encounter. He shook that thought out of his head quickly. Neji hated him just as much as he hated Neji. They had nothing in common. Neji was a genius, a competitor ever since they were children. The Uchiha Clan and the Hyuuga Clan had long fought each other for the title of the strongest. It was no different with their offspring. Having been in the Academy at similar time, Sasuke's achievements were often compared to that of the Hyuuga genius.

He still remembered the day when his father brought home the news of Neji's exaltation by air. Burning with anger, the Uchiha Clan-leader had summoned both his sons to him. Never before had Sasuke heard such disappointment from his Father. Even at the age of twelve, he understood the reason. Itachi, who was hailed as Konoha's strongest mortal was nothing but a shame to the Uchiha name. Already 18 of age, Itachi was still denied the exaltation by fire, something that had not happened to the main line of the Uchiha Clan in over 400 years. Sasuke remembered the suppressed tears at his father's harsh words. Though the insults weren't directed at him, he could not bare to see his beloved brother humiliated so brutally.

Strange, Sasuke couldn't remember what Itachi replied. He only recalled that when Itachi left the room with his face hidden behind his hair, Sasuke was made to carry the burden of the Uchiha hopes alone.

“Your brother is a failure!” Fugaku had barked . “He will soon be a man by mortal standard, too old to be exalted. A few decades more, his will begin to crumble and fade away like the rest of the mortals. A failure!”

“But father,” Sasuke muttered with uncertainty, “instructor Iruka says that Itachi has achieved the pinnacle of mortals enlightenment. Isn't that worth something?”

“Not being Exalted is not being worth anything!” Fugaku lectured. “What use is an Uchiha heir who cannot outlive his own father? He might be the strongest mortal, but he is still that, mortal! My own first born, no more heroic than a peasant! Remember Sasuke, mortals mean nothing to us. We are the children of Hesiesh's fire. Something must be amiss with your brother if he is not deemed worthy.”

“Am I worthy, Father?”

“That is to be seen. Prove yourself, seek the enlightenment by fire, only when you are Exalted are you a son of mine.”

His father had never seen just how worthy Sasuke became. He bit down on his lip and pushed the image of his dying parents out of his mind. He must not dwell on his vengeance right now, not when legions of soldiers were threatened by the monsters beyond these walls. In time, his brother will pay for what he did, him and all those who wore his face.

Right now, this faintly glowing diagram must demand all his attention. His eyes were beginning to hurt from staring at those crisscrossing lines, merging into runes and extending from them to power others. He tried to copy it onto parchment at the best of his ability and sighed at the pale imitation of the real diagram in his hand. How arrogant of him to hope that his two decades of arcane study could unravel the enigma of a goddess from ancient time.

Fortunately, Neji returned just a moment later to distract him, a large tome in his hands. “I had the foresight to bring this with me. Perhaps it will be of use.”

Sasuke accepted the large book and tried not to be ungrateful. But despite his good intention, the first page of the tome was enough to infuriate him. With disgust and anguish, Sasuke read the indoctrination of the Elementalist and just how far they managed to slaughter history to fit their own view of the world.

“I appreciate the gesture,” he said with a monotone, his eyes following two ravens flying in the distance. “But I fear this book is as useful as you are.”

Neji lifted both his brows. “Excuse me?”

“Too young,” the Lunar explained. “I'll need something penned in the old age to help me with this diagram. Your book comes at least a few millennial too late.”

“Fair enough,” the captain nodded and made himself next to the diagram. He picked up the parchment containing Sasuke's drawings and calculations and asked, “what are we looking at? What are these around the runes? Letters?”

“An ancient dialect of what you call the old tongue, with strange wording and patterns I've never seen before,” he replied. “It's like reading a riddle in a foreign tongue that was designed to confuse.”

“Oh.”

“Still, I think I can be sure that the secret of this wall lies in these verses. Those runes are the source of power, to enhance the spell. Remind me, Neji, what do you know about binding magic? As in spoken law.”

“Gods can do something like that,” Neji shrugged. “Their words are law to their subjects. They speak and their will happen. As in practice, It's often used in laws of hospitality, protecting their own domain from unwanted guests. Do you think something like that is the foundation of Thorn's barrier?”

“Could be,” Sasuke nodded, his eyes fixed on Laela's strange verses. “It's proven that Thorns was built by old Solar kings. And according to the Mandate of Heaven,”

“The what?”

“Mandate of Heaven, divine law used to define Creation, not something Elementalists would study.” He sat down on the floor before the marble slab and pulled out a flask containing only water. “According to that, Creation was given to the Solars to rule.”

“Given? By whom?”

“Sol Invictus of course, who was Lord of all Creation and Heaven before the Solars. After the Great War, he retreated back to the heavenly City, and tasked his Solar Children to govern in his stead. Given that Creation thus became a Solar's domain and all life in it a Solar's subject, his word could carry enormous magical power. And if Laela somehow worked that magic into her spell, she could have extended its effect over the creatures of darkness as well. If I think about it more clearly, her name was written on the gate, which makes it the door to her home. That I cannot see a barrier as essence construct means it is not. That must mean the barrier is not material, but mystical. Interesting.”

When Sasuke stopped, he noticed that Neji had become very silent. The usually collected captain was bluntly staring at him like a child seeing fireworks for the first time. Realizing his own expression, Neji quickly closed his mouth and nodded as Sasuke in respect. “I thank you for your honesty, I didn't think you would share that knowledge with me.”

“I live to correct you, have you not noticed?”

“Humor,” the captain chuckled. “Perhaps I misjudged you.”

Sasuke wanted to tell him that his judgment meant nothing to a Lunar, but now was not the time to be arrogant. “Speaking it out helps me think. It is no small task that I face. I never expected myself to be confronted by a challenge of arcane nature.”

“What did you expect then?”

“Something my sword can pierce?”

“It's rather unusual for a warrior also to be a sorcerer, how come?”

“I needed power,” Sasuke replied, “and Magic was available.”

“And the sacrifice?”

Sasuke's face hardened. He swallowed the bitterness in his mouth and turned away from Neji's penetrating gaze. His own blurred for a moment, just to refocus on the black fortress in the distance. “Something grand. Only I did not realize its importance back then.”

“Forgive me, I didn't meant to pry.” Neji apologized, clearly recognizing the regret in his tone. “It's just... I have not met many sorcerers who are willing to talk about it.”

Sasuke wondered what sorcerers those were. What would Magic demand from an Elementalist who worked nothing but the lowest of the three circles? After a moment, he turned to face Neji again. “If I remember right, you were eager to become a sorcerer yourself. Why did you not join the Heptagram? You clearly have a gift for it.”

“You sensed it,” Neji smiled.

“Not many have an open mind like you do. Though highly indoctrinated, you can still believe what I say. It's because you can sense the truth behind it, isn't it?”

“It's simply a thing of logic. I know that we could not have created wonders like these. I know there are still so many mysteries we haven't even started to comprehend. Having you around, correcting every word I utter only proves that my instincts were right. ”

“If you have followed that instinct, you might have become an elemental sorcerer who isn't useless.”

“Why, thank you.”

“Don't flatter yourself, I simply wish to have an assistant of at least some skill. But since you aren't a mage, you're just as useless as the others.”

The captain next to him chuckled with exasperation. “You never fail to impress me with your rudeness.”

“Like I care.”

“But I think you do,” Neji replied softly. “You care about us more than you admit. Your rudeness is only a front to mask just how much you care about us.”

“Where are you going with this?” Sasuke snapped. “We are not here to talk about me! You have pried enough.”

“I read the transcript of the council meeting, Sasuke. You're not as bad as you present yourself. If you could only stop seeing us as nothing but Elementalists, you can start seeing us as human beings.”

“I don't care about you humans!”

“Are we not part of the humanity you aim to defend? Am I any different than the freefolk you fought for at the edge of the world? How am I not part of this world?”

“What does that matter? What's your point?”

“I wonder why you're so afraid of us.”

Sasuke laughed in his face. “I am not afraid of you.”

“Then why do you insist on isolating yourself? Why not be part of us, like Naruto.”

“Naruto is an idiot who fails to see you for who you are!” Sasuke jumped up from his spot on the floor. “Elementalists are imperfect, petty. To mask the shame of your own inferiority, you propagated yourselves as the princes of this world. You branded us Anathemas even though you do not know that that means. It was you that had brought the world to ruins yet can't see what you've wrought! How am I to trust you after all that you've done?”

“I know of the stories about our ancestors,” Neji said, a hint of defiance filling his voice. “But I also know that you are not all the monsters they told us about.”

“What the hell do you know about me?”

“I know of the 17 brave souls you killed in the east. I know of the one man you crippled and sent back to deliver a message. You killed the man who trained you and destroyed his entire legacy. By all account, you are very much the demon reborn as our doctrine claims you are. But I also know that you needn’t save me when we faced Octavian. You needn't parry his blade last night, when the Vanguard was about to strike me down. You saved my life twice in two days. You defended your men as valiantly as Commander Kakashi and mourned their losses just as heartfelt. No monster would do that.” He paused, his pale eyes fixed on Sasuke. “Even now, you seek to solve a problem that would ensure our safety, just as you will fight tomorrow should battle come. I wonder why? Why do you continue to prove yourself a hero, yet insist that we should not trust you?”

After a long silence, Sasuke snorted. “You haven't changed a bit, Neji. You're still insufferable.”

“ _I_ am insufferable?”

“Your wisdom is annoying, your insight intrusive,” Sasuke eventually snapped, “not to mention your desperate longing for truth and understanding, which is plain pitiful.”

“Can you fault me?”

“I can't, but it doesn't mean I have to like you!” Sasuke crossed his arms over his plate. “You have opposed me and humiliated me ever since the moment I returned to Konoha. Do you still wonder why I prefer solitude to your company?”

The Elementalist shrugged. “Well, I did not trust you.”

“And you trust me now?”

“As a matter of fact, I do.” Neji smiled at him. “I know you're a good man, Sasuke. You will not harm Creation, that much is certain. If anything, you love it in a way I cannot understand. As only an Elementalist, I have no divine mission to save the world. I only protect those I love. That is all I can do.”

“Protect those you love,” Sasuke glowered at him with intensity. He did not like what Neji was implying. “You think I will harm Naruto?”

“I think you don't know when you're doing it.”

Jealousy rushed back inside him. Sasuke shook his head to push it down. “You don't know about me and Naruto. It's as you said, you're just an Elementalist. There are things that you will never be able to comprehend.”

“Perhaps, but know that I will defend him with my life. Against you or any other.”

Sasuke couldn't but laugh at that. “Honorable,” he nodded, eying Neji with pity again, “but ultimately useless. He can take care of himself. Besides, anything that could threaten him is far out of your league.”

Neji's eyebrows shot up towards his hairline again, clearly a habit that showed he didn't expect the insult. Neji shook his head softly and stood from his stone. Smoothing down his white robes, he chuckled without humor. “You never fail to be unpleasant company, Uchiha. As you were, Lieutenant.”

“I shall be here, Captain.” Sasuke muttered as Neji moved away. He couldn't but grin a little at the moment shared between them. Though Sasuke wasn't ready to admit it, much of Neji's words struck true. Watching the Elementalist leave, Sasuke allowed himself an instant to wonder what it would be like, befriending Neji.

 

-xXx-

 

Night surrounded Thorns when the Son of Falcon finally retreated from the wall. There was no vigor in his steps, no color in his face. The frustration was visible between his brows just as the tension obvious in his shoulders. The bright moonlight that illuminated his form did nothing to draw the warrior into new heights. If anything, the legendary man from the lands of the free folk seemed to avoid it.

He did not notice the crimson eyes that followed him. He did not turn from his path as he steadily rode for the fortress of Thorns, carrying in his satchel knowledge that would endanger the master. Only when the Lunar disappeared behind the high gates did this raven turn from his course. Its wings were weak with exhaustion, his body depleted of power. It could feel that pull on its spirit. With haste, the raven spread his wings and returned to the master who was wailing in agony.

When the raven finally pushed through the bars on the small window did Itachi let out a shallow breath. He extended one weak hand for his loyal bird to land on and saw in its eyes his own deformed reflection. The perfection he embodied once before was now a thing of the past. His flawless skin was now nothing but a brittle mask, the blisters and burns destroying his alluring features. Who was once the most beautiful man at Madara’s court, was now no more than walking corpse, his body gaunt and lifeless.

His arms shook with exhaustion at the weight of his subject. He wished he still had wings and charms that would carry him through the air, but sighed. Right now, even an entire day after Naruto's burst of power, Itachi was still too wounded to even stand. He had not anticipated the pure force of Naruto's will and payed the price of his arrogance.

“I'm sorry,” he muttered. With ghostly speed, he caught the raven's neck in his hand and felt the weak beast struggle. As loyal as his bird might be, it was still an animal with the instinct for survival. Itachi opened his mouth wide, his fangs shot out to pierce even the hardest skin. He bit into his raven's body, tasting the hot sweet blood on his lips. He drank and drank, cherishing the warmth that soaked his throat. Black wings twitched in his hands as the raven let out one last shriek, then stilled. Itachi discarded the lifeless body away from himself, disgusted at both man and beast. But his hunger was not stilled. It could not be stilled by something as meager as a spying bird. He needed more, more blood, more food, more strength.

“He was a good bird,” Kisame commented from the entrance to crypt, a struggling rabbit in his hand. He kicked at the many cadaver of smaller animals at his feet and shook his head in distaste. “How many have you eaten? Rats, really?”

Itachi had no patience to court his Lunar right now. His head snapped back around, his infernal eyes glowing in the darkness. Licking the blood off his lips, Itachi hissed. “Hit me.”

Kisame's features changed, tension returning to his muscles immediately. He tossed the rabbit into a barrel in the corner of the stone crypt and crossed his arms over his chest. “No.”

“Hit me!”

“I won't!”

The anger of being disobeyed alone was enough to drive Itachi to his feet. “I said, hit me!” he shouted, but only a faint whiff escaped his mouth. He immediately felt dizzy and nauseous. Even in this place of death, he could feel the twisted way of Creation attacking his being. Tumbling, Itachi supported himself on the sarcophagus of his descendent.

The stone image of his own great-grandson stared up at him, the tranquility of his features a mockery to Itachi's presence. Filled with rage, his talon-like fingers clawed at the masterwork, each grind sounding like thunder in his ears. He whimpered at the sound that made his ears bleed and crashed down to the dusty floor. He could taste ash on his tongue and closed his eyes against the filth.

“Hit me,” he whispered, yet no one obeyed.

Instead, Kisame's strong arms carried him from the floor and gently placed him in his lap. “Enough rat blood for you, I'll make you some food.”

“I need strength!” Itachi hissed.

“You need rest!” His Lunar stated. “You need to sleep and recover.”

Itachi tried to shove at his mate, but failed as his hand met stone like muscles. “I need power,” he announced. “I must work!”

“Dammit, Itachi!” Kisame shook him but stopped as the Prince whimpered in pain. He drew the his crimson funeral robes closer around Itachi and gently smoothed down his black hair, now dirty with dust. “Please, don't do this to yourself. Blood and power cannot sustain you forever. Your flesh is wounded, that needs time to mend.”

“You don't understand!” Itachi moaned. “I have no time! The Son of Falcon is close on my trail. It won't take him long to unravel the secrets of these walls. Once the barrier is restored, I will be trapped.”

Kisame snorted. “You cannot be sure. Your calculations have been unreliable recently. He and his Solar continue to defy your predictions. Listen to me, rest.”

“Silence!” the Prince demanded. “I need power and you will do as I command! And I command you to hit me.”

“I won't raise my hand against you,” Kisame growled. “I don't care how much power you can draw from the pain. Your flesh cannot endure it. You will break this time.”

“Do as I command!” Fueled by anger, Itachi's hand met with Kisame's face. Four long streaks marked his flesh, blood slowly pouring out. He felt his mouth water at the sight, but drew back from the Lunar. He could sense the rage filling the air as a low growl escaped the beast's throat. In a moments notice, Kisame's giant fist reached for his jaw. He had ample time to evade and counter, but he didn't. He smirked at his Lunar's fury and accepted the exhilarating pain that rushed through his body. It felt like ecstasy, something driving him closer to delirium.

“Fucking Deathknights!” Kisame cursed and wiped the blood from his cheek. Itachi stared at him, openly challenging him with his will as Kisame's wounds closed in front of his eyes.

Once the flesh closed, the Lunar attacked again. He struck at his Prince with his bare fists, every time pushing more force behind his blows. The more he hit, the more Itachi laughed. With every one of those blows, he was driving Itachi closer to death. The closer he was to death, the stronger he became, until embracing the agony allowed him to draw essence from everything around him back into his own body.

Kisame's fist came at him steadily. Itachi's power, now restored did not even flare up as he stopped his lover's fist mid air. “Enough,” he exclaimed vigorously, snapping his mate out of his frenzy. “I'm fine, now.”

Kisame growled at him one last time, then ripped his hand free. Full of anger, he turned from the Prince. “Next time, find someone else to play your game!”

“It's not a game, my love,” Itachi said softly, moving to embrace his companion. He placed his head on Kisame's powerful back and wrapped his arms around the man's torso “You know I won't allow any other to put a hand on me. Only you can.”

“You don't know what it's like,” Kisame whispered, his shoulders sagging. “I would do anything for you, you know it. But please, don't make me repeat this. Seeing you like this, I...”

Itachi sighed dramatically. He smoothly maneuvered himself around to face his lover, placing a hand on the spot he just cut. Though no scar remained, Itachi knew that Kisame would never forget it. “I'm sorry,” he breathed at his mate's ear. “I was impatient and wrong. I shouldn't have....”

“Don't play games with me!” Kisame snarled. “I know why you did it! But do you really have to be one step away from permanent death to restore your power? What if you aren't fast enough to stop me? I could have killed you!”

“Please,” he discarded the notion with a simple wave of his hand. “I'm not that easy to kill. And I trust you.”

Kisame shrugged free of Itachi's confining embrace and sat down on the sarcophagus. He pulled an apple out of his robe and bit into if as if the apple personally offended him. “Why wouldn't you just drink my blood to restore your power? I could have healed any damage you deal within hours. Do I taste worse than the rats you drained? I'm your Lunar, I exist to help you.”

“And abandon you near death in this dusty crypt? Never.”

“Yet you made me do it.” Kisame reminded him. “Fine, what is done is done. What now?”

Itachi took in a deep breath. Moving around in the crypt to loosen his stiff limbs, he avoided any surface that might reflect his current features. Though his strength has returned, it would take much more necrotic essence to restore his beauty. His vanity would have to wait. Once he was back in the Underworld, healing himself wouldn't be a problem anymore.

“First, I want you to hear me out,” Itachi started. “What I have to do is inevitable, so try not to argue with me. Just do as I command and all will be well.”

Kisame's thin lips drew into a snarl as the apple in his hand burst with the force Kisame was squeezing it. Itachi chose not to comment on it, but continued. “Stay here in Thorns and remain out of sight. Be careful about your powers, now is not the time for the Son of Falcon to discover a fellow Lunar. I want you to watch the gate closely and report to me if anything happens. If you can, keep me informed about Naruto's whereabouts and any movements of the Legion. I'll have to leave the city before the sorcerers repair my barrier. I will send word to you when it is time for you to leave.”

“What about the trap?”

“Worry not, you carry my blessing. The barrier will not stop you.”

“And that Commander Kakashi? Should I keep an eye on him as well?”

“That won't be necessary.”

Kisame nodded and wiped his hand on his pants. “Where will you go?”

“To visit an old friend.” Itachi smirked. “It's time I set somethings right.”

After half a century together, Kisame had stopped asking questions whenever the Prince spoke in riddles. He remembered that when they first met shortly after Itachi became a deathknight, the impulsive Lunar couldn't stop irritating him with unending inquiries. Were it not for their natural attraction towards each other, Itachi might have rid himself of this watcher just like he killed all the others.

“What about Hidan?” Kisame asked a moment later, when Itachi was about to exit his hideout.

“What about him?”

“He's in the dungeon, alone. Kakuzu is dead. Aren't you going to do something?”

“Why would I?”

“You lied to him,” Kisame said, his voice carrying the slighted hint of worry. “You lured him into this trap. Now he's their prisoner. Does that not bother you?”

Itachi tilted his head. “Why should he bother me?”

“He's your fellow deathknight,” Kisame suggested. “He could tell them who you are.”

“And who am I if not the Prince of Darkness?” He stepped down from the stairs and placed a kiss on his mate's lips. “Worry not, everything is exactly as I planned. Hidan still has his uses and I aim to exploit them all. Don't look so glum, you know I feel no allegiance to him and neither should you. You heard him, he wants to drag Thorns to the Underworld. We couldn’t let that happen. But if it makes you feel better, you are free to preserve his existence if you wish. But don't expose yourself. ”

“As you wish,” he nodded. He pulled the Deathknight into his arms just as Itachi turned to leave and pressed a harsh kiss on his lips. “I love you,” he whispered. “Please come back to me.”

Itachi smiled at those words. “I always do.” He returned the kiss with one of his own and fled the warm embrace of his Lunar as fast as he could. Lingering in Kisame's arms were dangerous at times. The more he suffered, the more he hated his existence, the easier it was to forget who he was and drown in the memory of his past lives. Once, before the war started, Itachi whiled away months and years in Kisame's embrace. Once, he was content with having nothing but his Lunar at his side.

The return of his brothers from eons ago had shocked him out of the blissful dream. Twenty years had passed since he last cared about the dealings in Creation. Twenty years since he last recalled his duty. Now, Itachi schemed tirelessly to rectify those lost decades, stolen from him by the King using Itachi's own mate against him. By now, the Prince was sure that Kisame was not only supposed to be his watcher, but also his distraction. Madara was cunning enough to realize, that as long as Itachi was occupied with his Lunar mate, he remained blind to the King’s plans. The shame of his own weakness still tortured him. Perhaps if he had cared, Sasuke would not have become a traitor. He would not have fallen into Orochimaru's hands, corrupted into a monstrosity Creation would one day fear.

He shook it out of his mind. As a man between life and death, Itachi had learned not to dwell on things he couldn't change. Instead, he shrouded himself in darkness and moved unseen between the mortal soldiers. He had almost reached the hidden passage behind Octavian’s district when he noticed the small amphibian waiting for him at a dried up well. Pulling his heavy hood deeper into his face, Itachi approached the frog carefully. He nodded at the familiar wordlessly, waiting for the connection it would doubtlessly provide for him. Itachi's blood-eyes pulsed, following the charm the animal worked. The frog croaked without sound, then jumped into the conjured water in the well.

When the black water stilled into a mirror, a man with long white hair appeared on its surface. “Are you there, Lady Laela? We need to speak.”

“Commander Jiraiya,” Itachi answered softly, approaching the well with careful steps. He made sure his reflection in the water showed nothing but a shadowy figure while his voice betrayed not his gender. “What can I do for you?”

“Imagine my surprise to find you absent when I arrived at our rendezvous.” The man was clearly impatient, fumbling with his hair as he spoke.

“Please forgive me, I was delayed.” Itachi tried not to betray his own impatience as he continued. “I believe it is rather important if you would contact me this way?”

“My friend says he found you in Thorns, can I ask what you're doing there?”

“Following a most promising lead, the same that has kept me occupied.” Itachi replied. “So please forgive my manners, I have to ask you to cut to the chase.”

“Of course, dear,” Jiraiya's grin brightened. “I would like to meet again, at the teahouse on the crossroads. I require your assistance.”

“I fear you have to offer me more than just a cup of tea, Commander Jiraiya. My time is very valuable.”

“I'll weigh you in gold,” Jiraiya promised, “and you shall receive the full citizenship of Konoha, should you help me take down Akatsuki. How does that sound? Your life as a sell-sword and courtesan will be over. You will be rich, never having to work again. Help me take down Akatsuki, and I promise you that you can have all the wealth you can imagine.”

“I can imagine a lot,” Itachi chuckled, slowly merging back into the character he created to trick the commander. In fact, they had been in contact for many years and never had his mask slipped. “Taking down Akatsuki is no small feat. How many men do you have?”

Jiraiya hesitated and scratched his cheek awkwardly. “Just me,” he swallowed and put on what he thought was a charming smile, “and a stunningly talented courtesan who is about to became a very rich woman.”

Itachi didn't need to consider. He had long predicted that commander Jiraiya would contact him for this issue. He had only hoped that the man's timing would be better. Yet still, staying in the character of a hesitant woman, Itachi placed a pale finger on his chin. “If you want to take down Akatsuki, you need more. As formidable as you are, even you cannot defeat their leader alone, not even with my help. But I shall accept your offer if you can ensure me a private audience with the Queen”

“Done,” Jiraiya nodded, “What else?”

“How about we weigh you in gold?”

“Done as well. Anything else?”

Itachi's chuckled. “You must be very desperate, Commander Jiraiya.”

“Just want to get it over with.” Jiraiya shrugged. “You must know that Thorns holds much more excitement these days.”

“I could never tell.” He shook his head slightly. “But to the matter at hand, if we want to defeat them, we need more men.” Itachi said “North of An Teng, yet south of the grand chasm, there lies a bay where the water runs red. You will find a cave nearby with the entrance to a hidden prison. The condition is harsh, but some of those men used to be warriors. If you can gain their support, victory might yet be ours.”

“Sometimes I wonder how you know all this,” Jiraiya chuckled. “Lady Laela, you're as elusive as a dream and no less beautiful. You really challenge my imagination. When this is over, I just have to know what you really are. So, where do we meet to embark on this....”

Itachi lifted a pale hand to silence the man in the water. As he looked around, the night was as dark as moment ago. For any mortal, nothing had changed. But Itachi was Deathknight and the slightest shift in the air told him of the enemy who drew near.

“In three days, at the crossroad!” Itachi hissed quickly. He picked up a random stone from the ground and tossed it into the water, contorting the features of the man. A moment later, the intruder landed before him with sure footing, his grand daiklave drawn at the ready. With a last glance toward the water behind him, Itachi made sure that the man was gone and the stone dry. Only then did he step away from the well. “Hatake Kakashi,” he inclined his head in greeting. “It has been a long time.”

“Itachi,” the legionnaire hissed, “so it is you!”

“The man you seek is dead, I'm afraid,” Itachi answered, drawing his hood back to reveal his crumbling face. He delighted in the sheer horror in Kakashi's expression and slowly encircled his opponent. “But you already knew that. Thus I must compliment you for your stupidity. Facing me alone is most foolish.”

“Who says I am alone?”

Itachi tilted his head dramatically, letting Kakashi know that he saw through this simple lie. “Say Captain, did you weep for him? Did you mourn him?”

“You were a traitor! A murderer!” Kakashi gasped.

“He was your friend,” Itachi continued, “he saved your life. He followed your orders and did your bidding. He participated in _your_ lie, he fought _your_ battles and won _your_ victories. He made you a legend. But you forgot about him before his body was cold. Tell me, Captain, did you ever visit his grave? Ever light a candle to remember him, burned a stick of incense to honor him?”

“Who are you?” Kakashi's mask could not hide the shudder in his voice. His grip on his blade tightened, his stare grew intense. “What vile creature are you?”

“Can you not see?” Itachi opened both his arms, presenting himself to his former captain. Using just the slightest bit of essence, he let Kakashi witness what time could not yet restore. For one single moment, the Elementalist basked in the full glory of the Prince of Darkness. He should feel the terror this Deathknight had brought and tremble at its wake.

But Kakashi would not be the Grand Commander if a simple illusion could trick him into losing his composure. Channeling essence into his own mind, Kakashi shook off Itachi's mirage and panted. “What happened to you?”

“Death,” Itachi whispered. Wind howled at his command as mist enveloped them both. His crimson robes, now black in the night danced as if by ghost's hand, making the Deathknight merge into what he called home. Unseen, the Anyssal whispered, “Death, as I shall teach you in a moment. But before that pleasure, tell me, how did you find me?”

Whirling around, Kakashi pulled his eye-patch from his face. “Thorns is under my protection! Earth is my friend, nothing walks it without me knowing!” His one blood-eyes fixed on Itachi's position and he grinned. “I can see you now!”

“Impressive,” the Abyssal chuckled. “Stolen power suits you, Captain. But what is the point of us dancing around? Are you feeling nostalgic? Do you wish to spar or simply strike me down? Or would you rather ask a dead man for forgiveness?”

“I can see through your games!” Kakashi barked. “You cannot shake my resolve! Tell me what you want.”

“What I want?” Itachi repeated. The question was stupid enough to make him laugh. “What I want? I fear that is something you cannot comprehend. But I shall tell you anyway. Right now, I merely wish to leave. Thorns has become a little too crowded for me.”

“Who was that man you just spoke to?”

“A contact?”

“Why did you help Naruto?”

“Did I?” Itachi shook his head. “I see, you're as simple as the riverbed rock. You have lost your edges, Captain. And I tire of playing with you.”

“And I'm tired of you babbling madness!” Kakashi shouted. Drawing his daiklave through the air, he channeled essence into his blade. Glowing with elemental power, Kakashi charged at the Deathknight, his weapon aimed at Itachi's heart.

The Abyssal saw through the attack and simply sidestepped out of its range. He merged into the shadow, only to reform many feet away. Shaking his head, Itachi sighed. “So be it. I shall make it quick.” Two dagger made from soulsteel pieced out of his sleeve. Like their master, they vanished as they flew, only to reappear before their target. Kakashi parried them out of the air without effort. He did not care where they landed, an error that would cost him his life.

Twisting and twirling, Itachi danced towards his opponent. He bend down to glide under Kakashi's blade, seemingly carried by mist and wind. The two dagger he flung before rematerialized in his hand, allowing him to aim both at Kakashi's armpits. The commander realized his mistake just in time to jump out of reach, protecting the spot his armor didn't cover.

From his expression, Itachi gathered that he had never battled an adversary like himself before. The very nature of the Deathknight eluded him, their technique too strange for him to counter. Yet Kakashi tried. He was fast for a man his size, nimble for a warrior as steadfast as the stone. When his blade closed in on the Abyssal, they made no damage for the Abyssal simply melted into the night to escape the edge.

“Enough!” Kakashi hissed after Itachi evaded his strike for the third time. With a battle-cry, light emitted from the Commander as spirit wolves crawled out of the earth. The very ground cracked and trembled with Kakashi's power, driving away the mist that obscured their visions.

As the night was illuminated by Kakashi's light, Itachi found himself suddenly without allies. The mist he conjured thinned under his feet, making his soles touch the ground for the first time in years. Walking was strange to him. He had become so used to floating just slightly, he forgot why not wearing shoes was a very bad idea.

“Hm,” he hummed, looking down at the mud that stuck to his toes. He wiggled them in, hissing at the cold that crawled up his legs.

“There you are!”

Earth began to move under Itachi's feet. As if having a will of their own, they gathered around him, robbing him of any ability to move. In mere seconds, the lower half the Deathknight was already completely covered. Just a moments more, and he would be as unmoving as a statue. Facing the prospect of being apprehended, Itachi couldn't deny that he was actually worried.

After all, he was not in good shape. Not to mention that he had asked his mate to beat him to the brink of death, he still carried the wounds sustained in Naruto's cleansing light. His essence might have returned, but his body was still broken. If he didn't stop playing with his former captain, death might become more than just a concept.

Realizing it, Itachi shrugged. “Really? The infamous mud wall?” he addressed the Commander who steadily drew closer. “Do you really think that your Anima alone can defeat me? ”

“My hounds haven't even started yet.” Kakashi replied, the top of his blade resting only a hand away from Itachi's throat. “If you really are Itachi, you know what they can do.”

The Prince sighed. “I was going easy on you, but you leave me no choice. Since I do not like your tone, I'll have to teach you a lesson.”

“Fetch!” Kakashi barked and two spirit hounds leaped at the Deathknight.

Drawing essence into his hands, Itachi's dagger charged through the air. They pierced the stone and shattered it just as Kakashi's pets snapped at him. Bending backwards, Itachi flung two other daggers at the beasts, each driving deep into their flesh. The animals crashed behind him, each of them whimpering in pain. Kakashi himself felt the impact, gasping from the essence that Itachi's daggers steadily stole him his spirit animals.

“What,” the Commander sank to one knee. “What's happening?”

“Has no one warned you?” Itachi stepped out of the rubble around him, hissing at the pebbles that bore into his feet. “Do not ever let soulsteel touch you, it can drain you of life. Not an experience any living would want to repeat.”

“You're lying, I've faced these weapons before!”

“Do not compare me to a ghost warrior!” Itachi hissed. “I am a Deathknight, the Prince of Darkness! I am no work of a Necromancer! Now, to your punishment.”

Challenge always spurred Kakashi. At Itachi's words, he pushed himself from the ground, his blade slashing and cutting. Gathering essence that blistered like lighting, Kakashi infused his blade with the speed of thunder. From their past days as comrades, Itachi knew that this was his deadliest technique. His former Captain had abandoned the idea of capturing him. Now, he just wanted to kill him.

“Time to end this,” Itachi chanted. His right hand blackened, his fingers transforming into talons. Blood gathered on his fingertips as dark, vile, twisted essence engulfed his palm. He dodged and waited, and waited, until Kakashi finally, after his fourth attack pushed himself into Itachi's reach. “Mine!” the Prince shouted, his claw penetrating jade and flesh and bones. Warm blood was spat into his face as Kakashi struggled for life. The Commander looked down on himself, and choked at the sight of Itachi's hand buried wrist-deep in his chest. The Deathknight tightened his fingers around Kakashi's heart, feeling hot blood rushing past his own flesh.

“Have you ever wondered, Captain?” He asked gently, drawing the man closer to himself. “Now you know how your victims felt.”

“I'm not done!” Kakashi tried to lift his blade, but failed.

“It’s over,” Itachi squeezed again and the Commander suppressed his scream. “Call for help if you want, I shall slay them as well.” He chuckled and closed his eyes. “Let's take a look at your heart, shall we?” With one simple gesture, Itachi pulled Kakashi's heart out of his chest. He examined the beating organ in his hand and licked his lips. Blood, so much blood. He could drink it empty and still crave more.

Before him, the Commander fell to his knees. He gaped at the blackened hole where his heart used to be and gagged. “How….”

Itachi blinked at him. “I obviously didn't really rip your heart out, that would be too simple. Besides, you'd be dead. As it so happens, you're more useful to me alive.”

“I'll never work for you!”

“That's what they always say, but you do realize that I'm holding your heart, correct?” Itachi bowed down and held the beating organ in front of Kakashi's face. “Do you want your heart back?”

“I....”

“You will die, otherwise.” Itachi closed his eyes and opened his mind to the heart that rested in his grasp. Kakashi's thoughts and feelings blend into his, showing him all the secret this man hid. Gasping at the sensation, Itachi chuckled. “Think of your husband, Captain. What is his name? Ah, the sweet Iruka. So adorable. Such dedication. Just think of what he would say when the legionnaire comes to his door to bring him your heartless corpse. I wonder if a mortal can die of a broken heart. Perhaps, I should gather his soul myself.”

“I'll kill you!” Kakashi hissed. “Iruka will understand! He's better off without me!”

Itachi grinned. “You're right, Kakashi. You were never a very good lover. Think of Naruto, then. He admires you so. Or Sakura, such lovely girl. Hidan's type, I believe. Or Sasuke, oh,” Itachi opened his eyes and cut himself loose from the connection. “You are a wicked man, Captain. All the lies you've told him. The manipulation! I could almost be proud! You've learned something from me after all!”

“How could you even speak his name?” Kakashi whimpered. “You betrayed him, you betrayed me!”

“I did what I had to do, what I wanted to do,” Itachi replied. “But you, you manipulate him solely because of your cowardice. Because you are afraid of losing him again, or is it the hell he can unleash. Not telling him about his mate, using their sacred bond to force him into a brotherhood just so you can better control him. No honor in that, I'd say. And really, Kakashi, you made an empty vow to help him hunt the brother who was long dead. And then, you pride yourself on taming a Lunar Exalted”

“You seem very much alive to me!”

“But I am not, and you knew that.” Itachi reminded him softly. “Do you even know what he feels for you? You are like a father to him. He loves you!”

“Shut up!” Kakashi shouted. “What do you want from me?”

“What could I want from the Grand Commander of the Konoha Legions?” Itachi's smirk widened. “Think sharp, Captain. Once we understand our foe, victory is imminent, you taught me that.”

Kakashi gasped and panted. Sweat covered his forehead as blood slowly ran from his nose. Itachi's grip on the heart tightened just so slight, forcing a pained moan from the commander's lips.

“You...” Kakashi bit down on his tongue. He could try, but he could not escape. “You want my army.”

“Correct,” Itachi nodded. “As I've always wanted. And you were blind to my doings. What do think drove you to Thorns? Where did that idea come from? The depth of your own mind? Unlikely.” Kakashi paled even more before the Prince. “Right, now you remember, don't you? The note I left you in your camp. The first time Sasuke claimed he saw me. All true. I made you believe that Thorns was empty. I made you come here.”

“Why?”

“Because I want your army.”

“You will not have it!”

“Wrong,” Itachi corrected. “Nothing would be easier than to kill you and assume your place. I know you, Kakashi, impersonating you is but a child's play. But, you're lucky today. It so happens that urgent business draws me away, so I have to content with having you as my slave.”

“You cannot bend stone! I will not serve you, so you better kill me.”

Itachi rolled his eyes. He wanted to explain that of course he had his ways. Twisting the mind of an Elementalist was what he did even before he became a Deathknight. To him, an Elementalist was no more powerful than a well-trained ghost. But time was running out. It wouldn't take long for his brotherhood to feel his pain should the torture continue. As powerful as Itachi might be, he did not wish to battle sun and moon tonight.

Gathering essence in his palm, Itachi pushed his own necrotic energy into Kakashi's heart. It always fascinated him how those dark tendrils bore into the flesh and nestled there. Kakashi winced and whimpered. He coughed up blood and tried with all his strength not to fall. But even the sturdiest stone could crack. With a final cry, Kakashi crashed into the ground, wrestling for breath, for survival, for life.

“Don't bother,” Itachi knelt down beside him. “You will not die unless I allow it. Right now, I have a task for you.”

Whispering words of the underworld, Itachi straddled his former captain. He allowed himself a moment to admire the fleeting beauty of a man on the brink of death and sighed at it's fragile nature. Bending down, the Prince of Darkness moved his cold, blistered lips to Kakashi's ear as he slowly and steadily returned the heart to that man's chest. With another wave of his talon hand, the flesh mended itself together, forming into the brand of servitude. The crow on Itachi's sigil danced on final time and merged into Kakashi's pale skin. Even the breastplate returned to its original form.

Itachi had grasped the moment of resurrection. He had bent life and death to his will and instilled his command into Kakashi's mind. He pressed a kiss onto Kakashi's lips, breathing life back into him. He could hear the heartbeat with renewed vigor and knew that he had gained a new slave.

“Do as I told you, and you shall be rewarded.” He ordered, rising from the beaten Elementalist.

Hatake Kakashi, the Grand Commander of the Konoha Legion struggled to kneel before the Deathknight. He took his sword into his hand and presented his family heirloom to his new lord. Bowing his head low, he swore. “I'll do as you command, Master.”

The Deathknight smiled. When the commander lifted his head, the dark creature who grasped his heart had vanished.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Puh, that wasn't too bad, was it? I love Itachi and adore him because he's pure and beautiful, but I also really love his dark side. I was reminded that we never saw what a Deathknight can do, now we do, I wonder which one of you wants to see more. :-P (They are like fantasy necromancer vampires. XD In the official Exalted Lore, Deathknights are the forefathers of the modern vampires.)
> 
> Who else thinks that Sasuke and Neji should get more time together and maybe even get closer?


End file.
